Unplanned Blessings
by allabouttonight12
Summary: Just when Reba's about to give up hope, an unplanned blessing shows up on her doorstep. It'll be hard. But she refuses to give up hope. Maybe she'll find love along the way, or maybe she'll find heartbreak. Everything happens for a reason though right?
1. Chapter 1

**(Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Been busy, but I plan to continue Web of Lies, just got to start typing it up again! Till I have that up and going again, I think I like this new story, read and review? )**

I sat down with my cup of tea and listened to the silence that never seems to leave anymore. This big old house use to be filled with a million different things. A million different people doing a million different things. Only three years ago silence was a blessing in this house. But I never honestly wanted it. I loved the crazy hassle of a bunch of kids and family in the house. Now it's just me.

I sat in the silence longing for my old life back. I miss my babies.

It's been a full year since Jake moved out for college. He's going into his sophomore year. In that year, I've spent a total of 37 days sporadically throughout the year with him. Only 37. I sighed. He really doesn't need me around anymore. My baby doesn't need me at all.

Kyra's been on tour with some big rock band, doing concerts randomly wherever they can play. She told me in an email once that '_It's like an addiction. The music flowing all around me and throughout me is more powerful than any drug the world's ever known.' _ Well, it was a comfort knowing my daughter wasn't doing drugs out on the road.

I sipped my tea sighing again.

Then there's Cheyenne, Van, Elizabeth, and Matt. We do dinner once a week. One week at my house, the next at theirs. Besides that, hardly at all. I work, they work, the kids go to school, and they have their own lives going on. I on the other hand, do not. I'm just a lonely old woman who missed her kids.

I jumped when I heard a soft knock on the front door. I shook my head out of my lonely thoughts and got up to answer it, wondering who could be knocking on my door at 9:30 at night. When I opened the door I was surprised to see a little blonde girl standing there in a little flowered dress, high pigtails tied off with ribbons, holding a ragged teddy bear close to her chest. She was crying from the biggest scared blue eyes I've ever seen. I looked around to see if there was an adult around. Not a soul in sight. She couldn't have been even 4 years old.

"What're you doing out by yourself honey?" I asked bending down so I was at level with her. She sniffled, whipping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"I was scared of the man in the car. He put me in the seat and told me to be quiet. When he went to the gas place I ran away. I don't know where I am." My heart tightened in my chest. She looked so scared. She was kidnapped.

"Were you with your mommy or daddy when the man put you in the seat?" I asked.

"I don't have a daddy and my mommy's sick." She looked up at me like I could save her.

"Where were you when the man picked you up?" I was trying not to scare her anymore. My heart was so loud pounding in my ears. She was kidnapped.

"In the backyard sitting under the slide."

'Why under the slide honey?"

"I go there when I'm sad."

"Why were you sad?" A tear streamed down her cheek.

"My mommy." I sighed, not knowing what to do. I figure calling the police is my best bet.

"Do you want to come inside? I'm going to make a phone call and we'll fix everything okay?" She nodded again. I stood up taking her hand and leading her into the kitchen. She sat down at the table silently. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes." I got out a juice box and some crackers. She took them quietly. "Thank you."

"Your welcome. I'm going to be on the phone for a minute okay?" she nodded. I dialed 911.

"911; what's your emergency?" a woman asked quickly.

"Hi, my name's Reba Hart, a little girl knocked on my front door all alone. She said she was put in a strange man's car and told to be quiet. She got out at a gas station and showed up here. I'm not entirely sure what to do. Do you think you could send someone out?"

"Is the girl injured in any way?" I looked over at her.

"Are you hurt?" I asked her. She looked up at me from her cracker and shook her head no. I realized I didn't even know the girls name. "What's your name honey?"

"Hailey McShorter."

"Thank you. " I said to her. "No she isn't hurt, just rattled. Her name's Hailey McShorter." I gave her my address.

"Help is on the way. Just keep the girl with you till the two officers get there. Just for both Hailey and your protection, try not to go all to near with each other. "

"Oh, okay. I gave her a juice box and crackers, is that okay?" I asked looking over at her nibbling on a cracker."

"That should be fine. Just don't have physical contact."

"Okay." I said before we hung up. I stood there looking at her in wonder. How did I go from a lonely old woman, to a woman with a kidnapped child within 20 minutes?

Xxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx

"Hello?" I asked in a distant voice.

"Hey mom, do you think you can watch Matt for me while I run to the grocery store real quick?" she sounded like she was in a hurry.

"I would love to honey but I've kind of got my hands pretty full right now." I said looking at Hailey play with Elizabeth's old dolls.

"What're you doing?" she asked almost annoyed.

"A little girl showed up at my house. The police are on their way over now." I heard her gasp.

"Should we come over?"

"No, it's fine. I've got this under control." I lied. I actually had no idea what was about to happen.

"I'm sending Van over when he gets off work." She stated oblivious to my objection. I sighed. Van would help keep me calm. He has that affect on people.

"You don't have too, let him rest after work." She scoffed into the phone.

"He'll freak if he finds out you needed him and he wasn't told about it." Before I could respond there was a knock on the door.

"I gotta go Cheyenne, they're here." I said closing my phone. I opened the door to see two police officers. "Hi, you must be the officers the woman sent."

"Yes ma'am, so where's this little girl?" Hailey looked up at us from across the room.

"Right over here. She's playing with my granddaughter's toys." I led them over to her.

"You must be Hailey." A tall, thin, buff, dark haired officer said crouching down by her. "Can I ask you a few questions?" she looked over at me.

"Can I Mrs. Hart?" she asked me softly. Both officers looked at me. The standing officer who was rather large and balding narrowed his eyes at me.

"Of course, these are the men I told you we were gonna talk to too make everything better." She looked at the dark haired officer a little less nervously.

"Okay." She said holding her teddy bear close. She looked up at me again. "Can she stay with me?" she asked him. He looked over at me.

"Why exactly do you want her with you right now?" he asked her in a smooth voice.

"Because she's nice to me. Nobody else was nice to me. She even gave me grape juice and crackers." He smiled, showing straight white teeth.

"Well okay then. Can I talk to you over here and my friend Jackson talks to Mrs. Hart just over there?" he asked pointing into the living room. She was sitting on the step of the dining room. She looked at me worried like.

"I'll be right over here Hailey. I'll make sure you can see me okay?" she nodded reluctantly.

"Okay." He said with a smile at her. "My name's Officer Scott, and that guy right there is Officer Jackson." He said pointing at the fat bald guy.

"We'll be right over here okay?" Jackson said to Hailey. She nodded. We walked into the living room, I sat in front of the dividing counter on the little basket bench thing. He stood in front of me, clear view of both me and Hailey.

"So would you please explain how this girl came into your hands?" he asked crossing his arms. I sighed telling him the story.

"She just showed up on your doorstep and knocked on your door out of all the people on this street?" he asked accusingly. I narrowed my eyes trying not to snap at him.

"She went to a few houses all down the street. No one would open their doors or if they did, they turned her away."

"Why didn't you do the same?" I was taken aback.

"She's a child. She can't even be 4 years old. I was just suppose to turn her away into God knows what kinda danger when she could be safe with me until someone can help her? What kinda person would do that?" he studied my face as I sat in horror and disgust.

"Sick people ma'am. Like you said yourself, a bunch of people turned her back out into this sick world. Just trying to decipher which you are." He smiled. "You're the first decent person I've had call in, in quite a while." I smiled.

"So what's going to happen to her?" I asked looking over there again. Officer Scott was on his walky talky and his laptop.

"Hard to tell. We'll find out here shortly." He said looking at his partner.

"Mrs. H?" Van said busting through the door. Officer Scott was quick to take him down with a swift flip over his shoulder. Van hit the ground hard.

"Van!" I said running to his side.

"You know him?" Scott asked. I scoffed helping Van to sit up.

"He's my son-in-law." I helped Van to the couch where he sat heavily.

"Why did you flip me?"

"Investigation going on. I didn't know if you were a threat." Scott said.

"Well, you shouldn't have barged in." I said lightly slapping Van's shoulder.

"Cheyenne said you needed me here right away." I rolled my eyes.

"Who's Cheyenne?"

"My daughter. She wanted me to watch my grandkids for a little bit but I didn't think that would be a good idea given the situation." I said explaining myself to the Officers.

"Good idea." Jackson said.

We sat on the couches getting ready to discuss what would happen to Hailey now. Scott told us that her mother had passed away the morning before from cancer, her dad died in a car accident 2 years ago, and she had no living relatives.

"Can I sit with you Mrs. Hart?" she asked standing beside the couch. I looked over at the officers.

"Given the circumstances, I think that'd be just fine." Scott said. Jackson nodded in agreement. They were sitting across from each other in the chairs on both sides of the couch where Van and I sat.

"Sure honey." I said picking her up onto the couch. She curled up against me. I smiled. It felt odd having a strange girl so close to me.

"She's too young to make a living decision and the local adoption center is all full. I called in, they aren't taking anymore kids. They just can't afford it." I looked down at the sleepy little girl. Her stomach growled.

"Did you eat anything besides just crackers today?" I asked her in a quiet voice.

"No. The man in the car told me was gonna give me food if I was quiet and didn't move. But he scared me." I looked over at the officers.

"Can I go make her something to eat real quick? She hasn't eaten today."

"Of course. I'll come with you and discuss this." Scott said standing. I stood but Hailey grabbed my hand. It felt odd. Why was she so attached to me?

"Please don't leave me." She said with pleading eyes. It broke my heart looking at her, knowing what she's about to be going through.

"Well, do you want to come with us?" she nodded standing on the couch. I picked her up and we headed into the kitchen.

"Do you like grilled cheese?" she smiled at me nodding. I smiled setting her down on the counter. "Sit still okay, I don't want you falling." She nodded as I got the things I needed ready.

"You're good with kids." Scott said watching me with a smile as he sat at the counter. I smiled back as I buttered the bread for the sandwich.

"I've had my fair share of experience with kids. I have 3 of my own. My oldest got pregnant in her senior year of high school, so then Van moved in," I said pointing towards the living room with the butter knife. "Then there's my grandkids." He smiled, looking from me to Hailey. He was quiet for a minute before he looked up at me again.

"Does your husband help with all that very much?" I laughed.

"I've been divorced for nearly 10 years now." His eyebrow rose.

"I never would've guessed that." I turned around, keeping one hand on Hailey's leg as I put the grilled cheese in the pan with a sizzle.

"Well, I am. Just how things work sometimes." I said turning back around. He was watching me. "What?"

"Not many people see things the way you do. Kinda refreshing knowing there's still a few human beings out there." I laughed, he smiled.

"Well thanks." We held each other's eyes for a long minute without a word. His crystal blue eyes were beautiful.

"Can I flip my cheese?" Hailey asked looking up at me. I smiled looking down at her.

"I don't think you're big enough to darlin'." Her face fell some. "But you can help me flip it if you'd like. I have a hard time flipping it all on my own." I said raising my eyebrows at her. Her face lit up.

"Can I?" I laughed.

"It'd really help me if you would!" Scott pulled the other chair from the counter over so she could help me flip the sandwich. After that was done and it cooled down enough, she sat at the table eating. She must've been so hungry, she ate 3 grilled cheese sandwiches. I talked to Scott about where she'd end up going.

"Well, we have no where for her to go currently. She'll probably have to stay at the station with the night officers. We have bunkers in the back she could use but they smell like man and it's not a cozy place." My eyes went wide.

"She's going to have to stay THERE? Around a bunch of Men! Much less ones she doesn't even know!" I bit my tongue, "Not saying I don't trust the police force, just that she's a scared toddler. It's not exactly right." He sighed.

"I know. But what else is she going to do? Child services can't take her for another week or more because she's not in immediate danger."

"A couple weeks?" I let out a burst of air and leaned on the counter. I felt sick at the thought of Hailey being tossed around like an old doll. Whether I knew her personally or not; she's a child.

"There's nothing else we can do. Laws prohibit a lot." I closed my eyes and stuck my chin up thinking. Letting out a big breath slowly though my nose. Van came in the room.

"How's she doing?" Van asked about Hailey. Scott started talking to him as I was lost in thought. _There has to be a way to give this little girl a stable environment to grow up in. If only she could just stay here with me….._ My eyes flew open.

"What if she stays here with me?" Scott looked at me confused.

"I don't think she can legally." Jackson came walking into the room.

"What about if just until you find her a stable home she stays here?" they both exchanged a look.

"The only way that could happen would be if she was placed in the foster child system and you in the foster parents." I stood up straight.

"How do I get put in the system? How does she?"

"Why are you so persistent about it?"

"She's a child, she needs help, I'm a mother. It's instinct or as I call it; mothers intuition." They exchanged another look.

"Are you sure about this Mrs. H? This is huge. You don't even know this girl." I locked my eyes on him.

"How could I not be serious? She's a helpless child Van." He sighed looking at me worn out. He works too hard.

"If this is what you really want, then I'm behind you on it Mrs. H." I gave a half smile.

"Thanks Van." I looked over at the officers. "Well? Can I be her foster parent?"

"You're sure this is what you want?" I nodded with a serious expression.

"I've never been so sure about anything." I have to save this little girl. Even if it's only for a few weeks. I have too. I can just feel it.

"I'll go make some calls." Jackson said leaving the room. I sighed in relief. Van pulled me into a hug. I held on tight to him.

"Mrs. Hart," Hailey said from the table. I pulled away from the comfort of Van's hug to sit at the table by her.

"You can call me Reba if you'd like." I said with a little smile. She smiled back.

"Okay Reba. I'm all done." She said picking up her plate. I laughed.

"You have such good manners!" she smiled proudly. "I'll take your plate Hun. Do you want some desert?" I asked walking over to place her empty plate in the sink.

"Yes please." She said excitedly. I smiled bigger. I haven't smiled like this since God knows when.

"How's about a cookie?" She nodded. I gave her a chocolate chip cookie and she grabbed my wrist. She set it on the table and stood up to wrap her arms around my waist. She held onto me tightly.

"Thank you Reba." She said into my shirt. I smiled and swallowed the lump in my throat as I hugged her back.

"Your welcome."

Van had gone home a few hours before. Jackson was still pacing in front of the window on the porch talking to countless people. I sat on the couch holding Hailey as she slept under a blanket holding her teddy bear tightly to her. I sat talking to Scott in a whispered voice. He was actually quite the charmer.

"What's your profession? You're nothing bad are you, not saying I think you're a hooker or something." He said in a rush, trying to defend his words. I gasped and playfully slapped his arm.

"I'm a realtor thank you very much." He laughed.

"I can see that."

"What makes you say that?" I asked, adjusting the sleeping girl.

"You just seem like a high powered woman. Hell bent and determined." I raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"I don't really come across like that do I?" he nodded.

"You're not like most women, or, people for that matter." I just stared at him blankly. What was I suppose to say? "What made you that way? Or were you just born that way?" he looked like he was seriously asking me. I looked at the wall and thought.

"I think I've always been this way. But certain things made my skin a little bit thicker along the way." I looked down at Hailey. "Certain things test just how thick it really is."

"Pretty damn thick if you ask me." I looked up at him. "Pardon my French." I smiled.

"Well thanks." Just then Jackson came walking back through the front door.

"I've got some good news and some bad news." He said coming to stand on the other side of the coffee table in front of us. "Which do you want to hear first?" they both looked at me.

"Bad." Always best to hear bad news before good news.

"Given the situation, Child Services won't take the girl." My stomach sank. I felt sick.

"Why? Isn't that their job to protect children?" my voice cracked a little and I felt my throat tighten.

"Well, unless her foster parent screws up big time, they aren't going to do much besides pop in to check on her."

"But she doesn't have-"my eyes went wide and my jaw dropped. "Foster parent?" Jackson smiled.

"As soon as she signs the papers, yes ma'am." I broke out in a happy laugh, tears clouding my eyes as I pulled her to me. She didn't wake up.

"Congratulations Mrs. Hart. I think Hailey's going t be very happy with you." My smile held firm to my lips.

"I sure hope so. How long will I be her Foster Mother?" they exchanged a look.

"It could be anywhere from a few weeks to a few months. It all depends."

"Depends?" Jackson sighed sitting on the arm of the chair.

"On who tries to adopt her. There might not be anyone who even comes by to see her for a few months. It could be longer. But if it's over a year and a half, they'll find her another foster."

"Why find her another?" I asked in a panic. I didn't want her bouncing around.

"Attachment. If she gets too attached to you it could cause some issues with adoption. But you can request to be her only foster until adoption when you sign. Some people do that."

"But you've got to keep in mind, she's 4 years old. She might never get adopted. That's at least 14 years." I looked at the coffee table as I thought long and hard. I'm too old to be a mama again. But I can't just let this little girl go. She needs stability so much.

I thought about when I was a kid. One of me and Lori Anne's best friends, Miranda Fisher was a foster child. Nobody wanted to keep her for too long. She didn't know which way was up. She never found stability in her life. The day she turned 18 her fosters threw her out. She lived with me and my family trying to finish high school. She just barely did. And the day after graduation I saw her once and barely heard from her. She traveled out west and sent a letter once or twice. I could never write her back, she didn't have an address, never stayed in the same place twice. She ended up in jail just outside of Tulsa. I went to see her there. She looked a mess. Not even the same person. And just a few short years ago she was beaten to death by her boyfriend trying to protect her little baby. He killed them both.

"Mrs. Hart?" Scott said nudging my arm. I shook my head out of those horrible thoughts. No way would I ever change that happening to someone else. I couldn't help my old friend, but I damn sure would help Hailey.

"I'm sorry. Got lost in thought."

"Are you sure this is what you want to do? Once you sign, it'll take time to go back and undo this." Scott was studying my face.

"I'm 100% positive." I said staring him in the eye. He held my eyes for a long moment trying to read my thoughts. "A few things in my past won't let me turn her away." His face didn't change. "Friend from school."

"What was the name?" he was being all police officer on me.

"Not from around here, I grew up in Oklahoma." He raised an eyebrow.

"You'd be surprised who I know."

"Her name was Miranda Fisher." His eyebrows went up.

"You were friends with Miranda Fisher?" I nodded. "Well, this all makes more sense now."

"What do you mean? Did you know her?" he bit the inside of his cheek.

"She was my sister." My jaw dropped. What're the chances?

"She didn't have any family."

"I was her older half brother. They separated us. She never knew about me and I couldn't find her." I put my hand on his arm to comfort him out of a personal habit.

"I'm so sorry." He shrugged, realizing he was getting to personal.

"Can't change the past." He stood up and took a manila folder from Jackson. "Ready to sign?"

"Yes." I set Hailey on the couch and sat forward so I could sign on the table. After I signed they got ready to leave.

"We'll be popping back in here often to check on her." Jackson said at the door.

"We'll be here." I said leaning on the door with a half smile.

"Take care of her." Scott said to me. I could see all he meant in his eyes. Do for Hailey what was never done for Miranda.

"I promise." He nodded before walking out the door. I stood there and watched them leave, wondering where exactly my life was heading now.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Wow! Thank you guys so much for the great reviews! I did not expect that at all, especially after one day! I'll put up two chapters today! I'm so excited! Thank you guys so much! )**

"Reba?" Hailey said in a sleepy voice as I covered her with a blanket in Kyra's old bedroom.

"Yes sweet pea?" I sat on the edge of the bed. She sat up and rubbed her little eyes.

"Are you leaving?" I smiled.

"No, I'm just going to my room down the hall." She looked scared.

"But what if I can't find you?" I looked at her wondering why she was so connected to me so quickly.

"I'll leave my door open honey, don't you worry. I'm not leaving you." She didn't look convinced.

"Am I gonna be in here by myself?" I remembered Miranda hated to be left alone even for a minute.

"Unless you want to stay in my room." I saw the little hope form in her eyes.

"I won't bother you. I promise." I smiled.

"You won't be bothering me Hailey." She smiled. I picked her up and headed down the hall.

"What room was I in?" she asked as I set her on my bed.

"My daughter Kyra's old room." I said over my shoulder. I was getting my pajamas out.

"Where is she?" I smiled as I turned around.

"She doesn't live here anymore. She's all grown up."

"Oh." She said looking around my room.

"I'm going to be right here in my bathroom okay? Just gotta change into my pj's."

"Okay." She said lying down on the empty side of the bed. The side closest to the bathroom. I left the door cracked a bit so she could see the light shining into my room. I felt like I was taking it to extremes, but what else could I do?

I changed, and then started to wash my face. Thoughts were bouncing all around in my head. I didn't know what to think. _I just got another child. I'm a mom again._ I couldn't help but think it. I've missed being a mother, just being needed in general. Hailey gave me that feeling back.

I walked back into my room quietly, not knowing if she was asleep yet. She lay there wide eyed, waiting for me.

"Do I have any pj's?" she asked. I could tell she sat there thinking about it. I smiled.

"I don't think so, but I have some old clothes from my granddaughter that you could fit in. want to give it a try?" she nodded with a smile. "I'll be right back, I'm just going into Cheyenne's old room to get them okay?" she nodded again. Still smiling.

When I left the room to get the clothes, I felt nervous leaving her by herself. I didn't want her to think I was leaving her, but I also couldn't be with her every second either. I mean, I have to go back to work soon. I'll take all this week off, maybe Cheyenne can watch her when I do go back to work, when I'm not working from home that is. I dug through the old clothes till I found a nighty. I pulled it out and headed back to my room.

"Is that for me?" she said excitedly sitting up. I laughed holding it up. It was a little pink nighty with flowers on it.

"I don't know, do you like it?" she was grinning from ear to ear as she nodded her head. "Then yes it is."

"Yay, thank you Reba!" she said climbing off the bed and wrapping her arms around me. I held her tight. God I miss this feeling.

"You're welcome darlin'." We got her in the nighty and ready for bed. I let her use the spare toothbrush in my bathroom, then we headed into my room where she sat in front of me as I brushed her pretty blonde hair.

"Are you married?" she asked, breaking the silence. I kept brushing her already smooth hair. I just loved the feel of child hair, so smooth.

"No, I use to be."

"What was his name?"

"Brock."

"That's a funny name." I laughed.

"I agree with you."

"Did he die like my daddy did?" she asked turning her head slightly to look at me.

"No, we just didn't get along very good. So we decided not to be married anymore." I lied. But she's 4, she doesn't need to know what really happened.

"Oh. I'm sorry you didn't get along." I smiled pulling her into me.

"It's okay. We're both happy now." She looked up at me and smiled.

"I'm glad you're happy Reba. You're really nice." I laughed.

"Well I hope I'm nice!" she giggled as I tickled her a little.

"Hey Reba?"

"Yes?"

"Do I have to leave?"

"No, you're gonna stay here with me."

"Am I gonna leave tomorrow?" she looked like she was worried about it.

"No honey, you aren't gonna be leaving me for a long while."

"What if we don't get along and you don't like me anymore?" I laughed a little.

"I could never feel that way Hailey." She held up her little pinky.

"Promise?" I smiled as I locked pinkies with her.

"I promise."

_Ring ring ring ring_

I ran across the kitchen to pick up my phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Reba, you busy?" it was Brock.

"Kinda, yeah." I said flipping a pancake on the stove.

"You are?" he sounded shocked. I never said I was busy. I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want Brock?"

"Well, I wanted to see if you wanted to take a lunch break later." I got the syrup out of the fridge.

"Not going into work today Brock."

"What? Why? Are you sick?" I rolled my eyes again.

"No I'm not sick. I just can't go in today."

"You never miss work without a reason."

"I didn't say I didn't have a reason."

"So what's the reason?" I sighed.

"Personal reason."

"Since when do you not tell me personal reasons? Is it your lady time?"

"Brock!"

"Then what is it? Are you seeing someone?"

"Depends on what you mean by seeing someone." I said looking through the dividing window into the living room where Hailey was coloring in a coloring book.

"Who is it?"

"A friend." I said smiling.

"Older or younger?"

"Waaaaaaay younger." I said with a laugh.

"Are you okay Reba?" he sounded honestly worried. I laughed as I flipped the pancake onto a plate.

"I'm perfectly fine Brock." I poured more batter into the hot pan.

"Who is he?"

"It's not a he Brock and NO, I'm not a lesbian." I said sternly before he could jump to conclusions.

"Then what? Are you dating an alien?"

"I'm not dating anyone."

"Oh, I'm sorry, _seeing._" He said in an annoyed voice. I was having fun.

"Well, that's my business." He sighed heavily.

"Fine."

"Good, are we done here?" I asked cutting up the cooked pancake and pouring a little syrup on it for Hailey.

"Right now yes, but this is far from over red." He said in a James Bond type voice, I rolled my eyes with a smile.

"Oh, it's over Brock." I heard his car horn once.

"We'll see about that." He said flatly. "I'm at the office now; I'll talk to you later."

"Alright, bye."

"Bye." I closed my phone.

"Hailey, pancakes are done!" I yelled into the other room. She came running around the corner a second later before crawling into a chair smiling. I set the plate in front of her with a smile.

"Thank you Reba." She said looking up at me before picking up her fork. I patted her head before walking over to the fridge.

"You're welcome darlin'." I got another juice box out and set it in front of her.

"Orange juice?" she asked taking a sip. I went to flip the other pancake.

"Sure is, do you like orange juice?" I looked over my shoulder to see her eating. It made me smile.

"I love orange juice. My mommy made it one time. It was yummy." I grinned a little mixing the hardening batter in the bowl.

"I bet it was. I tried to make it once, but it didn't taste too yummy." I flipped the pancake onto another plate setting it on the counter before repeating the same steps again.

"I want to make orange juice one time." She said taking a sip out of the little box.

"You do huh?" I leaned back against the counter crossing my arms smiling.

"Yeah. My mommy was going to show me when I got older." I felt sad for her. She doesn't get to have that experience with her mother. _I'll be damned if she misses the experience though._ I made a mental note to myself.

"Do you still want to make it without your mommy?" she chewed a bite of pancake slower than the others.

"Yeah, my mommy told me I should still have fun." I felt a lump in my throat. She was with her mom before she died. If not during.

"So your mommy would still want you to do fun stuff like that?" she nodded with a smile.

"My mommy's nice." I turned around to flip this pancake so I couldn't look at her. How was she going to handle not having her mommy anymore? "Is your mommy nice Reba?" I smiled as I turned around.

"My mommy is very nice. I think you'd like her." She smiled finishing her pancake.

"Do you have a daddy?"

"Yes I do." She sipped her juice.

"Is he mean?" I laughed.

"He can be, but it's just because he loves me and wants the best for me. He's a big old teddy bear anymore though." I said laughing. Her face lit up.

"Your daddy's a giant teddy bear?" I laughed shaking my head.

"Not a teddy bear like yours honey, he's just real sweet and nice now." Her face fell some. Her bottom lip poked out a little.

"Where are they?" she asked making a face at me.

"Not close by, they live back home in Oklahoma where I grew up." I picked up the last of the pancakes on the spare plate and brought them all over to the table, sitting down to eat mine.

"Is it far away?"

"A little bit. Do you want another pancake?"

"Yes please." She said thinking. I set it on her plate and cut it again. This kid could eat. "Can you walk to Oklahoma?" I smiled.

"No, it's a long car ride away." We ate in silence for a long time it felt like.

"So what do you want to do today?" I asked to break the silence. I've had enough silence for my liking already.

"I don't know." She said shrugging her shoulders cutely. It made me giggle a little.

"Do you want to go somewhere or just stay here?" she took another bite and looked at me.

"Are you going to be with me?" I smiled.

"Of course." Just then Cheyenne came into the kitchen. I looked up at her in surprise.

"What're you doing here Cheyenne?" little Matt was 5 years old and came running to me. "Hi baby." I said holding him tight.

"Came to see Hailey." She said with a smile. "And you too of course." Hailey got out of her chair and came beside me, hiding her face in my side.

"Who's that Reba?" she whispered peeking at Cheyenne. I put my arm around her.

"This is Cheyenne, one of my daughters, Kyra's big sister. And this little guy," I said pointing at Matt. "Is my grandson Matt." She looked up at me.

"Are they nice like you?" I smiled.

"I think they are. Do you want to say hi to them?" she looked up at me again.

"If you stay here with me I will."I laughed.

"I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere." She stayed on the other side of me, still holding onto me but stood straight. Cheyenne knelt down smiling.

"Hi sweetie." Cheyenne said cautiously to Hailey. Hailey looked up at me, then back to Cheyenne.

"Hi Cheyenne. I'm Hailey." She said pointing to her chest.

"That's such a pretty name." Hailey just politely smiled at her, not knowing what to say or do. "So you're staying with my mom now?" Cheyenne said looking at me with a smile. "I think you'll like it. She'll take good care of you." Hailey smiled.

"I really like Reba. She made me pancakes for breakfast!" she said excitedly. Me and Cheyenne both laughed.

"Can I have pancakes grandma?" Matt asked pulling on my arm.

"Sure, sit down and I'll grab you a plate honey." Cheyenne gave me an annoyed look as I got up.

"He already ate this morning mom." I shrugged getting a plate out for him.

"He's 5, a pancake won't kill him. He's gonna play it all off later anyways." I put a pancake on his plate and put some syrup on it. He tore into it.

"You call her mommy?" Hailey asked Cheyenne. We exchanged a look.

"Yes I do, she is my mommy." Hailey just looked at both of us.

"I call her Reba." She said shrugging. I laughed.

"Cause that's my name honey." She looked up at me.

"Is mommy your name too?"

"Yeah, I guess it is." I said making a face that made her smile.

"Is grandma your name too?" I nodded. "What other names do you have?"

"My dad calls her Red sometimes." Cheyenne said. Hailey made a scrunchy face.

"She's not red." I laughed as Cheyenne started smiling.

"No, but her hair is." She said ruffling my bangs. I nearly slapped her.

"Oh. How's your hair yellow like mine if Reba's hair is red?"

"My dad has hair like me."

"Does Kyra have hair like Cheyenne's too?" she asked me puzzled.

"No, Kyra has red hair like me." She shook her head.

"That's confusing." We all laughed. Cheyenne stood up and looked at me.

"So what're you guys doing today?"

"We have no idea." I said with a sigh. "what're you guys doing today?"

"Well, I don't have classes today, so we wanted to come spend the day with you guys if that's okay with you." I sighed. She never use to ask if I had time to spend with them, we just did.

"I'd love too." I looked at Hailey who was watching Matt kill his pancake.

"Do you want to spend the day with Cheyenne and Matt?" she looked up at me and nodded.

"Okay, let's go get ready then." I said taking her hand.

We went to the park and watched Matt and Hailey run around laughing and playing. They got along great together. Matt took on a protective role over her. Almost like a big brother. It made me smile. I sat on a bench with Cheyenne for some much needed catching up time. We never had 'girl time' as she used to put it. I missed it.

"So, I heard from a little birdie that you're seeing someone." She said trying not to smile at me.

"Who said this?" I asked annoyed, already knowing it was Brock.

"Dad." I let out a little humorless laugh shaking my head.

"I'm, not. I was talking about Hailey." I said flatly.

"I know." I looked over at her confused.

"You know?"

"It's obvious for someone who knows about her. The question here is why didn't you tell dad about Hailey?"

"I did." I said being a smart ass. She rolled her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell dad you were a Foster Mother to a little girl that showed up on your doorstep out of nowhere last night?" I sighed.

"It's none of his business." I said sternly.

"Why? He can help." I looked over at her with stern eyes.

"No he won't, he is not to help me with Hailey." I snapped.

"Whoa mom. What's your problem with dad all the sudden?" I sighed, running a hand over my face. _Why am I getting so testy over this?_

"Look, your father does not need to be involved in my Foster child."

"Just because you're divorced doesn't mean he can't help you." I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply. "Look mom, don't take this the wrong way but you're getting older. A little help could go a long way."

"There's a lot to this that you wouldn't understand Cheyenne. He just doesn't need involved in this." I said ignoring the last part. She got quiet.

Brock was never even there to raise our children. Why should I let him help me with something especially for me? There is no reason. Since Brock and Barbra Jean divorced things have been uncomfortable between us. That barrier is now gone that classified us as ex's. Barbra Jean was the barrier, now God only knows what's going to happen now that she's roaming around Arkansas. I'm not going to allow us to get that close. I refuse to risk bonding with him over a child, risking us both falling in love with her, or with him. No way. That's exactly how he fell in love with Barbra Jean, they were both in love with Henry and bonded through that. I will never bond with Brock again.

"Reba!" Hailey yelled running at me smiling. I sat up shaking my thoughts away. "Will you go down the slide with me?" I laughed.

"I'm too big for the slide honey, but I'll watch you go down the slide." She made a face.

"That's no fun."

"I'm sorry honey."

"What about you Cheyenne?" Cheyenne's eyes went wide.

"No, no, no Hailey. Matt will go with you, but I'm too big too."

"But he's a boy." She said making a face again.

"We'll have to come back when we have Elizabeth then." I said smiling.

"Who's that?"

"My daughter." Cheyenne said smiling.

"Okay. Can we come back with her soon Reba?" I laughed.

"Of course we can, if it's alright with Cheyenne." I looked over at her.

"Fine with me." She said smiling.

"Thank you!" she yelled running back to play with Matt. I shook my head with a little smile.

"She really is something isn't she?" Cheyenne asked smiling too.

"She really is." She looked over at me.

"How're you going to take care of her? I mean, this was out of the blue. Do you have a plan with the money and taking care of her?" I didn't take my eyes off Hailey even though I knew Cheyenne wanted me to look at her.

"I stayed up most of the night trying to figure that out." I paused and she waited for me to continue. "It's gonna be really hard if not impossible to handle all on my own," I said finally looking at her. "But I'll do it. I've done it by myself with 5 kids before, one should be easy to handle." She studied my eyes thinking.

"How long do you have to keep her? I mean, they'll find her a home soon won't they?" I felt a flair of anger.

"I don't _have_ to keep her Cheyenne. It's by my choice completely. They were going to take her away last night but I said I'd keep her with me." I said with an edge to my voice.

"But why? I mean, I know you care but this is really big mom." I looked back at Hailey and Matt.

"She has nowhere else to go. I won't let her be tossed around like an old doll nobody wants. She's a child, until they can find her adoption parents, she stays with me. She needs me." She watched me for a second before speaking.

"She needs you, or you need her?" I looked over at her careful eyes. Yes, I do need her. She was like a blessing from God right when I was ready to give up. But I'd never admit that to anyone.

"This has nothing to do with me." I lied. Her face didn't move. Almost like I never said anything at all.

"This is all about the girl?"

"Her name's Hailey. And yes." I said sharply.

"You don't even know her." She said in a softer voice but still just as hard as before. She really does take after me.

"I don't have too. She's a child." She sighed.

"But she's not yours. How can you just take a strangers child in?" at this point something protective in me snapped.

"Because she's a child in need, mine or not. Glad to know you'd do the same for a child that needed you. Guess I raised you right." I said standing and head for Hailey.

"Mom, wait." Cheyenne yelled. I kept on walking till I got to Hailey.

"Hi Reba. Are we leaving?" she said coming up to me.

"Yes honey, I want to get home." She grabbed my hand.

"Okay." I hugged Matt goodbye before we headed for the parking lot. Cheyenne was right behind us.

"Wait mom, don't leave. I'm sorry." I hooked Hailey in the booster seat we had gotten earlier that day. I closed the car door and turned to Cheyenne with a hard face.

"I don't want to hear it Cheyenne. You made your point very clear." I turned to get in my door. She grabbed the door so I couldn't close it.

"You misunderstood me. Just listen to me."

"Maybe later Cheyenne, I have something's I need to take care of." I pulled the door out of her hands before closing it and driving away.


	3. Chapter 3

_**(Keep reading and reviewing! I'm going to write like crazy today so I can update at least once a day! Keep reviewing, otherwise I'll get bored with it lol keep me motivated!)**_

_12 missed calls._

I sighed looking at my phone. Cheyenne hasn't left a voicemail yet, just missed calls.

I can unplug the house phone, but I can't my cell. I could take the battery out but the police have my cell number. I can't take the battery out. What if they called while it was out?

My phone rang again. _Brock._ I rolled my eyes and answered.

"What do you want Brock?" I said in a tired voice.

"Have you eaten dinner yet?" I sighed leaning back in my chair. I was sitting in the kitchen with my back to the stove so I could see Hailey through the divider. She was sitting there watching SpongeBob.

"No."

"Good. Turn around."

"What?" I said turning around to see Brock at the back door with a tray of food. I rolled my eyes and closed my phone. I stood up and opened the door.

"Broccoli and chicken Chinese food with rice." He said setting it in on the counter. I held the door open. He wasn't staying with Hailey here. I was going to stick to my guns about what I said in the park.

"Thank you, now bye." I said gesturing at the open door. He leaned on the counter crossing his arms.

"I brought enough for all three of us Reba." He said with a sly smile. My eyes went wide.

"How do you know?"

"I'm not stupid Reba. I know you've got a guy." I rolled my eyes letting out a little breath. He didn't know about Hailey.

"You caught me, now leave." Brock rolled his eyes.

"I want to meet this guy." I leaned on the door.

"Why?"

"Because he's keeping us from seeing each other as friends. I miss my friend Reba." I sighed running a hand over my face.

"Look, we can-" Hailey came running into the room.

"Reba?" she stopped dead in her tracks when she spotted Brock. My eyes flew to Brock who looked beyond confused.

"Hailey, go in the other room. I'll be right there." She nodded and ran back into the living room.

"Who was that?" Brock asked wide eyed. I swallowed hard trying to think.

"A friend's kid. I'm babysitting." I said in a rush.

"What friend of yours has a little girl?" he asked narrowing his eyes. I could tell he believed it, just doing what he's always done: question me. I rolled my eyes.

"None of your business."

"You have your new boyfriend over while you're babysitting? Or is it your new boyfriends kid?" I sighed.

"No and no. now leave Brock." I said again.

"That's Brock?" I heard a little voice say across the room. I whipped around to see Hailey standing on the bench in front of the divider.

"Yes honey, this is Brock." My heart started to race. She jumped down and came around the corner a second later.

"He looks old." I smiled despite my fear of the situation.

"He is."

"Hey!"

"I'm Hailey." She said hiding behind my leg. Brock sat on his heels at her level smiling. I could feel it in my gut that this was all bad.

"Hi Hailey. Are you staying here tonight?" my eyes went wide.

"Brock, stop asking questions. You're beyond rude."

"Do I answer him Reba?" she asked looking up at me. I sighed looking at her sweet little face.

"If you want too, I guess." She still looked up at me.

"Reba's my Faster Mommy." She smiled. I laughed a little.

"Faster mommy?" Brock looked confused. My smile fell some.

"Foster Mom." His eyes went wide and he fell off balance onto his butt.

"Foster?"I nodded. "But how, when?" he rambled in a confused, raspy breath.

"Last night, and because me and Hailey are a team." I said pulling her close against the leg she was still hiding behind. She smiled.

"We are?" I smiled.

"I think so; do you want to be a team with me?"

"Yeah! What're we playing for? Checkers?" I laughed, Brock even cracked a smile.

"Sure! I'll get the checkers out after dinner." Her face lit up.

"When're we eating?" Brock stood up on shaking knees. I don't understand why he was so shaken by Hailey. I'm the one with the new child.

"I brought over Chinese food. Do you like broccoli and chicken with rice?" Brock asked looking at the warm pan.

"I love that! My mommy use to get that for me all the time when she didn't feel good." I exchanged a look with Brock. Mine sad, his confused but sad at the same time.

"Well, let's eat, and then we'll play checkers." She smiled up at me. "Why don't you go clean up your toys in the living room and then watch TV till I get it ready, okay?" she ran into the living room.

"Okay!" she said right before she whipped around the corner. I went to work on putting the food together. I didn't look at Brock. I could feel his eyes on me but I didn't want to face him.

"What's going on?" he asked taking the plates out of my hands. I didn't look up; I started to unwrap the foil off the food. He grabbed my hands, forcing my eyes up to his. "Reba, what's going on?"

"She needs me." He held my hands and he held my eyes. I suddenly felt the weight of the situation hit me. I felt like crying, screaming, running, and hiding all at once.

"How'd this happen?" I explained the situation to him and he continued to hold my hands in his warm ones while staring at the counter, then our hands and back.

"You are the only person I know who would take a child in off the streets without hesitation." He said with a half smile looking up at me. His eyes were so understanding.

"You don't think I'm crazy?" I said in a soft voice, my throat thick with tears I wouldn't let fall.

"God no Reba, you would've done the same thing when we were married, and I wouldn't have stopped you. You're a good person, nothing, nobody at all could ever take that away from you. It's just who you are." I looked up, trying to keep the tears in my eyes. "Anyone who disagrees with you on this has no soul." I let out a humorless laugh.

"We sure did raise one hell of a soulless person then." He looked at me confused. "Cheyenne pretty much told me to take her back before the warranties up." His eyes went wide.

"You're not serious." I let out the same humorless laugh again.

"I could never make that up."

"She's been stressed out. That has to be the reason." He said looking to the side, thinking hard.

"Either way Brock, she said it and she sounded like she meant it." I said pulling my hands out of his and stood up straighter. I picked up the plates and put the food on them as he thought.

"What'd you say back to that?" he asked looking up at me.

"I said I really raised you right, glad you'd help a child, then left." He raised an eyebrow at me. "What? I was upset."

"You really are protective over her aren't you?" I put one hand on my hip.

"If I don't, who will be?" he nodded in agreement.

"So how're you going to handle all this? You just got Jake out of the house; I know you didn't want him to go, but still. Your baby just left, now you have a little girl that's only-"

"4 years old." He nodded.

"A girl that's only 4 years old right back in the house. It's gonna wear you down Reba. Not saying I don't think she's good for you, but in a few different ways, she's really not." I sighed.

"Am I making a mistake Brock?"

"What does your gut say?"

"To keep her by my side." He smiled.

"Your gut's never been wrong before." I half smiled at him.

"Thanks Brock." He smiled back at me.

"Reba?" I heard Hailey yell from the living room. I saw her sitting on the couch trying to look in the kitchen. I walked over to the divider and rested my elbows on the counter.

"Yes Hailey?"

"Is it almost ready? I'm hungry." I smiled.

"Just got your plate ready, come on in here." She smiled and scooted off the couch before running into the kitchen. Brock set the three made up plates at the table.

"Are you eating with us Brock?" she asked scooting onto her chair. We all sat down. Us on either side of Hailey.

"If it's alright with you I'd like too." She smiled.

"I want you to stay." I tried to smile, but I just wanted him to leave. Hailey didn't need to get to like him. She'd just end up getting hurt like the rest of us.

"I told you that you were going to beat me!" I said to Hailey after another game of checkers. She laughed.

"I'm sorry Reba." She tried to hide her big smile. I made a face at her as I tickled her. She laughed, making both me and Brock laugh.

"Stop it Reba!" she pleaded through laughs. I stopped tickling her and she sat up straight, prepared to stop another attack.

"Alright honey, it's getting pretty late. You ready to go to bed?" she shook her head no while rubbing her eyes, trying to stop a yawn. I smiled.

"I think somebody here's tired." Brock said leaning on the couch. I could tell sitting on the floor like he was, was hurting his back.

"I think Reba's tired." Hailey said pointing at me.

"Me? You're the one yawning!" I said with a laugh. She shrugged her shoulders smiling.

"Do I have to go to bed?" she asked. I looked at the clock. 9:47.

"You better, it's getting pretty late." I stood up. "Say goodnight to Brock." She stood and hugged him.

"Night Brock." I could see by the look on his face as she hugged him that he's already fallen in love with her. I felt a sting of jealousy. Hailey was my blessing, not his.

"Night Hailey." She came over to me and grabbed my hand.

"Let's go." We headed for the stairs.

"I'm going to clean up a little bit before I come up to bed okay?" I really just wanted to talk to Brock. But I could do the dishes while I did.

"Okay. You'll come up to bed though right?" I smiled a little.

"Of course I will sweetheart." I handed her the pj's and she got dressed.

"I'll go to sleep. I promise" she said lying under the covers. I sat on the edge of the bed with one arm on the other side of her.

"Okay sweet pea, I won't be too long." She nodded before I kissed her forehead and left the room.

Downstairs Brock had already cleaned up all the dishes, well at least over to the sink to be washed. Which was exactly what he was doing.

"I'll take care of that Brock, don't worry about it." I said wrapping up the food and putting it in the fridge.

"Its fine, I don't have anything better to do." I smiled a little.

"You wash, I dry?"

"How it's always been hasn't it?" I smiled, drying the plates he handed me. I saw him look at me out of the corner of my eye; I turned around and put the first plate on its shelf.

"She's a good kid." I turned around to look at him. He was looking down at the plate in his hand as he washed it.

"I think so too." I said taking the rinsed plate from the sink. He looked over at me.

"I have no doubt in my mind you're just what she needs right now." I rested my hands on the counter, plate and towel still in hand, as I looked at him.

"Why do you say that?" he looked down as he washed the silverware.

"Because you're taking care of her just like you did our kids. And our kids grew up right because of you." He didn't look at me but I stared at him blankly.

"What're you trying to say?" I was so unsure of where this conversation was going. I hated those conversations with him. Since the divorce it's a known conversation, not a led one.

"I'm saying you're a good mom, and it's good to see again." He said looking at me.

"Yeah, such a great mom; Cheyenne got pregnant and married in high school, Kyra never visits, just works all the time, and Jake's in college ignoring all of us, getting drunk and uncaring about his major. Mother of the year material right there." I said sarcastically as I put the other plates away.

"Cheyenne and Van finished high school with good grades even with a child and early marriage problems because you took them in, they both went to school and have great jobs because you encouraged them too. Kyra's doing exactly what she loves even though we don't agree with her choices; she's made it work because you taught her that if she loves something, puts her mind to it, and cares enough, anything can happen. You gave her the determination that runs her life Reba." I was looking out the window, I couldn't look at him. "And Jake's just Jake. He's going to fall on his face and when he does, he's going to pull himself together and tear through this. These kids have so much of your drive that they'll get through anything. Whether they choose to use it at first or not." I felt hot tears in my eyes. I still couldn't look at him. Especially when I was on the brink of tears.

"They all love you. You know that right?" I nodded, still not looking at him. "Look at me please." He said softly. I could feel his soft hand under my chin turn my head towards him. I felt the hot tears burn my eyes.

"Where did my life go Brock? It just disappeared on me." I swallowed back the lump in my throat. He looked into my eyes sadly.

"Your life is still right here. It didn't go anywhere."

"Then why did all the kids leave me and never even look back?" I felt a tear escape, but before I could react Brock swept it up with his thumb.

"I don't know. But I'm going through the same thing you are Reba, they aren't calling me either." I shook my head.

"It's different for me, I'm their mother. And you still have Henry."

"It may be different, but it still affects me the same. And Henry really doesn't want me in his life anymore. He's happy with Barbra Jean and her new boyfriend." I saw the pain in his eyes that his own son rejected him. I pulled him into a hug out of instinct. He held me close to him and I cried into his shoulder. "You've got Hailey." He whispered. I pulled back to look at him.

"You do too. I think she needs you too." His eyes were filled with tears too.

"She's not mine though." I laughed.

"She's not mine either." He laughed with me nodding.

"Legally I mean." My smile fell some.

"That's not important. In that sense, she is mine, only mine. But I think having someone else to look up to will be good for her." He nodded, knowing that it was best not to press the issue. I just told Brock he could be need by and need Hailey….


	4. Chapter 4

"Reba?" I felt a little hand shake my shoulder slightly. I opened my eyes.

"Yes Hailey?" I rolled over onto my back to look at her.

"Someone knocked on the door downstairs." I sat up.

"You didn't go downstairs did you?"

"No, I heard them from up here." I sighed in relief. I heard a faint knock too. I pulled the covers off me and headed for the stairs.

"I'll be right back." I started down the stairs before I realized I forgot my robe. I shrugged; it was probably just Brock anyways. I opened the door and saw Scott and Jackson, the two cops from the other night. I gasped as my eyes went wide.

"Officers!" I felt embarrassed in my flannel pajama pants and ratty old T-shirt with my bare feet. They looked at me oddly.

"Mrs. Hart." Jackson said nodding.

"What are you doing here?" I asked crossing my arms as if I could hide my state of mess.

"We're here to check on Hailey. Where is she?" Scott asked looking behind me.

"She's upstairs, we were asleep when you knocked." I said, feeling my cheeks grow hot.

"That would explain a lot." Jackson said with a laugh. I pretend to laugh at his unhumorous joke.

"I'll go get her." I said leaving the door open as I headed for the stairs. I stopped and turned around. "Do I have time to change?" they walked through the door to stand in the house.

"We'll be quick Mrs. Hart." I sighed as I went up the stairs. I went into my room to see Hailey sitting with her legs crossed on the bed.

"Come on Hailey, those officers from the other night are here to visit." She looked scared.

"Do I have to leave?" I shook my head no.

"No, they're just checking to make sure we're okay, okay?" she nodded. I took her hand and we headed for the door, I stopped and turned around, grabbing my robe. I slipped it on really quick and threw my hair in a pony tail before we went downstairs.

"Hi Scott and Jackson!" Hailey said with a big smile, running to give Scott a hug. He smiled and hugged her back.

"Hi Hailey, how've you been doing with Mrs. Hart?" he looked up at me and my stomach fluttered. He was attractive.

"Great! She makes really good pancakes!" I laughed with the two cops. "How're you Scott?" she asked looking up at him with a big grin.

"I've been great Hailey, thanks for asking!" they were so sweet together; I couldn't help but smile.

"Mrs. Hart," I looked up at Jackson. "Can I talk to you for a second?" I nodded and we stepped off to the side a bit. "Has everything been going okay with her?"

"Yes, but I can tell you one thing, yesterday proved that I'm out of shape to be a mother of a young child again." He laughed.

"I don't think it's that, I think you've just settled down since your kids." I nodded.

"Probably."

"So no problems so far?" I shook my head.

"Nothing really, but I do have a question, when a child looses their parents, does it make them cling to their care taker more?" he shrugged.

"Depends, some resist any attention or affection and others need it, not to be an attention hog, but just to feel loved more or less." I nodded. "Has she been clinging to you?"

"Yes, I tried to turn my daughters' old room into her room and she looked like I told her she had to sleep in the backyard. She's been staying in my room. I'm going to try this week to slowly get her comfortable with the other room."

"Sounds like you've been here before." He said with a cocky little smile. I nodded with my own little smile. Three kids and two grandchildren. I've been through it all, shoot, I could hardly stand to share my bed when I was married." He let out a deep chested laugh. I picked up a work book that was in the way of my feet.

"Well good luck with her."

"Thanks." Scott came over to me and Jackson went over to Hailey. My heart rate increased a little bit.

"She really likes you." He said smiling at me. I smiled back.

"I hope so, we're gonna be together for a while." He nodded as I played with the book over.

"So, everything's been good?" He looked like he was beating around the bush about something.

"As far as I know, yes." He nodded, looking like he wanted to say something else.

"Do you and Hailey have any plans for dinner tonight?" the book I was holding dropped out of my hands and landed on my toes, causing my to yell out in pain. I took a step back to balance myself, only to realize I was already on the edge of the step, sending me crashing to the floor with a painful thud. "Mrs. Hart!" Scott yelled rushing to see if I had killed myself. I sat up with one hand on the back of my head, the other on my foot. "Are you alright?" he helped me to stand before putting an arm around my waist to walk me over to the couch.

"I'm fine." I said plopping down. Hailey was at my side in an instant.

"Are you okay Reba?" I nodded.

"I'm fine honey, I promise." She picked up my hand and held my pinky with hers.

"Promise?" I smiled

"I promise."

"What hurts?" Scott asked looking me in the eye. He was so serious.

"A little bit of everything honestly." I flinched when he touched the back of my neck. He barely grazed it but it felt like he shocked me. Everything started to tingle.

"I don't think you seriously hurt anything." He said still touching the back of my neck. I looked over at him. The way his hand was on the back of my neck was like he was about to kiss me.

"I feel fine, I'm sorry." I stood up and wobbled on my shaking feet. He just looked up at me.

"That was a big fall, are you sure?" my face turned a new shade of red.

"I'm fine."

"The woman's fine Scott, if she was hurt, you'd be able to tell. I think and aspirin and ice on her toes will do just fine." Jackson said annoyed like.

"alright." He said standing. I nodded blushing still.

"I'll be in the car." Jackson said looking between the two of us with a wink. He turned around at the front door. "Oh, don't forget about the dinner plans." He winked again with a big grin. My cheeks went hot.

"So, dinner plans?" I said in a wanna-be calm voice.

"You don't have to say yes, it was just an idea." He said not really looking at me.

"I was caught off guard, I wouldn't mind doing dinner, I mean unless you don't want to after seeing my whole spell." I said with my hand on the back of my head, looking at the step that I fell off of. He smiled when I looked back to him.

"Well, if you're up for it, I'd love too." We stood there like teenagers smiling at each other for a long moment. Everything seemed to be looking up for me.

"It's not that big of a deal Lori Anne." I said into the phone as I made grilled cheese for lunch.

"Not that big of a deal? You've got a great date!" she said rather loudly into the phone, making me flinch.

"It's not; we're having dinner with Hailey, not by ourselves."

"Well, the girl's gotta go to bed sometime!" my jaw dropped as I flipped the sandwich.

"No Lori Anne! That's not going to happen here!"

"Well if you say it won't it won't, just let it happen, you need a little fun in your life." She made my face go hot again.

"It won't." I heard her sigh. Just then the backdoor opened. I turned just in time to see Lori Anne sit down at the counter, closing her phone.

"How did we end up being such close friends? We're complete opposites." I laughed.

"Yeah, because I'd tell you before I busted into your house." She shook her head, rolling her eyes.

"Petty little things you nit-pick." I flipped a grilled cheese onto a plate.

"Hailey, lunch is ready!" she came running in.

"Who's that?" she asked looking at Lori Anne. She's getting more comfortable with the people in and out of my house.

"Lori Anne, she's my bestfriend." A big smile spread across her face.

"Hi!" Lori Anne smiled at her.

"Hi honey."

"Okay, here's your sandwich, you can eat in the living room if you want too." She nodded and took her food into the other room.

"Where the hell's my sandwich?" Lori Anne asked eyeballing me. I rolled my eyes flipping the grilled cheese in the pan.

"Hold on miss pushy." She stuck her tongue out at me, I did right back at her.

"So anyway, this sexy cop?" she did her Lori Anne smile at me. I rolled my eyes.

"I never said that."

"No, but his name's Scott, he's a local Houston cop. He pulled me over once. He was the only cop I've met that was a man and didn't find me charming." She made a face that made me laugh.

"That's a good thing for me, I finally found a man you haven't tried out yet." She rolled her eyes.

"You make it sound like a bad thing." I shook my head laughing, handing her a sandwich while I picked mine up for myself.

"I just think you're eccentric is all." I said taking a bite of my sandwich. She laughed eating hers.

"Well thanks Red, I think you're just too concerned with the stick up your butt."

"Say what you want, I'm comfortable with my life thank you."

"I do recall coming over here not long ago in the middle of the night because you were so torn up about your life." I sighed.

"I know. But things are looking better." She just looked at me, a little softer.

"Reba honey, I love ya." She reached over and grabbed my hand. "I'm not saying this from my view, but from your best friend who cares about you, I think you'd feel a lot better if you had someone stable in your life like a man. You've gone 10 years without a stable one; I think it's high time you gave in to it." I sighed.

"I don't want to get hurt like that again. I trusted Brock and gave him everything I had and he just threw it all right back at me. I don't want to have to go through that again."

"You won't, not everybody in the world is Brock honey, there are a few good guys out there, granted, I turned a few of them into bad ones, there's still a lot of good ones out there." I sighed. I tried to open up to other guys. Jack Morgan was one of them, and he was worse than Brock.

"Give Scott a chance, you always say to me everything happens for a reason, to just let God show me the reason. I think you need to take some of your own advice here. Hailey, Scott, all of this happened for one reason. Just let the big Guy show you what reason that is." I sighed running a hand over my face.

"What if it's just coincidental?" she rolled her eyes leaning back in her chair.

"Then you have to figure that out. But I highly doubt that Reba." I let out a big breath.

"yeah, me too."

"I like the baby blue dress best." Lori Anne said eyeballing me.

"I like the gray one." I said making a face in the mirror.

"Miss plain Jane here." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm going out with Scott AND Hailey, I don't want to be his hoochy mama thank you." She laughed.

"Hoochy mama? Where'd that come from?" she laughed again. I rolled my eyes putting the gray dress back on.

"You heard me." Was all that I said. I looked in the mirror when I had it on again. It was a flowing, form fitting dress with a split sleeve up to the tip of my shoulder; the front was V-neck, overlapping over the top area. It came down to my knees where it flared off. I smiled. I like this one.

"You really want to wear that one?" she asked still smiling about my hoochy mama comment.

"Yep." I said slipping on my black heels, my toes still hurt like no other. Then I fluffed my curls.

"I guess it's alright, I mean he's seen you in the early morning, plus your whole fall thing, you look good." I turned towards her and threw my purse at her over on the bed. "Hey!"

"You deserve it!" I heard the doorbell go off just then. "I'll be right back, if it's him, don't come down, just stay up here till we leave okay?" she rolled her eyes nodding. I just really didn't want him to relate the two of us.

"Use protection!" she yelled after me. In the living room Hailey sat in her pretty dress and her shiny shoes coloring. _My gosh does that girl love to color_. I smiled as I went to open the door.

"Hi, wow, you look really nice." I said to Scott. He was in a pair of black slacks with a blue shirt under a leather jacket. He was holding daisies.

"Thank you, you look beautiful yourself." I smiled. "These are for you." He said holding out the flowers. Daisies were my favorite, I smiled as I took them. Hailey came running over to hug him. "And this is for you." He said handing Hailey a blue rose. Her face lit up.

"Thank you!" she said excitedly. She pulled on my dress, "Can we put it in water so it lasts forever?" I smiled.

"Of course we can." we headed into the kitchen. I pulled out a flower vase and set it in the sink. I picked her up and let her fill it up with water. We put the vase over on the other side of the counter and Scott picked her up to put the flowers in it.

"Beautiful." She said reaching up to hold my hand.

"Sure is." I said smiling.

"We better head out, reservations are for 7." I looked at the clock, 6:37.

"Good idea, you ready Hailey?" she looked up at me, then at Scott and smiled, grabbing his hand too.

"Now I'm ready." I looked at Scott who was looking up at me, making me smile.

"What are you hungry for?" I asked Hailey as we sat down at a nice restaurant.

"I don't know. What do they have?" I smiled and read her off the kids menu.

"I want the Mac and cheese please!" she said excitedly. I laughed.

"Sounds like a plan." I looked over at Scott who was watching us with a smile.

"What?" I said trying not to smile, blushing a little bit.

"You're just really good with her."

"Well thanks." I said smiling like a little kid.

"Well now that Hailey knows what she wants, do you Mrs. Hart?" I raised an eyebrow at him. We're sort of on a date and he's addressing me like an old lady. I looked down at my menu with a disappointed sigh.

"I'm not sure officer, still looking."

"You can call me Scott." I looked up at him.

"You can call me Reba." I said with a hint of sarcasm.

"I'm sorry, did I call you Mrs. Hart?" I nodded. "I'm going to be honest; I don't go out very much. I'm use to working 2 shifts a day, work is all I do; I'm not use to calling people by their first names. I'm sorry." I let out a breath.

"That's exactly how I feel too. Every second feels like you're at work." He nodded.

"Exactly; too much all at once. But we're all here now and not at work so let's enjoy it." He said glancing at Hailey coloring, then back at me. "So _Reba_, are you hungry?" he made a point to call me Reba, making me laugh.

"I am hungry _Scott_, are you?" I did the same back to him, causing both of us to laugh.

"Okay, let's look at the menu before we get thrown out of here." He said laughing. I nodded.

"If we look busy, maybe they won't notice us." I said with a chuckle. We looked down at our menus still smiling. I ended up ordering a steak with potatoes and a salad. Scott ordered the same thing.

"I never imagined a woman like you eating a New York strip." He said smiling after the waiter walked away. I raised an eyebrow.

"Just because I'm a lady you don't think I can eat?" I said trying not to smile.

"I didn't say that, it's just I could probably break you with my pinky, not exactly a New York strip type image."

"Hey, you couldn't break me." I said laughing. He shook his head.

"So you say." I rolled my eyes at his little cocky smile.

"Reba, I have to go potty." Hailey said tapping my arm.

"Alright honey, let's go." I looked at Scott. "We'll finish this conversation when I get back." I tried to hide my smile again.

"Good, gives me a minute to think of a good comeback." He said smiling. I rolled my eyes smiling as I walked Hailey to the bathroom. When we got back, the salads were at the table.

"This looks so good." I said, stomach growling. He smiled.

"Eat up," he looked over at Hailey. "Do you like apple sauce?" she nodded.

"My mommy made me apple sauce before but it was yucky. I like the store kind." I laughed a little.

"Do you know I tried to make apple sauce before and my kids didn't like it either? I didn't even like it." I said scrunching my nose. She smiled.

"If you made it, then why didn't they like it? You make yummy food ALL the time." I smiled.

"Well thank you, but not all the time."

"Should I test her cooking out Hailey?" Scott said smiling slyly.

"Yeah! She makes really yummy food!" I started to blush; Scott was eyeballing me with that little smile. It made my stomach flutter.

"We'll have to figure out when, if Reba wants to cook I mean." I nodded.

"I have to cook anyways, having you over one night won't be an imposition." He smiled a little bigger.

"So are we talking second date?" I blushed more.

"You could call it that." He smiled holding my eyes. I had an impulse to kiss him just then. Not with Hailey here. Not the time or place to even consider it. I looked down at my salad and took the first bite.

"Well, since me and Reba have salads and you don't have anything yet, I thought you might want some apple sauce." He said setting a little cup of it in front of her. Her whole face lit up.

"Thank you Scott!" she said excitedly. It made me smile seeing it.

"You're welcome Hailey." Just then the waiter came by.

"Have you decided on a wine yet ma'am?" he asked politely. I looked up at him.

"Oh, I think I'll go with your sweetest red wine."

"Make that two glasses please." Scott said smiling at me.

"Of course sir." He said walking to get the wine.

"So what do you consider tonight exactly?" Scott asked leaning on the table towards me. His eyes glimmered in the candle light.

"What do you mean? How I classify this?" he nodded. I looked up a little thinking. "Well, not a date because we brought a 4 year old with us, but not a formal friend meeting." He gave me a confused smile.

"Why not a formal friend meeting?"

"Because you brought me flowers, drove to dinner, and we're drinking wine." I smiled. "Plus with all the flirting going on it'd be a bit of an odd friendship." He laughed.

"I guess you're right." The waiter set down our two glasses of wine. I smiled and said a quick thank you before I took a sip. "So how would you feel about a real date?" I set my wine down coughing. "Are you okay?" I nodded mid cough.

"I'm fine." He shook his head at me.

"I always seem to catch you at the wrong second to ask questions." I laughed.

"Yes you do." I cleared my throat. "But yes, I'd like a real date with you." He smiled.

"You sure about that?" I nodded taking a big breath.

"Well, you haven't given me a reason to say no yet." I said folding my hands on the table.

"Well I'll have to be sure and not screw up then." I smiled.

"I sure hope you don't." he smiled and picked up his glass of wine, I did the same. We clicked our glasses before taking a sip, still smiling with our eyes.

"Would you like another glass of wine ma'am?" I shook my head.

"I shouldn't drink anymore." He nodded and walked away.

"You don't want another glass? You're not driving." I sighed leaning back in my chair, too full for words.

"Hailey," I said nodding at the child. "I don't drink when I'm watching a child. Unless someone else is there but even then I don't drink much." He gave a cocky little smile, eyeballing me.

"Good idea." He said in a light, serious way. Then he smiled. "Well I guess there goes my plans for the night!" he started laughing.

"What plans?" I asked confused. He shook his head.

"Getting you drunk and having a time." My jaw dropped at his joke. I threw a piece of bread at him.

"Not funny! At least I know not to drink around you." He laughed again.

"You'll forget eventually." I shook my head smiling.

"Reba, can I sit on your lap?" I looked over at the very tired 4 year old.

"Sure honey." She came over and curled up on my lap.

"Think we should be heading out?" he asked looking at the almost asleep little girl.

"If you don't mind, she needs to get to bed." He nodded standing up. I stood up holding Hailey. I had to adjust her so she was resting her head on my shoulder before I picked up my purse.

"Wait, we have to pay." I said stopping at the door.

"Already taken care of." I looked at him confused.

"How, I had him put it on two checks?"

"And I had him put it on one." He said with a big smile, holding open the door. I just stood there.

"When? After we came back from the bathroom I told him two checks." He grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door, I was standing in front of a young coupe holding hands ready to leave. We stood off to the side just outside the doors.

"When I called in the reservations I had them put it on one check unless I said differently." I looked at him stunned. He smiled. "You thought you pulled one over on me didn't you?"

"I guess I didn't." he laughed, still holding my hand in his.

"I guess being a cop has its perks." I smiled shaking my head. I tried to adjust Hailey with one hand; I didn't want to let his hand go.

"I guess it does." He let my hand go.

"Here, I'll carry her." He took her from me easily, like she was a feather.

"Thanks." I said half smiling. He reached over and grabbed my hand lightly with his. My heart fluttered.

"Is this okay, or too much?" I could feel myself blushing.

"This is good." He smiled as we started towards the car.

"Holding hands already. Moving pretty quickly now aren't we?" he teased raising his eyebrows. I playfully slapped his arm.

"Maybe for two high school kids, but keep in mind, my kids are OUT of high school." He laughed, putting Hailey in her seat.

"Well now," he said closing her car door and holding both of my hands in his. "I think that makes you just too old for me. I like women who have toddlers, not adults." He made a face as I laughed.

"In a way I've got a toddler now, so does that classify me as younger?" He made a face.

"A little bit." He stepped a little bit closer, I could feel his breath on my face, making my heart race and my breath catch in my throat.

"Well, if I do recall correctly, you're older than me officer." I smiled as he shook his head. His hands left mine to rest on my sides, mine rested on his chest.

"This is true ma'am. So does that mean I'm too old for you?" He looked down at me with something in his eyes I hadn't seen in a long while: admiration.

"Maybe, but I've always had a thing for older guys." He smiled.

"I better not introduce you to my dad then." I laughed shaking my head.

"I'm not into older guys that much, just enough so I'm not a cougar." He let out a little laugh that made me smile. He just looked at me with a little half smile for what seemed like forever.

"You are so beautiful." He said softly, looking deep into my eyes. I couldn't do anything but get lost in the sparkling blue crystals he has for eyes. He leaned down some so there was hardly a breath between our lips. I broke the gap, tilting my head up a little, just enough to catch his lips on mine. I closed my eyes and felt the magic. I haven't felt anything like this in so long that I can hardly remember, let alone believe how this feels. He pulled back some, breaking the kiss. I felt my breath come out in a short little huff. I felt like I just ran a mile.

We stood there just out of sight of everyone; the shade of the street lamp shielded us as we held close to each other. It felt like we were standing in the middle of a Childs fairytale story: just perfect.


	5. Chapter 5

I felt someone slap the back of my thigh with so much force that I screamed, eyes flying open, nearly jumping off the bed. My heart rate was ridiculously fast. I turned to see Lori Anne standing on my side of the bed laughing. I took my pillow and threw it at her, hitting her just before she could block it.

"What the hell are you doing here? How did you even get in here?" she laughed, tossing the pillow back onto me before sitting on the bed.

"You didn't answer your phone so I came over to hear about your fantastic cop." She reached into her pocket and held up a key. "And you've kept the spare key in the same place since I helped you move into this house a million years ago." I rolled my eyes sitting up.

"We'll talk when I make breakfast." I looked at the other side of the bed, Hailey wasn't there. "Where's Hailey?"

"Downstairs, she wanted to color, you were asleep. She was just sitting here so I sent her down to color." I sighed in relief. "Get dressed. I want to hear!" she said slapping me again. I leaned forward and slapped her back, causing both of us to laugh.

I showered and got dressed before heading downstairs to make breakfast. Lori Anne was sitting on the couch watching Jerry Springer while Hailey sat on the floor wearing the clothes I had set out for her last night. She's so good about getting up and ready in the mornings. _That'll come in handy when I go back to work._ I thought with a smile.

"Morning Reba." She said smiling at me as I reached the bottom of the steps.

"Morning Hailey. Did you get dressed all by yourself?" she nodded smiling. "Great job! You didn't make your own breakfast now did you?" I asked putting my hands on my hips. She laughed.

"No! I'm too little to cook by myself!" I smiled.

"Well good, at least you need me to cook still! If not I don't know what I'd do!"

"Make me breakfast." Lori Anne said over her shoulder to me. "You can always make me breakfast. Just let me know when you don't feel needed, I'll be over." I laughed shaking my head.

"Good to know Lori Anne." I looked back to Hailey. "How about waffles this morning?"

"I've never had waffles before. What are they?" I raised an eyebrow at her and Lori Anne tuned around, giving her a very similar look.

"You've never had waffles?" she shook her head no. "They're kind of like pancakes-"

"Only better." Lori Anne said cutting me off.

"I want waffles then." She said smiling. I smiled back at her.

"Waffles it is!" I grabbed the back of Lori Anne's shirt and pulled her off the couch, into the kitchen.

"You better have something good to say, that woman just kicked that cheater in the groin. It was getting good." She said sitting at the counter crossing her arms. I laughed as I got the waffle supplies together.

"Well if you're going to wake me up with a big slap on the back of my thigh you better have a good reason." She rolled her eyes, leaning her head back with a sigh.

"It always comes back to something I did doesn't it?"

"Mhmm." I said getting the waffle iron out.

"So tell me about Mr. sexy." She said after a good eye roll.

"We had dinner." I said pouring the powder into a mixing bowl.

"What happened after dinner?"

"We left." I said like she was stupid, just to irritate her.

"Did you do it or not?" she asked beyond annoyed.

"No." I said not looking at her. I turned around to pour the batter into the waffle iron. "But we kissed." I heard her gasp.

"You did? YOU did?" I rolled my eyes as I crossed my arms, leaning against the fridge.

"Yes, we kissed. It was pretty nice if I do say so myself." I said with a little smile.

"I'm shocked. How much did you have to drink at dinner?" I rolled my eyes standing to flip the waffle out of the iron.

"One glass of wine. I didn't drink much last night."

"Who are you and what did you do with my best friend?" she asked making a serious face. I laughed and threw a crumb of waffle at her.

"I decided to take your advice, just not to your extremes. He seems perfect. I figure he might be the right guy or if not, a temporary happy." She just looked at me.

"Are you going through menopause?" I scoffed.

"No! I'm just tired of living the way I am, you really got to me yesterday with what you said, it makes sense."

"Well I'll be damned. It only took all our lives, but I finally got to you." She was in pure shock. I laughed.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad. It's not like I actually listened to you. I took your advice in my own way."

"You kissed a guy on a date that wasn't even a date. This is huge!" I sighed. _It can't be that big of a deal…._

"It's nothing Lori Anne."

"Well, miss goody two shoes is coming out of her shell finally!" it irritated me that she was pressing the issue so hard.

"Well maybe it's time that I did change then." I snapped.

"Whoa Reba, I didn't mean anything by it, you've always been this way, there's nothing wrong with that."

"What, suddenly when I decide to change its okay to be me? I'm sick of that person Lori Anne; I don't want to be her forever. I don't want to be that old lady who dies alone because I have a stick up my ass." I said slamming the plate with two waffles down on it before tuning my back to her.

"That isn't the case here Reba. We've always been opposites, we've tried to level each other out since day one and it's worked." She said coming around the counter and grabbing my arm so I'd face her. "I never really meant you needed to be someone else, or exactly like me. Just like I know you've never wanted me to change into someone I'm not, or exactly like you. Since when do you actually listen to me? Baby steps honey, I'm a tough pill to swallow." She said raising an eyebrow. I started to laugh despite my annoyance, making her raise her eyebrow even more.

"Did you seriously just say you're a tough pill to swallow?" she put a hand on her hip and the other leaned on the counter.

"Damn straight I did." I laughed again.

"I'm sorry I snapped Lori Anne, I'm just so stressed right now." She cracked a smile.

"Think I don't know that?" I shrugged putting another waffle on the plate. "And did you seriously say 'stick up my ass'? I thought you hated it when I said ass, let alone say it yourself."

"I got caught up in the moment." I said trying not to smile. She shook her head at me.

"You are one crazy old lady." I raised an eyebrow at her.

"You're one to talk older lady." She cracked a smile.

"I wish I would've just let you fall on your face in high school."

"If I do recall correctly, 'I hate when people picked on that little redheaded singer chick over there'." I said in a weird voice. She cracked a total Lori Anne smile.

"Exactly. You got me in to a lot of bars." I put a hand on my hip.

"What do you mean?"

"When I found out that you sang, I hunted you down. They said the only way I could get into the bars around town would be if I was supervising a young singer. I never really cared about you." I made a face. "In the beginning I mean." I smiled shaking my head.

"Very nice. Why am I just now hearing about this?" she laughed a little.

"Because I've never had a reason to tell you. Plus I kind of like you now."

"I'm flattered." I said rolling my eyes with a smile.

xxxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxxxx

Ring ring ring

"Hello?" I said as I loaded the dish washer.

"Hey Reba, you busy?" it was Scott. I smiled.

"Just doing dishes."

"Sounds like so much fun!" he said excitedly. I laughed.

"So much fun."

"Well after you finish having fun, would you be interested in possibly doing something else fun?"

"Depends on your definition of fun." I teased.

"Well, do you want to do something today?" he asked, I could hear his smile.

"I'd like that." I heard a knock on the door and turned.

"Good, cause I'm already here." He said giving an awkward wave through the window. I laughed closing my phone. I opened the door.

"That was a quick trip." I said trying to hide my amusement. He walked in and sat at the counter.

"I've been here for a few minutes trying to think of an excuse to be here." He said shrugging, looking a little embarrassed. I laughed, finishing loading the dish washer.

"What would you've done if I said I was busy?"

"Pulled out of your driveway faster than anything you've ever seen." He said smiling.

"Kind of creepy for a cop to be stalking around my house isn't it?" I said in the most serious voice I could. His eyes went wide and he sat up straight.

"No, I didn't mean like that, I sat in my car the whole time till you said you wanted to do something! I just wanted to see you, it was spur of the moment, and it's my day off. Not being a creep." I busted out laughing.

"I'm only teasing you Scott." His face flooded with relief as he leaned back.

"I don't find this funny." He said not mad, but not amused either. I tried to stop laughing but failed.

"I'm sorry," I said laughing. "But I can't help it." He shook his head at me.

"You're mean."

"I am not; I just have a sense of humor." He nodded, cracking a little smile.

"Yeah, a mean one!" I rolled my eyes with a smile as I closed the dish washer. "So, what do you guys want to do today?"

"I don't know. She's been asking to go back to the park. I was considering that but if you're here she'll do anything. Have any other ideas?" he smiled.

"I think the park sounds like a plan. We can get lunch at one of those random fair stands they have." I smiled.

"Okay."

"Reba!" Hailey yelled coming into the room. "I broke the blue crayon. I'm sorry." She said holding it up. Just then she saw Scott. "Scott!" she yelled running at him. He stood up and picked her up into a big hug.

"Hi Hailey," he set her down and her smile fell some as she held the crayon up. The top half fell to the floor. I smiled.

"It's okay; we can get a new blue crayon." Her smile came back.

"Thank you Reba."

"So, what do you want to do today?" Scott asked as he looked down at her.

"I asked Reba at breakfast if we could go to the park." She turned to me. "Can we? Pretty please?" I smiled.

"I think that'd be fun." I looked up at Scott. "Do you Care if he goes?" she looked up at him.

"Would you?" she asked looking up at him.

"If it's okay with you, I'd love too." She nodded.

"Alright, let's go."

xxxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxxxxxx

Hailey ran around on the playground with a bunch of other little girls she just met. She made friends before we even found a bench to sit on.

"There's an open one." Scott said pointing just past the slide.

"Let's go sit." I said watching Hailey. All these kids made me nervous. What if I lost sight of her? Scott reached over and grabbed my hand. I looked over at him with a smile, he was smiling right back.

"This spot's good, perfect view of the whole playground." I said leaning back, still holding his hand.

"How can you watch just one kid? They're like little colored moving dots." He said gesturing to them. I laughed.

"I've been through this millions of times. I don't just watch my kids, I watch all of them. May seem extreme but at least I know where everybody is." I said shrugging. I could feel him watching me out of the corner of my eye. "What?" I asked glancing at him.

"You amaze me. You're like, Mother Teresa, but a really good kisser." I laughed.

"Thank you I think?" I said still laughing. He smiled.

"I don't think I could be a parent even if I had a kid of my own. I wouldn't know how." I took a moment to look over at him.

"It's a learning experience. You have to screw up a little to make everything go right." He laughed.

"Sounds like a scary experience."

"Kind of; in the beginning anyways, after the second it's kind of just winging it off what you think you know."

"I still don't think I could handle that." He said shaking his head. He watched Hailey run up the steps laughing all the way to the bottom of the slide with a smile.

"I think you could." He looked over at me.

"Did your ex help much?" I sighed.

"Sometimes. I feel like I raised all the kids on my own, but I couldn't have without him at the same time." I paused, just watching Hailey. "He wasn't there as much as I would've liked him to be. Never when I really needed him."

"Guessing that's a big factor in your thick skin?" I half smiled. He was watching me. I didn't even glance at him.

"The biggest." His thumb rubbed my hand in a comforting fashion.

"Why did it end? Was it because he was never there?"

"No, I was use to that. That was our marriage I guess." I said shrugging. "He went through a midlife crisis and cheated, getting her pregnant." I saw his eyebrows go up out of the corner of my eye. "We stayed friends for the kid's sake."

"Do you still talk?"

"Kind of, we're pretty good friends still. But not too much at the moment."

"Why's that?"

"They just got divorced. It's weird being close without his wife there. I don't much care for it." I looked over at him. "Why are you asking all this?"

"Curious." I raised an eyebrow looking back to see Hailey running around, playing tag I think.

"If you're wanting to know if he's still around yes. He met Hailey by accident the other day. I told him he's only allowed around for short periods. I don't think they need to be close." I said, it was kind of a lie, but I didn't intend to let Brock around all the time.

"Think I'm a jealous guy?" I smiled.

"The thoughts been running across my mind a few times in the last few minutes." He cracked a smile.

"I'm just curious. I'm not too big on surprises." He said referring to Brock. I nodded.

"So what about you? I know you don't have kids, have you ever been married?" he smiled.

"Almost." I gave him a weird look, making him smile more. "Three days before we were suppose to get married; she got cold feet and ran off with the florist. Ironically she married him in Hawaii seven weeks later." My jaw dropped. He nodded.

"I'm sorry to hear that." I said squeezing his hand. He shrugged, watching Hailey.

"She wasn't good for me." He said flatly. "She hated that I worked all the time and I hated how all she did was spend money and run around all day every day. We didn't get along too well."

"Then why were you going to get married?" He sighed out his nose.

"We loved each other a lot. She was my high school sweetheart. We'd been together for 7 years. We leveled each other out." I smiled a little.

"Doesn't seem like a very good reason."

"What do you mean?" he asked looking at me.

"Sounds like you were only going to get married cause you felt you were suppose too, not because you wanted too."

"How did you know the difference when you got married?" I sighed looking back at Hailey who was on a swing.

"We met when I was in the 8th grade, he was an 11th grader." I saw his eyebrows go up. "I hated him with everything inside of me. I was dating his bestfriend Terry all throughout high school. I went to prom with him in my freshman and sophomore year. Terry was drunk and forgot me there when he left early. I danced with Brock before he drove me home." I looked over at him. "That was the first time we were ever civil with each other." I smiled.

"Did you get together then?" he asked watching me. I shook my head.

"We didn't get together till I was 19 and graduated. When we did get together I knew I'd never be with anyone else. I was so in love with him. I could feel it, with everything inside of me that we'd be together forever." I said not blinking.

"Until his midlife crisis." He said in a softer voice.

"Even when I knew he was cheating, I thought he'd come back home. I never thought we'd end up divorced." My eyes followed Hailey.

"Do you still have feelings for him?" I looked over at him.

"Yes and no. do I love him for being the father of my kids and as my husband for most of my life? Yes, I do. But do I love him specifically in this moment in time? No, those feelings left years ago." He studied me closely. I let his hand go as I stood up. "I'm going to ask Hailey if she wants to eat." I started walking without a word. I didn't get two steps before Scott grabbed my hand. I turned to look at him.

"Don't walk away mad. I'm sorry I brought all this up today." I didn't say a word. "Look Reba, I care about you, please don't be mad at me." I sighed.

"I'm not mad at you." I said glancing at Hailey again. Something flashed across his face that confused me.

"Good." He said pulling me into a hug. I held closely to him. He smelled so good; I could feel his strong arms holding me tight. It made my stomach flutter and my knees go weak. I pulled back some only for him to pull me into a passionate kiss that made my mind go blank as I leaned into him. I knew I should pull away but I just couldn't bring myself to do it.

_What am I doing?_ I asked myself as his hand moved across the back of my neck. I shuddered a little bit. He pulled away suddenly, looking around a little embarrassed. I couldn't stand on my own and ended up sitting right back down on the bench, trying to stop the world from spinning.

"Hailey, let's go get some lunch okay?" Scott yelled over to her. I was finally coming back down to earth when she was at my side.

"Where are we going to eat?" I shook my head.

"I, I don't know Hailey." I said shaking my head. I felt Scott's hand on my back as I started to stand. My knees were still unstable but I forced myself to stand.

"You okay?"He asked with his hand still on my lower back. I only nodded. "You sure?"

"What was that kiss for?" I asked looking at him.

"I thought the moment was fitting."

"At a park when we're watching a child?" he just looked at me blankly.

"Sounded okay in my head." Something about it just felt off, what it was I had no idea, but something wasn't right. I dropped the matter for the time being, but my gut said something was going on.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the lack of updates this weekend, was REALLY busy! Got a little behind on the writing. I plan to get a lot done all this week, just be patient with me! PS: thanks for the reviews! I love reading what you guys think is going to happen! Keep it up! **

I lay on the couch half asleep after I got Hailey down for a nap. I don't know who was more tired, her or me.

"Reba?" I felt a hand shake me a little. "Reba, wake up." I opened my eyes enough to see Scott sitting on the coffee table. I opened my eyes wider, forcing myself to sit up.

"I'm sorry, just over tired." I said rubbing my forehead.

"It's no problem, I just got dinner. Took me longer than I expected." He said shrugging. I leaned back on the couch with a sigh.

"I completely forgot you said you were going to get dinner." I said shaking my head.

"You want to go back to sleep?" I smiled.

"No, it's fine. She's asleep upstairs in Kyra's old room right now. A little break is all I need." He smiled.

"Then let's go eat in the kitchen; then we'll just be quiet around here till she gets up." I smiled.

"A late afternoon of adult time? I haven't had one of these in Lord only knows when." I said with a laugh.

"Well sounds like its way overdue then!" he said smiling. I laughed as I stood up. We headed into the kitchen where there was a bucket of chicken sitting on the counter.

"Thanks for getting this for us." I said as I got two plates out of the cabinet. He opened up the bucket with a shrug.

"We both got to eat right?" I smiled as I handed him his plate. We got our food before heading over to the table.

"Right." We ate in silence for a minute or two. When I looked up he was looking at me, causing us both to smile.

"Chicken good?" he asked with a smile. I nodded.

"So, I was thinking after dinner we could watch a movie or something." I said wiping my mouth.

"Sounds like a plan, any movie in mind?" I shrugged.

"I have no idea." He smiled.

"Me either. Guess we could wing it?" I nodded.

"Sounds good." We ate quietly for a minute. "So, how long have you been a cop?" I asked to break the silence. He looked up at me blankly for a split second, I thought I saw a hint of panic in his eyes but I couldn't be sure.

"About 26 years. I went into the academy right out of high school." I nodded. "How long have you been a realtor?"

"About 6 years." He raised an eyebrow. "I was a stay at home mom, when I wasn't that I worked in a dental office." He nodded taking a bite of his chicken.

"Cleaning random people's teeth never seemed appealing to me." He said making a face. I laughed.

"I married a dentist, I got use to it."

"I still wouldn't be able to handle that." I laughed.

"It wasn't that bad. I really enjoyed it when I worked for Brock."

"Why's that?"

"Free teeth cleaning from someone who didn't smell like bad cologne." _And the benefits when we took a break….._

"Makes sense, did you like your job?" I shrugged.

"It was a job. I like my job now but when you don't have another option, it's just fine." He nodded.

"I've always been a police officer, I never had that problem."

"Are you bragging?" I asked with a little smile, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe a little bit." He said winking at me. I just laughed.

Hailey had gotten up long enough to eat dinner before she went right back to sleep. She actually went up to Kyra's old room instead of mine. A step in the right direction.

I sat on the couch with Scott watching movies. I laid my head on his shoulder with his arm around me under a big blanket. I ended up falling asleep like that. For the first time in a long time I slept well. I never realized I never slept that good till now.

I could feel Scott run his hand gently up and down my back, sending tingles throughout me and making me feel safe. The way I was leaning into him must've been uncomfortable for him because he leaned back into the corner of the couch, placing me square on his chest. With a little adjustment, I ended up lying on my stomach with my left side against the back of the couch, him right beside me with my head and most of my upper body across his. I felt his arms wrap around me.

We lay like that for a long time it seems like. I slipped into a very odd dream for me…..

_Scott ran his hands up and down my back as he kissed down my neck. He rolled me onto my back as I lifted his shirt over his head before he did the same to me. One layer at a time was shed till we lay there, only skin on skin. He softly nudged my legs apart with his knees until he was in between them. He kissed me passionately till I craved more from him. As he kissed the tender spot on my neck I pleaded in a whisper for him to take me. I could feel him touch me tenderly where I desired him most. I closed my eyes as my heart rate increased. Slowly he eased inside of me, sending pleasure throughout me….._

"Reba?" I felt a hand shake my shoulder a little bit. My eyes flew open. My cheeks were burning. I sat up in a rush.

"I'm sorry." I said feeling like my face was on fire. I couldn't even look him in the face. I looked down at my hands.

"Sorry for what?" he asked sitting up. When he put his hand on my back my eyes went wide and I stood up.

"I'm fine. Just had an odd dream." I said trying to look at him but feeling embarrassed when I finally did. He stood up, coming closer to me.

"What're you talking about? Did I just miss something?" I took a step away from him, feeling a hint of the rush from the dream.

"Nothing. No." I said crossing my arms. He didn't come any closer, just looked at me like I was crazy, but there was a hint of a smile on his lips.

"Well, want to tell me about the dream?" my eyes went wide.

"I don't think that'd be a good idea." I said shaking my head. He tried not to smile.

"Well I think I've got a pretty good idea what it was about already Reba." My eyes went wide again and I could feel my cheeks burn brighter.

"You what?" I felt the breath catch in m y throat.

"I figured it wasn't a good thing for either of us if you finished that dream, despite my interest." He said making a face. I sat in the chair and put my face in my hands.

"I am so sorry, that never happens to me." I said keeping my face covered. I saw him kneel down in front t of me and take my wrists into his hands easily, making me look at him.

"You're only human. It's alright Reba. It was only a dream, it's not like you were acting on it. Everybody has a dream like that from time to time." He said trying to comfort me.

"Thanks. So, how did you know what I was dreaming?" I asked embarrassed. He smiled and shook his head.

"We'll talk about that another time. I don't think now's the time to bring it up."I started to get worried.

"Tell me." He sighed looking at the stubbornness I could feel on my face.

"You started grabbed onto my chest, pulling at my shirt." My eyes went wide. "That and you were mumbling some very suggestive things." I put my head back in my hands in pure embarrassment.

"I don't even know what I should say. I'm so sorry." I said quietly.

"It's fine. I woke you up didn't I?" I nodded, still not looking at him. He pulled my hands away again, looking deep into my eyes in a serious way.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about Reba, it's only human. And after the whole park situation it's really understandable. It got me all feeling weird." I sighed looking at him.

"It may be human, but it's only my luck it would happen when I was laying with you." He laughed. "Just so you know; I'm not an easy person. From my personality to my morals, I don't sway them."

"So you mean sex." I nodded. "Well, I respect that. It's only been a few days knowing each other, 2 days together. That wasn't even on my mind." I sighed in relief.

"Thank you." He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Well, this isn't what I expected for tonight, but it was interesting." He said with a smile, I half smiled, shaking my head with a little eye roll.

"I could say the same."

"I think I'm going to head home now though, okay? It's getting late." He leaned up a little bit, resting his elbows on my knees, his arms resting on my thighs. "Can I call you tomorrow?" I smiled.

"I'd like that."

"Given what just happened, would it be bad if I kissed you goodnight?" I smiled.

"I don't think so." I said as I put my arms around his neck. He kissed me sweetly for a second before pulling away. He smiled before stealing another little kiss. He stood up and picked his coat up off the back of the couch. I stood and walked towards the door, opening it for him.

"Goodnight." He said placing a hand on my side as he kissed my cheek.

"Goodnight." I said as he headed towards his car. I closed the door and leaned against it with a sigh. _Of all the dreams to have, why did I dream that one?_ I thought shaking my head.

Ring ring ring

"Who in the…" I mumbled half asleep and angrily as I grabbed my phone. "Hello?" I nearly snapped.

"Hey, you still up?" I looked at the clock, 12:07.

"Yes Brock, I was just sprinting around a track, training for a marathon." I said sarcastically as I lay on my back.

"Good, take a break and let me in." he said with equal my sarcasm.

"I'm not getting out of bed to answer the door only to tell you to go home and slam it in your face." I said comfortably.

"No, seriously. I have something to show you." I sighed covering my eyes with my free hand.

"What is it?"

"A surprise for Hailey."

"Can't wait till tomorrow?"

"No, not really." I sighed flipping the covers off me.

"Fine. But you owe me big time butt." I said closing my phone. When I got downstairs I opened the door to see a smiling Brock. "What?" I asked crossing my arms and leaning on the door.

"Are you ready for this?" he asked nearly jumping. I rolled my eyes.

"Probably not. What is it." Just then he ran to the steps of the porch and came back with a Basset Hound. My jaw dropped. "No, no, a million times no!"

"Why not?" he asked getting down to pet the puppy.

"I'm not taking care of a dog." I said not looking at it. Brock knew I always wanted a Basset Hound.

"Why not? It'd be fun for both of you."

"Then keep it at your house and she can come visit it." I snapped.

"Come on Reba." He said making a puppy face at me. I rolled my eyes, covering my face with one hand.

"Reba?" I turned around to see a sleepy Hailey rubbing her eyes. M eyes went wide.

"Hailey, go back to bed." I said in a panic, stepping in front of the door. The dog barked, causing Hailey's eyes to go wide.

"Is that a puppy?" I saw the life fill her face. I closed my eyes and put the palm of my hand on my forehead.

"Yes it is, do you like puppies?" Brock asked smiling. I could've kicked him in the face right then and there.

"Yes I do! Can I pet it Reba?" she asked with excited eyes. I sighed.

"It's really late Hailey, how bout we go see Brock's new dog in the morning?" her face fell.

"It's alright Hailey, you can pet him if you'd like." Brock said looking up at me. I almost considered kicking him in the face just then.

"Reba said no." she said looking at me. I half smiled at my little victory over Brock.

"We'll go see it tomorrow." I saw how sad her face looked. It was torture knowing I made her that sad. Just then the dog jumped out of Brock's grasp right past me to Hailey where it sniffed her and started to lick her arm. She laughed as she tried to make him sit. I smiled despite my anger at how sweet they looked together. It melted my heart. I felt a hand on my waist as Brock leaned into my ear.

"I think they hit it off." I elbowed him in the gut, not as hard as I would've liked, as I rolled my eyes.

"I should kill you right now." I said still watching Hailey as she played with the puppy.

"But you're not going too. You like the dog as much as she does, whether you want to admit it or not." I turned to look at him.

"I think the dog's cute. But you're still taking it home." I said smiling at him sarcastically. He returned the same smile.

"No I'm not, no pets allowed at the condos." I laughed a little. Of course!

"Then find a tree outside the condo and tie it up there for the night till you can find it a home in the morning." I said holding my smile.

"I already found him a home." He said smiling. My smile fell completely only to be replaced by rage.

"You show up at my house after midnight without warning to bring me a dog I don't want is not a home Brock." I snapped. He grabbed onto my arms to turn me around, making me face the girl and the dog.

"Look at that Reba; you don't want her to have a friend? I read online that kids that feel abandoned and have a pet adjust better than the rest." I turned to look at him.

"You totally just made that up." He shrugged.

"Sounded official to me." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh Reba, can we keep him?" I sighed, either way was a loss, say yes: I have even more to take care of, say no: break her heart.

"I'll help take care of it Reba; it's not all on you." He whispered so Hailey wouldn't hear.

"We can try." I said with a lot of effort. "We'll keep him for a few days and if we like him, he can stay. That sound okay?" Hailey's face filled with joy and excitement.

"Thank you Reba!" she said wrapping her arms around the dog. I shook my head knowing I just bit off way more than I can chew.


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is kind of short, but important. I didn't want to make it too long by adding another section. Leave reviews! I have a feeling some jaws are going to be dropping! **

"Knock, knock." Scott said poking his head around the door in the kitchen. I smiled.

"Come on in." he came up to me and placed a hand on my waist as he kissed my cheek.

"Good morning." He said in my ear. I turned to face him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Good morning." I said with a smile. He returned the smile as he pulled me close, right into a warm good morning kiss. He tried to pull away but my new outlook on everything pulled him right back into it. I felt like Lori Anne. We stood there kissing for a long time, I never wanted it to end; it was fantastic. It got a little heated before I heard the door open.

"Hey Re-" Lori Anne stopped dead in her tracks when she saw us. We had of course pulled apart when we heard her, but it wasn't soon enough. "What the hell is going on?" she asked stunned. She looked like she was about to fall over. I wiped my mouth blushing a little.

"Getting ready to make breakfast." I said evenly as I looked at her across the counter.

"What, is the stuff for breakfast down his throat?" she said sarcastically, trying to play it off like she wasn't completely horrified at what she saw. I can't blame her though, she only ever walked in on me and Brock in a heated kiss once or twice, and then once in the very beginning of it all, in bed together. And now she walks in to see me kissing some random guy she hasn't officially met yet. She just never has good timing I guess.

"No, he just came over for breakfast. I didn't know you were too." She sat down at the counter leaning back as she looked at me.

"I always come over for breakfast Reba. Nothing's changed." I shrugged my shoulders with a nod. She had a point there.

"Well, Lori Anne, this is Scott," I said gesturing to him. "And Scott, this is Lori Anne." He stepped closer to the counter to shake her hand, putting his hand on my waist in the process.

"Hi Scott." She said raising an eyebrow. He gave her a weird look.

"Lori Anne. I think I know you from somewhere." _Oh good Lord, here it goes…._

"You seem familiar yourself." She said giving me a look.

"Not to be rude or anything, but are you the woman who tried to seduce me after you ignored a stop sign?" I put my head in one hand._ Here we go…_

"That would be me." She said pointing a finger in the air. "And you were the cop who thought I was crazy and gave me a ticket." She said making a face. He laughed.

"Well, I'm sorry?" he said with a laugh. "But you were just a little over the top for me. Not really my taste." He said pulling me closer.

"I understand. You like sassy redheads who can fist fight for hours on end." He looked at me with wide eyes. I shook my head with a laugh.

"That was in college and no; we only fought because he was drunk and didn't understand what no meant." Lori Anne laughed. Scott just gave me an odd look.

"So at least I know not to mess with you." He said with a half smile. I laughed as I playfully slapped his chest. "See! Getting violent already!" all of us started to laugh.

"Reba!" Hailey said coming into the kitchen slowly with her new puppy. She saw Scott and ran at him. "Scott!" the dog chased after her till Scott picked her up in a big hug.

"Hi Hailey, who's your friend?" he asked with raised eyebrows at the dog.

"Reba said I could keep him!" all eyes turned towards me.

"You can thank Brock for that." I said sarcastically as I started to wipe the stove off.

"Brock gave her a dog? This morning?" Scott asked leaning on the counter beside me after he put Hailey down.

"Last night." He was silent. It was late when he left; Brock was over even later with a dog. I can only imagine what's going through his head. I looked over at him.

"He called me at about midnight about a surprise for Hailey, being that dog." I said glaring at it. When I looked back at him his face was very cautious.

"Oh." Was all he said.

"It's nothing; he's just trying to be Hailey's favorite person so he can stick around. It's not going to last long." I said trying to reassure him. He just nodded.

"Is he competing against me?"

"No. just me." I said feeling uncomfortable as I looked up at him.

"Does he know about me?" I saw Lori Anne's face change out of the corner of my eye.

"Well, no. but we haven't been together long." He nodded.

"Oh." Lori Anne jumped in.

"Reba doesn't say much about her personal life until she knows she likes where it's going. She didn't tell me about you right away, now she can't shut up." She said rolling her eyes.

"But you didn't tell your ex." He stated looking at me.

"It's our third day together, I haven't even told my kids yet." His eyebrow went up. _Wrong thing to say…._

"You really don't know how she is," Lori Anne said shaking her head. "She doesn't like to tell Brock anything because he ruins everything for her. I told her she should've shot him but her kids need their father." She said mockingly. He didn't say anything. Lori Anne looked at Hailey.

"Why don't we go in the other room for a minute? Show me… toys... or something kid like." She said standing. When they left I turned towards him.

"I know this doesn't look good, but nothing's going on between me and him. Hasn't been for 10 years." He took my hands in his.

"I trust you. You haven't given me a reason not to. But I am a little bit of a jealous guy. I don't want to miss my chance with you. I like you." I smiled.

"You don't have to worry about anyone else. You'll be the first to know if I change my mind. And I'm a jealous person too, don't worry. I like you too." He smiled.

"Not trying to be an ass, but is there a reason you haven't told him about me? Besides time I mean." I looked him in the eye. I honestly didn't know. I never wanted to tell Brock of a new relationship. I think partially because I felt like it was a slap in the face to our marriage. But I'd never admit that.

"No, I just don't much care for telling him anything." He nodded.

"That's understandable." He pulled me to him so his arms were around my waist and mine around him. "I know it's kind of early for this, but will you promise me something?"

"I can try." I said leaning into him a little bit.

"You'll be honest with me about everything and anything, and if you ever lose interest in me, you'll tell me. Or if you fall for someone else, you'll tell me." I smiled.

"I promise. Do you promise the same?" he nodded.

"100%" I smiled leaning closer to him, standing on my tiptoes so we were only an inch apart. "For me?" he asked referring to the almost kiss with a smile.

"Only for you." I said right back. He broke the gap and kissed me tenderly before his hand came to caress my face. My hand went into his hair and I made it grow deeper. There was no way I was going to let him think I think of anyone else. As it got even deeper, I started to lose my self control. I started to understand why Lori Anne hated to be alone. Feeling like this was everything; I never wanted it to end. I pulled him closer to me, wanting more from him despite myself. My back bumped into the counter as we pushed each other. He leaned even closer, causing my back to bend over the counter a little. The kiss broke apart as he started to kiss my neck. I laughed at the weird angle. I could feel him smile against my neck. His hands behind my back pressed me close to him as he sent shivers up and down my spine as he kissed my neck. I felt my eyes close as my head went to the side to give him better access. I let out a little sigh of pleasure.

"Should I come back later?" I heard Brock say sarcastically. My eyes flew open and I felt Scott tense up. Scott moved away from me some so I could at least stand on my own.

"What do you want Brock?" I snapped. I saw Scott's eyebrows go up in surprise.

"Came by to drop of the dog food and dog supplies I bought for your dog." He snapped back. "I didn't expect to see you acting like a teenager in the kitchen." I clenched my fists.

"MY dog? The one YOU forced upon me by blackmailing me with guilt?" he rolled his eyes.

"I did not." I rolled my eyes.

"Well thank you, now leave." He looked at Scott like he didn't even hear me.

"Who's this?"

"This is Scott. Scott, this is Brock." I said flatly.

"New boyfriend?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"What? No, he's the electrician, I make out with all the handymen." I said sarcastically. Scott tried to hide a smile, making Brock even madder.

"Very funny." He rolled his eyes. "So how'd you meet this guy?" he asked crossing his arms like he was some big intimidating threat. I rolled my eyes.

"We met because of Hailey." Scott said resting his hand on my lower back.

"Child services?"

"Police officer." Brock scoffed, acting like he could compete with that.

"Reba, can I talk to you alone for a second?" I rolled my eyes ready to say no but Scott spoke first.

"I'll go see what they're up too in the other room." He said to me before kissing my cheek; leaving the room.

"Reba what the hell is this? He's not your type at all!" Brock practically scolded me. I rolled my eyes.

"How would you know? My tastes have changed Brock." I started to clean the already clean kitchen.

"Because you haven't changed at all in 35 years." I felt a flair of anger as I spun around to face him.

"Well, I think its way past due, better late than never." I said with a little force.

"Come on Reba, you aren't really interested in that guy are you?" his eyes were so sad. I didn't understand it.

"Yes I am, this is the first time in years I've actually been happy." He didn't say a word. "Look Brock, Hailey brought me back to life in many ways, and now I get to be that person with someone who makes me happy so far."

"Why him?" I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion.

"What do you mean why him? Because I like him. Who else is there even?" he sighed running a hand through his hair like he does when he's about to drop a bombshell.

"I'm right here Reba. I guess that's not good enough though." He said holding his arms out. I leaned against the counter crossing my arms.

"What are you trying to get at here Brock? We're DIVORCED. Even if I wasn't with Scott there wouldn't be anything between us. 10 years ago you made your bed and now you've gotta lay in it." I said almost angrily.

"Whatever happened to second chances?" I let out a little laugh.

"I gave you more than a few extra chances Brock. Even after I knew you were cheating on me I still tried to get you to come home. Every time I tried you shot me down. You broke me down Brock; I didn't think I'd be able to function after you left I was so hurt. But that's not a second chance?" I said getting angrier. He expected another chance after everything?

"That was then, this is now Reba." He said getting angry himself.

"I'm sorry Brock, but no. you threw a 20 year marriage away without a second thought. There is no going back after that." We just stared at each other for a minute. He walked over to the door.

"People make mistakes Reba." He said slamming the door behind him. I stood there not knowing what to say or do. Lori Anne came into the kitchen to stand by the sink in front of me.

"You okay?" she asked resting her hand on my crossed arms. I let out a breath looking at the ceiling.

"Did that really just happen?" she nodded.

"Are you okay?" I looked over at her.

"The man I had married 30 years ago just told me he wanted to get back together and I actually turned him down." She didn't say a word."I don't regret it either." She cracked a smile.

"Because you're finally moving on. You've let go of that part of your life finally." I felt a heavy weight settle in with those words, but I also felt like a heavy weight had been lifted. I felt like I was about to cry in relief and confusion. She pulled me into a hug only a best friend could give, causing me to want to cry more.

"Everything okay?" I looked over to see Scott standing in the doorway to the living room.

"I think you two should talk." Lori Anne said looking between us. She headed back to the living room as he came into the kitchen to stand where she had.

"You alright?" I nodded, not trusting my voice. I wanted to cry so much. He must've seen it because he pulled me into a hug. "No you're not." He said holding me protectively. I buried my face in his chest with my arms at my chest. We stood like that for a while. He just let me stand there and cry, never once questioning me. I felt so safe in his arms which made it worse. When I finished crying, he still held me in his arms. I turned my head to the side, resting my cheek on his chest.

"Feeling better?" he said in a low tone.

"Yeah, thank you." I said, tears still thick in my throat. I pulled back to look at him. "I'm sorry." I said wiping my face.

"You don't have anything to be sorry about Reba. That would be hard for anyone." I let out a heavy sigh as I leaned against the stove.

"I never thought that would've happened. I never tried to prepare myself for that." I looked at the ceiling. "If he'd asked me that years ago I wouldn't have been able to tell him no, just because of our history. So thank you." He made a face.

"For what?" I looked down at my feet.

"Making me realize there is happiness still out there, that maybe looking forward is a good thing. Letting the past go can actually set me free." He smiled.

"Well in that case, you're welcome." We stood there in a comfortable silence. I smiled. Maybe things are looking up.


	8. Chapter 8

"What're we doing?" Hailey asked from the backseat.

"Going to try something new today. Just the two of us." I said keeping my eyes fixed on the road.

"Don't forget about Cooper." She said referring to the dog.

"And Cooper too."

"Is it going to be fun?"

"I don't know Hailey. I hope." I said almost irritated.

"Okay." She said quietly. I looked in the rearview mirror to see her petting the dog with a smile. The corner of my mouth went up a little bit. We drove for a few minutes with nothing but the sound of Cooper's collar and the radio. I turned it up a little bit to clear my head.

"_That ain't no way to go. Girl, it just ain't right  
>Don't you think that I deserve to hear you say goodbye<br>That ain't no way to go. Wasn't all a lie  
>After all this time, that ain't no way to go"<em>

I flipped the radio off. Why do I feel so guilty for what I said to Brock? For the first time since the divorce I feel like we have no connection at all. I guess for all those years I thought of him still. Not because I love him still, I don't. I got over it all of those years ago. I guess I didn't want to admit it to myself that everything was really completely over between us. I let out a sigh running a hand through my hair.

"I love you Cooper, you're going to be my best friend forever." Hailey said to him. I smiled a little. _Sounded familiar…_ my smile fell some.

"I have a friend with a big barn full of animals; do you want to go see it today?" I asked looking in the mirror as I turned the car around.

"Yeah!" I smiled as I opened my phone. I hadn't called him in years it seems. It's only been about a week but the last three days have felt that way too. It started to ring.

"Well, long time no call huh Reeber?" he said with a chuckle. I smiled it felt good to hear his voice.

"Hi Pake, how've you been?"

"Same, busy." I shook my head with a smile.

"Got a little free time for your favorite sister?"

"Favorite huh? If I do recall correctly, my other sisters call and visit me."

"Well I've been busy too, as you'll see here soon." I said looking at Hailey in the mirror.

"Alright, I've got time to kill today. I was planning on feeding the animals then fixing random things." I could see him in my mind shrugging his shoulders with that scrunched up face, it made me smile.

"Good, we'll help feed the animals. We're almost there."

"_WE_? Who's we?"

"I can't explain it, you won't believe me. You'll see in a minute."

"You are one crazy redhead Reba." He said with a sigh. "See you soon."

"Alrighty, bye."

"Bye." We hung up.

"You ready to have fun?" I asked in an excited voice. I knew she'd have fun running free all day with Cooper but that's not the reason I want to go, I need my brother right now. Just like in school when I'd get upset, he'd take care of it, make everything right again. Even if it was only pulling me into a tight Pake style hug. After the divorce I spent most of my time on Pake's farm.

"Yeah!" I smiled.

"Good. I think you'll like Pake. He's my older brother."

"Is he like your daddy?" I smiled.

"Just like him, if you like Pake you'll love my daddy." I saw her half smile as she pet the dog. When we got there I pulled down the long driveway feeling homesick. I saw the house come into view with Pake sitting on the front porch. He stood when he saw the car. When I got out of the car he was right there to hug me.

"I've missed you little sister." He said squeezing me tight.

"I've missed you too." I said against his shoulder. We pulled apart and I saw the worried look on his face.

"So what brings you out here? Haven't seen you in a few months, what's wrong?" I felt ashamed that he thinks I only come out here when something's wrong, even though it was true.

"A whole lot actually." Just then Hailey climbed out of the car, Cooper right behind her. Pake made a confused face.

"Who in the name of grits and gravy is that?" he asked as she came over.

"This is Hailey." I said putting my arm around her. "She's my foster daughter." I thought Pake was going to fall over.

"Foster daughter?" I nodded. "How?" I sighed telling him what happened. "I'll be damned." Was all he said as he ran his hand over his scruffy face.

"I know." I said leaning on the car.

"So what else is going on? I can tell something else is eatin' ya." I looked down at Hailey and Cooper.

"You two can run around in the field right there, just stay where I can see you." She nodded as she ran to the field, Cooper trailing right along beside her. I looked over at Pake. "Brock and Scott." He made a face.

"Who the hell is Scott?" I sighed rolling my eyes as I told him that story. "My gosh Reeber, I thought you were suppose to be past all this." He sighed linking arms with me as he pulled me towards the porch.

"I thought I was." We sat down and he handed me a glass of ice tea.

"Well you have to find a new man first Reeber." I sighed.

"I thought Scott was the man." He laughed.

"You just met the man Reba, how can he be the man?"

"I don't know, I thought maybe if I gave in and fell for someone again it would be perfect." I played with the cup.

"Is it perfect?" I sighed.

"It seems perfect, but there are moments when I feel like something's off. Like I'm missing something I shouldn't be missing." I leaned my head back.

"Want me to kick his ass?" I laughed.

"No, I just want you to tell me what to do." He looked at me long and hard.

"You know you and Brock were never right together right?" I shook my head no. I thought we were perfect. "Well you weren't. You two just happened to love each other enough to make it work for 20 some years. You two brought out the worst in each other and occasionally the best. But that was a rare occasion." I looked out to see Hailey running around the field with Cooper laughing. "If you are even considering getting back together with Brock I'm going to have to tell you you're crazy." I looked up at him.

"I don't want to get back together with Brock. I'm happy with Scott."

"Then why are you upset over Brock?"

"Because what I thought would never happen, happened. I feel like I finally let everything go completely."

"So you're saying you held onto the dead remains of your marriage and just now threw them out?" I made a face at the reference.

"I guess, if you put it that way." I said.

"Well it's the truth isn't it?" I sighed nodding. "That's my point. You've got to wake up and realize it's going to sting. Putting it off for a decade can rub you a little raw." I nodded; this was what I hated about talking to him. He made me realize how wrong I am before it gets better. But that's what's always made everything better. I just hate the feeling of during. He took my hand in his. "I love you Reba, you're my little sister and I hate to tell you this but I think you and Brock were a mistake from the beginning. I didn't want you to marry him because I knew something like what happened would. And now it's still hurting you. I should've shot the bastard when I had the change." He said sympathetically and angry at the same time.

"Why do you think we were a mistake?" I asked studying his eyes.

"He was never good enough for you." I didn't look away.

"You never thought anyone was. You said the same thing about Terry too." I sighed.

"Terry would've drove you out of your mind. I let you marry Brock because daddy said he thought you two could possibly make it. Daddy hated Terry but he thought a little higher of Brock for some God only knows reason." I closed my eyes. I remember that talk with daddy about Brock…

_Flashback…_

_ Daddy called me into the barn from helping Pake haul the hay from the truck. I sat there on a barrel scared to death. I hid the engagement ring Brock had given me last night in my sleeve. I had both my hands up my sleeves in an attempt to look normal. Daddy walked into the stall I was in. he stood in front of me with his arms crossed. My heart was pounding so hard it felt like it was going to crack a rib._

_ "Have anything you think you need to tell me?" he asked with a stern face. I swallowed hard._

_ "Yes sir." I managed to get out in a shaky voice. He raised an eyebrow at me waiting for me to spit it out. I took a deep breath and sat up straight like daddy always said would give us confidence. "I'm going to marry Brock." His face didn't change._

_ "When were you planning to tell me this?" I gulped a little. He knew I had been putting it off all day, avoiding him at all cost._

_ "After dinner tonight." I said looking him in the eye despite the strong feeling telling me to look away and hide in one of the barrels. Too bad I can't fit in them anymore._

_ "You told your sisters before me?" he said more accusingly than asking._

_ "They made me tell them." I said feeling my stomach ball up. I hated it when daddy was angry, at me specifically. _

_ "How did they know to force you to tell?" I knew he knew the answer already, he was just making me say it out loud. If I did he'd pretend I told him, not him confronting me._

_ "They saw the ring." He looked at my balled up fists stuffed in my sleeves. His eyebrow went up._

_ "Care to show it or is it still a big secret?" he said a little annoyed. I took another deep breath and stood up, taking my hands out of my sleeves. I held my hand out for him to see. The little diamond was sparkling in the light. His face didn't change. "You're not getting married." He said looking at it like it was a toy keychain._

_ "Why not?" I asked in a panic. I wanted nothing more than to marry Brock._

_ "You're 18 years old Reba. You're still a child."_

_ "I am not a child." I said feeling my confidence grow with fear. "I love him daddy, how can I not marry him?" he uncrossed his arms. One hand took his hat off and the other rubbed his face._

_ "Yes, you are a child Reba."_

_ "You married mama when you were 19." I said as my heartbeat increased._

_ "Yes, we were both 19 Reba, Brock is 21 years old dammit, you're just a child." He yelled. I flinched a little but held my ground. I was going to marry Brock._

_ "I love you daddy, I want your approval over this marriage dearly." I gulped. "But if you won't support it, we'll elope." I saw fear flash through his eyes even though his face didn't change at all._

_ "You couldn't do that to us." He said sternly. "You'd be turning your back on all of us. Your family." I closed my eyes._

_ "You're right daddy; I couldn't turn my back on my family. But I won't turn my back on Brock either. He may be older but daddy I love him with everything inside of me." I said putting my fist with the ring to my chest. "If I don't marry him, I'll never be complete. I'll just stay here on the farm for the rest of my life thinking about him and what could've been. I don't want that life daddy." _

_ "You feel that strongly." I nodded. "What if he changes his mind down the road? What if this is just a phase?"_

_ "Then at least I'll know." I said honestly. "I'd rather know it doesn't work after we try than to never try and never know." He sighed._

_ "Why do you have to be so much like your mama?" he asked shaking his head. "Your mama's daddy didn't like me either. But she convinced him we'd either make it or she'd kill me trying." He said with a little laugh._

_ "Are you saying I convinced you?" I said holding my breath. He studied me for what seemed like ages. _

_ "I guess you did." He said looking sad. "I had a feeling you would when he came by to ask me for your hand." _

_ "He did?" he nodded. "What did you say?" _

_ "I told him yes." I lookd at him confused. "I figured you'd make the right decision or I could convince you too but it looks like you've convinced me otherwise." I smiled._

_ "Did you mean it when you told Brock yes?"_

_ "I did. I didn't want too, but I did." I smiled._

_ "Thank you daddy." He smiled as he pulled me into a hug. _

_ "My little carrot top's growing up." He said into my hair._

_ "I'll always be your little girl daddy. Nothing will ever change that."_

_ "I hope so." He said softly. I could hear tears in his voice. I knew they wouldn't fall, but I pulled him tighter trying not to cry myself._

Present…

"He thought higher of him because of me." I said staring off into space still.

"What do you mean?" I didn't move my eyes.

"Remember when he called me into the barn after Brock proposed?" he nodded. "I changed his mind then. But he thought we could make it before that." I said looking over at him. "Daddy knew from the beginning."

"Does that surprise you? Daddy always knows everything." The corner of my mouth went up in a smile.

"I think he does sometimes." We stayed quiet for a minute, just thinking.

"So what now?" he asked taking a sip of his ice tea. I just looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Brock and Skip." My eyebrow went up.

"Scott?" he rolled his eyes.

"Whatever."

"I still believe what I told daddy that day in the barn. I'd rather try and know we couldn't make it than to never know. Now I know. I think that's why Scott's here now, finally pulling me out of my old habits." He smiled.

"I'll be damned. You figure it out on your own this time. I didn't even have to push." I smiled.

"Yeah well maybe I've grown up some." He shook his head.

"Not much." He said making a face. I laughed. I finally felt like the heavy weight was lifted off me. I felt at peace for the very first time.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it's been so long! I've been insanely busy…. I made time thanks to a friend pressuring me into writing more! (Love you bestfriend XD) so, here it is, hope you like it **

"So let me get this straight," Pake said as we walked down one of the old trails through the woods, Hailey and Cooper leading the way. "He's the officer who took care of this situation, now you two are dating?"

"Yes." I said looking over at him.

"Isn't that against the law?" I made a face. I had never even considered that.

"I don't think so, he would've said something." I said trying to reassure myself.

"I'm pretty sure it is Red. Why don't you call him up real quick and ask him." He said stopping. I stopped too; Hailey and Cooper came up to us.

"Right here? Right now?" I said in surprise. He nodded.

"Right here, right now." He said crossing his arms. I sighed, pulling my phone out of my back pocket. It started to ring.

"Hey beautiful." He said, making me smile.

"Hey, got a sec?" I asked trying not to look at Pake.

"Yeah, just doing patrol, Jackson's driving." I heard Jackson in the background. "He says hi."

"Tell him I say hi back."

"Alright." He said with a little laugh. "So what's up?" I sighed, placing my hand on my forehead.

"Are we technically dating?"

"I thought so, do you not?"

"No no, I do."

"Okay?"

"Umm, are you still on Hailey's case?" there was a little pause.

"Yes I am."

"Is he?" Pake asked me. I nodded.

"Why?" Scott asked in an easy voice. I shrugged as if he could see me.

"Just curious, but umm, isn't that breaking a law or something?" I heard Jackson say something in the background. He sighed.

"It's a long story; can we talk about it over dinner?" I looked at Pake.

"Umm, sure, yeah that's fine."

"Okay, see you then babe." I smiled a little.

"See you then, bye."

"Bye." I closed my phone.

"What'd he say?"

"He said we'd talk about it later." I said shrugging.

"And you agreed?" he said raising and eyebrow.

"Yes, I have mellowed out over the years." He laughed.

"Not you Reba." I put my hands on my hips.

"I have so."

"Okay, whatever you say." He said as we started walking. "So you love this guy huh?" he said without looking at me. My eyes went wide as my jaw dropped.

"I hardly know him Pake." He shrugged.

"Don't mean a damn thing." He yawned. "Only explanation that fits."

"What do you mean?"

"You're letting this guy think up an excuse till dinner. Might as well let the guy commit murder and just say you never saw anything."

"That's ridiculous Pake." I said almost annoyed.

"Is it Reba? Look at the facts. You never would've let Brock get away with that ever. And you let him get away with a lot." I looked at the ground. Was I really like that?

"What're you saying?" I nearly whispered.

"I'm saying be careful." I looked over at him. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it. "I love ya Reeber, I don't want to watch you get hurt again." I smiled a little.

"Thanks Pake."

Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxx xxxx xxxxxx xxxx x x x

_Be there in a minutes_

I sighed as I closed my phone. Since talking to Pake I don't want to go to dinner with Scott.

"You okay?" Lori Anne said looking at me across the table. I took a swig of my wine.

"Yep."

"Liar."

"You would know." I said tilting my head to the side making a face at her. She rolled her eyes.

"This is no big deal Reba, everything's still fine." I rolled my eyes as I took another sip. Lori Anne took my cup from me.

"Hey!" I said trying to snag it back.

"You're going to dinner to talk serious with your boyfriend, you're already looking tipsy." I sighed leaning back in my chair.

"Kill me please." I had my head back. All of the sudden I felt a hand slap my throat. I sat up coughing. "Why would you do that?" I asked mid cough. She laughed.

"You said to kill you."

"Knock, Knock." Scott said poking his head through the door. I almost let a burp from the wine out. I managed to hold it in, but the look Lori Anne gave me said it was still obvious.

"Come on in Scott." She said turning her head towards the door.

"Ready to go Reba?" Lori Anne shook her head at me.

"Yep." I said pointing a finger in the air. "Let's go." He gave me a weird look.

"You okay?" I laughed a little, leaning on the chair.

"I'm peachy!"

"She had a glass of wine." Lori Anne said rolling her eyes. I slapped her arm.

"I've seen her after one glass, she didn't look like this." He said looking at me. I pointed in the air again.

"You forgot about the whiskey shots Lori Anne." His eyebrows went up.

"Whiskey shots?"

"She had one because of her nerves. The wine did the rest. I swear I only gave her half a glass."

"I'm right here." I said waving a hand in the air. They both looked at me. "I'm not drunk."

"I know Reba, I've seen you drunk." Lori Anne said.

"Then what the hell is she?" he asked her with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Tipsy. She's had a rough day and I brought over whiskey. Chill out Scott." Lori Anne snapped. He sighed.

"I'm sorry, but I don't even know what's going on and we were supposed to go out to dinner so we could have a serious talk."

"So you think this whole legal matter is serious." I stated with crossed arms, suddenly feeling that buzz from the alcohol leave.

"Can we talk about it over dinner?" I laughed.

"I knew there had to be something."

"Look Reba, just go talk to him. It's fine."

"Fine." I said walking towards the door, right past Scott.

Xxx xx x x x x x xxxxxx xxx xx xxxxx xx x x x x x xx x xxx xxxx

"Can we talk now?" Scott asked after the waiter left with our menus. I sighed leaning back.

"I'm listening." He put his elbows on the table and crossed his hands.

"Yes." He studied my face for a minute. " It is illegal for us to be together while I'm involved in the case." I tried not to show any emotion but inside I was ready to lose it.

"Then why are we here." I managed to get out in an even voice.

"Because there are other factors at play here too."

"Like what? And why was I not involved in any of this discussion?" I asked angrily.

"Your case is technically not active, it is but it's classified as a dormant case. Unless we find something on a check up, this case isn't active." He said gesturing with his hands.

"Why didn't you tell me about this anyways?" He sighed.

"Because I knew how you'd react. My boss isn't thrilled about this either, but as long as Jackson doesn't get involved, he can have the level head in the situation. There should be no problems unless something does happen, then I can be removed from the case as an officer and placed back in it as a friend of yours. All the legal matter is fine right now. I traced all my steps and all over, it's all okay legally." I studied his eyes for a long time in silence. I didn't know what to believe or not.

"So I'm just suppose to be okay with all of this? Secrets and who knows what else?"

"I'm not keeping secrets from you Reba, I just didn't say this because I had a good idea of how you would react." I covered my face with my hand.

"I don't know what to think here Scott. We aren't off to the greatest start right now."

"Who even gave you the legal idea?" I looked up at him.

"My brother." I said sternly.

"Well I wouldn't risk my job and Hailey for you if it was a serious situation." I didn't say a word. Just looked at him. "And we had a good thing going till this came up."

"It shouldn't have had to 'come up'. It should've been stated in the beginning. Now I'm always going to wonder what else you're keeping form me." He ran a hand over his face with a big sigh.

"I'm not keeping anything from you Reba. Besides that, I'm an open book."

"Excuse me, would you like your garlic bread with the meal or now?" The waiter asked. Scott kept his eyes on mine.

"Now please."

"Right away sir." He said as he walked away. I watched him till he went around the corner. When I looked back at Scott his eyes were still on me.

"Look Reba," he said taking my hands in his. "I was wrong to keep this from you yes, but I didn't want to risk not being with you." The way he was looking into my eyes made me feel just how sincere he really was being. "The first time I saw you that night, I had a hard time focusing on the situation because there was something about you that captured all of my attention and that just drove me crazy. I still don't understand it. But I do know one thing, I have feelings for you and I'd do anything to be with you." I felt my throat tighten and my eyes went blurry with tears. I didn't care; I kept my eyes on his. "Reba, I know it's only been a few days, but you're all I can think about and I've been a different person since I've met you."

"And here's the garlic bread." The waiter said setting it down. "Need anything else?"

"No, that's more than enough for me." I said looking deep into Scott's eyes. The waiter walked away and I stood up, so did Scott. He pulled me close and I held onto him for dear life. I buried my face in his neck and cried. He wrapped his arms around me tightly, protectively. For the first time in a long time I felt safe, like nothing could hurt me. I felt my feelings for him grow inside of me.

Xxxx xxx x x x xxxxxx xxxxx xxx xx xxxxx xxxx xx xx x

"How's it going honey?" Lori Anne asked. I was standing outside the restaurant on the phone with her.

"Fine, we talked… I think we're fine now but we still have a lot to talk about. Mind if you stay with Hailey a little later?"

"That's fine, I'm watching movies anyway." I smiled.

"Thank you."

"You better make a damn good breakfast tomorrow." I laughed.

"Whatever you want."

"Good."

"Alright, well I'm going back in. thank you best friend." I heard her laugh.

"You're welcome, now go!"

"Bye." I said with a laugh. I heard the phone click off.

"Everything okay?" I felt Scott's hand on my back.

"Yeah." I said turning to look at him.

"I just paid, where do you want to go?" I leaned into him, resting my head on his shoulder. He put his arm around me, rubbing my arm.

"I don't know." I could've just stood like that with him forever and not cared.

"There's a park just down the road, it's beautiful at night. Want to go there?" I looked up at him.

"Sure." He entwined our fingers and we started walking. I loved the feeling of us being together so easily and being satisfied with the smallest things like holding his hand.

"So where do we go from here?" he asked looking over at me as we walked down the street.

"I don't know. "

"I'm hoping that since you're letting me hold your hand it's nothing bad." I smiled a little.

"I was hoping the same thing."

"So does that mean we can start over?" I stopped and turned towards him.

"Look Scott, I want to be with you, and I would love to start things over between us, but what you did can't be forgotten and to be honest, I don't want to forget it."

"So what does that mean?" I looked down at our entwined fingers.

"I want to be with you, and we can try our best to start things over, but what you did will always be between us. We can get past it, but it's not going t happen again. So if you have any other secrets, tell me now." he looked me in the eye.

"No more secrets." I let out a sigh of relief.

"Then I guess we move forward." He smiled.

"Good, because I was worried you'd want to break it off." We started walking down the path into the woods in the park. The way the moon illuminated everything was beautiful.

"No, not looking like it." I said with a little smile.

"Good, I really like you." He said squeezing my hand. My stomach fluttered a little bit. I didn't say anything or even acknowledge what he said. I couldn't get wrapped into this so soon. I need to pace myself so I can't get hurt. We walked till we came across a huge lake. As soon as it came into view my jaw dropped in awe.

"It's, beautiful." I said in a gasp.

"It sure is." He said looking over at me. The moon was like a giant spotlight on the water, lighting everything around it. "There's something I want you to see." He said pulling me to the right, walking along the water from a small distance.

"Scott this is amazing." He smiled.

"You haven't seen anything yet." He stopped and looked at me. "Close your eyes and don't peek, trust me, you don't want to ruin this surprise." I closed my eyes tight as he led me by my hands. It wasn't long till we stopped and he turned to me.

"Can I open?"

"No, not yet." I heard him moving something before coming up behind me with his hands on my sides. "Open." He whispered in my hair. I wasn't prepared for what I saw when I opened my eyes. We were up on what looked like a half rock, half grass hill like ledge overlooking the glimmering water, standing under a large white Dogwood that was shedding flowers over us like snow. It was breathtaking.

"I don't know what to say Scott." I said still awe struck.

"There's more." He whispered again. I turned to look at him.

"How could there be more than this? This is God's masterpiece right here." I said confused. He smiled going over to the tree and pulling a radio out from behind a log. He set it down and turned it on.

"Will you dance with me?" he asked coming up to me. I smiled as he took me in his arms.

'_Wise men say only fools rush in  
>but I can't help falling in love with you<br>Shall I stay  
>would it be a sin<br>If I can't help falling in love with you_

Looking up at him as we softly swayed to the sound of Elvis's voice I felt myself falling for him. It felt like I was in a magical dream.

_Like a river flows surely to the sea  
>Darling so it goes<br>some things are meant to be  
>take my hand, take my whole life too<br>for I can't help falling in love with you_

He held my eyes so softly. He gently tilted my head up, I didn't fight it. He leaned in closer, not bringing our lips together, but just close enough.

_Like a river flows surely to the sea  
>Darling so it goes<em>

He gently touched his lips to mine; I closed my eyes before it slowly broke apart. When I looked back at him, he brought our lips together again.

_Some things are meant to be  
>take my hand, take my whole life too<br>for I can't help falling in love with you  
>for I can't help falling in love with you<br>_

We stood there in each other's arms, completely entranced in the feeling of this fairytale that was completely new and incredible. I couldn't help but believe it, I was falling in love with him…


	10. Chapter 10

For the next few weeks everything seemed to be getting better, Hailey seemed to be getting more comfortable with me and the house, I was in a good place mentally, and Scott was becoming a very big part of my life. It felt like nothing could go wrong.

"So what do you want to do today?" I asked crouching down by Hailey.

"I don't know."

"Well tomorrow I go back to work, so I think we should do something extra fun today." I said holding her pretty little hand. I felt guilt eat at the pit of my stomach for going to work tomorrow instead of working from the house for another week. I can't keep putting it off.

"Can we go play with Pake's horses?" she asked. I smiled.

"I think that'd be fun. Do you know how to ride a horse?" she shook her head no. "Well I think I just might have to show ya then." She smiled.

"Really? I've always wanted to learn how to ride a horse. Can you ride a horse Reba?" I laughed.

"I may not be the best, but I sure can find my way around."

Xxxx xx xxx xxx xx xxx xxx xxx xxx

"Okay, stick your foot in that loop right there," I said trying to explain how to get on the horse in a way she would understand. "Now hold on right here, now fling your leg over his back." She tried to throw her leg over but couldn't quite get it, she was too small.

"What now Reba?" I picked her up and set her down.

"Well," I said putting my hands on my hips. "Let's try the other horse," I spotted a different horse just behind the gate. " he's a little smaller." I said getting him set up. I helped her on and it was a perfect fit.

"Your turn Reba!" she said excitedly. I laughed as I climbed on up. "Wow, you did that fast."

"I've been doing this forever honey, I'm use to it." I thought about which path we were going to take. "Alright, why don't we go over to the training area so you can get use to riding around okay?"

"Okay." She said completely focused on the animal she was sitting on. We went over and she rode around the circle and found her way on the horse pretty well after about 45 minutes straight. She was a quick teach for her age.

"Ready to go Hun?" I asked as I got back on my horse.

"Yeah, is it going to be hard on the trails Reba?" we headed for the path slowly.

"No, not if you remember what I taught you." I said smiling at her. She smiled down at the horse.

"What's his name?"

"I think that ones name is Regan?" I said trying to think. Pake has had so many horses over the years that I wasn't too sure.

"Like that man in the suit with the funny hair who gave lots of speeches?" I was startled.

"Ronald Regan? The president?"

"Yeah! Was he the man who wore a cowboy hat?" I could've fallen off my horse.

"How do you know about him?"

"My mommy liked the presidents. She told me all their names I think. There's a lot of them." I laughed in both shock and amusement.

"Very good, I'm glad you know them. That'll help you later in life." We got on the trail and for the first time she dared to look up at me.

"How?"

"Well, in school, later in life, and just in general." I said shrugging.

"That's what my mommy said. She told me I'd be a great poication if I knew them." I raised a confused eyebrow.

"Politician?"

"That thingy!" I laughed.

"Your mommy really had big plans for you didn't she?" I asked in a low, sympathetic voice.

"Yeah. We were going to do a lot together." She said looking down at the horse sadly. Her face hadn't changed, but her eyes did. My eyes filled with tears.

"I'm sorry Hailey." I choked out. She looked up at me.

"It's okay Reba. I have you now." She said with a little smile.

Xxx xx x x xxxx xx x xxx xxx xxx xx xxx xxx

I stood in the barn brushing the horses after a ride like I always have since before I could remember. Hailey was in the house asleep, she nearly fell off her horse she was so tired. My mind was reeling with everything that Hailey said about her mom and everything about her in general. I felt a hand on my shoulder and nearly jumped out of my skin. I spun around to see Pake.

"Whoa now Reeber, calm your jets." He said with a laugh. I put a hand over my racing heart. My blood pressure was really high already.

"You scared me." I said stupidly, like he didn't catch on to that.

"I never would've guessed that one!" he said excitedly. I gave him a good eye roll and turned to continue brushing the horse.

"Why're you harassing me Pake?" he grabbed the other brush and went to the other side of the horse.

"Cause it's fun." He said with a laugh.

"And you wonder why I never visit you?" I said trying not to laugh.

"Alright, fair enough." We got quiet for a minute. All you could hear was the sound of the brushes on the horse and the horse breathing. "How strongly do you feel about Hailey?" I stopped brushing automatically. That caught me way off guard.

"Well she's my foster daughter, I'd say pretty strongly, why?" I said guarded, I tried to look over the horse but couldn't see much of his face at the angle he had his head turned.

"Do you love her?" he kept his eyes focused on his even brush strokes. It took me a minute to think about it. Do I love her? _Of course I do. _

"Yes I do." He finally looked up to meet my eyes.

"That was a pretty big pause Reba." The way he said my name made me want to hide my face like a little girl in big trouble.

"You caught me off guard. My answer was an honest one." I know I love her, how could I not?

"She's head over heel with you. Don't hurt her Reba. She just told Marie that she loves her new mommy and wants to stay with her forever." My heart tightened in my chest and I felt tears prick my eyes. _She thinks of me as her new mommy? _

"She really said that?" you could hear the tears in my voice but I didn't care, he was my big brother.

"She said that and that today was the best day of her life, Marie asked her why it was the best and do you know what she said?" I shook my head no. "Because she got to spend it all with you, just the two of you." I felt a tear or two slip out. Pake came around the horse and pulled me into a hug. I cried into his shoulder. I didn't really understand why I was crying but I couldn't help it. I pulled my head back some.

"I don't know what to think Pake, none of this feels real." He patted my head as he hugged me.

"It's real. You just have to realize it. I know it's too big to completely grasp but you've got to realize it Reba, you can't let this go to waste, she needs you." I sniffled a little. "And you need her too." He whispered.

"I know I do." I whispered into his shoulder. It was the first time I had admitted it out loud and I felt relief.

Xxx xx xxx x x xxxx xxx xx xxx xx xxx xx xx xxx xx x

"Reba?" Hailey asked looking up at me. We were laying in her bed watching the Lion King before she went to sleep.

"Yes hun?" she just looked up at me smiling for a minute.

"I love you." She said it confidently but still I could hear the worry of rejection in her voice.

"I love you too Hailey." She smiled hugging me; I hugged her tight right back.

"Reba?"

"Yeah baby?" I said into her hair, still holding her close. She pulled back to look at me.

"I know you're not my mommy." She took a deep breath. "And I know my mommy's not coming back right?" I nodded a little. "So I was wondering…" she gulped a little. "Can I call you mommy instead of Reba?" a smile spread across my face.

"I'd love that." She smiled right back at me before diving into a big hug.

"I love you mommy." She said into my shirt.

"I love you too baby girl." We lay there like that for about 45 minutes. She was sound asleep by the end of the movie. I slowly crawled out from under her arms and covered her up with the blankets better before I kissed her head. I turned the TV off as my mind raced. I headed downstairs.

BEEP

I looked over to see my phone light up. I walked over and saw I had a text from Scott. I smiled a little.

'_miss you something terrible, mind if I stop by? I really want to see my beautiful girl' _

'_come on over, I've been missing you too.'_

I closed my phone and started into the kitchen. I got a bottle of water out of the fridge and took a sip before putting dishes away.

"Hey beautiful." He said walking into the kitchen from the living room.

"Hey." He came over and gave me a slow peck on the lips. It made me smile. I loved it when he kissed me like that.

"So, I think I should just start coming in through the kitchen, seems to be the only place you ever are." I rolled my eyes as I continued to put the dishes away. He stood there leaning on the counter looking for something he could do; I could see it in his face he wanted to help.

"It's fine." I said as I closed the dishwasher and put my arms around his neck. "I do seem to be in the kitchen most of the time don't I?" he smiled adjusting his hands on my waist.

"Yes you are." He stole a quick kiss. "So what'd you do today?" I pulled back and grabbed his hand, pulling him into the living room.

"Me and Hailey went over to Pake's and rode horses." We sat down and he put his arm around me.

"She's big enough to ride a horse?" I laughed.

"Yes she is, I was riding when I was younger that her! And I'll tell you, that girl's a natural. The only problem is she second guesses herself which slows her down." he nodded.

"I haven't rode a horse since I was probably… 19." He said surprising himself.

"How have you gone that long without riding a horse?" I asked surprised. Even when I had all the kids, the longest I've ever gone without riding was maybe 14 months.

"I guess I just got too caught up in everything after high school that I just didn't have time."

"I've always made time for that, I couldn't go without it for that long."

"Well you're a country girl, I'm the half country, half city boy here Reba." I laughed.

"Still, it's so freeing."

"Yeah it is, didn't you tell me you rode a lot with Pake after your divorce?" I thought back to all those hour long trips we took on the trails, getting lost in conversation and laughter, forgetting everything that was happening in my life if only for a few short hours.

"Yes I did." I said with a little smile thinking of how great my big brother is.

"Have you talked to Brock lately?" he asked studying me. He must have mistaken my smile for something about Brock.

"Not since that one night in the kitchen. I think everything's a little too gone for anything." He kissed the side of my head.

"I'm sorry, Lori Anne told me he was your bestfriend." He pulled me a little bit closer in a protective type way. It made me smile.

"He really was. But our friendship wasn't healthy; it was like we were pretending we were still married without admitting it or showing it."

"Still, I'm sorry I ruined your friendship with him." I shrugged.

"You didn't, he did. He was the one who wanted to get back together and decided to tell me instead of keeping it to himself. If he had I could've never known." I said flatly. I was still so angry with him for doing that to me, putting me on the spot like he did. I did miss my friend in him but at the same time I now realize just how wrong we both were since the divorce. We only made it worse on each other.

"Still, I'm sorry." I looked up at him. He makes me really happy, I feel like a happier person when I'm with him. I put my hand on his cheek and kissed him. We pulled apart and held each other's eyes.

"I think I love you." I said out loud, I only meant to think it but the words came out easily. I tensed up, realizing what I've just done.

"I think I love you too Reba." He said honestly, I could see it in his eyes that he meant it. I smiled feeling relief. He pulled me into another kiss, this time different from any other kiss we've shared; we were in love.


	11. Chapter 11

**You guys need to keep me motivated with posting, I have a short attention span and need to stay excited about it, please review, good or bad! Just a heads up, not in this chapter but soon I'll be throwing Scott's point of view in here too. I think it's needed to show what I want the story to show. Thanks for reading this far! Means a lot to me! 3**

"You did WHAT?" Lori Anne said slapping her hands on the table in surprise. I flinched, smiling a little bit.

"I told him I think I love him." I said trying to be confident. She leaned back in her chair with her jaw dropped and surprised eyes.

"Who said it first?" I took a sip of my coffee as I leaned back in my chair, crossing my legs.

"I did, it kind of slipped but I meant it." I said making a face.

"I shouldn't be surprised but… I'm still getting use to this new Reba." She said still in shock. I smiled.

"Me too, but I'm liking her a lot. She's got some things on her mind she wouldn't have had before." I said smoothly. I thought her eyes would bug out of her head.

"Like _WHAT_?" she leaned forward, nearly across the table at me. I laughed.

"Well, if things keep going the way they are, I'm thinking about asking him to spend the night here. Not anytime soon but when it feels like it's time." I thought she was about to fall out of her chair.

"Who the hell are you and what did you do with Reba?" she asked narrowing her eyes at me. I laughed putting my coffee cup down and spreading my arms wide.

"Right here, she's just changed her way of thinking to a little more like yours." She shook her head at me.

"Reba, I'm selfish, go back to being you. If you're like me, then who's going to keep me in check?" she sounded honestly worried. "I can't go crazy wild again Reba, I could handle it when I was young but not anymore." I laughed picking my coffee back up.

"I'm not you; I'm just not walking around with a stick up my butt anymore."

"No, it's just going to be a-"

"Lori Anne!" I said cutting her off. She laughed.

"I guess you are thinking like me." I shook my head with a little smile.

"Thoughts don't mean actions."

"Thoughts turn INTO actions." She said winking. I rolled my eyes and took a sip of my coffee. I looked at the clock. 8:15.

"I gotta go, going to be late on my first day back." I said standing up. I walked into the living room. "Hailey, I'm leaving." She came down the stairs as I got my things together to go.

"Bye mommy." She said with a big smile. I pulled her into a big hug; I didn't want to leave her.

"Bye baby." I knelt down and held her hands. "I'll only be gone for a few hours and then I'll be back before dinner okay?"

"Okay, am I spending ALL day with Lori Anne?"

"Yes, is that bad?"

"No, she's just a little bit weird." I laughed.

"She is isn't she?"

"I'm right here." Lori Anne said from the divider. I just laughed.

"I have to leave right now, you going to be okay?" she nodded. "Call me if you need me, I have my number over there by the phone okay?" she nodded again. I pulled her into another tight hug.

"I'm going to miss you." I said.

"I'll miss you too." She said on my shoulder. I pulled back and tried not to cry.

"Love you." I said before I stood up.

"I love you too mommy." She said with a smile. I was fighting back tears and the urge to call in and work from home again. I couldn't again.

"Reba, leave." Lori Anne said coming into the living room. "Go to work, I've got her. If you want the opportunity to go to work EVER again you need to go back today." She said pushing me towards the door. I wanted to object but knew she was right.

"Call me if you need anything."

"I know Reba."

"I've got my phone on me."

"I know Reba." She said annoyed as she pushed me through the door. I grabbed onto the door frame.

"I mean it Lori Anne, call me." She pulled my fingers off the door.

"Reba, you're going to be late. GO TO WORK." She said shutting the door. I sighed as I walked to my car. I remembered doing the same thing when I went back to work after all three of my kids, then with my two grandbabies.

_Flashback…_

_ "Reba honey, it's been a whole extra month from your maternity leave, do you plan on going back?" Brock asked as I put Cheyenne up on my shoulder to burp. _

_ "I don't know, is it necessary?" I asked trying to put it off yet again._

_ "No, but I know you liked working and I don't want you to regret not going back." He said rubbing my back._

_ "But what if I regret not staying home with the baby?" I said in a panic, I don't know how I could possibly leave my baby. _

_ "Either way you might regret something. That's just how life goes honey."_

_ "Then how do I decide what's best?" I asked looking at him. _

_ "What does your gut tell you that you need to do?" I thought about it._

_ "Go back to work." I said reluctantly. I knew I had to go back, I just didn't want to._

_ "What if you only go back for part time?" he asked as I leaned into him._

_ "It'd still be too long." I said looking down at my beautiful baby girl. He laughed._

_ "You're making this harder than it needs to be." He said looking down at me. When I looked up at him I saw him laughing a little._

_ "Well I'm sorry I'm having a hard time leaving my baby to go make money." I said bitterly as I pulled away from him._

_ "Oh come on Reba, you know it was hard for me too. But remember what you told me?" I just looked at him. "You told me to bite the bullet and go back to work and school, and that it'll get easier with time." I glared at him, angry that he used my words against me. "My mother's going to be in town for a while. Do you really want to be here with her all day every day?" I sighed._

_ "I'll go back tomorrow." He laughed before kissing the side of my head._

The next morning…

_"I'm not going." I said watching Cheyenne sleep. Brock came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist._

_ "You have too. You already called in and told them you'd be there."_

_ "I changed my mind." He laughed a little by my ear._

_ "I don't think you can do that babe." I made a face._

_ "I did." He sighed turning me around._

_ "Look Reba, I know you don't want to leave Cheyenne yet but I think it'll be good for you. Get out of the house for a little bit." I sighed resting my head on his shoulder. _

_ "It's not fair." He rubbed my back._

_ "I know. But it'll all be okay." I sighed. _

_ 15 minutes later I was in the passenger seat of the car watching Brock's mom wave as we drove away. I sat there balling my hands up ready to jump out of the car to run back to my baby. I sat there crying all the way to work….._

Present…

Ring, ring, ring

I shook my head and pulled my phone out of my purse.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe." It was Scott. "How're you feeling?" I sighed.

"I've been better."

"I'm sorry honey." I sighed as I sat at a stoplight.

"This is good. It has to happen." I said trying to reassure myself more than him.

"How'd Hailey take it?"

"Fine, she was just sad she has to spend the day with Lori Anne." I said with a laugh. I heard him laugh too.

"That's understandable." I just smiled. "So I was thinking, I'm free for lunch today, want me to swing by and pick you up?"

"How do you know I have a break?" I teased with a smile.

"Well, I'll just take you into custody then." He said laughing.

"For an hour?"

"Whatever it takes!" I laughed shaking my head.

"You're crazy, do you know that?" I asked as I parked the car.

"Only crazy bout you babe." I rolled my eyes as I walked into the building.

"Why are you so cheesy?" I asked waiting for the elevator.

"Cheesy, or really sweet?" I laughed as I stepped into the elevator.

"Maybe just a little bit of both." He laughed.

"Well I've got to go, see you at lunch?"

"I'm looking forward to it already." I said with a smile.

"I love you." The elevator doors opened.

"I love you too honey." I said stepping out.

"Bye."

"Bye." I closed my phone. When I looked up I was shocked when I saw Van standing outside my office door. I stood there in front of the elevator doors with wide eyes. I haven't talked to or seen Cheyenne or Van in weeks. Van caught sight of me.

"Mrs. H," he said walking over to me.

"Van…" I said in shock.

"Can we talk a minute?" all I could do was nod. We went into my office and sat down. "You're looking good Mrs. H. Looks like you're happier." He said trying to break the ice. I couldn't help but notice in his face and presence how much he's grown as a person. He wasn't that 17 year old boy living in my house anymore. He was a young man.

"I feel happier Van." I said holding his eyes. I could tell something was bothering him.

"Wish I could say the same for Cheyenne." He said quietly, loud enough so I could clearly hear but soft enough to know he was unsure of himself being here.

"I wondered what happened when she stopped calling." I said softly looking down at my hands.

"She didn't mean what she said. She was just trying to look out for you and somewhere in the process found herself jealous of Hailey." I looked up at him in surprise.

"Why would she be jealous of Hailey?"

"She makes you happy. Cheyenne isn't your little girl anymore. Her and Kyra grew up together and left almost together, Jake was your little boy, and she was still your little girl. Hailey changed that." I was blown away by that. "It took me a few days to get her to admit that." I didn't say anything. "Why wouldn't you talk to her?" I just looked at him for a minute before I leaned my elbows on my desk.

"When your child doesn't agree with you and puts your choices down when you're having a hard enough time with it yourself, it tends to sting a little bit. I didn't answer because I wanted to be in a good place with Hailey, I didn't want to have Cheyenne's disappointed face and negative comments hanging over me all the time." He studied me.

"You're afraid of her disagreeing with you, of her hurting you. Cheyenne's opinion really does affect you." I just looked at him.

"When did you learn so much about me?" I asked. He smiled a little.

"You're like my mother Mrs. H., I've learned a thing or two over the years." I shook my head with a smile.

"I've missed you Van." He smiled.

"Right back at'cha Mrs. H."

X x x xxxx xxx xx xxx xxx xxxx xxx xx xxx xxx

"Hey babe." Scott said as I got in the car. I leaned over and kissed him.

"Hey." I buckled my seatbelt.

"Where do you want to go?" he said pulling out of the parking lot.

"I don't care." I said shrugging. He reached over and entwined our fingers, resting them between us. I smiled.

"How about a chicken sandwich?"

"That sounds perfect." I said as my stomach growled.

"So how was your first day back?"

"Interesting." I said raising an eyebrow.

"Care to explain?"

"Van was waiting at my office this morning." I saw his eyebrows go up. "We're having dinner with them tomorrow night." He looked over at me.

"We?" I nodded. "I've never met Cheyenne or the kids and I flipped Van over my shoulder when we met." He said making a face. "Not a great first impression. Do they even know we're together? Let alone who I am?" I laughed.

"No they don't. Well, Van does, I had to explain who I was saying I loved on the phone." He made a face. "Let's just say he was surprised." That's an understatement.

"Well shouldn't it be a family time?" he said trying to get out of it.

"You're a part of my life now, I think the kids need to meet you." He sighed. "You weren't kidding when you told me you hate meeting family were you?"

"No I wasn't, first impressions matter the most to me." I squeezed his hand.

"It'll all be okay." He looked over at me as we sat at a red light. He leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"If you think this is what we need to do, then I'll do it." I smiled.

"Thank you."

Half an hour later Scott was in my office with me. We had just finished eating and were sitting there talking. I had a couch in my office since I've ranked up; we were sitting there pretty close laughing. He leaned over suddenly, mid laugh, and kissed me.

I loved it because it was unexpected and sweet. I kissed him a little more and wrapped my fingers in his hair, letting out a little sigh. I could kiss him forever, it was like heaven.

Ring, ring, ring

"Dammit." He said breaking out lips apart. I sighed as I stood up and answered the phone off my desk. I stood just in front of Scott, not even a foot away.

"Hello, Reba Hart." I felt Scott's hands on my hips and sides trying to pull me back over teasingly. I tried not to laugh.

"There's a visitor here to see you in the lobby." The secretary said. I slapped Scott's hand laughing as he pulled me back, almost making me fall on him.

"Who is it?"

"She says it's a surprise." I rolled my eyes with a sigh.

"Send her up." I said putting the phone down. Before I could react, Scott pulled me down onto his lap and kissed me as I let out a little laugh.

"Who's here?" he asked looking at me with a smile.

"A 'surprise' person." I said rolling my eyes. He laughed. I heard a knock on the door and stood up; straightening my shirt that Scott was tugging at. I walked over and opened the door. My jaw dropped and I gasped in surprise.

"Kyra!" she smiled.

"Hi mom."

"Oh get over here." I said pulling her into a big hug. It felt so good to hug my daughter again.

"I've missed you mom." She said into my shoulder.

"I've missed you too baby." She tensed up before she pulled back, not breaking contact but so we were facing each other. She kept her eyes in the room.

"Why's there a police man in your office, is something going on, are you okay?" she asked looking at me in a panicked fashion. I laughed a little, I forgot Scott was in uniform.

"Kyra, this is Scott. Scott, this is my daughter Kyra." I said pulling her into the room.

"Nice to meet you?" she said confused. He stood there oddly.

"It's nice to finally meet you too." Scott said holding his hand out to her. She shook it oddly.

"So, how do you know my mom?" she asked looking from me to him.

"Well, actually," I said looking at him for a second before looking back at him. "We're dating." She laughed.

"That's funny mom, seriously, who is he?" I just looked at Scott as he looked at me in a nervous, wide eyed manner.

"I am serious. We've been together for a few weeks now." Her smile slowly fell.

"Oh…" she just stood there. She looked over at me. "Why didn't you tell me about it?"

"I was planning on tell you and Jake at the same time, Thanksgiving is only a few weeks away. I was planning on doing it then." I said honestly.

"Does Cheyenne know? I know you two aren't exactly speaking." She said making a face.

"She doesn't, but Van does. He stopped by today and set up a dinner. I'm going over to Cheyenne's with Hailey tomorrow night." I pointed at Scott. "Him too." She nodded.

"Well, I'm happy for you mom. You deserve to be happy." She said pulling me into a hug. I hugged her back, thankful she was okay with it.


	12. Chapter 12

"Stop fidgeting." I said lightly slapping Scott's shoulder. I couldn't stand trying to fix his tie when he was all over.

"Sorry." He said standing up straight. I finished the tie and rested my hands on his chest.

"You look good." He half smiled, that smile drove me out of my mind. It was my favorite.

"Have I told you already that you look good." He said wrapping his arms around me. I smiled.

"Only about a hundred times." He laughed.

"But I meant it every time." He leaned down and gave me a quick kiss. "We better head out." I nodded as I pulled away from him.

"Hailey, we're leaving!" I yelled up the stairs. She came down with bouncing curls and a big smile.

"Bye mommy." She said hugging me. "Bye Scott." She said hugging him to.

"We won't be out too long, but you'll be in bed when we get back. Lori Anne'll watch you till we get back okay?"

"Okay mommy." She said hugging me again. "Can I watch Disney movies with Lori Anne tonight?" I laughed.

"If you can ask her real sweet with that cute little puppy face you do I bet she won't be able to say no." she smiled.

"Thank you." I kissed the top of her head.

"Your welcome baby."

"We better get going honey." Scott said looking at his watch. I nodded.

"Bye baby." I gave her another little squeeze.

"Bye mommy."

"Bye Reba!" Lori Anne yelled from the kitchen. I shook my head with a smile.

"Bye Lori Anne, thank you!" I yelled back.

"No problem, she's sweet and you have food!" I laughed as Scott shut the door behind me.

"So where are we going so dressed up?" I asked swinging our hands between us like I did when I was a teenager.

"Secret, can't tell you." He said raising his eyebrows. I laughed.

:"I don't think that's fair, I had to fix your tie." I teased.

"What's that have to do with this?" he asked dropping his jaw. I laughed.

"I don't know." He rolled his eyes as he opened my car door for me.

"You are one crazy redhead, do you know that?" I laughed as I sat down.

"I've been told that a few times." He went over and got in the driver seat.

"Okay, you ready to have fun?"

"Not really, I don't know what we're doing." He laughed shaking his head.

"Guess you'll just have to wait and see then." I smiled.

"I guess so, but I still think you should tell me." He shook his head with a laugh.

"I don't think so babe." He turned the radio on and put a Patsy Cline CD in. I smiled. How could I not? He played one of my favorite artists.

We sat in silence, just listening to the music. We pulled into a parking lot of a place I was unfamiliar with. He turned towards me and smiled, turning down Walking After Midnight.

"Know what we're doing yet?" he asked running his fingers across my hand.

"I have no idea." I said honestly, I looked around for a sign or something as a clue, but the only sign I saw was in French it looked like.

"Good." He said with a smile as he got out of the car, he ran around to the other side as quick as he could, I had my door opened and was stepping out. He jumped in front of me.

"What're you doing?" I asked with a confused smile.

"Would you for one night, please let me be a gentleman? I know we've had this talk before but I would like to open doors for you and baby you. Just for tonight?" he asked with a smile. I shook my head with a laugh, putting my feet back in the car.

"Thank you!" he said excitedly as he closed the door, only to open it back up a second later. He reached his hand out for mine. "My lady." He said with a smile. I held a big grin as I took his hand. I know I say I hate being babied like this, but I have to admit, I was loving this.

Xx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxxxx xxx x x xxx xxx xxx

"This is amazing." I said tasting my pasta. He laughed across the tiny table at my facial expression. We were in a little room set aside in a dimly lit restaurant; the doorways to all the little rooms were cut off with curtains, tied off with golden ropes. The room was cozy, small, very focused on just the two of us, no distractions. He smiled at me.

"This okay?" his thumb rubbed the back of my hand.

"This is more than perfect." I said leaning forward a little. I loved how the candle light danced in his eyes. He leaned in a little bit and studied my eyes.

"I could say the same about you." I felt my cheeks go hot as I looked deep in his eyes.

"I could say the same for you too." I said making that beautiful little smile dance on his lips.

"I love you." He said leaning in. I leaned in a little bit too, trying not to smile.

"I love you too." It felt good to say those words again and mean it the way I do. We met halfway in a beautiful passion filled kiss. The only reason we broke apart was the candle started to burn my neck.

"The candle's a little hot." I said touching my neck. We were still only about an inch apart, but he moved the candle.

"Sorry baby." He said running his fingers across the hot spot on my neck. It sent shivers down my spine. He must've felt me shudder a little because that little smile flickered across his lips again. The look in his eyes reflected my thoughts. I pulled back and looked down at my pasta.

"Do you like your pasta?" I asked with a hot face as I looked down at my plate. He didn't move for a minute, I could just feel his eyes studying me.

"Yes I do." He said sitting back and eating his. We sat in silence for a few minutes that felt like years. I just looked down at my pasta. When I did look back up at him his eyes met mine instantly. I couldn't look away despite how much I wanted too.

"Did I say something?" I stopped chewing for a second before I answered.

"No, I'm sorry, it's just..." I saw the look in his eyes and chickened out. "Nothing. Just thinking." He reached over and held my hand.

"Look, whatever I did, I'm sorry, I just want this to be the perfect night for us." He said lowly. I sighed.

"No, it's me. I'm sorry. Just not use to this yet." I said honestly.

"Well if it helps, I'm not either. Last time I dated before you, I cant even remember." He said making a face. "Boy, I don't sound pathetic." I laughed.

"It's not pathetic, I'm exactly the same Scott." I felt myself relax. It was so easy to be comfortable with him.

"And that's what I don't understand." He said studying me.

"What do you mean?"

"You're so beautiful, smart, funny, honest, loveable, comfortable, great person. How you've managed to stay single is beyond me." I felt my cheeks go hot.

"I'm not as great as you seem to think I am." I said quietly. I may have a pretty face, but I have my fair share of flaws.

"Yes you are, I'm the one who isn't." I felt a certain honesty in his eyes. "No matter what ever happens, just remember I honestly love you. I'm bound to screw up but just never forget that."

"I could say the same." I said with a little smile.

Xx xxx xxxx xx xxx xxxx x xx xxx xxxx

"Where are we?" I asked looking out the car window.

"A place I haven't been to since I was in the police academy. He said parking the car. He got out and came around to open my door for me, tickled pink that I remembered.

"Any hints?" I asked feeling the warmth of his hand heat mine.

"Already gave you one." He said looking at me. I rolled my eyes as we walked through the doors of a big room with an open dance floor and a bar in the back. It was like a high class country club. "Shall we dance?" he asked acting like an old timing gentleman. I smiled, trying not to laugh.

"I would love too." Whatever song was just playing was coming to a soft close as I put my arms around him. He held me close as we softly swayed. Allison Krauss came on with When You Say Nothing At All. I smiled.

_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
>Without saying a word you can light up the dark<em>

"I love you." I whispered. He smiled.

"I love you."

_Try as I may I could never explain  
>What I hear when you don't say a thing<em>

I looked into his eyes as we floated across the dance floor, it felt like a dream. I softly whispered the words of the song to him, making him smile just a little bit.

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
>There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me<br>The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
>You say it best when you say nothing at all<em>

He brought his hand up and softly pushed the hair out of my face before resting his hand on my cheek. I couldn't bring myself to break eye contact with him, his eyes held everything I've ever wanted.

_All day long I can hear people talking out loud  
>But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd<br>Old Mr. Webster could never define  
>What's being said between your heart and mine<em>

He kissed me softly, making my stomach flutter. We floated across the floor in a trance it seemed.

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
>There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me<br>The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
>You say it best when you say nothing at all<em>

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
>There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me<br>The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
>You say it best when you say nothing at all<em>

"You say it best, when you say nothing at all." He whispered into my hair. "I love you Reba."

"I love you Scott." The next song started up.

_How do I,  
>Get through the night without you?<br>If I had to live without you,  
>What kind of life would that be?<em>

_Oh, I  
>I need you in my arms, need you to hold,<br>You're my world, my heart, my soul,  
>If you ever leave,<br>Baby you would take away everything good in my life_

I looked into his eyes and felt the song speak the words to him I felt in my heart.

_And tell me now  
>How do I live without you?<br>I want to know,  
>How do I breathe without you?<br>If you ever go,  
>How do I ever, ever survive?<br>How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?_

"Reba, I know it's soon still, but I don't know where I'd be without you. I don't know what I'd do." I nodded.

"That's exactly how I feel too." I said feeling the tears well up in my eyes. I felt so cheesy but I was swept up in the moment. For the rest of the song we held close to each other, my head on his shoulder, my forehead resting against his neck, his arms around me. I just listened to the words and counted his heartbeats against the beats of the song. This was exactly how I feel about him. Without him I'd have nothing, nobody. He brought love into my life and he brought me Hailey; the girl who saved my life. How could I live without him?

_Without you,  
>There'd be no sun in my sky,<br>There would be no love in my life,  
>There'd be no world left for me.<br>And I,  
>Baby I don't know what I would do,<br>I'd be lost if I lost you,  
>If you ever leave,<br>Baby you would take away everything real in my life,_

_And tell me now,  
>How do I live without you?<br>I want to know,  
>How do I breathe without you?<br>If you ever go,  
>How do I ever, ever survive?<br>How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?_

_Please tell me baby,  
>How do I go on?<em>

_If you ever leave,  
>Baby you would take away everything,<br>I need you with me,  
>Baby don't you know that you're everything,<br>Real in my life?_

_And tell me now,  
>How do I live without you,<br>I want to know,  
>How do I breathe without you?<br>If you ever go,  
>How do I ever, ever survive?<br>How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?_

_How do I live without you?_

_How do I live without you baby?_

When the song ended I had to go to the bathroom so he said he'd get us drinks while I was gone. I headed across the room feeling like I was walking on air.

"Reba?" I heard an all too familiar voice say behind me as I started down the little hallway to the bathrooms. I stopped dead in my tracks. My heart skipped a beat as I gulped. I turned around to see my worst nightmare; Jack Morgan. In that moment, the cloud beneath me parted and I came crashing back to reality with a hard thud.

"I'll be damned." I mumbled to myself as he started my way.


	13. Chapter 13

**Just a warning, the story's gotten pretty slow I think, but the next few chapters will catch up on excitement! Promise! R&R! **

"Reba Hart." Jack said with that big heart stopping smile I fell in love with. I was in pure shock as I stood there.

"Jack Morgan…" he looked me up and down with those gorgeous eyes.

"You haven't changed a bit." Right then I wished I had a big coat to cover me from head to toe. I felt so exposed in my spaghetti strap, knee length, form fitted flowing black dress. I crossed my arms.

"I could say the same for you." I said stiffly.

"How've you been hun? It's been quite a while." I wanted to snap at him to never call me hun again but I bit my tongue.

"I've never been better actually." I said with an edge to my voice. I hated him for just leaving me the way he did. "And that tends to happen when you're married." I said a little more angrily.

"Look Reba, about Cheryl, we've been divorced for quite a while now. I'm a single man." He said stepping forward; he placed his hands on my arms, making me shudder a little. I backed up a little but I didn't have anywhere to go.

"Look Jack," I said trying to control my temper. "You have no-"

"Reba sweetheart, there you are, I was wondering where you went too." Scott said coming up to me and kissing my cheek with his hand on my back. He pulled me away from Jack smoothly. "Who's this?" he asked smiling at Jack. Jack looked stunned.

"Sorry honey, I was going to the bathroom and ran into Jack." I said looking up at him.

"Hi Jack, I'm Scott." He said holding out his hand. Jack looked like he'd seen a ghost.

"Hi." He said taking his hand with a little bit of effort.

"So how do you know Reba?" Scott asked with a smile. I didn't know what his reaction would be when he found out I was in a relationship with him a few years ago.

"I dated Reba a few years back." Jack said looking at me. My stomach still fluttered when he looked at me like that, but nothing like when Scott looks at me. It was then that I realized that I'd lost all feelings for him when I lost respect for him. Scott was 10 times the man Jack could ever even dream of being.

"Oh, I'm Red's current boyfriend." Scott said laughing. He didn't seem bothered by what Jack said at all, it was like they were talking about a sports game or something. I thought Jack's eyes would bug out of his head as he tried to laugh normally. I had to hold back a laugh.

"Yeah I caught on to that." Jack said with a laugh.

"Yeah, for some odd reason she likes having me around." He said smiling at me, I smiled back, I couldn't help it.

"Yeah, I can see you two are peachy." Jack said holding his smile in place. My smile fell some.

"Well that's what happens when you're not married." I said smiling right back at him. He let out an unhumorous laugh, I matched head on.

"Well at least I tried to be with you." He said smiling. I held mine despite my want to snarl at him.

"At least I wasn't married." I said raising my eyebrows, his smile fell.

"It always comes back to that doesn't it?" he said angrily. I stepped forward, just as mad.

"Yes, cause that's the reason we broke up, your WIFE didn't like it." I snapped.

"I was separated!"

"Doesn't matter, you're still suppose to tell the other person before the wife shows up on their doorstep Jack. If you were smart, you would've told me BEFORE we started dating the FIRST time!" he rolled his eyes.

"I didn't tell you because I knew how you'd react, and look how it turned out!" I scoffed.

"Look how it turned out? Look how it turned out?" I threw my head back and groaned angrily. I balled up my fist and held it up. "You are unbelievable Jack, I could just-"

"Okay Reba," Scott said grabbing my arm and pulling me out of Jack's face. "I think we should go."

"I guess your new boyfriend knows best Reba." Jack said angrily.

"Damn straight." I spat before storming away, Scott right behind me.

X xx xxx x xx xxx x xx xxx x xx xxx

"I'm sorry I ruined tonight." I said sitting in the passenger seat. I leaned my head back on the head rest. Scott shook his head with a smile. I just studied his face. How did I end up with such a great man? He was everything I've ever wanted and more.

"It's fine babe, I know that had to be hard." He said patting my hand. I just looked over at him.

"You have no idea." I said with a sigh.

"Care to tell me the story behind that little episode?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"We dated a few years back. He went to Boston for a while and never came back; then when he did come back, we broke up because his WIFE found out about me." His eyebrows went up.

"You had an affair?"

"An affair that I was unaware of till his wife told me about it." He made a face. "Yeah, I know."

"Sounds rough." I nodded, letting a big breath out. "Did you love him?" I stopped and looked at him in surprise.

"I started to, but he never knew it." He squeezed my hand.

"Well forget him; you're too good to be treated like that." I smiled a little.

"Well thanks." He smiled.

"It's true." I he said smiling.

"So did you know you were rescuing me in there?" I asked honestly, he laughed.

"I watched him follow you and knew something was up. I stood around the corner some and watched. When he touched you I thought I'd lose it." I smiled.

"I don' know what I'd do without you." I said meaning it more than I thought I ever could. I don't think he realizes just how in love with him I really am. He just smiled.

"So, how bout we go to plan C?" I gave him a confused smile.

"Plan C? What happened to plan A and B?"

"Well plan A was dinner, and plan B was dancing at this place. Plan C was my backups, backup." I laughed.

"Well can you tell me what this one is at least?"

"Well, honestly I want this one to be the biggest surprise. It's the one that means the most I think." I smiled as I held his hand.

"Sounds like a plan to me." We drove in comfortable silence. The fact that he accepted both Brock and Jack as my past just proves how great he really is. If he can handle that baggage, the kids shouldn't be too bad. I thought with a smile. I think this is the real deal, sealed package here. I could spend the rest of my life with him.

"Okay, here's the last surprise. If this one falls through, we're going home." He said turned towards me as we parked. I laughed.

"That's more than fine with me." I said leaning over and kissing him. He smiled; we were still very up close and personal.

"Well if that's a preview of what's at home, I'd be okay with that." He said making me laugh.

"We're not going home yet." I said lowly, kissing him again. He sighed when we pulled apart.

"In that case, let's go." He got out and came to open my door. I took his hand and he pulled me to him where he met me with a sweet kiss. I smiled as we broke apart.

"Well that was unexpected." I said still smiling.

"I like spontaneous moments." He said stealing another kiss. We pulled away and pulled me by the hand into the woods. I laughed as I held my other hand out, trying not to fall.

"Where are we going?" I asked laughing.

"Secret!" he said with a laugh. I laughed too. He suddenly stopped and I ran into him. I could barely make out his face in the darkness. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do." I said automatically. I felt one of his arms go behind my knees and the other behind my back. I gasped as he lifted me up in one swift movement. My arms went around his neck to hold on. I could see his eyes glistening in the little light there was.

"Here we go." He said quietly. He started walking, where we were headed, I had no idea. He walked for a minute on a rough path it felt like. He must've known his way around it the way he made it so smoothly. Suddenly moonlight came into view, my jaw dropped as I saw the most beautiful scene I've ever seen once again. He set me down in the spot where we had danced under the dogwood tree that overlooked the water. There was a blanket set out with a bottle of wine on it and two cups beside a little radio.

"Why're you so perfect?" I asked pulling him into a hug.

"I just want to make you happy." He said into my hair. He pulled back and turned on the radio. Tina Turner's What's Love Got To Do With It. He pulled me to him and we started to dance. He rested his forehead against mine as we swayed. I felt a bit rebellious and I kissed his cheek softly once. I took a breath and kissed it again, this time with a little bit more confidence. I could feel his stubble press against my lips. I loved the feeling. I moved over to kiss his neck. I could feel him tense up.

"Reba, what are you doing?" he asked pulling back some.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I said going back to kiss him. He pulled me back again.

"Does this have anything to do with your ex?" I pulled back from all contact.

"What?" he realized that was far from it and tried to pull me back to him.

"Never mind, that was stupid of me." I pulled my hands out of his.

"Why would you even say that?" I spat. He sighed.

"Because I'm good at screwing things up, please just forget that, I don't want our night to be ruined." I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"Jack has nothing to do with me anymore, that ship has sailed a long time ago."

"I'm sorry Reba." He said quietly.

"How can I believe what you think of me when you ask me things like that Scott?"

"Give me a chance Reba, please? I didn't mean to ask that like that, but can you blame me after tonight?" I sighed and let him take my hands in his.

"No." I looked up at him realizing how much I over reacted. "I'm sorry."

"I'm the one who should be sorry." He said pulling me into a hug. The sweet, romantic moment was back. "So, that whole neck kissing thing." He said into my hair. I smiled.

"What about it?" I pulled back to look at him.

"It was nice." I laughed a little.

"I enjoyed it too." We started dancing to the radio again. _Should I try it again?_ I took a deep breath and kissed him slowly. I could feel his hand run up my back slowly, sending shivers all throughout me, I shuddered. I felt my knees go weak and my heart speed up. I had to hold onto him so I wouldn't fall over. He broke our mouths apart and started kissing down my neck.

"Good God..." I said in a gasp. My entire mind went fuzzy and blank. I hadn't felt like this since I can't even remember.

"How far?" he whispered just beneath my ear. I gasped a little, felling my knees start to give out. I pulled back and grabbed his hand, bringing him over to the blanket that was spread out. I sat down and brought him to sit too. I didn't waste any time pulling his tie off as I kissed him hungrily. When his tie was off, I laid back, bringing him to lie on top of me. I felt myself wanting him as his hands clung to me. I fumbled with the buttons of his shirt till it hung open onto of me. I pulled it off his shoulders with a groan. He started down my neck as I gasped for air.

I felt his hand go up my thigh slowly, sending a shiver throughout me I couldn't hide. The skin of his hand touching the skin on my leg the way it was drove me out of my mind. I reached down and tugged at the bottom of my dress. When he realized what I was doing, he eased off me an inch or two so he could help me pull it over my head. I felt so exposed as I lay pressed underneath him in only my underwear and strapless bra. I didn't mind it at all though.

I reached down and fumbled with his belt until it opened and I tried to push his pants off. He took over and kicked them the rest of the way off.

We rolled over so I was on top of him, one knee on either side of him. I realized then just how wide he was. I knew his shoulders were wide set, but I didn't realize that his whole structure was wide set. His hands roamed my back, butt, and thighs as we passionately kissed. I moved slightly and felt his manhood press against my parts. I let a groan out in his mouth.

It wasn't long till we were only laying skin on skin, I knew it was wrong, but I couldn't stop myself. If it was too soon, then how do I feel this strongly? He rolled me onto my back and just looked at me. We were both gasping already and we hadn't even gotten started yet.

"Are you ready?" he asked memorizing my face. I nodded. He leaned down to kiss me again but I put my hands on his chest to stop him.

"Wait." He pulled back to look at me again. I put my hand on his face. "I love you."

"I love you too." At that I brought his lips to mine again. I felt him ease my legs apart softly, just like I had dreamt a million times that he would. My heart felt like it was ready to explode. Slowly he eased inside me. I realized then how unprepared I was for this, I've been a virgin for 10 years, that can take a toll on a womanhood. I broke our lips apart as he continued in slowly so I could gasp for air. I clung to him for dear life as he softly kissed my neck. Automatically we started moving together, I felt satisfaction flood through me.

Ironically, Gary Allan came on the radio at this given moment…

_I sure do hope this is a long night,  
>Cause I've never felt one so right<br>Each look into your eyes I fall in,  
>A little more and more,<br>Looks like we started us a fire,  
>Wrapped up in flames of desire,<br>With every touch their burning higher,  
>Two shadows dancing on the wall,<em>

_With nothing on but the radio,  
>Feel the music playing soft and slow,<br>You and me and the lights down low,  
>With nothing on but the radio<em>

_We'll fall asleep here in the moonlight,  
>In tangled sheets we'll be here all night,<br>And when we wake up in the morning,  
>We might stay like this all day,<br>Two people meant to be together,  
>Two lovers dreaming of forever,<br>And it just keeps on getting better,  
>With every tender little kiss,<em>

_With nothing on but the radio,  
>Feel the music playing soft and slow,<br>You and me and the lights down low,  
>With nothing on but the radio<em>

_Two people meant to be together,  
>Two lovers dreaming of forever,<br>And it just keeps on getting better,_

_With nothing on but the radio,  
>Feel the music playing soft and slow,<br>You and me and the lights down low,  
>With nothing on but the radio<em>

_You and me and the lights down low,  
>With nothing on but the radio<em>

I clung to his shoulders and back with my hands for dear life. Suddenly I felt myself nearing the peak of perfection. I let out a moan as it got even closer. Suddenly I felt an explosion inside of me and completely lost control over myself as I reached the top. I shuddered as the final wave rolled over me. I felt him do the same right after me. He rolled me on top of him as we both seemed to end together. I felt so weak as the final shudder rolled to an end. I collapsed onto his chest finding it hard to breath.

"I love you." I said with a raspy breath as I pressed my lips to his as a last move.

"I love you too." He said taking a deep breath. He covered us with another blanket. We laid there for what seemed like forever just holding each other as the radio surrounded us, and the view feeling like a dream. I held onto him comfortably, the man I love.


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, in this chapter, it goes into Scott's point of view like I had mentioned in an author's note a few chapters ago? Any who…. Hope you like it! R&R? **

BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP!

I groaned at the alarm clock as I slapped around aimlessly for the snooze button. Everything hurt. I didn't want to get out of bed and face the day feeling like I did, I felt old. I felt an arm wrap around my waist.

"You planning on getting up?" he asked in a sleepy voice. I smiled as I rolled over to look at him.

"Not yet." He sleepily laughed as I closed my eyes and curled up in his arms.

"We're probably going to be late for work today." I just smiled a little as I listened to his heartbeats.

"I don't even care."

"Me either." I started to drift off in his warm arms.

BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP!

"Dammit." I said with a sigh as I rolled over and turned the alarm all the way off. I turned to lay back down.

Buzzzzzzzzzzz

"What's that?" I asked looking around. He sat up.

"That's my phone." He said sitting on the edge of the bed and picked up his pants, fishing his phone out of the pocket. I sat up. "Hello?" he got quiet. "Yes sir… no… not exactly…. I planned on coming in a little later today… no… but I… Alright, I'll be there as soon as I can." He said standing up with a sigh. He stood up and pulled his pants over his boxers. "I've gotta go." I watched him get dressed, wishing he'd stay here with me.

"Something happen?" he didn't meet my eyes as he started to button his shirt.

"Boss is pissed about my paper work. He wants me to redo it." He sat on the edge of the bed to put his socks on. I sat up and knelt behind him, wrapping my arms around him from behind.

"Alright honey, I love you." I said into his shoulder. I felt him take a deep breath and let it out slowly as he took my hand in his.

"I love you too." He sat like that for a while. "I'm sorry Reba." He whispered. He stood up and knelt on the floor in front of me. He took my hands and looked me in the eyes for the first time this morning. "I love you. I mean it when I say that. I am head over heels with you. Please never forget that." I felt confused as to why he was saying this.

"What's going on Scott?"

"Just please promise me you believe me, no matter what." The look in his eyes I couldn't explain, it looked strained and tired but also worried and full of love.

"I promise." He didn't look any more relieved in his face.

"You do realize how much better you can do than me don't you?"

"No, because we're perfect together." I said squeezing his hands a little. "Are you planning to leave me Scott?" I felt my heart pound hard. He looked up at me alarmed.

"God no Reba, I never could leave you." Something was really wrong, I could feel it.

"Then what's going on?" his phone went off again. He sighed.

"Where are you Scott? If you don't get here you're going to be out of a job dammit!" I heard a man bark through the phone. I flinched.

"On my way now." He said closing it. "I've got to go." He said standing. He pulled me into a hug and kissed me before turning around and leaving.

X xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x

"No you didn't." Lori Anne said sitting back with a laugh.

"Yes we did." I said pouring us coffee.

"No you didn't. Tell me the real reason you're sore." She said laughing again.

"I had sex with Scott." I said setting her coffee down in front of her raising an eyebrow. Her smile slowly started to fall.

"You didn't…" she said in a shocked way, not an accusing way like before. I cracked a smile.

"I'm just a little out of practice." He eyes went wide, her lips went thin and nearly disappeared, and she went pale.

"What?.." I smiled shaking my head.

"Look, it's not that big of a deal. What's done is done, we're moving forward now." She took a sip of her coffee.

"Are you really this serious about him Reba?" I thought about it for a minute.

"I really am Lori Anne. I can see myself spending the rest of my life with him." I smiled a little. I've thought the idea so many times but put it down, being my realistic self. But anymore, I can't fight it. One day I wouldn't mind marrying him. I want too. And anyways, it's been nearly four months and nothing's gone wrong. We've gotten through everything just fine. That has to mean something right?"

"Does he feel the same?" she asked being her worried self.

"I think so." My mind flashed to this morning. "But I do have a question."

"Shoot." She said looking at me. I told her about everything that happened this morning.

"Was it stupid to do what we did last night?" she sighed.

"Yes it was stupid, but not for the reason you're asking; just think you should've paced yourself." I rolled my eyes.

"If I didn't you would've put me down for not." She shrugged.

"But I never honestly meant that." She said a little quieter. I looked down.

"So why do you think he acted like that?"

"Sounds to me he thinks maybe he took advantage of you last night."

"But I was the one who got the ball rolling." She shook her head.

"Doesn't matter. That's when a guy does take advantage of you. When you're the one who wants it. If you are pursuing it, you're already in a tricky spot, easily taken advantage of. Doesn't matter who starts it in the beginning." I sighed.

"And you wonder why I was single for so long." I said rolling my eyes as I took a sip of my coffee. "So do I have anything to worry about here?"

"I don't think so, but it's never a bad idea to keep a sharp eye on him, you never know." I nodded. "So how was it?" she asked with her Lori Anne smile. I rolled my eyes smiling.

"It was good. I can't believe I went so long without." I said raising an eyebrow.

"Tel me, who's better, Brock or Scott?" I thought for a minute. It was always good with Brock, but there was something different about last night, something new and great that just seemed unreal.

"Scott is." She slapped her hands down on the table and leaned back.

"I KNEW it! Brock isn't good at anything!" I laughed. "All these years I've said he wasn't good at anything, you told me he was good at something's, but you just proved me right!"

"I'm not saying it wasn't good with him, just not as good as Scott." She looked ready to dance.

"Good and _GOOD_ are completely different things honey." I nodded in agreement.

"I'd have to agree with you on that one."

"I think this is the first time we've ever been able to talk about this kinda thing." She said smiling. "You've always been Brock's girl, now you're your own woman." I smiled back at her.

"I guess I finally am."

X xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x

Scott…

"What the hell were you thinking Scott?" my boss Jim barked angrily. "Staying the night there? You KNOW that's a big violation!" I held my ground.

"Things have changed Jim; I want to be taken off the case. I told you that two months ago." His face went red.

"Do you know how bad this is going to look to MY boss when I have to give him the reasoning's for my best officer just dismissing himself from one of our most important cases? 'He fell in love with the woman!'" he scoffed after he finished mocking me. I clenched my teeth.

"Then you shouldn't have put me in this situation Jim, you can't stop emotions that were already there. And YOUR boss doesn't know you're sending undercover agents into illegal cases." He ran a hand down his face.

"You know damn well our legal situation Scott. And I put you on this case because there was chemistry, you weren't-"

"If you knew the chemistry was there then why the hell is it wrong that I feel this way about her?" I cut him off in a near shout. He slammed his hands down on his desk.

"Because you're supposed to be the best around here, you're an undercover cop for God's sake! Emotions have never played a part with you!" I ran a hand over my face with a grunt, turning my back to him. I hated all of this so much. The guilt of last night has eaten me alive since it happened, because it _shouldn't_ have happened.

"Look Scott." Jim said a little calmer. "I understand you having feelings for her, but you've always kept yourself in check. This time is no different, you have to think of this as your job, because it is." I closed my eyes.

"I can't Jim. I just can't do this anymore."

"What do you thinks going to happen when she finds out the truth?" I looked at the ceiling.

"I don't know. But it ends now; I want what I have with her to be real."

"You already think of it as real don't you?" I didn't move. "This isn't more than some fling." I turned around, mad as can be.

"A fling? A fling?" I was ready to use some words I've never called him before. "I'm not getting any younger, every woman I've had feelings for in years you've ruined because of my job. I'm not letting this one go, I do love her, and I eventually want to settle down with her. I'll be damned if you take her away from me." I said sternly. I felt the anger in my voice hit home with Jim. I didn't wait for a response; I turned around and walked out, slamming the door behind me.

X xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x

"That was probably the stupidest thing I've ever seen you do." Jackson said when we got in the car to do patrol. I shook my head with clenched teeth. "But I'm proud of you."

"What, why?" I asked looking at him annoyed.

"This job was going to be the death of you. Since Reba came into the picture, you've been happy. You're not the same. You're finally starting to settle down."

"Settle what? I've been on three dates in the year before I met Reba. You make it sound like I'm hitting up clubs and one night stands every night." He laughed.

"I think you'll end up married to this one if everything keeps going this way." I half smiled.

"I wouldn't mind settle down with Reba. I want too."

"But?" I sighed. He knows me too well.

"This whole thing I think is going to ruin any chances we had together. When she finds out she's going to think I'm a fraud. She's not going to believe anything was real." I said looking out the window.

"Well, was anything real?"

"Everything was, is." I said honestly. I am madly in love with her. I don't know what I'd do if I lost her.

"Then fight for her."

"She doesn't know yet, and Jim said I'm not being taken off the case." I sighed. "I'm thinking about just telling her myself."

"Don't do that, hold off as long as you can, do you really want to risk losing her right now?"

"No, but if I'm honest with her right now wont it make things easier?" He shook his head.

"You spent the night at her house Scott. I'm guessing that mean you got it on?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yes we, 'got it on'." I said putting finger quotes around got it on. He laughed as I rolled my eyes in shame.

"Since you did last night, if you tell her about it now, you're screwed. And not like last night." He said with a chuckle. I punched his arm.

"So what do I do? Either way I'm going to hurt her and either way I'm going to lose."

"Just love her right now. Don't concentrate on what you're doing." I sighed. I opened my mouth to speak.

Buzzzzzzzz

I pulled my phone out of my pocket.

"Hello?"

"Hey honey," Reba said, I could hear her smile which made me smile. "I get off work at 4, I talked to Van earlier and he said we should be there around 6. That okay?"

"Sounds perfect babe."

"Good." I heard her smile again.

"What're you doing for lunch today?"

"Depends on what you want to do?" I laughed.

"I'll swig by to pick you up then."

"Good, I can't wait." I smiled. "So how'd the paperwork go?" my smile fell.

"It was alright. My boss has a seriously different view than I do on everything. He's pretty pissed." I said honestly. I felt Jackson look over at me.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. Today we'll take your mind off everything." I smiled.

"I'd love that."

"Good. Love you."

"I love you too sweetheart." I said smiling.

"Bye."

"Bye" I closed my phone.

"By the sounds of it, I think you're both in pretty deep." I looked over at him.

"Too deep?" he looked over at me.

"There's no such thing when it looks like that."


	15. Chapter 15

"Reba," he said grabbing my hand to stop me outside Cheyenne's house. "I changed my mind, I can't do this." I could feel his pulse when I took his hands laughing.

"My kids are going to love you as much as I do. This is going to be fun okay?" he sighed squeezing my hands. "And I know they'll love you Hailey." She smiled up at me.

"I'll take your word for it." He said nervously. I smiled as I got on my tiptoes and kissed him.

"I promise." He smiled back.

"I'll hold you too that." We laughed before he stole one more. "For good luck." I rolled my eyes trying not to smile as I pulled him towards the door. I knocked, suddenly feeling nervous myself. I haven't seen or talked to Cheyenne in nearly 4 months. The door flew open.

"Grandma!" two little voices screamed. I let go of Scott and Hailey's hands and knelt down, taking them both in my arms. I almost fell backwards when they charged me.

"I've missed you guys so much." I said ready to cry.

"We've missed you too." Elizabeth said into my hair. "Where'd you go?" I pulled back to look at them.

"I had some thing's I had to figure out and I needed to be by myself. I should've come back sooner though." I felt the tears choke my throat.

"Are you back to stay?" I gulped, feeling a few tears blur my vision, one fell out.

"I sure hope so." She wiped it away before hugging my neck again.

"Hey! Hailey lets go play! I got a new toy, wanna see?" I laughed as she took his hand and ran into the other room with him. I looked over to see Cheyenne standing there. I stood up and looked at her. Her hair got so much longer; it was short there for a while, just touching her shoulders, now it's down her arm. She looked so grown up.

"Hi mom." She said meeting my eyes. I didn't even say a word, just wrapped her in a hug. Now I really felt the tears threaten. She held onto me as tight as I held her. "I'm sorry mom." She said into my shoulder.

"It doesn't matter baby, not anymore. I've missed you so much." I felt her squeeze before pulling back. We laughed when we looked at each other.

"We're a mess." She said wiping under her eyes.

"When aren't we?" Van came up behind Cheyenne. I looked over and pulled him into a hug. "I've missed you too Van."

"Back atcha Mrs. H." I smiled at him.

"Kyra here?" I asked looking around the room. My heart stopped in shock when instead of Kyra's, my eyes locked on Brock's.

"Not yet. She had to stop for gas, she should be here any minute." Brock said taking a sip of his drink. I felt Scott's hand on my back in a comforting way and relaxed a little.

"Who's this?" Cheyenne asked looking at Scott. I could tell by the look on her face that she knew very well who he was. I shook my head rolling my eyes.

"This is Scott, Scott, this is Cheyenne, Van, Elizabeth, and," I pointed down the line, stopping before Brock. "You know him." Brock smiled.

"We've met." Brock said. I couldn't tell if he was trying to be nice or just being a jerk. I ignored him.

"Little Matt ran in the other room with Hailey." I said to Scott.

"Well it's nice to meet you Scott." Cheyenne said shaking his hand. Van nodded as he shook his hand next.

"Nice to finally meet you too." He said with that little smile.

"So when did this happen?" Cheyenne asked smiling. I felt my cheeks go hot.

"About 4 months ago." Her eyebrows went up in surprise for a second.

"4 months?" I nodded. "Must be serious then." She said raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I'd say pretty serious." I said making a face. I didn't want to tell my daughter I was madly in love with him and secretly planning a long future with him.

"I'd agree with that." He said smiling.

"Hey, sorry I'm late."Kyra said coming through the door. She came right up to me and hugged me.

"Oh, I could get use to this again." I said as she pulled away with a smile.

"Hi mom." She walked over and set her jacket and purse on the couch. "Hi Scott." She said nodding at him with a smile. She hugged Van and Cheyenne before picking Elizabeth up with a bit of effort. "Oh man, you're getting heavy. Didn't I tell you, you were only allowed to grow when I'm here?" she laughed.

"I can't help it!" I laughed shaking my head at the sight of my 24 year old holding my 11 year old granddaughter. I studied Kyra; she's grown up so much since her last visit. The shape of her face has matured into an almost unrecognizable young woman. Her hair was still the same wavy way it's always been since her teen years, only it was shorter. Just past her shoulders. Her cloths have changed completely. No more black pants with the chains and scary looking clothes. She was in a pair of American Eagle jeans with a brown belt, a gray V-neck short sleeved shirt, a pair of red converse, and her hair was half pulled back. If her eyes weren't those sharp blue eyes I've always loved and admired and her hair as red as mine, I wouldn't recognize her at all.

"You okay mom?" I shook my head out of my thoughts nodding.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just started thinking." The corner of Kyra's mouth turned up a fraction of an inch to make that little smile I use to work so hard to get her to do. Her phone went off. She put Elizabeth down.

"Hello?" she looked at me. "Gotcha, I'll be right there." She said closing her phone. "I'll be right back mom. I have to go pick something up."

"Wait, where are you going? You never get to see Mrs. H." Van said kind of stepping in front of the door. She gave him a look before standing on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear. His face changed into one of understanding.

"Make sense?" she said in a low voice. I raised an eyebrow. Something was clearly up here.

"I'll take care of it." He said looking at me, then back to her with a wink. She rolled her eyes. She turned to the door and opened it, shoving Van outside before he could say anything. When the door closed behind them it got oddly quiet.

"So, I hear you're studying to be a drug and alcohol councilor?" Scott said to Cheyenne to break the ice.

"Yeah, one more semester and I graduate in the spring." She said with a smile.

"That's awesome. I get to work with good people like you from time to time, got to say, I don't mind it." Scott said laughing. Cheyenne smiled.

"That would be cool." Kyra came back in the house shaking her head a little.

"What was that all about?" I asked making a face at her.

"Nothing." She said shaking her head with a smile. I raised an eyebrow. Cheyenne jumped in before I could say anything.

"So, Scott, you're a local police officer around here?" he nodded. "How come I've never met you? I'm friends with most of the officers around here through work." He made a face.

"I usually handle private cases or night shift runs. I've switched to day shift not long ago though."

"Is my mom's case a private case?" I saw something in Scott's face that looked like he just wanted to blurt out but knew better than too. Kyra must've seen it too, her eyes kind of narrowed in a curious manner.

"Yes and no. more yes I guess." He said making a face. I made a mental note to talk to him about it later.

"How old are you?" Kyra asked studying him.

"I'm 51 years old." He said to her. Kyra made a face.

"Mom's 50." She said with a smile. "What is it with you and older guys mom?" I laughed with a shocked expression.

"I do not have a thing for older guys." They all laughed.

"Dad's three years older and you married him. Jack is your age? And Scott's a year older." I just looked at her.

"That means nothing." Brock laughed.

"You've always been that way Reba." I hated my name in his mouth. It made me antsy, like when you're being yelled at and they say your name.

"How so?" I asked trying to be polite. We were strangers anymore.

"Terry, Parker, me." He shrugged his shoulders. "Just how you've always been." I clenched my teeth trying to smile.

"Doesn't mean I only go for guys older than me. Jack's 2 years younger actually. I don't only go for older guys, I didn't know Scott's age until we were on our first date." Brock put his hands up in defense.

"Just pointing it out."

"Better than being a cougar though." I said sending a little dig at him even though it really didn't make sense. Men weren't cougars. That was a woman term.

"Anyway, I think we should go watch a movie till Van gets back." Cheyenne said looping our arms together. I pulled her behind as the rest of the group sat down.

"Cheyenne, why is your dad here?" I said lowly.

"Because, I thought it'd be nice if he was here for a family dinner."

"With my new boyfriend here?" she made a face.

"Well I don't know what's going on. We haven't been talking and dad only told me you two hadn't spoken in a while." I sighed. "Why, is him being here a bad idea?" I ran a hand over my face.

"He saw me and Scott kissing and wigged out, he wanted to get back together." Her mouth dropped as her eyes went wide. I slapped her. "Don't make it obvious I told you." She tried to make a normal face.

"What'd you do?"

"We fought, then he left when I said he had his chance." She looked over at him.

"Poor dad."

"Poor dad?" she looked over at me with a guilty expression. I cocked my jaw to the side. "What's going on Cheyenne?"

"Nothing." She said making a face.

"Cheyenne."

"Okay, okay." She took a breath. "But in my defense, I didn't know he told you when I invited him over." She sighed. "`You've both been lonely lately and me and him talked about it and he still has feelings for you. I kind of encouraged him to tell you how he felt." My jaw dropped in shock.

"Cheyenne!"

"I'm sorry! It seemed like a good idea at the time, you didn't have Hailey or Scott. I figured you two could get back together since Barbra jean left." I made a face.

"Cheyenne, do you realize me and your father got divorced for a reason? He was happier with his mistress than he was with me! And I'm not getting back with your father after all that happened, that's out of the question!" I said throwing my arms in the air. She made a face trying to shush me.

"Because he was going through a midlife crisis mom, it wasn't because you two didn't love each other." I turned away from her shaking my head in anger. "Mom," she said stepping in front of me so I was facing her. "Did you not notice all the stuff that went on with dad when he was married to Barbra Jean? Their entire marriage he was trying to find you in her." I looked at her in shock.

"He did not."

"Yes he did mom, he told me he never meant to leave you. He wishes he could go back in time to fix things." I held up my hands.

"Stop Cheyenne. We're divorced and that's how it's going to stay. What happened, happened. It's done and over with, no going back. I love Scott now, not your father. That ship sailed a long time ago." She just looked at me for a minute before a smile spread across her face.

"You love Scott?" I looked over at her in shock. Did I say that?...

"What? No, I never said that." I said unsure. Her smile grew.

"You love Scott!" I covered my face with my hand.

"Okay fine, yes. I do love him, but let's not make a big deal about this." She did her giddy little laugh and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm so happy for you mom!" now it was my turn to shush her.

"I said it's not that big a deal, drop it Cheyenne, please." I looked over to see Scott smiling at me. I smiled back.

"Awe, you two are so cute!" she said grabbing onto my arm and jumping a little. I glared at her. "Sorry, I'm done." She said taking a deep breath. I shook my head as the door opened behind me.

"I'm back!" Van said in his obnoxious way. I turned around to see him leaning against the door smiling like an idiot.

"What are you doing Van?" I asked in a worried and annoyed tone. He let out an excited laugh as he jumped up and down, grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the door more. "Van!" I yelled as he stopped me suddenly.

"Stay right there Mrs. H., don't move." I sighed as he jumped the 2 steps to the door.

"What're you doing Van?" I asked confused.

"Are you ready for this Mrs. H?" he was smiling so big it looked like it hurt. He swung the door open and it took a second to comprehend. There was a tall, pimple faced boy with long hair under one of those stupid looking flat billed hats. I looked at him closer, his eyes were coco brown and the roundest eyes I've ever seen. I know those eyes… My jaw dropped in a gasp when I realized who it was. He smiled that crooked smile he got from his dad. I couldn't move I was in so much shock.

"Hi mom." He said in a deeper voice than I'm use too. I was tempted to hug him but last time I just hugged him he hated it. So I promised myself right then and there I'd never just hug him again.

"Jake? What're you doing home? Shouldn't you be at school?" I couldn't move. I haven't seen my son in over six months.

"Came home for a week of interning." My heart was pounding I was so happy. A week with my son? Could it be true?

"A whole week?" I said a little too hopefully. He smiled as he set his stuff down, coming over to me.

"A whole week." He pulled me into a hug that made my throat tighten. I wasn't about to cry, not in front of Jake anyways. I held onto him as tight as he held onto me. "I missed you mom."

"I missed you too Jakey." You could hear the tears in my voice as I whispered it too him. I heard Van sniffle behind me before I felt a set of arms come around me from behind, wrapping around me and Jake.

"Why are you two so crazy?" Van said in his crazy crying voice.

Both me and Jake started laughing. Suddenly Kyra, Cheyenne, Elizabeth, Matt, and Hailey all joined in this group hug. I felt the love of my family squeeze me tight for the first time in a long time. I just smiled, wrapped up in my families embrace.

X xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x

We sat there all night laughing, joking, and being a family again for the first time in a long time. I forgot what it felt like to be a happy family. I even got along with Brock all night. We all ended up crowding in the living room to watch a movie, just like the old days. I sat there smiling. I had Matt on one side of me, Elizabeth on the other, with all my kids not far from them. It was like a 'mom sandwich' as Jake put it earlier. We took up the entire couch, not comfortably, but we loved it anyways. Brock sat in one of the dining room chairs beside the couch and passed out, mouth hanging open. Scott sat with Hailey across from him, both sound asleep. I just sat there with a smile, taking in every second of it, tattooing it in my memory. I never want to forget this.

"Somebody's in a good mood." I heard Van say with a smile. I looked over to see him in the glow of the TV light. I smiled.

"I haven't been in a good mood like this in a long time Van. Never take a second of your family for granted, you'll miss it like crazy when they leave." I felt my smile grow a little more. "Moments like these are timeless." He smiled back at me.

"You really did enjoy every crazy second of all of it didn't you?" I felt him study me with that little smile.

"Yes, I did." I said smiling.

"Even all of the fighting and just craziness I brought in to the family?" I laughed a little.

"Believe it or not Van, I miss it." We got quiet for a minute.

"I love you Mrs. H. you're like the mom I wish mine could've been only you're even better than that. I don't know where I'd be without you." I smiled a little.

"I could say the same for you Van."

"I'm the mom you never had?" I laughed.

"No, you're like my son. I'd be a different person if you hadn't come into my life. I think I can honestly say that for all of us." He smiled. "I love ya too Van. I wouldn't change a thing about those crazy days."

"Thanks Mrs. H. that means a lot to me." I smiled to myself.

"You're welcome Van." At that note, we sat in a peaceful silence, just soaking in the moment.

H


	16. Chapter 16

I stood in the kitchen with only a little lamp that barely lit anything. The kitchen light was like the sun; I didn't want to wake anyone up. I squinted for a second, trying to put dishes away.

"Need some help?" I turned around to see Brock standing there with his hands in his pockets.

"I think I got it." I said with a half smile. He came over anyway and started pulling the clean dinner dishes out of the dishwasher.

"Tonight was fun." He said with his back to me. I nodded.

"I think it was needed. For all of us." He smiled.

"You seemed to enjoy it." I nodded.

"I've missed the kids horribly. I didn't think I'd have them all together for my own selfish reasons for a few more weeks." He laughed.

"Why's that?"

"Thanksgiving of course." I said stupidly. He just laughed. We got quiet for a minute.

"How're things with Scott?" I stopped with a plate halfway in the cupboard and just stared at him.

"Why?" I asked cautiously. He rolled his eyes as he took the plate from me and set it on the counter. My heart was pounding. _Is he going to bring up what I talked about with Cheyenne?_

"Just making conversation." He said looking down. I crossed my arms and leaned against the counter.

"A conversation about me and my new relationship?" I said raising an eyebrow. He sighed as he looked in the other room. "What happened that day Brock?" he looked over at me. "Why did you say what you said?" for some reason I needed an answer. He sighed leaning his back on the fridge so he was facing me at an angle.

"Since my divorce to Barbra Jean, I've reevaluated a lot." He looked down. "I didn't like what I saw."

"Okay? But what's that got to do with me?" he looked up at me.

"I screwed up Reba. I just got this idea that if we got back together; everything would even itself out again. Like the way things use to be." I studied him for a minute.

"Let's say we did get back together Brock, nothing would be like it use to be. Everything's different now. We haven't been married for a few decades like we were before, you remarried, and we've had other serious relationships. We're not those two crazy kids who were stupid enough to think as long as we loved each other nothing could go wrong. We're not the same people Brock." I said in a whisper. It was hard for me to acknowledge that, that part of my life's over, even now. I have, many times and I've gotten better, but it's still hard.

"I guess." He said looking away. I could tell he didn't believe it.

"What did you think was going to happen Brock?" he sighed.

"I figured it'd be like we picked up right where we left off."

"Where did we leave off Brock? I've thought that over the years too. But I've never been able to tell where we left off from where we both let go at different times." He didn't say a word.

"I don't know either." He said so quietly I barely heard him.

"I wish you hadn't said what you said Brock." He looked up at me. "I miss my bestfriend." He attempted a smile.

"I've missed mine too." He came over to hug me but I held up my hands when he was about a foot away.

"Not a good idea Brock. I'm with Scott and he knows how you feel. I don't want to risk any suspicions. I'm happy right now and I'm not risking it." He just stood there looking at me. I turned and started to put the last of the dishes away.

"You won't even hug me?" I didn't look at him. "If I do recall correctly, even after you found out about Barbra Jean we still hugged." He said with an edge. I looked over at him.

"If I do recall correctly Brock, we were still emotionally together without acknowledgment for a long time. Neither one of us really believed it was over." He held my eyes.

"And you do now?" I sharpened my eyes.

"Yes, it's sunk in and I'm okay with it Brock. Our divorce was needed; we've both grown since it." He still held my eyes without movement. I looked away frustrated and started to put the dishes away again.

"Do you love him?" I stopped when I was hidden by the cupboard door and let out a big breath. _Should I just tell him? I don't want to lead him on but if I tell him the truth will it kill him?_ "Tell me." He said in a quiet but strong voice. I closed the door and faced him.

"Yes I do, very much so." His face didn't change. Not even his eyes moved. He was like a stone.

"Does he love you?" I just held his eyes as I let a breath out. I hate that he's doing this.

"Yes he does." He just looked at me. He was still as a stone.

"Then I'm happy for you." He said still not giving any emotion away. I didn't say a word. I didn't know what to say. I closed the dishwasher, looking away. This was uncomfortable. I'm talking to my ex husband about how I feel about my boyfriend. _Only in this family._

"So I talked to Kyra earlier and she said she's going to spend a night here, then a night or two at my house. She's not sure about the rest of the time. And I had no idea about Jake even being in Texas." I said putting my hands on my hips. "Did you want the kids for a night or two?" I looked over at him. His face hadn't changed at all.

"Kyra doesn't care for my condo. Said it's too much of a guy place." He shrugged. "Jake might stay but I don't know. He just wanted to see you." I made a face.

"Really? I thought he was too big to want his mommy." I said referring to a conversation when he left. Brock smiled.

"That was before he went without you all the time. I think he's starting to realize just how much he needs you still. He came all this way just to see you. You're the reason he took this internship." I smiled. I really needed to hear that.

"Glad to know that." He smiled at me.

"Did you really believe he didn't want you around at all anymore?" I let out a sigh and leaned on the counter.

"Well, I started too." I let out a humorless laugh as I shook my head. "Hard not to when he's not there to run down the stairs crying, throwing his arms around me saying sorry like he use to after he'd pretty much tell me to get lost." I half smiled sadly as I looked into the living room. "I miss those days. Everything was so simple." I whispered.

"Wasn't at the time though was it?" I smiled a little.

"No, it wasn't." it got quiet. We must've stood in silence for a good 10 minutes. I stood up- straight letting out a breath.

"We should probably get going. Hailey needs to get to bed and I've got to work tomorrow." I said walking to the doorway of the living room. I stopped for a second and turned to look at Brock. "Everything may be different, but I'm glad we talked tonight. Maybe this is a start." He smiled a little.

"I'm glad too." He said not mentioning anything else I said. At that I walked into the living room to wake up Scott and Hailey.

"Scott honey," I said shaking his shoulder a little. "Scott." His eyes opened a little bit and he looked at me confused.

"What's going on?" he asking in a sleepy voice. It made me smile.

"We need to get back to the house. It's late." He rubbed his face breathing deeply.

"I'll carry Hailey to the car." He said standing with her in his arms. I smiled.

"Okay, I'll be out in a sec." he headed for the door. "I'll drive, you're too tired." I said quietly so I wouldn't wake everybody up.

"I agree." He said with a nod.

"Jake." I said shaking him. His eyes opened almost immediately.

"Mom? What in the-" he started to say. Then he realized where he was. "What's going on?" he asked stretching a little.

"Where are you staying tonight?"

"Can I sleep in my room at the house?" he asked looking up at me. I smiled as I stood up straight.

"Of course you can Jakey." I woke Cheyenne up and we said our goodbyes before I left.

When me and Jake got to the car, Scott was in the passenger seat yawning and Hailey was buckled in the back looking like a rag doll. We got in the car and started home.

"Jake?" Hailey said quietly.

"Yes Hailey?" he asked looking over at her. I was watching in the rear view mirror.

"Can I lay my head on your shoulder?" I smiled.

"Sure." He said scooting into the middle seat. He put his arm around her and she curled up and closed her eyes. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. I sat there with a big smile on my face. Scott took my hand.

"You really needed tonight." He said looking over at me with a little smile.

"I did. It turned out better than I could've ever imagined." He squeezed a little.

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile so much." He did that half smile that make my stomach flutter. "It looks good on you. I can only imagine how you must've looked when they were here every day." The corner of my mouth went up a little.

"I was stressed and run so thin." The car got quiet. "But I loved it. I wouldn't trade all the crappiness that happened over the years for anything. For years after Brock left me I thought everything was wrong and that I was a bad mom." I smiled a little more. "But now I see how right everything was. The divorce happened for a reason and every time I've ever doubted myself as a good mom the kids show me I'm not. Jake especially." I said looking at him sleeping in the back. "He'd go out of his way to prove it to me."

"You have great kids Reba. All of them are so much like you in so many different forms, it's amazing to see."

"Really think so?" he smiled.

"I wouldn't lie to you." I just smiled.

"So what'd you think of everybody? I know you didn't expect Brock to be there and I didn't even know Jake was coming. But all in all, what'd you think of the kids?" I kind of felt nervous. _What if he doesn't like one of the kids? Or all of them?_

"I loved everybody. Cheyenne couldn't be sweeter, Kyra was like your clone in attitude, expressions, looks, and presentation," I laughed. "Van was oddly forgiving of our first meeting." He said making a face, making me laugh again. "Jake is probably one of the coolest college kids I've ever met, and the grand kids are the cutest kids I've ever seen." He looked over at me. "I like your family a lot Reba." I let out a relieved laugh.

"That's good."

"You said you and Cheyenne do a dinner every week, alternating houses?" I nodded. "Next week'll be at your house, I want to help make dinner and whatever else people do before people come over." I laughed.

"Thank you, that'd be a big relief. All the kids are in town so it's more work."

"Not with me there to help." I smiled. "Or actually, it may be MORE work if I help." He said making a face, I laughed.

"Either way, I'll love the fact that you're helping me." I said squeezing his hand as we pulled into the driveway.

"Good, cause I was hoping I'd be able to spend a whole day with you while the kids were in town but I wasn't about to take their time." He said as we were leaning close to each other. I smiled.

"Time just for us in the kitchen." He leaned in a little more, breaking most of the gap.

"I'd love that." I broke the rest of the gap by leaning the rest of the way in and kissing him.

"Mom?" I heard a horrified college boy say in the backseat. We broke apart as soon as we heard the voice, startled ourselves. I looked back at him and saw he was sitting there, suddenly wide awake with wide eyes and a dropped jaw.

"I'm sorry Jake." I said feeling my face turn red.

"What the hell's going on?" he asked horrified.

"Watch the language Jake." I said automatically.

"Sorry," he said annoyed. "What the _heck_ is going on?" I looked at Scott.

"You know we're dating." I said stupidly. Jake just stared at me oddly.

"Yeah, but since when do you act like that in a relationship?" I let out a little scoff.

"It's a relationship Jake, they tend to involve feelings."

"But you've never acted like that, not even with dad." I just looked at him. _Was I really that distant from Brock when Jake was around? Are his only memories of me and Brock just the fighting ones? _

"Things change Jake." I said in a whisper. I felt my throat tighten.

"Apparently." He said scooting over and getting out of the car. I let out a sigh as things got uncomfortable between me and Scott. I pulled away and just looked forward.

"I'm sorry Reba." Scott said in a whisper. I didn't blink or even move.

"How did my life turn out this way?" He didn't say anything. "My life use to be everything I wanted it to be. I had a husband, three beautiful children, a good life." I let out a little humorless laugh. "My son doesn't even remember me loving his own father. He thinks I'm some cold heartless bitch apparently." Scott reached over and took my hand.

"Thing's do change Reba, and he'll get over the shock of this eventually." I took my hand out of his, putting both of my hands on the wheel trying to ground myself.

"He's my baby boy Scott." I said in a thick voice.

"He's a grown boy Reba." Scott said with an edge. "Are you thinking about throwing this away because your son who's never around is upset?" he tried to hide it but I heard the fear and pain in his voice. I finally turned my eyes to look at him.

"No." he just studied my face. "I couldn't if I tried." I said in barely a whisper. I'm not sure if he even heard it. He reached up and pushed some of my hair behind my ear before resting his hand on my cheek.

"I couldn't either." He said softly. He did hear me. I felt the tears well up. I don't know when or how, but suddenly I was wrapped up in his arms crying into his chest. "Everything's going to be fine Reba, I promise." He said into my hair. I just clung closer to him. When his arms were wrapped around me it felt like I was safe, like a bubble that nothing could touch me in.

X xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x xxx x

I heard a tap on the door. I rolled over and looked at the ceiling. Last night felt like a dream come true to a living nightmare.

"Mom?" I looked over to the door. Jake stood there poking his head in the door. "Can I come in?" I sat up some.

"Yeah, sure." I didn't know what to make of this. He came in and sat on the other side of the bed, leaning against the headboard just like I was. I realized then just how similar we were; had our right ankle crossed over our left out of habit, arms crossed loosely with the same slouch against the headboard.

"I'm sorry mom." My eyebrows went up in surprise. I could see it in his face how much he didn't want to admit this. "I overreacted last night and I know that it upset you." He finally looked up at me. "I'm sorry."

"Well I know that had to be a surprise for you." I said a little unsure of where to go with this. "Jake, it's taken me nearly 10 years to finally let go of your dad." I said taking his hand. His eyes changed a little. "Scott's helped me realize that the best of my life isn't over like I thought for years that it was." I looked down for a second before meeting his eyes again.

"Did you really love dad?" I could tell by his eyes and the tone in his voice that he's questioned this for a long time.

"I did. But we grew apart and didn't know how to fix it." He studied every trace of emotion in my face.

"I never wanted to tell you I knew this, but I heard you cry almost every night after dad left." I felt my stomach ball up. I tried so hard to keep them from knowing. "I knew how much you were hurting mom. I know you tried to hide it, that's why I went along with it." I looked away, feeling my eyes burn with regretful tears. I know he didn't see them; and I plan on keeping it that way. "I don't remember you ever being happy mom." He said quietly. "But I do remember the way dad use to make you smile, it stopped when he left. It was my goal for a long time to try to make you smile like that when you were sad. It worked most of the time." I smiled a little at the memory of him being my little buddy after the divorce, he did make me smile. "I saw you smile that smile I remember from my childhood that I've missed so much last night." I looked over at him. "Scott made you smile the biggest, most honest smile I've ever seen you smile." he looked down. "I'm happy for you."

"Are you just saying that?" you could hear the tears hint on the last word. He looked up at me after a big breath.

"I mean it mom. But I am uncomfortable seeing it. I've always been your little boy, the one who once I got older, found it my job to protect you." I was stunned to hear that.

"You did?" he nodded, his face going a little red.

"You're my mom. You deserve the best." I couldn't find any words. I was stunned. "I think Scott may be that 'best' thing for you." He still wouldn't look at me.

"Jake, do you mean that?" I asked lifting his chin to look at me.

"Yes I do, I called Kyra last night and talked to her." I felt my stomach tighten. "She thinks the same thing. So does Cheyenne and Van. We all agree this is the best thing for you." I felt my eyebrows go up in surprise as I leaned back again.

"Am I really that different?" I asked staring off into space.

"You're like a new person mom." He squeezed my hand. "We all want this to work for you." I felt the tears flow over. He pulled me into a tight hug. "I love you mom. I want you to be happy." He said into my shoulder.

"I am Jakey, thank you so much. I love you." He squeezed me once before pulling away. He stood up and half smiled at me.

"Better get dressed, you've got a full day planned. " I looked at him confused.

"Jake honey, I go into work at 10 today." He smiled.

"You're not going to work today mom." Just then Cheyenne came into my room.

"Okay get up lazy butt." She said pulling the covers off me. I was so confused I only looked between the two.

"What's going on?" she sat on the edge of the bed as Jake left the room.

"We've planned something for the day, we all took off work. We even took off work for you too." She said with a smile.

"What're you planning?" I asked worried.

"I guess you'll find out!" she said laughing. She stood up and walked towards the door. "Shower, then meet us downstairs." I ran a hand over my face with a smile. _Only my kids._


	17. Chapter 17

**I know you're going to have a bunch of questions, I promise they're starting to be answered now! Slowly but surely! Keep reading and reviewing! I love reading your reviews guys, thank you! **

We walked through the front door laughing.

"That was so much fun." Kyra said laughing. That alone was the biggest shock. I learned all day how different she's become.

"It really was." Cheyenne said as she sat down on the couch. I sat beside her and Kyra by me.

"Very unexpected, but good." I said smiling. Cheyenne smiled over at me.

"I miss having our 'girl time' days."

"Me too, I never realized how much I've missed them." Kyra smiled her little smile.

"I've never been a part of the tradition, but I also had fun." She said making a face, making me and Cheyenne laugh.

"Well if you were ever here, you'd be a part of it too." I said nudging her a little.

"I just may be here more then." She said with a smile.

"You're going to stop touring to go have lunch and shop with me and your sister?" I said with a laugh. Kyra would never choose that over her dream.

"Well, a year ago I would've said yeah right." She said looking over at me. "But now, I'm saying 'you read my mind'." My smile fell a little as I tried to understand.

"What do you mean I read your mind?" I asked cautiously. I don't want to get excited about something that won't happen. She stood up and walked to the other side of the coffee table to face us both.

"I'm moving back to Houston." We both sat there without a word. "Anyone want to say something? Anything?"

"I don't understand, I thought you guys were finally being discovered?" I said confused.

"We are, I met a guy on the road who has a big recording company right here in Houston and he wants us to make a record here." I felt happiness floor through me.

"Oh Kyra, that's great!" I said excitedly. Cheyenne nodded smiling. "But wait, won't that mean you'll be gone even more?" I felt the happiness sink a little. She smiled.

"He wants me to stick around local. He said that's how most bands spread quick; they get the approval of their hometown area and go from there." I looked at Cheyenne smiling. "That," she said holding up a finger. "And he offered me a job as a producer." I gasped in happy surprise.

"Just like that?"

"Just like that." She smiled.

"Is he planning on testing your abilities?" Cheyenne asked; she looked oddly calm but happy.

"He already has. He asked who produced our home made albums and they told him how I did them and he was impressed. He watched me do part of our new album and offered me a job." I jumped off the couch and around the table, taking Kyra into a big hug as I laughed excitedly.

"Oh Kyra! I'm so happy for you!" I said practically jumping.

"Okay mom, I can't breathe." I let go of her and did a little happy dance.

"Sorry, I'm just so excited!" I said pulling her back into a hug. Cheyenne laughed as she came over to us.

"Okay mom, let her go before you break her." She said pulling me away from Kyra. I was still grinning as I looked at Kyra.

"My babies coming home." I said happily. Kyra rolled her eyes.

"Mom, I'm not a baby." I smiled.

"You'll always be my baby." I saw her eyes soften.

"Thanks mom." Before we could react, the front door opened.

"Hey everybody." Van said setting Matt down.

"Hey guys." I said smiling. Scott came in with Hailey, then Jake with Elizabeth.

"How was your day babe?" Scott said coming over and kissing my cheek.

"It was great, how was your with the kids?" he smiled.

"It was a guy day." He said making me laugh.

"I thought it was a babysitting day." I teased.

"No, we all decided to call it a 'guy day' instead so we don't sound like we've lost our masculinity." He said raising an eyebrow. "We took the kids by choice, not by force." I laughed lightly slapping his chest.

"Well I'm glad you could keep your masculinity in check." He just smiled at me. When he did that smile like that at me, I just wanted to kiss him. His lips are so soft, just one little kiss… I started to lean in a little bit, my every intention his lips.

"So are you going mom?" Kyra asked from over by the door with everybody else.

"What?" I asked shaking my head. I had no idea what they were talking about. I felt my face go red as I stepped away from Scott.

"Dinner?" they all exchanged a look and smile that made me blush.

"Umm yeah, sounds good. Scott, do you want to?" he laughed a little.

"No, I thought this was the part where I ditched everybody." He teased. I rolled my eyes and slapped his chest lightly again.

"Okay well, we weren't planning on doing dinner for a few hours, so I was thinking we'd go back and let the kids nap before we go." Cheyenne said picking up a cranky Matt. I nodded.

"That's fine." Hailey came running over to me.

"Can I go with them mommy? Pretty please?" I looked up at Cheyenne.

"That's fine, I think it'd be fun." She said with a smile.

"Yay! Thank you mommy, thank you Cheyenne!" she said hugging me; then excitedly running over to everybody. Van picked her up and tossed her in the air, making her laugh.

"Be good okay?" I said smiling.

"Don't worry about Hailey; just make sure _you're _being good." Cheyenne said winking. My eyes went wide and my face went hot.

"Cheyenne." I said feeling all too embarrassed. She just laughed as her, Van, and the kids left.

"See you at dinner then." Kyra said heading for the door with Jake right behind her.

"Where are you two going?"

"I need to start looking for some place to live, and Jake wants to help me find a place."

"Oh, alright then." I said as they walked out the door. I let out a little sigh. I felt Scott's arms wrap around my stomach from behind, making me smile.

"So, what was that look I saw in your eyes a minute ago?" he said against my neck, just under my ear. Shivers went up and down my spine.

"I think you know all too well what I was thinking." I said moving my head so he had full access to my neck. He took advantage of my offer and started all down my neck. I turned around to face him and he didn't miss a beat, he was kissing me, my neck, and holding me up as I nearly fell over. I pulled away and grabbed his collar, pulling him over to the couch, pulling him down on top of me. I felt like a teenager again. We messed around on the couch for a while before he lifted me up and we headed up the stairs.

X xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x

I looked in the bathroom mirror making sure I don't give away what we were just doing. I leaned into the mirror and started to fix my makeup. I felt a sudden pinch on my butt, making me throw my eyeliner in the air with a gasp. Scott laughed as he pulled me to him from behind. I shook my head with a smile.

"That wasn't funny." He kissed my cheek.

"I thought it was." I rolled my eyes.

"I know you did." He laughed.

"I love you." He said looking at me in the mirror. I could see in his eyes how much he meant it.

"I love you too." I smiled a little. "Do you realize how much you told me you loved me when we were in the bed?" he smiled.

"Yeah, as much as you did." I rolled my eyes.

"You know, I've never felt this way before." I said without thinking.

"I thought you were married for 20 years?" he said scrunching his eyebrows.

"I was. But that felt different, this feeling is all new to me. It's nothing like I've felt before. You make me into the person I've always wanted to be. I really love you Scott." I said looking deep into his eyes through the mirror.

"I'm glad I could be that for you." He said holding me close. "I really love you too. You're the only one I've ever really loved." He whispered. I smiled a little, feeling like I'm finally where I belong. I heard the doorbell.

"I bet that's the kids." I said pulling away. I turned to look at him kissing him before I headed down the stairs. I opened the door. It was Jackson.

"Where's Scott?" he asked quickly, something was wrong.

"He's coming down the stairs now, why, what's wrong?" he shook his head.

"I need to talk to him right now." Just then Scott came up behind me, one hand on my lower back.

"What's going on?" Scott asked suddenly serious.

"I need to talk to you outside. NOW." He barked. Scott didn't say a word, just walked out the door.

"I'll be right back." He said over his shoulder. "Stay there." He said turning back to me. I stood there in complete shock and confusion. I watched them walk to the end of the driveway and stop. Jackson said something to Scott which made him put both hands on his head and yell something before throwing his arms out, turning around. I saw the distress in his face and started to worry. Jackson said something before turning him around to look at him. He said something trying to calm him down and I saw Scott nodded and Jackson did that thing guys do when they're done talking, slapped his shoulder with a nod. I felt my stomach ball up. Something's seriously wrong.

Scott looked over to me with regret and pain in his eyes. I felt my heart pound in my chest. After a minute they both came back up to the porch. Scott came right up to me and pulled me into a hug.

"I love you Reba. I love you so much." He said into my hair. I felt my heart start to panic.

"What's going on Scott? I want an explanation." I said in a shaking voice. Jackson let out a sigh.

"Something came up with the case. A bit of a problem you could say." He said rubbing the back of his neck. Just then Cheyenne's SUV came pulling into the driveway.

"What is it? Someone explain this to me. Is it Hailey?" I said scared and frustrated. I was shaking and I don't know why.

"We can't. But all too soon it'll all make perfect sense." Jackson said looking down. Nobody answered me about Hailey, making my stomach twist.

"Mom? What's wrong?" Cheyenne said coming onto the porch. She had that worried expression I've seen her wear throughout her whole life.

"I wish I could tell you." I said looking at Scott. He pulled me into another hug. I held onto him tightly. I didn't want to let him go. What happened next I couldn't say. I was in a daze. I don't recall anything but holding Hailey close and Scott squeezing my clammy hand every so often.

"Here we go." Jackson said standing up. My eyes followed him to the door. Suddenly my daze was gone; I was so focused on his every move. Scott squeezed my hand making my heart pound even faster. When he opened it, there was an older man standing there.

"Mrs. Hart?" he said in a crackly old man voice. I set Hailey down and stood up.

"That's me." My hands were shaking. He looked down at his clipboard and wrote something.

"Can I help you?" I said when I got to the door. Jackson couldn't look at me.

"I'm with Child Services." He said looking up at me. My heart nearly stopped. "I'm here to evaluate the living situation with Miss McShorter." I looked over to Hailey; she came running to my side.

"Okay, that'd be us." I said nervously.

"Can I come in?" I stepped out of the way and let him in. "And who are these people?" he asked looking around.

"This is my family, Cheyenne my daughter, and her husband Van, and my two grandkids, Matt and Elizabeth." He nodded.

"Is there a room we can go to talk in private?"

"That'd be the kitchen." I said leading the way. Hailey held onto my hand tight. She must've felt something wrong too. When we got in the kitchen he sat at the table so we sat across from him. Scott and Jackson stood by the counter.

"Now, where is the undercover cop?" I looked at him confused.

"What?" Scott came over to me and held my hand.

"That's me." He said in a cracking voice. My heart stopped, I swear it did. I looked up at him.

"What?" my voice cracked. He couldn't look at me.

"Undercover agent. He's been evaluating the situation since it started. You didn't think the process of being a Foster Parent was so easy did you?" I felt stupid. He looked down at his notepad. "Evaluation's over. Now it's pretty cut and dry." I took my hand out of Scott's and stood up. I stumbled backwards into the wall. I couldn't breathe. This whole time I've been worried about Hailey when here Scott's been playing spy.

"Reba, there's an explanation." Jackson said looking at me with sorry eyes.

"Mrs. Hart, take your seat please." The man said looking at me over his glasses. I tried to stop shaking as I sat back down. He gave a series of questions to me, then to Hailey, then to Scott and Jackson. I could hardly breathe the entire time. No one seemed to notice. Except Scott. Apparently nothing was real between me and Scott. It was all a big charade.

"Well," he said standing. "I think I've got all the information I need to finalize the case, you'll be hearing from me soon." He said with a nod, heading back into the other room to leave. Scott reached over to me and took both my hands in his. I couldn't look at him. I felt embarrassed and betrayed.

"Hailey, why don't we go in the other room for a little bit." Jackson said looking between the two of us. She got up without a word and followed him into the other room.

"Reba, please say something." I felt the tears threaten. I stood up, breaking all contact and standing at the counter with my back to him and my hands on the cold linoleum of the counters The only thing keeping me grounded. These tears will NOT fall.

"Like what, how everything I thought we had was a lie?" I said quietly. I heard him stand up.

"Nothing was a lie." He said sternly. I threw my head back and laughed.

"So Child Services were lying? Jackson was lying? You were lying when you told him you were?" he came around the counter so we were facing each other. He planted his hands like mine and looked me in the eye for the first time since Jackson came.

"It was my job to be the undercover agent in the beginning but guess what Reba, I fell in love with you before I could stop myself." My eyes burned as I looked away from him.

"When were you going to tell me this Scott? After we got married? Or is that too far for your little fantasy." I said staring at the window. I had every intention of marrying him one day.

"I don't know. But I wanted to tell you from the beginning." I felt the tears prick as they tried to fall. I fought them with everything I had inside me.

"And why don't I believe you?" I said in a whisper.

"Remember the other morning when I asked you if you'd promise me you'd always believe me when I told you I loved you?" I barely moved my head in a nod. "I meant it Reba, I still mean it. I love you." He reached over and picked up my hand. "I love you more than I've ever loved anyone else before." At that the tears felt heavy as one burned down my face. I pulled my hand away and backed up as I quickly wiped it away.

"Get out of my house." I felt like my heart was shattering in my chest.

"Reba-"

"Get out!" I screamed at him sternly as the tears tried to engulf me. He just stared at me for a minute before walking to the door. He stopped when his hand was on the knob.

"Please don't do this." He said looking back at me with tears in his eyes. I closed mine.

"Why, just in case they don't have enough information for the case?" I spat sourly.

"It was never like that Reba. Can you just give me a chance to explain?" I had my head turned away from him as I squeezed my eyes closed tight.

"There's nothing to explain." I said feeling the words burn my mouth. "Because there's no relationship." I forced the words out, feeling a stab through my chest at the words. "There never was." The tears kept fighting to fall against my will.

"Yes there was." He said softly.

"Get out of my house." I said in a shaking voice. He didn't move. "Get out of my house now." I said louder and with more force. After a second he opened the door, stopping for a minute in the doorway before leaving, closing the door softly behind him.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and sank down on a kitchen chair. I just sat there and let myself cry. Everything I felt was real wasn't even close to being real. Everything was a lie. I fell in love with someone who was just doing their job; he never really loved me or meant anything he said to me.

"Mom?" Cheyenne said coming around the corner. I wiped my eyes and took a deep breath, not looking at her.

"What?" I said in a raspy voice. She came over to me and sat on the ground, taking my hand.

"I'm so sorry." She said quietly. I felt the tears flow over again.

"What did I do wrong?" I asked looking at the ceiling. "Your dad, Jack, now Scott. What did I do wrong?" I asked crying a little harder despite my attempt not too.

"I talked to Jackson, he told me what really happened." I looked over at her.

"How he played me a fool? Used me for a paycheck?" I said bitterly. "Did he tell you that Cheyenne?"

"No, he told me how Scott didn't want on this case at all. He liked you from the beginning; his boss put him on this case against his will. Scott really did love you." I shook my head with a laugh.

"Yeah, I really believe that after everything today." Van came into the room and without a word pulled me into a hug. I held onto him and quietly cried.

"It's okay Mrs. H, everything's going to be just fine." He said trying to sooth me. It only made me cry harder. I just lost my everything; nothing's okay.


	18. Chapter 18

**I know this chapter kinda sucks, but I have to get the ground work for the next few out there, I swear it'll get better!**

For three weeks I went through everyday feeling like I was dying; waking up every Moring wondering if Hailey was going to go to sleep in her room that night, sitting alone in my office everyday trying not to think about everything that happened with Scott, and plastering on a fake smile in front of the kids like I use too.

I sat in the living room with Hailey asleep on the couch beside me watching ABC Family movies. I don't even know what movie's playing; I just sat there staring at the screen for what seemed like hours when in turn, it was only a commercial.

Buzzzzzzzzzzz buzzzzzzzzzzzz

I looked over at my phone as it rang. After a minute I reached over and saw what I knew I'd see: Scott; incoming call. I hit ignore and closed my eyes. I wish he'd stop trying to call me. It's only making things that much harder to deal with. Just then there was a knock on the door. I stood like a robot and walked to the door. I half dreaded; half hoped it was Scott. When I opened the door, it was Van.

"What're you doing here so late?" I said in my monotone way.

"Are you busy?" I just stared at him. He knows I'm not busy. "Can I come in?" I stepped to the side as he came in oddly. I closed the door and we both just stood there. "Hailey been okay?" I looked over at her.

"She's been fine. Clinging to me a lot right now but I don't mind it." I said with a shrug. She even started sleeping in my bed with me again. I feel better when she's around. I think she knows that.

"That's good." He said with a nod. I crossed my arms nodding. "How've you been Mrs. H? Are _you_ okay?" I kept looking at Hailey.

"I told you, I'm fine Van." I said without blinking.

"If you're fine, then I'm a turkey sandwich." I looked over at him.

"Knock it off Van."

"No, because I care about you Mrs. H, this isn't you, this isn't healthy." I saw the concern and worry in his eyes. I looked away.

"I'm fine Van." I said in a whisper. He pulled me over to the stairs and we both sat down.

"Mrs. H, please talk to me." I felt myself want to give in and tell him, just let everything go. I shook my head.

"Van, I'm fine. Thank you for worrying about me, but please don't." he let out a sigh, giving up on me.

"You know where I'll be, call anytime. I'll always have time for you Mrs. H." he said standing and walking out the door. I let out a sigh. Is this what I'm really becoming?

X xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x

"Hello?" I asked into the phone annoyed.

"Reba there's a gentleman here to see you."

"What's the name?"I asked flatly, not even really caring.

"He said he's an old close friend." I rolled my eyes.

"He's not coming up unless I have a name." I'm not taking any chances of it being Scott.

"He said his name is Van." I let out a sigh. Why's he being so persistent?

"Fine, send him up." I hung up with a thud and continued my paperwork. There was a knock on the door. I didn't even look up.

"Come in Van." I said loud enough for him to hear, I heard him come in and just stand there. "You can sit." I said turning around to put the file away. When I turned around I was shocked to see Brock standing behind the chair I just told him to sit in.

"Hey." He said nervously.

"Brock? What the hell are you doing here? And why did you say you were Van?" I felt my temper flair, a common thing of the last few weeks.

"You only talk to Van, and you're not even talking to him. The kids figured I might be able to help. That's why I'm here." I leaned forward in my chair and grabbed the next file, ignoring him. "Reba, we're all worried about you." He said sitting down and leaning in to try and make me look at him. I refused.

"I told Van, I told Cheyenne, I told Kyra and Jake, now I'm telling you." I said flipping the file open a little too forcefully. "I'm fine, just leave me alone." He just sat there.

"You really loved him." I felt that sting in my chest again.

"He's gone, it's done and over with." I tried to work again.

"Is it so crazy to believe he really love you back? Despite everything that he did?" I closed my eyes tight and tried to block out everything that was burning inside of me. I opened my eyes and let a breath out.

"Yes it is; he was just doing his job Brock; it was just a fling for him."I was overly focusing on these papers. I could tell Brock knew it too.

"I saw the way he looked at you." I stopped writing for a split second before making myself keep going."He did have feeling for you." I laughed a little.

"Pretty good actor huh? I sure thought so." He sighed.

"You can't fake feelings like that, he really does." Images flashed through my mind of him smiling at me, of him treating me like I was a queen, or the love of his life. I shook the images away.

"Could've fooled me."

"Has he been trying to call you or get a hold of you?" I nodded, not looking up. "He cares. Give him a chance." I slapped my pen down and shot my head up, staring at him with narrowed eyes.

"Since when are you supportive of this? I thought you wanted to get back with me, I thought you hated him? Why are you suddenly on his side? What, did he pay you to bring me right back to him? Does he think I don't have any feelings, that just because he said sorry and every night calls me and leaves a message saying he's sorry, he misses me, he loves me, and that he regrets what he did to me that everything's just fine? That he didn't betray me? That nothing I believed was ever really real? Is everything really that simple Brock? I should just be his fool as he uses me again in a way I've never allowed anyone else?" I felt the tears choke me out of my rant. I stood up and walked over to the window. "If it's all really that simple Brock then why does it feel this way?" I didn't hear him get up but suddenly he was there, pulling me into a hug as I started to cry.

"I don't know." He said into my hair. I felt like everything was shattering inside me. Brock just made me face what I've avoided for three weeks. I was finally facing everything I knew would kill me. This felt worse than when Brock left me, I knew he had loved me when he hurt me; Scott didn't.

"Why did he do this?" I cried into his chest. He rubbed my back.

"He's human Reba, he didn't mean too." He said quietly.

"He knew from the beginning Brock. He knew." I just about lost it; I missed him so much; if he didn't do what he did he'd be here with me right now. But he lied and used me, now I'm alone.

"Give him the benefit of the doubt here Reba, you know I loved you and I screwed up without meaning too, seems to me like that's all he did. But he tried to make it right." I buried my face deeper in his shirt to hide my growing sobs. "Have you seen him since everything happened?" I shook my head no. "It might help to talk to him face to face." I pulled away from him and wiped my face before I grabbed my keys, purse, and coat.

"No, I won't talk to him; I never want to see him again. I will not be that person again." I said all the while crying as I headed for the door. He grabbed my wrist and turned me around. He held both my arms in his hands, keeping me grounded.

"You're scared; you're scared of him just like you were with me all those years ago. Admit it." He said trying to look me in the eye, I kept mine closed as I cried.

"I'm not scared." I said as sternly as I could, it didn't sound stern at all.

"Yes you are, you love him and you're scared of getting hurt or rejected. That's what happened with us, it happened with Jack, and you're letting it happen to you again now. You're keeping yourself from being happy here Reba, stop, be happy." I shook my head crying.

"But I'm not happy; he hurt me too much already."

"He loves you; he's going to hurt you, that's how these things go. But because of this you're going to run away and never get attached. You're scared of the future." He said in a realized voice. Like he just found the missing piece of the puzzle. "You're scared of the future aren't you?" he said quieter. I pulled away from him.

"I'm not afraid." I said leaving my office. I just wanted to go home.

X xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x

"I thought you weren't getting off work for a few more hours?" Cheyenne said in a worried and confused voice as I picked up the sleeping Hailey.

"I took a half day." I said not meeting her eyes. It's only a matter of time until Brock tells her about what happened.

"Is everything okay?" she asked stepping in front of me.

"Cheyenne, everything's fine. I just want to spend the day with Hailey." I said stepping around her and walking out the door. She didn't say another word. I got Hailey all hooked up and we drove. I wasn't paying attention to where we were going but eventually we ended up at home.

I put Hailey in her room to finish her nap before I put on comfortable clothes and laid the couch. My thoughts were too scattered to sleep, just like every night. My thoughts just wondered over everything that happened with Brock in my office.

Am I afraid? Did he mean anything? Was it all a lie?

That's all that kept going through my mind until I cried myself to sleep an hour or so later.

X xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x

Scott 

_I want to call her. Just one more time…_ I thought staring at my phone. _This time she could pick up. What if I don't call and she's waiting for me to call just one more time?_

"Stop it." Jackson said taking my phone away from me. I just looked out the window. "Stop being so depressed. It's not fun seeing you like this." He said on patrol. I didn't move or say anything. "I mean it." He said throwing a wadded up napkin at me.

"I'm sorry." I said sarcastically. He rolled his eyes.

"Snap out of it."

"Snap out of what? My feelings?" I snapped back.

"If you really want her back go get her. Don't wait until she finally heals herself up before you go tear her down. If you love her you'll either let her go or you'll go prove to her you love her." I sighed running a hand over my face.

"She won't answer. I've tried to make things right but she just won't have it."

"Then go talk to her. She can't hit ignore if you're right in front of her." I didn't say anything as we pulled into the station.

"I guess." I said as I got out. I headed for the office; I need a cup of coffee.

"Hey Scott, got a sec?" a familiar voice said. I turned around confused. Sure enough, there Brock stood.

"I guess, but keep in mind, we're in a police station." I said raising an eyebrow. I really didn't feel like dealing with him.

"I know. Can we talk?" he asked looking around for a place to go. I nodded towards my office. When we were in I closed the door and sat at my desk. He didn't sit.

"What's this about?" I asked sipping my coffee.

"Did you screw Reba over?" he asked dead serious. I leaned forward, ticked off.

"Why should I defend myself to you? Nobody else believes the truth. What makes you so different? Isn't this your change to win her over? While she's newly single and hurt?" I nearly spat.

"What is the truth?" I stared at him.

"I love Reba, no matter what anyone says or believes; I love her. If I could make her see that none of what happened was supposed to happen, then maybe she'd still love me too." I said leaning back. I hated everything that was going on. I missed everything about her. I want nothing more than to be with her still.

"She does love you. She's tearing herself apart inside trying to figure out the truth from the lies. It's killing her because she can't tell. I just talked to her Scott. She needs you, so I'm asking you to man up and save her." He said before he turned around and left my office. I sat there for a long time wondering what I should do. I know what I want to do, but I'm still not sure if it's right.

X xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x

I sighed as I walked into Jim's office. Anymore I hate him.

"What?" I said crossing my arms. I didn't even attempt to sit down.

"Is that anyway to talk to your boss?" he asked raising an eyebrow. I just stood there with my jaw clenched. "Come on Scott, you know it had to happen eventually."

"Not now, not the way it did."

"We're not going through this again Scott. I told you once; whether you believe it or not, maybe she really didn't care when you left." I clenched my teeth tighter.

"You don't know anything." I spat between my teeth. "Why am I in here?"

"Because a new case just opened up." He rummaged through the papers on his messy desk.

"I'm still on Reba's case." I stated easily. I'm in too deep to be taken off now. He rolled his eyes.

"But you're not undercover anymore. New undercover case, we need you on it."

"Is this one legal? Or do I have to do dirty work here too?" he scoffed.

"My boss wants you on this one. It's all legal." I rolled my eyes. That's what he says every time. "There's a big drug bust being organized. We need you to go in as a seller and try to sell to one of the head guys." I raised an eyebrow. "Read these files, memorize names, and get use to the idea of being a big time drug dealer." He said throwing the stack of files on the chair in front of his desk.

"Why'd he pick me?" I asked picking up the first file, flipping it open.

"Because you've been pissed off at the world lately, he thinks it'll fit your image nicely." I rolled my eyes as I skimmed down the list of people I needed to know, a list of people who could kill me very easily.

"I haven't been pissed off at the world Jim, I've been pissed off at you." I heard him laugh.

"How will I ever live with that?" I smiled a little as I set the file on the rest of them.

"Like you always do; make me hate you for something even worse, then give me a raise." He laughed.

"I don't know about all that." He said shaking his head with a smile.

"If you plan on keeping me, it might be a good idea to keep that regularity going." I picked up all the files. "Cause this is the most you've ever pissed me off before." I said leaving his office.


	19. Chapter 19

I sat on the couch looking up local showings. I stayed home from work today. Hailey loved the idea and so did I. Kyra came in and spent the day with the both of us too; a rare thing. Today's been a decent day. One of the better ones I guess. I let a sigh out. I hate work.

"She's right here; hold on a sec uncle Pake." Kyra said coming into the room. I spun around on the couch shaking my head no. she put her hand over the mouth of the phone. "Why don't you want to talk to him?" she said in a low voice.

"Long story short, he was right and I'm not ready to deal with that." She made a face.

"He won't gloat mom, he's worried about you." I ran a hand over my face letting out a sigh.

"He doesn't know about what happened. I don't want him to know." I said not meeting her eyes.

"Mom, he already knows. Cheyenne called him. We're all worried about you." I tried to look up at her but couldn't meet her eyes still. "Please talk to him mom?" I gave in and held my hand out for the phone. "Thank you mom." She said handing me the phone and kissing my cheek.

"Hello?" I said feeling nervous.

"Little miss Reeber." He said making me smile a little bit.

"How've you been Pake?"

"Not all that great, my little sister and my new little niece stopped coming all the sudden." My smile fell.

"Yeah, we've been kind of busy." I said a little quieter.

"Busy avoiding me?" I felt like hiding from him.

"No, just a lot going on."

"So I've heard." I put a hand over my face, like it really made a difference.

"Look Pake, I'm sorry I haven't been down but I just haven't felt up to it." I said honestly.

"Reba, you know I love ya no matter what happens right?" I flinched a little when he said my name. "I was right about him; I know you know it too."

"Yes you were right Pake, I know." I said feeling my temper flair as I tried not to cry.

"Did I do something to make you want to not see me anymore?" I sighed leaning my head back.

"No, I just don't know what to do Pake." I said hearing the tears choke my words.

"Open the door." He said softly.

"What?" just then there was a soft knock on the front door. I walked over and opened it up to see Pake standing there. I lowered the phone and swallowed hard, I felt the tears pleading to fall.

"Come here Reeber." He said pulling me into a hug. As soon as his arms were around me I felt my childhood shield take place. I started to cry into his crisp but soft flannel shirt as he held me close.

"I'm sorry Pake." I said into his shirt.

"you ain't got nothin' to be sorry for Reba. This isn't the first time you've avoided me like this." I felt safe but still so low. "I know you better than you think I do."

"I know, I hate it." He laughed.

"You know it's only because I love you." He said pulling me back and looking at me. The tears nearly stopped now. Pake makes me feel better. Even just his presence makes everything seem better. "Want to talk now?" he said giving me an understanding look. I nodded and led him in the house. We ended up sitting on the back patio swing with hot tea.

"So he did all that?" he asked looking at me after I told him what happened. I nodded, not meeting his eyes. "You really loved him." He stated.

"None of that matters now." I said looking down at my cup. He reached over and took one of my hands, making me look up at him.

"It does matter Reba. No matter how much you say it doesn't, I can see it in your eyes. Just like with Brock, it does matter." I looked away as tears filled my eyes.

"I don't want it to matter anymore." I nearly whispered.

"I don't think that's going to happen anytime soon honey." He said rubbing his thumb on the back of my hand like he's always done when he's thinking hard of what to say. "Do you remember what you told me when your marriage to Brock ended?" he asked looking up at me.

"No." I said shaking my head.

"You told me you lost your other half, your bestfriend, the love of your life. You told me that you'd never love anyone as much as you loved him, or you'd never love anyone like you loved him, real, honest, and true." I just stared at him as the tears started to blur my vision. He just described what I was feeling right now for Scott. I don't understand how, but right from the beginning it was almost like I knew I was going to love him. He's the one I was supposed to spend the rest of my life with. "You're in the same spot now. You'll love again. This time someone true." He said squeezing my hand. I shook my head.

"I thought he was true, but it was all just a big lie. I don't understand how he could do this; he knew I really loved him. I even told him everything I was feeling like I never did with Brock. I tried to grow as a person and it just makes it worse." I said feeling the tears stream down my face again. The pain in my chest was so strong.

"He may have had feelings for you; maybe he just didn't know what to do with them." I shook my head.

"That's what everyone's told me. But how am I supposed to believe that?" I asked trying not to choke on my tears.

"I think you do inside, you just don't want to admit it." He said squeezing my hand.

"No I don't, I don't believe that at all." I said closing my eyes. I knew if I looked him in the eye he'd see how much I really do want to believe it. I don't know if I really do or not; everything I know was a lie. How could I believe that?

"Yes you do Reba." I squeezed my eyes tighter like I use to when I was 5 years old talking to Pake. "Reba, look at me." He said lifting my chin in his direction. I didn't open my eyes. "Now you're just being a brat." He said slapping my nose. My eyes flew open and my jaw dropped.

"Big jerk!" I said slapping him as I rubbed my nose. He laughed.

"I can't believe that still works." I made a face and sipped my tea. "Now are you going to look at me or am I gonna have to slap you again?" I rolled my eyes as I looked at him. I just wanted to go to bed.

"I'm looking at you." I said sarcastically. He wiped my cheek which still had tears on them. It suddenly softened the entire mood into a sentimental one, instead of our childish one.

"Reba, you love him and it sounds like just maybe, he really loves you too." I closed my eyes, feeling my chest tighten. It hurt to hear this. I didn't want too, but I couldn't stop listening to him. "Call him up and talk this over like two adults. You didn't do that with Brock and look what happened." I felt a tears stream down my face. I'm just retracing my steps once again. Not with Brock, just with another guy. Typical me. "If it's over, let it be at least on good terms." I stood up and walked across the yard to the tree house where I leaned on my hands and breathed deeply, trying not to fall apart. I felt like my limbs were going to break off, like my body was going to shatter into thousands of little pieces. If I see him again I'm going to believe him. There's no way I'll be able to help it. I can't just give in like that.

"Reba, please don't do this." He said beside me, he put his arm around me, resting his hand on my shoulder.

"Do what, have feelings?" I said trying to repress everything.

"See, that's the thing. You're not letting yourself have feelings. Let yourself feel what's going on." He said softly, pulling me to him a little and squeezing me shoulder.

"I do too feel Pake." I said harshly. I just wanted him to go away. I can't handle this anymore.

"No, you let yourself feel what you can't stop. If you could stop emotions completely, you'd walk around here like a robot." I shrugged his arm off me and turned to face him.

"What're you trying to say Pake?" I said with narrowed eyes. I let anger overpower everything else. It made me feel stronger.

"I'm saying I think you're just scared Reba." He said softly. He held my eyes in a sorry and worried way. I hated it.

"I'm not scared Pake. What, did you talk to Brock before you came over here?" I spat angrily.

"No I haven't talked to Brock. What does he have to do with any of this?" he asked confused. I ran a hand over my face as I turned my back to him. Why can't everyone just leave me alone?

"Just stop Pake. Please just stop." I said feeling the tears overpower everything once again. He came up and pulled me into a hug.

"You are too afraid." He said softly into my hair as I cried into his shirt again. "You're afraid to be in love and of getting hurt. You can't hide that from me."

"But I don't want to be that person anymore." I said in a whisper.

"I know you don't Reeber, I know you don't." he rubbed my back soothingly. "Despite my judgments as your brother, I think you should go talk to him." I pulled back and wiped my face.

"What're your judgments?"

"Kick his ass and bring you home with me to live on the farm forever." He tucked my hair behind my ear. "But I can't do that. I finally have to tell you the right choices, not what your over protective big brother thinks."

"You think I need to get back together with him." I stated studying his eyes as best I could with mine so blurred.

"I think you need to talk to him and figure it out from there. Given how much you love him, I think you should try."

X xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x

Pake stayed for dinner. It was a nice change. I think the kids saw a change in me or at least hopes for a change. I laughed and joked and felt okay for the first time since that night almost 4 weeks ago. It felt good. After dinner we watched a movie and then the kids left. It was just Pake, Kyra, Hailey, and me left. The kids had all gone up to bed, leaving me and Pake.

Buzzzzzzzz

I stopped laughing and ran over to grab my phone thinking it was Cheyenne calling to say they made it home okay. When I looked down at the name my smile fell.

"Who is it?" Pake said looking at me. I knew he already knew.

"It's Scott." The look on his face said to answer it. I took a deep breath and flipped it open.

"Hello?" I said with my eyes squeezed tightly closed. I tried to keep everything closed off.

"Reba?" he said in a surprised but anxious voice. Hearing his voice say my name made my chest tighten more than ever. I felt like I would shatter right then and there. I opened my eyes as soon as he spoke.

"What do you want Scott." I ask emotionless as I looked at the ceiling. His face flooded my mind.

"I just, could we," he babbled. He didn't expect me to answer. He let a sigh out. "I just want to talk to you. Can we talk?" I swallowed hard and looked at Pake.

"Fine, we can talk." I let a breath out and felt my heart explode with every heartbeat.

"Can we talk face to face?" he asked carefully. I felt my heart rate quicken.

"Is that really a good idea?" I asked as tears glazed my eyes. They wouldn't fall. I had control over them this time.

"Just this once. If this doesn't go well, I'll never bother you again." I closed my eyes and realized I was holding my breath.

"Fine, you can come to the house." I said quickly before I could change my mind. Part of me longed to see him again. I quickly silenced it.

"I'll be right there then." He said eagerly. At that I hung up and just looked at my phone, wondering what was going to happen next.

"Is he coming out?" Pake asked, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"I think so." I said in a surprised voice. He stood up and came over to me.

"Why so surprised? You asked him over didn't you?" I looked up at him.

"I guess, but I never intended to see him again." I said honestly_. I don't know what to do with myself. I don't know if I can do this. _

"I know you didn't, that's why I pushed it so much. You need too." He said rubbing my shoulder. There was a knock on the door and I jumped. "I think that's him now." He said looking at the door. I swallowed hard and walked over to the door, stopping when my hand was at the knob. My heart was pounding so hard I swear Pake must've heard it. I pulled my hand back.

"I don't think I can do this Pake." I said feeling a sudden urge to run away from here as fast as I can.

"You can do this." He said holding onto my shoulders like he knew what I was thinking. He probably did actually. "You're going to be fine. And if he's an ass, I'll just kick his." He said laughing. He thought I'd laugh with him. Scott knocked again. "Open it Reeber, I'm right here." He said pushing me towards the door a little bit. I took a deep breath and put my hand on the door knob.

"I can do this." I whispered to myself as I closed my eyes trying to find courage. I opened the door and felt my heart stop in my chest. There he was, right in front of me. My Scott.

"Reba." He said quietly, like he didn't believe it was really me here in front of him. I must've looked very similar to that.

"That's what I'm usually called." I said trying to act normal. I felt anything but normal. I just wanted to jump into his arms and tell him I loved him, and pretend everything was okay. I pulled my head out of my thoughts. That can never be again.

"You look beautiful." He said looking at me with those big blue eyes. It seemed so sincere… but I know better now.

"What do you want Scott." I said holding onto the door like an anchor. It hid how much my hands were shaking. I put my other hand on my hip.

"I want to talk to you, maybe explain a few things." He said putting his hands in his pockets uneasily.

"Well, I guess let's talk then." I said moving out of the way of the door. He didn't move for a second before walking into the house. "Kitchen." I said not looking at him. He led the way. When we got in there I realized Pake didn't follow. We both sat down across from one another uncomfortably.

"I really miss you." He said quietly looking at me. I looked down and felt my heart tighten in my chest.

"Do you, or is that just another lie?" I practically whispered.

"You'd be surprised how much of it was honest Reba." I closed my eyes and felt myself wanting to lose it.

"Like what Scott, you saying you loved me, you letting me fall for you, us making love?" I choked out quietly. "Was all that real? Because I'd need damn good proof, you're words won't cut it. I've seen how good of a liar you really are." I said a little louder, normal volume, stronger as I met his eyes sharply. _I'm strong enough to do this_.

"All of that was real Reba, I swear it was, is." He corrected himself. "The only thing that wasn't right was my job. I liked you before I got assigned to do it." He said looking into my eyes.

"I guess that paycheck was the push you needed to pull the trigger huh?" I said bitterly. He shook his head.

"You misunderstood me." He started out.

"No, I think I understand pretty well Scott. You got to live every man's dream: have a woman head over heels with you; not have to be tied down; getting _paid_ to sleep with her." I spat sourly. "How could any man _possibly_ turn that down?" I asked raising my eyebrows. I could tell I made him mad.

"You're just being hostel now." I stood up and slapped my hands down on the table, leaning in a bit, letting my temper get the best of me.

"Given all that's happened here Scott, I think I have a pretty damn good reason to be hostel. And if anyone here has ANY reason to get angry it's me." I said pushing off the table angrily. He ran a hand down his face.

"I know, I deserve it." He said looking up at me helplessly. I thought that would've made me feel powerful but instead it made me feel like crap. "I deserve a lot more hell than you've given me." He stood up and came around the table to me. I backed up a step or two until I ran into the counter. Him being this close to me felt dangerously painful._ I'm only strong enough from across the table. _"Look," he said taking my hands. I felt a shock run through me instantly. "Jim, my boss, put me in as an undercover agent for your case knowing we'd both fall in love. Why he did that, I have no idea." He said with an angry edge. I looked away but couldn't bring myself to break contact with him. "But I don't regret it." My eyes flashed back to him in hurt shock.

"What?" I said in a whisper. He squeezed my hands.

"You changed my entire world, turned it upside down and shook it until it was completely different. When I fell in love, I realized how screwed up my life's been up till now. I've been living it all wrong my entire life and if I can, I sure as hell want to spend the rest of my life correcting everything I know with you by my side." I turned my head completely away, feeling the pain of his word send a dagger through me. The tears were about to show me who's the real boss here.

"Just stop." I said pulling my hands away and trying to step back again. The stupid counter was still in my way, he didn't move and I didn't want to risk touching him. "I don't believe a word you say Scott. You've lied way too much and you're way too good at it for me to try." I felt myself choke on the tears.

"Reba, please, just give me a chance." He pleaded as he took my hand again. I felt the tears start.

"Why should I do that?" I asked pushing around him, going across the counter.

"Because you caught me in every lie I had to tell, you knew when I was thinking about everything that was going on. I could see it in your eyes and I couldn't hide it from you. You knew." I closed my eyes tight and tilted my head down. This hurt so much. "Let me ask you this Reba, if you knew I was lying so much, why did you trust me?" I looked up at him with tears in my eyes and a pain in my chest.

"Because I loved you." I said sternly. His face seemed so soft and understanding. He knew what he did to me.

"Did you ever see a flicker of a lie in my eyes when I told you I loved you? Even just once?" he held my eyes so strongly.

"No I didn't." I said looking away.

"Then how can you say it was a lie? I meant it with everything inside me, every time."

"I think you need to leave Scott." I said quietly. He went silent.

"Please don't make me leave like this again Reba, I hate seeing you like this. I don't think I can do it." I shook my head.

"I need time to think." He didn't say anything again for a long minute before he came around the counter.

"Could I maybe hug you?" he asked quietly. I didn't move or answer for a long time. When I did move, it was without a word. I wrapped my arms around him tightly and felt a glimpse of what I use to feel in his arms: safe. I felt a few tears trickle down my face as I was wrapped up in his arms. "I love you." He said into my hair like he's done so many times. I pulled away, feeling myself go hollow.

"We'll talk soon." I turned completely away from him as I started around the counter. "I'm not making any promises." I said completely leaving the room in tears.


	20. Chapter 20

"Hey Jackson, got a sec?" I asked nervously into the phone as I stood in the kitchen with a hand on my hip. I finally pulled the trigger and just called him.

"Reba? Is everything okay? And yeah, I've got time." He said going through several emotions in a few short seconds.

"Is Scott around you?" after last night I've avoided thinking about him. I'm focusing on Hailey.

"No, he's in a meeting with Jim, I can go get him if you need me too." I panicked.

"No, no, no, I don't need to talk to him." I said feeling my heart beat my ribcage senseless.

"Okay?" he said uncomfortably. I could tell he had no idea what was going on.

"I'm just kind of curious about some things in Hailey's case that haven't been made clear. I was going to wait till the Child Service guy called me to ask but I really can't wait. It's already been a month."

"Okay, I bet I have these answers. Shoot 'em red." I smiled.

"First off, why was Scott undercover for this case? Is there something with Hailey that I should know about?" I was nervous to hear the answer. What if there was some big thing that was going to raise hell for me and my family that they never told me about?

"Well, to be honest nobody was prepared for Hailey. The adoption center, Child Services, us down here, nobody was. You were like a blessing out of nowhere for that little girl. We had to bend some rules to get her to be allowed to stay there with you like that." _That's why he was outside so much on the phone…_ "one of the legal conditions of her staying there from our boss was to find an agent to go undercover and just watch for anything that could cause a problem, abuse, drinking, drugs, ect. We didn't expect to see any of that from you but for legal reasons, we sent Scott in." I leaned on the counter and looked at the ceiling above me.

"Why Scott?" I asked without thinking.

"Scott liked you a lot when you two first met. I noticed something about him changed when you opened that front door." I closed my eyes."When we were told about an undercover agent, we were going t send maybe a new intern or something to your work but when Jim found out you two had clicked, he made him go in and start a relationship with you." I shook my head.

"So we wouldn't have been together if it wasn't for your boss?" I asked as I put a fist to my chest defensively. I felt shielded by the gesture.

"No, Scott was planning on asking you to dinner anyways, he just couldn't find the courage to on his own. He had to for work, it wasn't by his choice. Honestly, he didn't want to take the job." I let out a sigh. "I'm going to tell you what he told me exactly, 'she's so pretty, I don't know if I can ask her Jackson, what if she says no?'" he laughed. I didn't laugh with him like he expected me too.

"Tell me this, was everything a lie?" I asked feeling desperate for his answer. It felt like my whole life hung on his response.

"No, nothing was actually. He was so worried all the time about what would happen after you found out." I closed my eyes and let a breath out. I'm not sure if I'm relieved or not by that. "He wants to be with you Reba. He's been a mess lately, he just wishes you two could start over." I let out a little humorless laugh.

"So do I. but that can't happen now can it?" he didn't respond. I stood up straight. "So what's going on with Hailey? Is she going to stay here with me or is someone planning to rip us apart?" I heard him sigh.

"I see no reason why she should be taken from you, it was just the evaluation." I closed my eyes and let a relieved sigh out. "You're a good mom to her Reba, the stupidest thing they could do is to take her away from you." I smiled.

"Thank you Jackson."

"Your welcome." I heard him smile a little I think. "So can I ask you a question now?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Okay?" I had no idea what he was going to ask. I don't like this, I've barely talked to the man, I don't have the faintest idea what to expect.

"Why'd you call me? You could've gotten all the answers you needed from Scott." I let a little smile graze my lips as I shook my head.

"To be honest Jackson, I don't believe a word Scott has to say right now. He has a way of getting around the truth easily and hiding minor details. I wanted the truth. The full and honest truth."

"Well that's what I gave you." He said matter-o-factually. I smiled. "So I hear you two talked last night." He said causing my smile to fall some.

"Yes we did. I don't know what to think of any of it." I said looking up again.

"He said you hugged him. That meant the world to him Reba, thank you for that."

"What do you mean?" I felt confused. I only hugged him. And for my own selfish reasons and lack of control at that.

"He sits in the car on patrol and stares at his phone, debating calling you. You should've seen his face when you answered last night. He didn't know what to do with himself he was so happy. Shocked, but very happy."

"How do I know you're not just trying to get me back together with him? How do I know you're not lying?" I asked trying to find a way around what he said.

"Well you called me for honest answers right?"

"Yes I did."

"Then why would I lie now?" I made a face.

"Why wouldn't you? He's your best friend." I said stubbornly.

"He is my best friend, you're right. But this is killing our patrols; he makes it all sad which makes it feel even longer than usual. I'm not lying to you because I'm tired of seeing him like this. He loves you. I know he's an idiot, but this time it isn't his fault." I shook my head with a little smile.

"But he wasn't honest with me." I said still holding tight to my pride.

"But he never lied. He didn't see anything wrong with you and Hailey, which meant he didn't have to do anything undercover. Everything between the two of you was real. I told him it was dumb to do during the case for this reason specifically, but he couldn't help it."

"So he honestly loved me?" I asked feeling my shield around my heart crack a little bit.

"No." my heart sank. "He still LOVES you. He never stopped for a second." I closed my eyes and felt myself wishing he didn't. I can't trust him, no matter what his reasons were.

"Well, I don't know what to say. I really love him too." He didn't say anything. I gulped hard, trying not to cry. "But I can't trust him. I understand he couldn't tell me and I understand why, but I feel like everything we had was a lie. If I let him come back it's going to feel like that all the time. I'm constantly going to wonder if he's lying or keeping secrets. I just can't do that. I've done that once before and I promised myself I'd never let it happen again." I said feeling one single tear stream down my cheek. I hated that I had to do this.

"I understand." He said quietly. "If you don't mind me saying, my opinion is to start over with him. Start from scratch, first date, first kiss, everything. And I'm not just saying this so the two of you will end up together; I've seen this happen once before in all my years. I think that's how you have to go about it." I closed my eyes and let out a breath.

"I can't do that Jackson, it was months we were together, not a few weeks." I shook my head. "I can't."

"I understand that Reba." He said quietly. I took a deep breath and stood up straight.

"Well it's getting late, I better go." I said putting a new face on.

"Have a good day Reba. And keep what I said in mind."

"I'll try." At that we both hung up.

X xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x

"Who the hell do you think you are?" I let out a sigh as I poured our coffee. I've avoided this nicely for a while now.

"Look, I'm not in the mood for this Lori Anne." I said honestly as I brought the coffee over to the table and sat down.

"Why didn't you call me when this happened?" she looked genuinely hurt that I didn't call her.

"Look, you were on vacation and I knew you'd fly back as soon as I told you. I'm clearly fine, no need to ruin your vacation." I said shrugging. The truth is; I didn't want to face the truth I knew she'd make me face. I'm just fine holding it all in.

"Bull." I looked at her over my coffee cup in shock.

"Bull?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, bull. You're full of it." I let out a scoff and set my coffee down. "You're doing the same thing you did 8 years ago. 'I'm fine Lori Anne, I don't need him anymore. It was only a little itty bitty 20 year marriage savagely destroyed by my loving husbands infidelity. What's to be upset about?'" I rolled my eyes and looked away, trying to play it off cool. But she nailed me. That's exactly how I acted when my marriage ended.

"Thing's are different now." I said shrugging.

"Bull." I looked over at her with an angry expression. "You can give me that face all day Reba, you're forgetting who taught it too you." I rolled my eyes. "Come on honey, talk to me." I let a sigh out.

"I already told you what happened. What more is there to say?" I said like it didn't matter.

"You're hurting and you know you can't hide that from me." She said grabbing my hand. "Look, would it help if I kicked his ass?" she asked sincerely. I laughed a little.

"No, I'm fine." I said quietly. She let a heavy breath out.

"No you're not." She stated softly. "I can see it in your eyes honey, please talk to me." I closed my eyes and let a breath out.

"He can't come back Lori Anne. I know why he did what he did, but I can't let him come back." I felt like crying.

"Why not? I thought you were head over heels in love with him?" she squeezed my hand comfortingly.

"He lied. I would never be able to trust him again." I felt the tears brim my eyes as I shook my head.

"Why don't you want to even try?" I let out a humorous laugh.

"I'm tired of getting hurt."

"Well, you've got a bit of a problem on your hands right now then." I looked up at her. This is when she always says something to make me feel better. "You're hurting yourself."

"I am not Lori Anne, I'm trying to protect myself." I said pulling my hand out of hers and sitting back, bringing my cup with me.

"You're hurting yourself by trying to protect yourself. You're the one breaking your own heart here Reba, not him. He may have hurt you, but you're the one who keeps the hurt going." I wouldn't look at her as I felt my eyes blur with thick tears. She grabbed my hand again. "I know he screwed up and he can be a bit of a jackass, but you love him. Give him another chance." I closed my eyes.

"I don't know what to do Lori Anne." I said shaking my head, not being able to stop the tears from falling. "I don't know what to do."

"Oh honey." She said pulling me into a hug. I cried into her shoulder. She held me tight, she knew me too well. "I think you should give him another chance." She said softly. "You need to stop overprotecting your heart Reba, love is here for you."

X xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x

Scott…

"Any messages?" I asked as I walked over to Jackson at the coffee pot after I left Jim's office. He shrugged.

"Nothing new really, same old same old." I nodded as I rolled my eyes. I picked up my cup of coffee and started to take a sip. "Oh, but I talked to Reba." My eyes went wide as I spit coffee all over both me and Jackson. "Son of a-" he yelled jumping back.

"You talked to Reba?" I asked shocked as I wiped barely warm coffee off my face. He scoffed, rolling his eyes as he wiped at his shirt.

"Yes I talked to her Scott." I just stood there staring at him. She didn't call me, I would know, I've only checked my phone a million and twelve times today. I don't know what to think of this.

"What'd she say?" he sighed as he looked up at me.

"She's scared Scott. She's scared for Hailey, she's scared for herself, she's scared of you, and she's scared about the two of you." I gulped nervously.

"What did she say about us? About me?"

"She doesn't think she can do it. She's really hurting right now Scott." I felt a wave of dread flow over me.

"So she called you to tell me I have no chance?" I felt a flair of anger in my hurt.

"No, now don't misunderstand me here Scott. She's too scared to make a choice right now and just wanted some answers about Hailey. So she called me to avoid the focus being on the two of you." I ran a hand over my face.

"Should I try calling her?" Jackson shrugged letting a sigh out.

"I think you should-"

"Scott! Get in here now!" Jim barked from his office. I rolled my eyes and headed right back in.

"What Jim" I asked in a tired and bored manner.

"I just got a call from Child Services." He said in more shock than anger. My heart stopped and I straightened.

"What'd they say?" I barely got out. My stomach tightened.

"They don't think they're going to let her keep the girl."


	21. Chapter 21

Scott….

"They can't take her away." I said sternly as I clenched the back on my chair tightly. I felt like I was going to fall over.

"They can and they might Scott. There's nothing we can do about it." He said leaning back with a sigh.

"We can and WILL keep them together. They won't be taken apart, that's the worst thing they could ever even think to do." I said angrily. He narrowed his eyes. One thing about Jim, he hates being told what to do.

"They have reason Scott, their undercover cop was involved with her, you could be lying to save her ass for all they know. You're an invalid source!" he yelled. I looked down with a sigh, still holding the chair. This is all my fault. I never should've let it go as far as it did.

"I've never lied on a case Jim, have you told them that or are you just living this up?" I snapped. He slammed his fist on the desk.

"I did what I could Scott, that's all that can be done. Just get over it; she seemed to me like a whore anyways." I clenched the seat tighter, right along with my jaw as my temper hit the roof.

"What did you just say about her?" I said through clenched teeth.

"I said; she seems like a whore anyways. I mean come on Scott; she screwed you in the park. Only a slut would do that." I started shaking. He did not just say that to me…

"You followed us?" I growled. He rolled his eyes.

"I've got better things to do than to watch you get lucky Scott. It was a backup agent." I nearly flew off the handle at this point. I picked up the chair and threw it at the wall. "Scott!" he yelled angrily when it broke into pieces.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" I screamed at him, getting up in his face.

"I think I'm your boss and you're risking your job right now!" he yelled right back into my face.

"I don't give a sh-"

"Hey! Both of you back off!" Jackson yelled as he pulled me back from Jim. I shrugged him off and got right back in his face.

"How dare you, why did you put me on the case if you were going to have us followed?"

"Because I found out I couldn't trust your judgment, you were too close to her to trust." I clenched my fists and felt Jackson hold onto my arm again.

"Come on Scott, it's not worth it, let's just go."

"All of this is your fault you asinine bastard." I spat angrily, letting Jackson pull me away from him.

"You'll thank me later." He said flatly. I stopped dead in my tracks again, feeling my anger take over again.

"And why would I ever thank you?" I spat turning around. I heard Jackson sigh.

"Because I stopped you two before it could get any further." He said looking down at paperwork like nothing was going on.

"You did WHAT?" I hissed angrily. I heard Jackson mumble something behind me.

"I sent that agent over early. I knew it'd end everything and you'd be back to work like before." He said shrugging.

"Awe hell." Jackson mumbled holding onto me again.

"So it's your fault this happened?" I asked filled with anger and astonishment.

"Of course it is." He said like I was stupid. "She wasn't right for you anyways, you can do better." Jackson tightened his hold on me; he knew that was the last straw.

"I can do better?" he nodded. "You don't even know her. There is NO one out there even close to her, let alone better." I spat. "She is the best there is." I tried to step forward but Jackson was one step ahead of me.

"You clearly haven't been out ever." He said making a face. I tried going at him again but Jackson's stronger than me.

"Why do you care? Does it matter if I'm with someone not up to your standards?" I snapped.

"It affects your work Scott; I won't have that crap going on here." He said irritated.

"That'll happen no matter who I'm with Jim, is that why I've never been able to settle down?"

"Think what you want Scott, I did what was best for the case."

"For the case? What about what's best for ME?" I yelled.

"That crap doesn't matter to me Scott." He stated easily.

"Oh hell no." Jackson said letting go of me. I stepped forward and punched him square in the face, knocking him out of his chair backwards.

"You can talk all the crap about me you want, but don't you _dare_ ever mention a single word about my Reba." I said towering over him angrily.

"Go Scott." Jackson said proudly. I turned around and half smiled at him.

"Felt good but it's not enough." I said looking back at my stunned boss.

"What the hell did you just do?" he asked with his hand on his bleeding nose.

"I'm doing what's best for the case; I don't give a rats ass about you." I said smiling. Jackson busted up laughing.

"You're going to lose your job over this!" he yelled. I smiled bigger.

"I better go out with a bang then." I said punching him hard again.

X xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x

"What do you want for lunch?" I asked Hailey as she sat at the table and drew. It made me smile to see it.

"Can I have spaghetti?" I laughed sitting beside her.

"Yes you can, I think that sounds yummy." She smiled over at me, making me smile bigger.

"Can I help you make it?" she asked hopefully.

"I'd love that!" I said excitedly. I stood up and got the supplies out.

"I drew you another picture mommy." She said smiling from ear to ear. I walked over and picked it up. It was a picture of a redhead and a little blonde girl. Me and Hailey I'm guessing. We were smiling and holding hands. I loved it.

"I love it baby." I said hugging her. She squeezed me back.

"Thank you mommy." I pulled back and looked at her.

"I want you to get all your drawings together for me so I can hang them up for thanksgiving dinner tomorrow okay?" her whole face lit up.

"Okay! Is Scott coming to dinner? He said he'd bring me a banana cream pie." I felt my heart sink a little.

"Honey, I don't think Scott's going to be coming around here anymore." Her face fell, making me feel like total, utter crap.

"Why not? Cheyenne said he'd be back." I let out a sigh as I felt a flair of anger at my daughter for giving my baby false hope. I held her hands.

"Some things have happened and mommy has to deal with them. I don't think it'd be a good idea to have him around anymore." I hated having to tell her this; I never should've had him around her.

"Did you have a fight?" she asked looking sad.

"Yes we did."

"My old mommy use to tell me if I said sorry when I was in a fight, everything would be better again." I felt the tears tickle my throat.

"Things are a little more complicated than that this time honey."

"Did he make you mad?" I sighed.

"A little bit."

"Did he say he was sorry?"

"Yes but sometimes sorry isn't enough Hailey, sometimes you need to do more than just say sorry." I said honestly.

"Did he try to make it better?" I bit the inside of my lip and just looked into those beautiful little eyes. "Did he mommy?" I closed my eyes.

"Yes he did."

"Then why can't he come over if he tried? Didn't you tell me trying your best was all that mattered?" my eyes filled up with tears. I think I just learned a life lesson from a four year old.

"I did say that didn't I?" she nodded.

"Yes you did." I let a sigh out.

"Should I call him over for lunch then?" a smile spread across her face.

"Yeah!" I smiled a little as I stood up.

"I'll call him then." I felt the butterflies flood my stomach. _Am I really going to make things right with him?_

X xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x

Scott..

"What?" Jackson snapped into the phone. I wasn't allowed to use my phone for some stupid reason. "Oh hell honey, I'm sorry." He said quickly in a completely different tone. Even his face changed.

"Who is it?" I whispered to him curiously. His wife wouldn't call my phone when his never even went off.

"Reba." He mouthed to me. My cocky smile from earlier events fell.

"Reba?" I asked in a higher voice, like maybe I misread his lips. He nodded.

"Well, there were a few things that came up just a little bit ago." He said raising his eyebrows while rubbing the back of his neck. "He can't talk right now."

"What the hell's going on? Give me the phone." I said standing up to go get the phone. I was quickly stopped by the handcuffs that had me attached to my little bench.

"Sit your ass back down Scott; you don't need to get in anymore trouble." He snapped in a hushed tone. Reba must've heard him because he sighed and ran a hand over his face. "No, he'll be alright here shortly. Just in a bit of trouble with our boss right now." He said honestly. He looked over at me with a little smile as he shook his head. "I'll pass that right along to him Miss Red." At that they hung up.

"What's going on?" I said before he could take a breath.

"If you can get out of here by 7 she wants you to come over for dinner." I'm glad I was sitting down because I would've fallen over if I wasn't.

"She what?" I asked stunned. He laughed at me.

"She said she's thought everything over and her and Hailey want you to come over for dinner." He said leaning on the wall beside me.

"Did she sound angry?" he shook his head. "She was sincere when she said she wants me to come over because she's thought everything over?" I felt all my joy bubble in my stomach and beg to be screamed out loud.

"I think she's ready to give you two another go. Don't know what changed so quickly but something must've." He laughed at me. "Boy, you better quit smiling at me like that before I slap it off you." I laughed too. I tried to run my hand through my hair but I couldn't reach because my hand was handcuffed to the bench. All the joy inside of me fizzled out.

"Shit Jackson, I can't go over there now. I just lost my job and she might lose Hailey." I felt like punching Jim in the face just one more time. It was all his fault anyways.

"Tell her the truth." He said shrugging. I felt my anger flair.

"Yes, since that worked WONDERS last time." I snapped. He made a face.

"None of this is my fault here Scott, you're the one who got yourself into this mess this deep. If anything I've tried helping your sorry ass." He was mad. I sighed and ran my free hand over my face.

"Look, I'm sorry Jackson. I know you've tried to help me. It just seems like no matter what I do I'm going to lose here." He sighed and shook his head.

"You two are supposed to be together. If that's true, then it'll happen one way or another." I closed my eyes.

"That can't happen if she doesn't let it." I leaned back and he nodded knowingly.

"You did what you had to do and you even gave your job up for her, she'll come around." I smiled a little.

"Felt good throwing my job away." He laughed.

"Looked like it felt good too." I nodded laughing.

"Thanks for letting me do it." I said looking up at him. He nodded smiling.

"If you didn't, I would have. What he was saying was way out of line. I wasn't going to stand for that crap either." I laughed.

"And to think; you're the level headed one of us." He laughed nodding. "But you risked your job to let me hit him. You didn't have to do that for me." Everything seemed to go serious.

"I did have to do that Scott. For you, for me, for Reba, and for that little girl that means so much to all of us." I didn't know what I felt.

"Thank you Jackson." I said quietly. Before he could say anything, my bosses boss came around the corner.

"Alright Scott, time for your questioning." He said easily. He was such an easy going guy. Any other time I loved talking to him but when I do something wrong, his laid back attitude gets put back and I may as well have killed his dog. Jackson undid the handcuffs and I followed Michael around the corner to his office. I sat down and felt like a little kid being sent to the office.

"Jackson, you can leave now." Michael order instead of suggested. He didn't budge.

"What happened was as much my doing as it was his sir." They just stared at each other with stern eyes till Michael gave in and turned his eyes on me.

"So could you please explain to me why you beat the hell out of Jim? I know it was bound to happen eventually but I thought you had more self control than that." I swallowed.

"He crossed way too many lines sir. Ones that I just couldn't handle him crossing." He leaned back in his chair.

"You do realize you almost destroyed a 3 year investigation correct?" I was stunned.

"I had no idea sir." I said in shock.

"You do realize I said 'almost', correct?" I just sat there with my jaw half opened as I tried to keep up with what he was trying to say. "He confessed to all the things we had no hard proof of. We had his room bugged but he was very careful of the things he said. We had a few things we could use against him but not enough to take him to court. Because of you, we can finally put him away." My jaw completely dropped.

"Jim's going to jail?" he nodded. "But I was the cop he always sent undercover illegally, am I going to jail here too?" I felt my nerves build up.

"We have hard proof that you were against it every time, every step of the way but were forced to by obligation to your job." I felt stunned. "However, we do have the one argument that you didn't come to me when you realized the laws being broken." I felt myself sink in the chair a little bit. "But I can work around that easily." I let a little sigh out.

"What happens to Hailey now?" I said automatically. He sighed.

"It would be a very hard case to win to keep her there." I felt like screaming. She can't leave, she just can't.

"But it was a false investigation, doesn't that mean anything?" Jackson said behind me. I forgot he was even there.

"That's the reason it'd be so hard. Every piece of information correlating to the case has to be disregarded. There's no proof she's a suitable guardian for the girl." I stood up and ran a hand through my hair.

"What if she was monitored for the next few months? I didn't lie, you know I'd never lie on a case though." I said turning to look at him pleadingly. "It'll kill her to have that little girl taken away from her. They consider each other family; it'd kill both of them to lose each other. Please, I'll do anything to keep them together." I said, practically getting down on my knees.

"I'll even help him day and night to keep them together sir, you haven't seen them together, they're supposed to be together." Jackson said behind me. I turned and looked at him, he wasn't lying.

"I understand that, but the court won't. I'll see what I can do but I'm not making any promises. If it can be done, I'll make sure it does, if not, there's nothing I can do." I felt like hugging him. Michael would do all he can to help someone in need, I trust his word.

"You have no idea what this means to me sir." I said feeling a little relieved.

"Don't worry, I'll find a way for you to make it up to me." I shook my head laughing.

X xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x

"He's here! He's here!" Hailey yelled excitedly as she ran into the kitchen. I smiled at her but felt like my stomach was going to explode with all the nerves and butterflies.

"You didn't let him in did you?" I asked walking into the living room. She grabbed my hand.

"No, I'm not allowed too." I smiled.

"Good girl." I stood in front of the door and felt like fainting. I was so nervous. I reached out and opened it with a shaking hand.

"Reba." He said in a soft tone, meeting my eyes. I felt my stomach ball up even tighter.

"Scott." I barely said.

"Don't forget about me!" Hailey said grinning from ear to ear as she nearly jumped up and down in place. He smiled as big as she did as he knelt at her level. I could see it in his face how much he missed her.

"I could never forget about you missy." He said in an honest tone. She jumped into him for a hug I don't think either of them were expecting. He held her tight though.

"You coming in?" I asked meeting his eyes. I felt like something's changed. I think he feels it too.

"I'd love too." He said smiling that little smile. I feel like something good's about to happen here. And it's about time.


	22. Chapter 22

We all sat down and ate dinner together. It was a great night all in all. I still felt very defensive with him but I was trying to set it aside. It was so hard to do.

Hailey fell asleep hanging off the couch. She was running around and wore herself out so much she couldn't even climb on the couch. I carried her up to her bed and started down the stairs to talk to Scott…. Alone.

"She still asleep?" he asked looking at me as I came down the stairs. I felt my stomach flutter. I was very aware of his eyes on me. I wore my black summer dress that he loves so much for that reason specifically. Even though, you know, it's November. I just want him to want me; even if I won't let him have me right now.

"Out like a light, I don't think I've ever seen her that excited before." I said with a laugh as I sat on the couch with a pillows distance between us. I still felt too close to him.

"I'm glad she had a good night. I was worried she wouldn't want to see me anymore." He said with a smile as he looked at the stairs.

"Why wouldn't she want to see you?" I asked giving him a confused look. I felt goose bumps cover me when his eyes moved over to me.

"Oh wait, that's the redheaded one." He said teasing me. I rolled my eyes and tried not to smile.

"Well you've still got a long way to go there buddy." I said making a face.

"Speaking of that," he said giving me a little more of a serious look. I felt my stomach tighten up again. "Do you think we can keep these new terms that we're on going if I'm honest with you?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Depends." I said carefully. "What about?"

"Everything." He said letting a breath out. "A bunch of things happened today, right before you called actually. I think you need to know, but I don't want to lose whatever this new thing between us is." He said gesturing between us. I got defensive.

"Who says there's anything between us?" I said in a tone that wasn't bitter but wasn't happy.

"Fine, this whole, acquaintance between us." He said tempted to roll his eyes, but knowing better. He knew I was just being difficult.

"Fine, but what do you have to be honest with me about? Did something happen?" I asked feeling myself start to panic.

"My boss Jim, the one who ruined everything between us was arrested." I felt my jaw drop. "Because I punched him and broke his nose ironically." He said raising his eyebrows.

"Why did you punch him, why is he in jail?"

"He was running illegal operations and I finally got a confession out of him. And I punched him because he insulted me on a more than personal level." He said bitterly. I just sat there in shock.

"So, if he was running these operations, that doesn't affect Hailey does it?" I said in a shaking voice. He didn't say a word, just held my eyes. "Say something." I said scared.

"She might have to leave." He said quietly. A hand flew up to cover my mouth as the tears started down my face. There was no way to stop these tears if I tried.

"She can't leave." I said shaking my head. He reached over and squeezed my hands, testing the water.

"She might have too. But I'm going to do everything I possibly can to make sure she doesn't leave." He said sternly. Like the harder he said the words, the truer they'd be.

"How can you say that? You can't promise they won't take her away from me." I said standing and starting to pace. He was right behind me and held me still with his hands on my arms.

"I'm not promising, I'm swearing." He said holding my eyes. "I have more people on my side in this that are higher rank than me that have sworn to help. Over half the department is hell bent on this. I won't rest until it's a sure thing." I could feel how much this meant to him in his eyes. When I didn't say anything, he pulled me into a hug I didn't realize I needed this much. His strong arms reassured me and made me feel safe.

"Thank you." I said into his neck. He just squeezed me a little tighter.

"Everything's going to be just fine Reba." I felt myself believe him for the first time in a long time.

X xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x

After a good hour and a half of him telling me everything he knew about the case, we went on the back patio with hot tea. I started to feel better just sitting beside him in the comfortable quiet of night. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath of the cool night air. When I opened my eyes I caught sight of him staring at me. I started to blush.

"What're you staring at?" I asked running a hand across my face like there was something there. He laughed and pulled my hand away from my face and just held it between us. It felt so right.

"You're just so beautiful." He said holding my gaze. I forced myself to look away.

"What is this Scott?" I asked looking down at our hands.

"I don't know, what do you want it to be?" I let out a sigh and closed my eyes.

"I don't know." He didn't say anything. "Everything that happened was real?" I asked still not opening my eyes. I was too scared to look at him.

"Everything was, I swear with everything I have inside me it was." He said squeezing me hand in a reassuring way. I looked up at him. If I want this to work, I'm going to have to trust him. I put my hand on his face and felt that familiar stubble I love so much. He just held my eyes as much as I was holding his. I leaned in so there was only a small gap between our lips.

"Do you love me?" I asked in a quiet voice.

"More than anything I've ever felt." He said as quiet as I had.

"Say it." I felt like I needed to hear him say the words to me.

"Reba Nell Hart, I love you." At that I leaned in and kissed him, feeling the rush I've missed so much. I closed my eyes and let our mouths move together like they use too. His hand moved over my back and pulled me closer to him. I felt myself losing breath. I gripped his shirt tightly in my hand, refusing to give this feeling up. He did break the kiss way too soon and left me feeling empty.

"I don't want to rush this." He said not looking at me. I leaned back and took a deep breath; he's right but it still doesn't make sense.

"You do realize this isn't our first date right?" I asked looking over at my cup of tea.

"You just told me in the house there wasn't anything between us, now we're all over each other. I don't know what to think." I let out a sigh.

"Neither do I. but I never said there was nothing between us." I said quietly. He didn't say anything for a long time.

"You still don't really trust me. I can see it in your face." He said standing. I didn't look at him. He walked into the house making me feel completely alone. He just left me there.

"Well tonight went well." I said sarcastically to myself. I suddenly hear the radio from inside the house, I assumed it was Kyra or Jake and didn't move any. Best of Intentions by Travis Tritt started to play_. Just what I need to hear_. I though; rolling my eyes.

_I had big plans for our future  
>Said I'd give you the whole world somehow<br>I tried makin' good on that promise  
>Thought I'd be so much further by now<br>Never could build you a castle  
>Even though you're the queen of my heart<br>But I've had the best of intentions from the start_

Scott stood in the doorway to the kitchen and just looked at me. I felt like crying but refused too. He didn't leave.__

_Now some people think I'm a loser  
>'Cause I seldom get things right<br>But you make me feel like a winner  
>When you wrap me in your arms so tight<br>Please tell me you will remember  
>No matter how much I do wrong<br>That I had the best of intentions all along_

_I gave you a ring  
>And I promised you things<br>I always thought we'd do  
>But my best-laid plans<br>Slipped right through my hands  
>To show my love for you<br>And if you could read my heart  
>Then you'd know without exception<br>It was all with the best of intentions  
><em> 

Scott suddenly came over to me and got down on one knee in front of me. I had tears in my eyes as he took my left hand. I felt myself panic; _he's asking me to marry him_. He slipped a ring box out of his pocket.

"This isn't a proposal." He said when he saw the look in my eyes. He slipped a simple little silver ring on my finger. It was two intertwined hearts with one diamond in between them that glistened, the simplest ring but the most beautiful ring I've ever seen. I didn't know what to say._  
><em> 

_I gave you a ring  
>And I promised you things<br>I always thought we'd do_

"I love you Reba; this ring is my promise to you that everything I've said to you, everything I've done for and with you has meant so much to me." He said wiping a tear off my cheek. _  
><em> 

_But my best-laid plans  
>Slipped right through my hands<br>To show my love for you  
>And if you could read my heart<br>Then you'd know without exception  
>It was all with the best of intentions<em>

He held my hands tightly in his; they were sweating a little bit. He said the last of the song to me, saying it straight to my heart. He didn't sing it, he said it. Which made it feel that much more meaningful.

_So here I am asking forgiveness  
>And praying that you'll understand<br>Don't think I take you for granted  
>Girl, I know just how lucky I am<br>Though you deserve so much better  
>You won't find devotion more true<br>'Cause I've had the best of intentions  
>Girl, I've had the best of intentions<br>Yes, I've had the best of intentions loving you_

"Will you wear this ring?" he asked looking up at me lovingly. I nodded yes because I was crying too hard to speak. He sat up some and took me into a hug. I held on tight to him. Everything is really real. "I love you."

"I love you." I said right back to him.

X xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x

Last night feels like a dream. I'm afraid to open my eyes. What if it was all just a dream? I felt a warm arm adjust across my back. I was lying on my stomach. I risked opening my eyes and the first thing I saw was the glistening ring on my finger. It was real. I looked and saw Scott laying beside me asleep still. I curled up against him, he didn't object, he held me. I realized we were both still in our clothes. I even had my shoes on still.

"I love you." I whispered against his chest. I counted his heartbeats and closed my eyes.

"I love you too." He said in a sleepy voice. I just smiled. I want to wake up like this every morning for the rest of my life. I opened my eyes and looked at my new ring.

"When did you get this?" I asked looking at it closely. This isn't something he just picked up on his way over. This took time to find.

"About 2 weeks before everything happened." He said looking at my hand. He laughed a little. "I spent weeks looking for the right one; I had that one custom made when I realized none of them were you." I felt so special. This ring did look like me.

"Why did you get it?"

"Because I want you to know what you mean to me."I smiled.

"Thank you." I looked up at him and kissed him.

"Reba, you mean the world to me." He said waking up a little bit more than before.

"I believe you." I said keeping my head on his chest and not looking at him.

"Do you?" he lifted my chin so I picked my head up to look at him.

"Yes I do." I said honestly.

"Then what's wrong?" I let a sigh out.

"I don't think I'm ready to say anything like that again yet." I said not meeting his eyes.

"I understand that." He said quietly as he rubbed my cheek with his thumb. I cupped his face in my hand and scooted up so I could kiss him. My heart was beating fast; we're kissing in my bed. He pulled me on top of him easily. I felt myself wanting him despite my thoughts. Our lips broke apart and he rolled on top of me and kissed my neck. I wanted him forever, he was mine.

Ring, ring, ring!

"Dammit." I said reaching over for the phone. Scott got off me and I answered. "Hello?"

"Mom? What's wrong with you?" Kyra asked. I rolled my eyes looking back at Scott.

"Sleeping, why're you calling me at 7 am?" I asked annoyed.

"I have news I want to tell everyone." I sighed.

"What time and where?" I asked reluctantly. I never get to see my daughter; I'm not going to miss a chance to be with her.

"10:00 at your house?" I smiled a little.

"10:00 it is." I said into the phone.

"Alright, see you then, bye."

"Bye." I said hanging up. I slipped my shoes off and climbed back on the bed. Scott smiled.

"What're you up to Miss Red?" I started to unbutton his shirt.

"I'm about to have some fun." I said kissing his bare chest.

"I like the sounds of that." He said slipping my dress over my head and kissing down my neck.

X xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x

"So what's this news Kyra wants to tell everyone?" Scott asked sipping his coffee.

"If I knew, she wouldn't be telling us." I said raising an eyebrow.

"Did she sound happy or sad?" he asked coming to sit on the couch by me.

"She seemed like Kyra, she didn't give anything away." I said honestly. Just then the front door flew open. We both jumped, Scott wasn't supposed to be here when everyone else got here.

"Hi mom... and Scott?" Kyra said carefully. She looked completely confused.

"I was just leaving." He said standing up. Kyra shook her head.

"Are you two good again?" we looked at each other. I stood up.

"We're going to try to be anyways. Is that okay with you?" she made a face before nodding.

"Just caught me off guard is all." I felt a wave of relief wash over me.

"Are you staying for the news" she asked Scott, looking around me at him.

"I don't know, it's really not my place." He said oddly.

"You're like part of the family Scott, I'd like it if you stayed." She said with her little smile.

"Then I'll stay." He said smiling. I took a sip of my coffee and Kyra's eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"Is that an engagement ring?" I nearly spit my coffee all over her.

"No, it's a promise ring, not engagement." Scott said behind me. I felt a little irritated at how he made it so clear it wasn't a marriage proposal.

"Oh, alright." She said making a face that confused me.

20 minutes later we were all sitting in the living room as Kyra and her boyfriend stood in front of us all.

"So, I know you're all curious as to why you're here." She said looking at all of us with a serious face. "But we have some news." She looked at me. "You all should know about me moving back for the job offer right?" we all nodded.

"Well, that's not the only reason." Kyra's boyfriend, Adam said with a smile.

"What other reason?" I asked a little worried. They exchanged a look and Kyra looked back at me specifically with a big smile.

"We're getting married." My jaw dropped.

"You're getting married?" I asked in shock and excitement.

"Yes I am." She said smiling. I jumped up and hugged both of them, Cheyenne, and Van right behind me in the big group hug.

"I'm so happy for you!" I said excitedly. My baby's getting married!

"Thanks mom." She said with a laugh at how uncomfortable this group hug was.

"Congratulations Kyra." Scott said smiling at the two of them when the hug broke up.

"Thanks Scott." She said with a smile.


	23. Chapter 23

**Not much left to the story, a few good chapters left! I want to know how you guys think it's going to end, leave me reviews or private message me! I really want to know! **

"Hey Brock, you busy?" I asked standing at the counter with a hand on my hip.

"No, just got back to the hotel a few minutes ago. Why what's going on?" I smiled a little at the news Kyra told us.

"Well, have you talked to Kyra lately?" I asked trying not to blurt it out.

"She called me this morning, she said she wanted me to come to a family meeting. What was it about anyway? She wouldn't tell me." My smile fell some because he wasn't here for it.

"Well, she thought it would be best if I told you." I took a deep breath. "Kyra and Adam are getting married." I said in a quick breath. There was silence on the other end of the line. "Hello?"

"I'm still here." He said without emotion.

"Did you hear what I said?" I asked quietly.

"She's getting married?" he asked quietly.

"Yes she is, aren't you excited?" I asked confused. I don't understand why he's not screaming his joy into the phone.

"I am, it's just hard to believe. I mean I know Adam came to ask me for permission and all but I didn't expect this still." He said with a sigh. I leaned my back against the counter in front of the window, soaking up the warm feeling of the sun on my back.

"I know I didn't see it coming either. But then again she isn't here for us to see them together. How could we know?" I said feeling a little glum myself.

"No, that's not what I'm worried about, she's my baby girl Reba, it was one thing to see Cheyenne get married, but I always went back to the thought that I still have Kyra. Now she's getting married." I felt a wave of sadness flow over me for him and what he said.

"We've still got Jake Brock, and they're staying in Houston so they can be close to us, it's not like they're leaving." I said trying to keep my own head above water.

"It doesn't matter Reba, she's my baby girl." I let a sigh out and closed my eyes.

"I know what you're feeling Brock but you have to at least pretend you're happy for them, keep the parental sadness inside so you don't put a damper on her feelings okay?" I said looking at the ceiling.

"Easy for you to say." He said flatly. I felt a flair of anger.

"Think back to Cheyenne's wedding, did you see me cry? Did you see me looking sad? Did you see me for one second without a smile on my face?"

"No, you were happy all night."

"I went home and cried myself to sleep." I said bitterly. "I had just found out I lost my husband and I had to be one of the main people in a wedding. She danced to our song and I thought I was going to lose my mind, I was so heartbroken and distressed that I didn't know what to do with myself." I said honestly. I'd never told anyone about that. "Not to mention all the feeling I felt about my first baby getting married."

"You didn't show any of that, I don't believe you." I heard a hint of belief in his 'I don't believe you'. I laughed.

"Exactly, I didn't show it. I held it in and smiled the biggest smiles I could give my daughter." I heard him sigh.

"Alright, I get your point. I'll suck it up."

"Every parent goes through this Brock, it's not just you." I said in an understanding voice.

"I guess so, it'll just be easier when I get back into town I think." He said trying to perk up. The corner of my mouth went up a little.

"How is the convention anyways?"

"Same boring thing as last year; a bunch of drunken dentists giving speeches about fluoride." I laughed.

"I remember those days; I was very easily amused by those fluoride talks." He laughed.

"Yeah because you didn't know anyone and you weren't required to do anything there."

"Hey, I knew a few people and I had to stick by you." I said smiling at the horrible memories of walking around with a glass of wine while everyone knew I wasn't a dentist, I was the 'plus one'.

"We had a good time after the convention every evening though." He said in a better mood. "Remember the one time we went to that one restaurant you saw and got the hot wings?" I let out a big laugh.

"I made a competition out of it; we had hot sauce clear up to our elbows and all over our faces." We both laughed for a long time at those memories.

"I didn't think they'd let us back in the hotel looking like we did!" I shook my head laughing.

"Me either!"

"Hot tubing every night," I could hear him still smiling. "We had one in our room every year. You fell asleep in it one time and almost drown yourself." I laughed.

"I remember that, the room was so cold I didn't want to get out of the water so I just stayed in." I was so stubborn back then.

"If I didn't come out of the bathroom when I did I think you would've killed yourself." I could see it in my head; it was not a good night. I laughed.

"Well I was in the hot tub the very next night so I guess it didn't do that much damage." I said laughing a little.

"Yeah I know; I had to babysit you that night." he said with a hint of laughter.

"I remember, you kept asking if we could just go to bed, that it'd already been a long day for you." I said rolling my eyes with a smile.

"Yeah, you kept me WIDE awake there for a long time that night." He said with a little laugh. I made a face.

"What do you mean?" I don't remember what he's talking about.

"That's the trip we made Cheyenne." my eyes went wide with shock.

"Oh my gosh, I completely forgot about that." I said with a little laugh.

"That was defiantly a different experience that night." He said.

"Just a bit." I laughed. "You wanted to get a hot tub at the house after that. Then we found out I was pregnant and you rethought the idea." I rolled my eyes. That was some of the best love we ever made, in that hot tub at conventions.

"I do remember that, you always seemed to love making love in the shower, so it really didn't surprise me when the hot tub was as good as it was." I smiled a little.

"Yeah well those days are dead and gone; no more late night hot tubing at conventions." I said honestly but still joking around. He laughed a little.

"No, those days are all over." Things got quiet.

"Hey Reba, you busy?" Scott came around the corner. I looked up at him and held a finger up.

"Well, I'll talk to you when you get back from the convention Brock. We'll start getting things together for the wedding, details if nothing else. I'll let you know when we get this thing going."

"Alright, thanks Reba." He said oddly. "Reba?" he said before I could say goodbye.

"Yeah?"

"Did I hear Scott just now?" I looked over at him.

"Yes you did."

"Oh, good. I'm happy for you." He said trying to be happy.

"No you're not." I said knowingly.

"Gotta put my happy smile on sometime Reba." I let out a sigh. "I really am happy for you Reba."

"I still say we do lunch like we planned when you get back." I said trying to smile.

"I'd like that. Bye Reba."

"Bye." I hung up the phone and looked at Scott. "Whatcha need?" he just kind of looked at me for a minute.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to lunch with me, Hailey's going to be with Cheyenne for a while, I didn't know if you wanted to go out somewhere." He shrugged. I smiled.

"I'd love too." I said slipping my phone in my pocket and taking his hand in mine.

X xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x

"I really missed this." He said looking over at me. We were at the park eating sandwiches by the water. I smiled.

"Me too." I said leaning into him and resting my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around me and kissed my forehead.

"I love you."

"I love you too." I said smiling. This still feels so right. He picked up my hand and looked at the ring shining on it.

"I'm so glad you're wearing this." He said with a smile.

"I love it." I said smiling a little bit at it.

"What made you call me up yesterday? You told me and Jackson you didn't think you could handle seeing me anymore." My smile fell a little.

"Hailey was talking about you and forced me to open my eyes." I looked up at him. "A 4 year old gave me some of the best advice I've ever had." We both laughed again.

"She is a quick little kid." He said shaking his head with a smile. "I thought everyone was trying to make you open your eyes; how'd Hailey do it?" I just kind of studied him for a minute.

"Who told you about what everyone was telling me?"

"Cheyenne did. She said everybody from her, Kyra, Pake, and Brock tried talking to you." I just looked at him. I don't like that he knows that. Cheyenne doesn't need to tell him everything.

"They did." I said looking back at the water.

"What happened when Hailey talked to you?"

"She made me take my own advice." Was all I said, still looking at the water.

"What's wrong?" I didn't look at him. He lifted my chin so I was looking at him. "What's wrong?"

"I'm fine." I said standing up. I was just mad.

"Come on Reba, don't do this." He said standing. I saw him roll his eyes which made me even angrier.

"Do what exactly Scott?" I snapped. He lifted his hands in surrender.

"Over react on something I said when you know what I mean." I cocked my jaw to the side.

"I'm over reacting?" I said in angry surprise.

"You're getting pissed at me!" he said with wide eyes, equally as irritated as me.

"Who said I'm pissed at you? Did you ever stop thinking about yourself long enough to see that just maybe I'm angry with my daughter for not keeping anything to herself?" I yelled angrily.

"It's my fault for bringing it up Reba. She's just worried about you."

"She doesn't need to tell you every aspect of everything going on with me Scott; it's none of her business!" I yelled.

"I asked her the questions! She didn't even bring up the conversation!" he said throwing his arms in the air.

"That doesn't matter! She still told you!"

"Why are you acting this way?" he asked running a hand through his hair.

"Because that's something about me they didn't even need to know, let along you." I said still angry. I couldn't look at him.

"Reba why not? What's wrong with showing emotion?" I laughed, damn Pake for making me realize how enclosed I am.

"Because that's something personal that I had to deal with." I said looking at him and putting my hand on my chest. "Me; not everyone else. I couldn't even figure out how to deal with you being gone on my own because everyone was forcing their thoughts on me. I know they care but I just needed time alone." I said honestly. I tried to hold onto my anger but I felt it slipping away.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly. I covered my face with my hands and took a deep breath.

"It's done and over with." I said shaking my head.

"Is it really?" he asked looking at me. I didn't say a word, just stared at him. "Is it?"

"I don't know Scott." I felt myself hiding behind my walls. I had thought we were going in the right direction but I'm starting to wonder if we really are or not now.

"What does this mean?" he asked rubbing the back of his neck. I shrugged.

"I honestly don't know." I looked out on the water. The sun made the water sparkle and shine so bright it hurt my eyes.

"Brock doesn't have anything to do with these thoughts does he?" he was studying me when I looked back at him.

"Brock wants me to be with you." I said stiffly.

"Do you want to be with him?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Not for a lot of years, but thanks for trusting me." I said turning and walking away. I felt my anger spike up again.

"Reba, just wait." He said running in front of me and holding my arms. I pulled out of his grasp, irritated at the fact that he touched me when I'm so mad. I hate being touched when I'm mad, he should know that. "I do trust you, I just don't think you realize yourself." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I don't realize myself?" I asked sarcastically. "What the hell are you trying to get at here Scott?" I snapped.

"I'm trying to figure out if there even is an us." He yelled angrily. "But you're making this harder than it needs to be."

"I'm not the one digging up graves behind my back!" he ran a hand over his face.

"Look, I love you and I want this to work but you've got to open up to me Reba. If I have to ask questions to other people just to figure out if we're okay then we're not open enough." I closed my eyes tight.

"It's only been like a day, I'm still trying to figure things out." I said quietly. He took my hand, I tried to pull it out of his grasp but he held firm; opening my eyes a little. He does want this to work, he does love me.

"Then I'll help you figure it out. We'll figure it out together." I felt like crying all the sudden. He pulled me into him and he held me tight. "I love you; I love you so much." He said into my hair. I buried my face and tried to hide in his arms. He held me a little tighter.

"I love you too."


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, holidays have been crazy for me! I'm trying to get my butt in gear! Haha **

"Dammit." I said through clenched teeth. I stubbed my toe as I ran from the pantry door over to the stove.

"Need some help there mom?" Kyra said looking over at me as she broke up bread for the stuffing.

"No, just get the bread done." I said with a sigh. Hailey smiled at me beside Kyra, helping her break bread.

"Why're you stressing so much? We've only done this a million times." She said laughing a little. I just stood there staring at my little girl. She had her hair pulled back in a high pony which I've never seen before, last time I saw it she must've been 12 years old. She was wearing a pink t shirt; something I've also never seen, and she had this happy glow about her. "Mom?" I shook my head out of my thoughts.

"I'm sorry honey. Just got a lot on my mind." I said turning to make the sweet potatoes so I wouldn't stare at her anymore.

"Seriously mom, what's so different about this year?" she said standing to come stand beside me. I saw her ring sparkle out of the corner of my eye. I let out a sigh.

"Everybody's different. I'm not sure how to deal with this." I sighed again. She patted my back like I've always done to her when she was distressed.

"We may be different, but we're all still here. You taught us how to grow up into the new people we are." I looked over at her.

"You think so?" she actually smiled.

"Yes mom. None of us would be the way we are without you." I smiled a little.

"Still, I miss the way things use to be; all three of you kids sitting around the table. Me and your father married and no stress. Even when we were divorced; all three of you kids plus Van and Elizabeth, you and Jake still living here, even Barbra Jean around. Now it's all different. Cheyenne and Van are married with two kids, you're getting married, Jake's that one creepy college kid, and my boyfriend's coming to dinner while your father's single. How did everything change so drastically?" she hugged me, which made me feel both better and worse.

"Life's constantly moving and changing. Nothing ever stays the same, even if you and dad had stayed together, we would still change. And if we didn't change and stayed in some crazy time zone thing you would still change. All of us are slowly changing mom, you just haven't seen it because you don't want to." I let out a sigh and leaned back on the counter.

"When did you become such a smarty pants?" I asked crossing my arms and trying not to smile. She smiled at me.

"When wasn't I?" I laughed.

"That is true." She rolled her eyes.

"Exactly." She stood up straight and looked around the kitchen. "What now?" I stood up straight too.

"Well, I'm making the sweet potatoes, why don't you make the broccoli and cheese." At that we got to work.

X xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x

"TOUCHDOWN!" I heard Van practically scream from the other room. I shook my head laughing.

"That was a crappy play!" Adam yelled back at him. They got into a big argument like they do every other play.

"Do they have to do this every time?" Cheyenne asked shaking her head from the table.

"Only every game this season." Kyra said rolling her eyes.

"Oh come on now, one day you're going to miss listening to this." I said spreading butter on the tops of the rolls before I put them in the toaster oven.

"You really think so?" Cheyenne asked looking over at me.

"I'm positive. I remember when Alice first got married, Pake was already married, and I was still in school. They'd all fight over stupid things. Alice and Steph once almost got into a fist fight one 4th of July over the sloppy Joes." I said laughing. They both smiled.

"And you miss that?" Kyra asked sitting at the counter in front of me.

"Yes I do. None of us are the same as we were way back then. It's an old memory that still makes me laugh." I said smiling. Kyra looked at Cheyenne.

"Think you can get use to this?" Cheyenne tried not to smile.

"I'll try if you try." They both smiled.

"The art of compromise." I said making a face. Kyra rolled her eyes at me.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." Scott said coming through the door in a rush. He kissed my cheek before hanging his coat on the hook.

"And where were you?" Kyra asked making a face at him teasingly.

"I was watching the game with Jackson and lost track of the time." He said coming beside me and picking up a butter knife, helping me butter the rolls. I smiled.

"Well Van and Adam are watching the game in the other room if you still want to watch." Cheyenne said. He shrugged.

"Maybe later." He gave me a little smile. "So how're things going here?" he asked playfully elbowing me.

"Just fine." I said elbowing him back.

"Okay you two, behave yourselves." Kyra said sarcastically as she headed into the living room. "I don't want to have to put you guys in time out." She pointed at me and I pointed right back. She smiled shaking her head as she left the room.

"I think that's my cue to leave." Cheyenne said with a smile as she stood up.

"Where are you going?" I asked looking at her.

"You're cooking." She said plainly.

"So? I thought we were all hanging out in here." She came over to me.

"I need to put Matt down for a nap. I'll be back later." She said giving me a little hug. "I'll be right upstairs if you need me." She said leaving the room. I let out a sigh.

"I kind of ruined that one didn't I?" Scott asked making a face.

"No, they're just aren't little kids anymore. They have better things to do than hang out in the kitchen with mommy." He rubbed my back.

"I'm sorry honey." I shrugged as I put all the rolls on the pan. I walked over and stuck it in the little toaster oven.

"Can't keep them around forever." I said setting the timer.

"Well I guess that's what I'm here for." He said wrapping his arms around me. I smiled as I put my arms around his neck.

"You going to replace my kids?" he laughed.

"I can't do that, but I will do my damndest to keep you distracted." I laughed as I pulled him into a little kiss. We finished up the food and sat in the living room watching football with the rest of the family. I think I caught Scott off guard by my knowledge of football and my short temper to their stupid mistakes. He'll get use to it.

X xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x

We all sat at the table together. I sat at the head of the table with Scott to my left, Kyra beside him, then Adam and Jake. On my right was Matt, then Cheyenne, Elizabeth, and then Van. I smiled at my family and let my joy flow through me. I said grace before Van cut the turkey.

"This is nice." I said smiled all around the table. I felt so happy.

"It really is." Van said with a big grin.

"See, it feels just like it use too, only now we have Scott and Adam here now." Kyra said looking at Adam with a smile, she was holding his hand. I smiled at the two of them, so in love with each other. I remember being that young, head over heels in love, not a care in the world. Scott reached over for my hand and gave it a little squeeze and a smile. I smiled at him realizing I was going through the same thing Kyra was only at a different stage.

"I think this is the first year we've all been completely happy during dinner, I've never seen us all smiling at once." Van said with a little smile. I laughed a little.

"That is true isn't it?" Cheyenne nodded.

"It's about time too." I nodded in agreement. We sat like that all throughout dinner.

X xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x

"Grandma, wake up grandma." I felt a little hand shake my shoulder. I opened my eyes to see Elizabeth standing above me. I ran a hand down my face and let out a sigh.

"Whatcha need honey?" I asked looking at her. I couldn't get up, Matt was laying on top of me asleep.

"Mommy wants to go home, she said she doesn't feel good." I felt myself starting to wake up a little bit.

"Should I bring Matt to her?" I asked sitting up with him.

"Yes please." I stood up and carried the little boy out to the car where Van was helping Cheyenne into the car.

"You okay Cheyenne?" I asked as I put the sleeping little boy in his booster seat.

"Yeah, I just don't feel good." She said nodding. I closed the door and looked at her through her open door.

"Why don't you stay here, I'll keep an eye on you." I suggested, not wanting them to leave so soon. She shook her head no.

"I just want to go to bed, I feel sick." She said. She looked so pale, she just looked sick.

"Alright, well if you need me call okay?" she nodded with a smile.

"I will." I blew her a little kiss before I shut her door. I turned to look at Van.

"Bye Mrs. H." he said pulling me into a hug.

"Bye Van." I said before the hug broke apart. I smiled at my son-in-law.

"I'm glad that everything between everybody's okay again." He said with a little smile. I nodded.

"Me too, I don't know what I would've done without you guys today." I said looking in the car at those three babies. One of which was a mommy, not really a baby anymore. She'll always be my baby though. I thought with a little smile.

"It was hard on all of us not having you around." He said looking in the car too.

"Why was it hard for you?" I asked a little confused. I understood my daughter and my grandkids, but why him?

"You're like my mom Mrs. H. I don't like you being away like that. I missed you too." He said kind of blushing. I smiled, a grown man calling me his mom and blushing. I let a little laugh out.

"You've always been my son Van, I never thought any different of you." He smiled and pulled me into another hug.

"Thanks… mom." He said lovingly.

"You're welcome, son." He gave me a little squeeze before pulling away and leaving.

X xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x

"I hate this game, you old people are cheating." Jake said sitting back with crossed arms as all of us laughed.

"It's 'Scene It' Jake, and it's Adam who's killing it and he's not old." Kyra said nudging him.

"Are you saying we are?" I asked gesturing between me and Scott. They all exchanged a look.

"We never said that." Kyra said like only she could. I rolled my eyes letting a little laugh out.

"Okay, let's do the next question already." Adam said practically jumping in his seat. Scott laughed.

"Cool it Adam." He said trying to keep a straight face and failing. I rolled my eyes and clicked the remote. It was a fill in the blank one. Before anything even started to pop up, the phone rang. I ran out of the room so I wouldn't disturb the game.

"Hello?"

"Mrs. Hart?" a man said flatly.

"This is she." I said feeling a little confused.

This is Child Services." I felt my heart sink as I held onto the counter before I lost my balance. "We're calling about a young girl named Hailey McShorter." I swallowed hard.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked shaking a little.

"We're going to come take the girl for a while." I felt my eyes fill with tears and my throat go tight.

"Why? No, you can't take her." I said sitting on the floor in a million shattered pieces.

"We're going to do a full evaluation and if everything seems fine, you'll get her back. If not, then she'll be assigned a new Foster Family." I felt like they just ripped my heart out.

"How long will you take her away?" you could hear the tears in my voice.

"Three weeks." Three _week_s? I covered my face with my hand. Just then Kyra came into the room and saw me.

"Mom, are you okay?" she asked practically falling by my side. I held up my hand to keep her quiet.

"When will this take place?" She held my hand which made me feel both better and worse.

"On Monday at 9:00 a.m." I started to cry more. "Have her ready with clothes and necessities."

"Okay." At that he hung up. I started to cry harder as I dropped the phone.

"Mom, what's going on?" Kyra asked, I could tell by her voice she was scared for me. I looked over at her.

"They're taking Hailey for three weeks or for good." Her face fell and I saw her eyes go a little shiny; the way she holds back tears.

"For good?" I nodded.

"I'll find out at the end of the three week evaluation." She pulled me into a hug.

"They won't take her away from you mom. They can't." she said into my shoulder. I held onto her for dear life.

"No they won't." Scott said. We both looked over and saw him standing in the doorway.

"For three weeks." I said through tears. I saw his eyes go angry.

"I'll fix this; I promise." He said coming over to me. He practically picked me up and held me close, I cried into his neck for what seemed like forever.


	25. Chapter 25

**Merry Christmas! I'll try and have another update ready within a few days. **

"Why're you crying mommy?" Hailey asked as I held onto her in my bed. She looked up at me and wiped my face for the millionth time tonight.

"I just love you so much Hailey." I said giving her a little squeeze. She hugged me back, not letting go of me.

"I love you too mommy. But don't be sad." She said kissing my cheek. It made me smile but it also made me cry harder. How could I let this little girl go? She lay down again and soon she was sound asleep. I just laid there holding her hand and crying. She's not even mine but I feel like I'm losing one of my children. I feel like she is mine, whether I gave birth to her or not, she's a part of me. I heard a knock.

"Mom?" Kyra poked her head in my room; I sat up a little, wiping my face again.

"What do you need Kyra?" I asked trying to sound normal. She came in and sat on the bed by me.

"You okay?" she asked taking my hand in hers. I let out a sigh.

"I will be." I said nodding.

"Why don't you talk to me about it." She said quietly. I closed my eyes with a sigh.

"There's nothing to talk about." I said patting her hand and trying my damndest to smile.

"Yes there is." She said looking over at Hailey. "When somebody you love rejects you, your first instinct is to protect yourself by pretending it's no big deal." She looked back at me. "But it is a big deal. There's no bigger deal." I felt another wave of tears threaten to wash over me. "Do you remember telling me that?" I nodded, not trusting my voice. "You pretended everything was fine when I left, you tried to pretend everything was fine when dad left, then when everything happened with Scott and I've sat back every time and just kept my mouth shut. This time I won't. She means the world to you, we can all see it. Stop pretending everything's just fine." I looked away, not being able to face my daughter. She stood up. "Come on."

"Where?" I asked looking up at her confused.

"To the back porch." I shook my head.

"I don't want too, I just want to go to sleep." I said half honestly.

"You want too, doesn't mean you will." She said taking my hand and pulling me out of bed. I followed her without a word down the hall, the stairs, and through the silent dark house. She stopped at the back door. "Go ahead out." She said holding the door open for me.

"Can we do this tomorrow?" I asked trying to get out of it. She raised an eyebrow.

"You don't think I can see right through that?" I let out a sigh and went through the door; defeated. I sat on the swing bench and waited. There was two cups of tea sitting out on the little table in front of me, both steaming hot.

"She's so much like me." I said to myself with a little laugh. I remember doing this with her when she was young. She'd be upset about something and I'd bring her out here with a cup of tea and a hug. Now the rolls are switched.

"Here mom." She said when she came back outside. She set down a plate of muffins and then sat beside me. "Let's talk." She said with an understanding smile.

X xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x

Scott.

I paced the floor of my apartment trying to think of how to keep Hailey with Reba. _There has to be a way…_ the phone rang and I jumped clear in the air.

"Hello?" I asked in a hurry.

"What are you doing?" Michael asked angrily. I put a hand over my face. I forgot about the files.

"Just got out of the shower boss." I lied.

"You never sent me the report. You do realize how high the stakes are on this case don't you?" he yelled. I flinched.

"I know, I'm sorry. Some things came up-"

"More important than this?" he interrupted. I let out a sigh.

"No boss." I said rolling my eyes.

"You've got to stop worrying about Reba and keep your mind focused on work." I was surprised he knew what was on my mind. "I know this isn't what you want to hear at all, but it's in her best interest if you'd drop all communication with her until this case is over. If they bug you or follow you, they'll know about her. If they find out who you are and they know about the one good thing you have, they'll kill her without thought. It's not safe Scott. For any of you." I let out a sigh.

"But how can I just let her go? She just let me back in." I felt like I was a 7 year old whining.

"If you want her to stay alive, you'll stop." I closed my eyes tight. "As soon as it's over and cleared, you can go back to her. I'll even give you some time off to reconnect with your personal life." He said losing his harsh tone. I sighed.

"She was just told today that they're taking the girl away." I said sitting on the couch. "you told me this wouldn't happen."

"I put this together Scott. This is the best I could do. They'll clear the two of them and she'll be right back with Reba for good, no more questioning it." I let out a sigh.

"It couldn't wait; it had to be on today?"

"I didn't plan that, they're just jack asses." I laughed. "So just tell Reba the situation, not giving details about any of the case of course, and then we'll get this case done as fast as we can. With you involved this should be quick. As long as you're focused of course." I rolled my eyes.

"I'll go over now to tell her." I said feeling my stomach sink.

"You can't go over there, I just told you you're putting them in danger by doing that."

"So I'm supposed to break up with her over the phone?" I snapped angrily.

"If you don't want the next time you see her to be in a casket then yes, that's exactly what you have to do." He snapped right back at me.

"I have an idea, I'll let you know when it's done." I said rubbing my eyes.

"I'm not doing this to be a jerk Scott, I'm looking out for you and the people you love." I nodded.

"I know you are."

X xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x

Still Scott

"Reba?" I asked very jumpy when she answered the phone.

"No, this is Kyra." I felt my stomach sink. "Where's your mom?" I asked nervously rubbing the back of my neck.

"I finally got her to go to sleep. Why, is this important?" I let out a sigh.

"It's very important actually." She didn't say a thing. "Actually, could you help me word it so I won't hurt her?"

"What are you trying to do here Scott?" she practically barked into the phone.

"Hear me out; it's for the safety of all of you. If that makes me a bad guy then I'm the biggest scum bag of them all." I said angrily. Not because of her, because of the stress I'm under.

"I'm listening." She said evenly.

"Because of a case I'm on, a new case, it's very serious. I can't have any communication with any of you or anyone I know for a while. No you guys, no Jackson, not my dad, nobody. Just my boss Michael for orders. I hate it so much but if something, God forbid, would go wrong in the case, Reba could be killed along with me and anything personal to me. My boss said unless I want to risk seeing any of you guys dead, I have to disappear for a while." She didn't say a word. "Kyra?"

"What is the case?" was all she asked. I let out a sigh while running a hand across my face.

"I really can't say by law." She didn't say a word again. "But I think you deserve an explanation. It's a serious drug bust downtown. They're counting on me to go in and get them. We've lost quite a few agents to these guys, they're counting on me to crack them." I heard her inhale.

"Why you? You could die Scott." She said in shock.

"I'm the best agent at our station. They know I have the brains and I know how to keep cool in dangerous situations. They say if they can't count on me they're going to have to call higher ranks."

"What's the problem with that?"

"It makes officers and agents look bad. They'll try to take everything over and all hell will break lose."

"Bet you feel special." She said sarcastically. I could practically see her roll her eyes in my mind.

"It's my job Kyra."

"What about Hailey? She's being taken away from my mom and now you're leaving. How's she suppose to handle all this?" I let out a sigh.

"My boss Michael set this up. The evaluation will go over smoothly and she'll be back with Reba for good. Or until she gets adopted."

"You're sure?" she asked completely unsure.

"If it doesn't go the way he promised me, I'll make it happen that way." I said sternly.

"You swear?"

"I swear on my life Kyra. Hailey will not be taken away from your mother."

"Good. I trust you and so does she." I didn't say anything. I didn't know how to respond to that. "I'll talk to her for you. You don't exactly have a way with words Scott."

"Shouldn't she hear it from me?" I asked looking at the ceiling.

"She's got enough going on. I'll find a way to make everything go over smoothly." I let out a sigh. "Just promise me one thing."

"And what would that be?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"That you'll keep your promise to come home alive and safe. We need you here." I smiled a little.

"What do you mean 'we'?" I heard her laugh a little bit.

"Yes, we smart ass. You're one of us." I smiled. "So you'll keep your promise right?"

"I promise."


	26. Chapter 26

**Happy new year everybody! Hope you all had a good, safe one! **

"Let's go, get up." Marie said pulling the blankets off both me and Hailey.

"What're you doing here?" I asked sleepily rubbing my eyes.

"We're going home." She said standing there with crossed arms.

"We are home." I said rolling my eyes as I looked over at the sleeping little girl.

"No, we're going home to-"

"Oklahoma home there honey." Lori Anne said coming into the room with bag.

"Wait, what are you two talking about?" I asked sitting up, getting angry. They just burst into my room and start speaking crazy talk, who does that?

"We're all going to Oklahoma for the weekend, Hailey wants to meet grandma and grandpa and I think you're going to need it." Kyra said coming out of my bathroom. I felt so confused.

"Who's we?" I asked looking around, I half expected someone to walk into my room with another explanation.

"Me, you, Hailey, Marie, Pake, Lori Anne, and Adam." Kyra said sitting on the edge of my bed. I sighed running a hand down my face.

"How is this going to work?" I asked doubting this plan.

"We go for two nights and come back on Sunday. Just spend the weekend up there. I think it'd be good for you two." Lori Anne said from my closet. She was packing my bag for me I guess. Not a big surprise there.

"Do mama and daddy know?" I asked with a sigh as I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Course they do." Pake said from the doorway. I rolled my eyes.

"When are we leaving?" I asked looking around.

"As soon as you shower." Lori Anne said putting my bag on the bed and going over to my dresser. I rolled my eyes with a little smile at my best friend.

"Let me pack Hailey's bag real quick." I said getting ready to stand. Kyra pulled me back down.

"Already taken care of." Pake said from the doorway. I looked over and he pointed down by his feet where the bag was sitting. "Now shower so we can get going." He said like only Pake could. I laughed a little, feeling a little bit better already.

X xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x

"Let's go mommy!" Hailey said excitedly grabbing my hand and pulling me out of my room. I laughed.

"Where we going honey?" I asked when we got down the stairs.

"I want to show you my present for your mommy and daddy!" she said dragging me into the kitchen. I laughed again.

"Okay, where is it?" I asked when we stopped. She giggled.

"Right here." She said pointing over at the table. There was a picture of a deer smiling at a guy in a vest with a red shirt underneath it who was also smiling. It looks like the picture I showed her. I walked over and picked it up; I smiled. There was another one on the table, I picked it up and smiled with tears in my eyes. It was three people, one redhead holding a little blonde girls hand, and a gray haired woman holding her other hand. I felt my throat close up with tears.

"Are you okay mommy?" she asked hugging my legs. I smiled.

"These as so beautiful Hailey." I said kneeling down at her level and hugging her tight. I tried to hold the tears in but felt them fighting just as hard to fall.

"Thanks mommy." She said proudly into my shoulder. She pulled back and looked at me with a smile. "I have a surprise for you too." She said reaching under the table cloth and pulling a few papers off of a chair. She handed them over to me. I took them from her and felt myself feel proud, happy, and sad all at once. The one on top was a picture of the house, it was all colorful and happy, it looked like summertime. The next one was of a bunch of horses that had big smiles on their faces. I felt a big smile spread across my face, blurring my eyes with tears. The next one was a group of people in a room all smiling.

"It's all of us at Cheyenne's." she said smiling. She pointed to two people holding hands. "That's you and Scott, you probably knew because of your red hair though." I laughed a little.

"It does look a lot like me doesn't it?" she smiled at me nodding proudly.

"This is Cheyenne, Van, Elizabeth, and Matt." She said pointing to a group of people all holding hands. "That's Kyra and Adam." She said pointing to another pair of people holding hands. "I made her hair lighter than yours, hers is longer too." She said causing me to smile big again.

"Where are you?" I asked looking up at her. She smiled at me.

"I'm by Jake, he doesn't have a girlfriend. I didn't want him to feel left out." I laughed really hard at that.

"I have such a sweet little girl." I said pulling her into another hug.

"I'm still by you, but Jake looked lonely." She said when we pulled apart. I just laughed as I shook my head.

X xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x

"What're you doing?" Kyra asked when I pulled my phone out. It was me, Hailey, and Kyra in the backseat.

"I'm going to call Scott and let him know what's going on." I said dialing his number.

"I already talked to him about it for you she said taking my phone from me. I looked at her confused.

"Why? What's going on?" I asked a little annoyed by this point.

"I'll explain it at the next stop." She said looking forward.

"The next stop is at the farm Kyra." I said plainly.

"Then that's convenient." She said with a little smile. I rolled my eyes and took my phone back. "Who're you calling now?"

"I'm calling Cheyenne." I said looking at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Hello?"

"Hey Cheyenne, have you been informed of anything?" I could tell Kyra was watching me out of the corner of her eye.

"No, not really." I raised an eyebrow.

"You don't?"

"Oh, you mean you guys all going up to Oklahoma? Yeah, I heard about that." I rolled my eyes at her tone. I could tell she was smiling.

"You knew?" I asked looking over at Kyra.

"Of course I did. I helped Kyra plan it mom." She made it sound like it was suppose to be obvious.

"Then where are you?" she'd never miss this.

"I have school mom, that big seminar I told you about? It's tomorrow, otherwise I'd be there."

"Oh, well do you know what's going on? Nobody will tell me anything on this end." I said flatly. I saw Kyra look over at me suddenly. I pretended I didn't notice.

"There's just a lot going on mom, you need a weekend away." I felt like there was more than what they were telling me going on.

"Oh, alright then." I said oddly.

"Not to cut the conversation short here, but I have to get Matt to his eye doctor appointment. I'll talk to you later tonight okay?"

"Alright, give the kids a kiss for me."

"Can do, bye."

"Bye." I put my phone down with a sigh.

"Do you think we're going to throw you in a ditch or something?" Marie asked from the driver's seat with a smile.

"No, she's just worried we're kidnapping her." Lori Anne said, making both of them just crack up. I rolled my eyes.

"You two are just jerks." I said trying not to smile.

"You know we love you honey." Marie said laughing. I rolled my eyes laughing a little too.

X xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x

"Oh daddy I've missed you." I said into his shoulder as he squeezed me tight. I did miss him so much. I felt like crying being home with him again. We pulled apart and my mama stepped over. She pulled me into a quick squeeze. I smelt flour and a hint of vanilla perfume.

"I missed you too mama." I said as we pulled away. She just smiled at me.

"We've missed you too honey." She made a face. "Now I hear there's a pretty little girl in our midst's." she said raising an eyebrow. I smiled over at Hailey who was hiding behind Lori Anne.

"Do you want to meet my parents Hailey?" I asked walking over and crouching by her with a smile. She peeked at me from Lori Anne's jacket that she had pressed to her face. She hurried over into my arms, hiding her face in my neck.

"I don't know them mommy." She whispered. I held her close.

"Those are my parents honey, remember us talking about them?" she nodded a little. "Why don't we go say hi okay?" I said trying to pull her back a little bit. She held me in place; I didn't object.

"Are they my grandparents?" she asked looking up at me a little at a weird angle. I smiled a very sad, dreadful smile. They might not be after this weekend…

"Yes they are." I said shaking those thoughts away. This was going to be a good weekend, not a pity party one.

"Do you like them?" she asked pulling back a little more. I laughed.

"Yes I do, very much." She pulled back a little more with a smile. "I'm right here with you okay?" I said holding her hands. She held my eyes.

"Will you always stay with me mommy?" I felt my throat close up and my eyes start to glaze over.

"As long as I live baby girl." I said looking into her eyes. She threw her arms around my neck and squeezed me, I had both my arms wrapped around her holding her as close as I could to me. I felt a tear sneak out and fall into her hair. When we pulled back she just looked at me.

"Why're you crying mommy?" she asked wiping my tears away.

"Because I love you so much." I said poking her nose. She smiled, making me smile too.

"I love you lots too mommy." I just wanted to cry but instead, I kept a smile on my face and stood up, taking her hand.

"Ready to go meet your grandparents?" she looked off to the side nervously. "What's wrong honey?"

"I've never had a grandparents before. What if they don't like me?" she asked looking up at me. I smiled.

"I don't think it's possible for them to not love you to pieces." She smiled a little. I started us over to my parents. "Mama, daddy, this is my Foster daughter Hailey." I looked down at Hailey. "Hailey, this is my mama and daddy." Daddy got down on one knee, like he did when we were kids, with a bit of trouble and a big sigh before looking over at Hailey with a smile.

"Well miss Hailey, I've got something for you." He said with that crooked little smile of his. She held onto my arm and hid her face behind it.

"What is it?" she asked me in a whisper, looking up at me. I laughed a little.

"You're going to have to go find out." I said raising my eyebrows. She snuck a peek back over at daddy.

"Well I'm not gonna bite ya honey." He said laughing a little.

"Go on, I'm right here." I said. She sighed before letting go of my arm and taking two steps towards him. He looked over at her with a smile.

"Could I get a hug little miss?" he asked. She nodded, smiling a little bit. As soon as I saw her wrapped up in my daddy's arms I felt something change all around me. This little girl completes our family. She's the missing piece to the picture. If I lose her, there's going to be a gaping hole inside of me. She went over to mama and hugged her too. I just stood there with tears in my eyes, oblivious to what they were saying, so wrapped up in my own thoughts. I felt Lori Anne lock elbows with me.

"Don't think I can't read your mind there honey." She said in a quiet voice. I blinked back a few tears.

"What do you thinks' on my mind?" I asked not looking at her.

"You're thinking about what life will be like if you lose her." I didn't say a word. "You're not going to lose her Reba." I still didn't say a word, I couldn't. "Even if you do lose her, you still have all of us. You're not going to be alone if she does leave honey." She said trying to comfort me. I pulled my arm out of hers and looked at her through narrowed, tear filled eyes.

"You have no idea what I've got to lose with that little girl. You don't understand and I don't expect you too; you don't have a child. You don't know her like I do Lori Anne; you have no idea what I've been through or what she has." I said feeling my heart break a little bit. "She may not be mine and everyone seems to think I'll just move on but that's not true. She's my baby, I may not have given birth to her but it's damn well close enough." I said a little louder than I should have; feeling my heart break and my anger rush out of me. Everyone was looking at me. I turned and headed for the path in the woods I use to walk when I was distressed. I need to calm down.

"Reba wait." Lori Anne said coming after me. She grabbed onto my arm. "Don't just storm off like that, you know that's not what I meant." She said frustrated too. I pulled my arm out of hers and walked away anyways. She just stood there. I went back in the woods and found the little creek I sat by most of the time growing up. I felt safe.

"Why're you doing this to me?" I asked looking up at the sky through the trees. "What did I do so wrong to deserve this?" I asked as a tear rolled down my cheek. I felt like my chest was getting tighter.

"I should've known." I heard Pake say from behind me. I wiped my eyes quickly and turned to look at him. He started over and sat beside me. "You always did come here and pray when you were upset." He looked up at the trees, leaning back on his elbows. "And you'd read the bible out loud when things were good." He made a face. "I never understood that. It's like you were reading it to the squirrels." I laughed a little.

"Reading to the squirrels?" he shrugged.

"No one was around to hear it." He looked over at me. "Why would you read it out loud by yourself?" I shrugged a little.

"I felt like I was talking to Him in a way. Like by reading it out loud He was right there beside me, holding a conversation with me." I paused for a long second. "It's stupid I know." I said shrugging again.

"That's not stupid honey; that actually makes a lot of sense."I smiled a little. "So are you gonna talk to me or what?" he asked looking over at me.

"I thought we were talking." I said making a face.

"You know what I mean." I let out a sigh.

"I don't know what to say Pake." I said looking at the water.

"What's the first thing that's bothering you?" I looked over at him stupidly. He rolled his eyes. "Besides little blondie." I rolled my eyes at his little nickname for her.

"Everything with Scott's getting better. But if I lose Hailey, I don't know what's going to happen between us." He didn't say a word, just kept his eyes forward, something Pake has never done. He always has something to say. "What?" he shrugged.

"I think you need to talk to Kyra."


	27. Chapter 27

**Okay, I realize how bad I am with Scott's part, but I won't get into his more than I have too. I know you're going to laguh at the names, but I didn't like the ones online so I kinda just went with simple ones. I know it' not right, but it's what I went with. Please R&R! I'm getting slower! Reviews get me all excited! **

Scott

I took a deep breath and headed down the dark alley. I saw a very dim light around a corner, that's where I was suppose to find the giant of a man named Spud. As soon as I rounded the corner there was a gun pointed in my face. I held both hands up.

"Who do you think you are coming back in MY alley?" the bald, tattooed guy with a gold front tooth said getting in my face as much as the gun in his hand was. I thought back to the files, his name was Chris; his alley name was Steel I smiled a little bit.

"I think I'm here to make a deal." I said looking at him like I wasn't crapping my pants. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Hey Beef, this guy thinks he's a dealer." He said mocking me.

"No way, he looks like a city boy." The other guy said from a chair off to the side. He had his feet up as he leaned back some, smoking. He had long brown hair pulled back he had tattoos all up his arms and neck. His name was Charles. His alley name was Beef I guess. "Shouldn't you be somewhere grandpa?" I crossed my arms.

"Just because I don't have tattoos means I can't deal? And you'd be surprised the stuff old people can deal." I said raising an eyebrow. He stood up and came over to me, getting up in my face.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are, but I don't like you." He said right in my face. He smelt really bad, like weed and B.O.

"You don't have to like me, just what I've got." I said right back into his face. He took a step back.

"What's your name?" he asked looking me up and down. I had a pair of baggier pants on with a looser button up flannel shirt. I had a bag over my shoulder. I felt like I was swimming in these clothes.

"Does my name matter?" I asked feeling like I was challenging him. He just eyeballed me.

"You better tell Beef what your name is before I bust a cap in your head." Steel said as he pushed the gun to my head.

"Back up Steel, I like the way this guys plays his games." Beef said as he pulled the gun out of Steel's hand. I felt myself relax a tad bit, trying not to make it noticeable. "So the name?" he asked crossing his arms. I thought back to what Michael told me.

"Toad." I said feeling like a complete idiot. Who has a name like that? I thought he would've done something like shank me or something but instead he just gave a little smile.

"I've heard a lot about you Toad." I felt the pieces fall together.

"That's what I like to hear." I said smiling. "So can we get this going? I've got places to be." I said as I looked around a little. "You know, old people stuff." I heard him laugh.

"Depends what you've got." Steel said putting his feet up.

"It's not what I got, it's what I can get." I said bending down and studying some graffiti. I use to study this stuff, figure out who did it and bust them. It was a fun job.

"And why is the stuff you can get so much better than what the dealers we've got now get?" Beef said watching my every move. I didn't take my eyes off the wall of colors as I stood straight again.

"Because I get can the high dollar stuff for cheap, I don't deal crap." Neither one said anything for a minute as I continued down the wall.

"We've got some pretty rare stuff coming in from our dealers; we don't buy just the basics." Beef said trying to make everything seem like they had it so good with their dealers. I laughed.

"Word spreads fast; I know things aren't that great with your current dealers." I said finally looking at them as I crossed my arms and leaned against the wall smiling. "And I have connections you could only dream of. You want rare; I got rare." I held my smile easily as I watched the gears in their minds spinning out of control.

"How fast can you get the shit to us?" Steel asked eyeballing me.

"Time isn't a problem here." Is all that I said. I didn't know what else to say to that.

"Take him to Spud." Beef said to Steel quietly. "He makes the deals around here; I don't want a recap of last time." Steel nodded.

"Why am I taking him though? Why don't you?"

"Cause you're a scrawny dumb ass that's why." He said slapping the back of his head. Beef stood up. "Follow him. And no stunts, you try pulling anything and your ass is mine." He said poking me in the chest with a finger that looked more like a giant sausage link. I followed Steel without a word through a door I never would've even seen that was hidden in the wall. I stepped through it and took a breath.

_ I'm in._

X xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x

Reba

"What's going on Kyra?" I asked her as I sat across from her at the kitchen table. She wasn't looking at me which made me worry even more. Kyra's never been one to avoid a situation.

"I don't know how to tell you this mom." She said looking down at her cup of tea. She didn't say anything for what seemed like forever. She moved her eyes up to meet mine and I felt my blood run cold. "He'll be back; everything's going to be just fine mom. I promise." She took a deep breath.

"What're you talking about Kyra?" I felt myself start to worry; I tried to play it off cool anyways though. She closed her eyes for a second as she took a deep breath. When she looked at me again she looked serious.

"Scott won't be around for a while." I didn't move a muscle, I didn't take a breath, I couldn't think. "The case he's on right now prevents him from coming around." I felt my heart twist a little bit. Now's when I need him here the most. I pulled my phone out of my pocket but Kyra put her hands on mine. "You can't call him mom."

"Why not?" I asked in an empty voice. I couldn't feel anything at all.

"He can't have any communication with anyone till the case is done. It's a life or death type matter." I closed my eyes tight. I pulled my phone away from her hands. "You can't call him mom."

"I'm not calling Scott, I'm calling Jackson." I said dialing the number. I put the phone up to my ear and felt my stomach ball up a little more with every ring.

"What, do you not believe me?" she asked with her attitude.

"I just need to hear it from him. It has nothing to do with believing you." I said looking over at her.

"Reba?" Jackson's voice said in an anxious voice. I couldn't tell if it was good or bad.

"You got it." I said with a little smile.

"What can I do for you Red?" I closed my eyes.

"Where's Scott?" he didn't say anything. I was holding my breath and it felt like my heart stopped. "Where is he Jackson?" I asked quietly. I heard him sigh.

"He's on a case honey. He won't be around for a while." I closed my eyes tighter.

"Why?" I managed to get out.

"It's dangerous. He's not allowed to have communications with anyone." I opened my eyes and looked at the ceiling, taking deep breaths to keep myself calm. I could feel my eyes were filled with burning tears. Kyra reached over and took my hand.

"What, is he on another case like mine? Does he just need time to make her fall in love with him before he moves on down the line?" I said bitterly.

"Reba, that's not the case at all. You know that as well as I do. He loves you too much to ever hurt you." I felt myself ready to break down.

"I need him here." I said squeezing my eyes closed again. It pushed a few tears out, they ran quickly.

"Everything's going to be just fine Reba. I promise."

"You know, for some reason, I'm having a hard time believing that anymore."

X xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x

I sat outside on the back porch with Hailey for a long while. The sun was out of sight but it's soft glow still lingered across the field. Hailey fell asleep with her head on my lap as I told her stories of me growing up on the farm. I never saw her face light up the way it was here. I loved it.

I had my Tanya Tucker CD from years ago in. one of my favorite songs came on, Little Things. I smiled a little.

Love can't be measured with diamonds and gold  
>Before you spend your money I oughta let you know<br>If you wanna get to me, try the little things  
>Don't need that mansion on top of the hill<br>Too many rooms with nothing to fill  
>You can't furnish me, with the little things<p>

Rub my back, make me laugh  
>Hold me while I dream<br>All it takes, to make my day  
>Is to tell me that you love me, little things<p>

It doesn't matter what mood I'm in  
>I always melt when you begin whispering<br>All those little things

Rub my back, make me laugh  
>Hold me while I dream<br>All it takes, to make my day  
>Is to tell me that you love me, little things<p>

Rainy walks, a midnight talk  
>Dance me on your feet<br>Hold me close, don't let go  
>All I'll ever need<br>Is a single rose, a kiss hello  
>That smile upon your face<br>The tender way, you say my name  
>Takes my breath away<br>Little things  
>Little things<br>hmmm Little things

I had my eyes closed as the song faded out. If I Didn't Love You came on next. I let out a sigh and opened my eyes to stare at nothing in particular as the words came in.

I can't believe It's really me telling you goodbye  
>I've run out of reasons to defend your alibis<br>I can't go on pretending everything is still okay  
>Now I know the truth behind all the games you played<br>It wouldn't be so hard for me to turn my heart away  
>If I didn't love you <p>

I felt everything inside and out go low. I felt low. Scott's gone and when he comes back I won't be here. I was numb, I refused to face what I was feeling because I don't know what I'm feeling. I do know I love him though. But that's going to have to stop now. I can't afford to love him anymore.

Looking back, it's easy now for me to understand  
>Why you got so angry when I asked you where you'd been<br>You told me my suspicions were only jealousy  
>And you used the way I trusted you to make a fool of me<br>You closed my eyes to lies that I could never have believed  
>If I didn't love you <p>

"Kind of sounds like us." I heard a familiar voice say from the doorway to my right. I turned to see Brock standing there.

"What're you doing here?" I asked confused. He didn't say anything, just came to sit on a chair beside me, looking at the farm like I had.

Cause if I didn't love you  
>I'd have walked away a long, long time ago<br>And if I didn't love you  
>I never would have let you hurt me so <p>

"I remember hearing you listen to this song over and over when we got divorced." He said not moving his eyes. I looked away from him. I couldn't look at him anymore.

Now the time's come for me to tell you that we're through  
>Leave this broken dream behind and go find someone new<br>And I could see that it would be an easy thing to do  
>If I didn't love you <p>

"I sat at the dining room table many times listening to it through the door in the office. I could hear you crying but I didn't know what to do. I didn't know if I should do anything. It played over, and over, and over again."

Cause if I didn't love you  
>I'd have walked away a long, long time ago<br>And if I didn't love you  
>I never would have let you hurt me so<br>If I didn't love you  
>If I didn't love you<br>If I didn't love you

"I never wanted to hurt you Reba." I closed my eyes.

"I didn't want to fall in love with Hailey but it still happened." I said looking down at the little girl.

"Loving her isn't a mistake." He said finally looking over at me. I smiled a little bit.

"Me loving anyone is a bad thing Brock. It has yet to end well." It Won't Be Me came on next. He just sat back in his chair with a sigh.

Somebody oughta tell that girl,  
>She's livin' in a dreamers' world.<br>That boy is gone as gone can be.  
>But it won't be me,<br>No, it won't be me.

Somebody oughta set her straight,  
>She oughta give up the wait,<br>He'll never give up being free,  
>But it won't be me,<br>No, it won't be me.

To see her fall apart would be more than I could bear.  
>I'm just too close to that girl in the mirror there.<p>

Somebody oughta let her know,  
>She's gotta let him go,<br>It's time to face reality,  
>But it won't be me,<br>No, it won't be me.

To see her fall apart would be more than I could bear.  
>I'm just too close to that girl in the mirror there.<p>

Somebody oughta let her know,  
>She's gotta let him go,<br>It's time to face reality,  
>But it won't be me,<br>No, it won't be me.

Well it won't be me,  
>No, it won't be me.<p>

He reached over and turned my little radio off. We just sat in silence for a minute.

"Kyra told me what's going on." He said looking over at me but having a hard time looking me in the face. "You know I'm here for you Reba." I kept my eyes out on the farm.

"I'm fine Brock. I've made it through enough on my own, this is no different." I stated not really caring anymore. He stood up and went back in the house. _Good, I don't want to talk to anyone right now anyways._ I thought reaching over and turning the radio back on. The CD took a minute to find its place. If It Don't Come Easy came on next.

Not even halfway through the song my mama came outside.

"Give me that baby." She said picking Hailey up.

"Why? Where you going with her?" I asked confused. Mama had Hailey's head resting on her shoulder.

"She's going to help me get your daddy up to go to the store for me, then she said earlier she wanted to help me make dinner." She said heading for the door.

"Don't wake up daddy, I'll run to the store." I said standing up. She shook her head.

"You're busy."

"No I'm not." I said even more confused. She stopped and looked back at me.

"You're going for a walk with Brock, you're going to tell him what's going on." I felt my jaw drop. "Don't give me that look, that's an order young lady." I put a hand on my forehead.

"Mama, I'm 50 years old, I'm not young anymore. And I'm not going with Brock." I stated evenly. She just looked at me.

"Do you really think just because you're 50 I can't still have your daddy tan your hide?" I raised an eyebrow. _How do you even respond to that?_ "Now you're going with Brock, end of story." She said disappearing into the house. A second later Brock came through the door.

"Did you seriously just go get my mother on me?" I asked in shock and annoyance. He shrugged.

"You wouldn't talk to me." I rolled my eyes and walked off the porch. "Where are you going?" he asked right behind me.

"You said you wanted to go on a walk, so I'm walking." I said flatly. We headed for the trail in the woods we both knew by heart. Neither of us said anything for what seemed like forever. I remember sneaking out and running this trail just to see Brock. We did that more often than not I guess. It felt comfortable to just walk on this old trail with him again. It was familiar but without the same teen love we had way back when. And that's just fine with me. But I did enjoy his company.

"Are you okay Reba?" he asked looking over at me.

"Brock, if I have to tell you I'm fine one more time, it ain't going to be pretty." I said easily.

"If I fell for that crap, our marriage never would've made it as far as it had." He said rolling his eyes.

"It ended didn't it?" I said sending a dig at him. I just heard him sigh. "So why am I out here?" I asked feeling my fond memories fade into this stiff reality. He sighed again, before responding a while later.

"Because I thought maybe if we came out here on these paths we use to walk all the time," I stopped walking and just looked at him. "That maybe you'd feel comfortable enough to open up to me about everything. That maybe this could be a new start for you here." I just looked at him stupidly. "I know how it sounds Reba but think about it, you haven't opened up to anyone about anything." I closed my eyes and sighed.

"There's reasons for that Brock." I said walking away a little faster than I should've.

"What are they?" he asked grabbing my arm and stopping me. I felt may anger flair, trying to keep my emotions in check. "Since when can't you talk to me?" I pulled my arm away from him.

"Since you told me how you feel Brock." I snapped. He just stood there and stared at me. "Look, I'm sorry." I said trying to forget I just said that.

"I get it Reba. It's 6 years ago all over again." He said shrugging. I felt bad for hurting him but if he kept it up, he would've gotten me to talk.

"Both times we were fine before you said something Brock." I said not meeting his eyes.

"You're trying to tell me you've never felt like if you said something maybe, just maybe everything would turn around and you might be able to get back the feeling you use to live for, for a glimpse of the life you use to dream of that was our reality?" I had my eyes closed tight.

"I learned to live with what I had. After you left I had to accept it, I didn't have a choice. I never looked back." I said staring him in the face.

"Then why was it so hard for you when I told you?" he asked holding my eyes hard.

"Because you made me look back." I said harshly. "You took the reality I was forced to live in and showed me how different it was from what it used to be. That _was _my life; it never could be again."

"You think I never had to see the difference? You think I didn't see how drastically there was a difference when you and-" he cut himself off. I narrowed my eyes at him. I knew what he was going to say.

"Finish what you were saying." I said sharply. He knew I knew and he refused to speak. "Me and _Scott?_" I said forcefully. He just looked at me.

"How do you think it was for me to see you more in love with him than you were with me?" I felt my throat tighten a little, it was hard to swallow.

"I could say the same for you and Barbra Jean Brock." I said feeling my eyes glaze with tears.

"I never really loved her Reba, I loved her as the woman who gave me a son. I knew you really never loved him either." He said shrugging. I felt my temper flair.

"Who are you to say what I felt for him?" I snapped.

"You just don't seem to care too much."

"Yes I loved him Brock, I loved him more than I thought I could; more than I ever should've." I said without thinking. I felt stupid when I realized he tricked me.

"Now we're getting somewhere." He said quietly.


	28. Chapter 28

**I'm trying to pick up the loose ends, story's almost over! R&R please? I love reading what you guys think! Thanks for sticking around this long! **

I sat at the kitchen table with a cup of hot tea thinking about everything. I felt like everything was completely still all around me. Like the world stopped turning if only for a moment. I felt at peace almost; even though I know nothing's right.

"How'd I know I'd find you in here?" mama said putting her hand on my shoulder as she came around me, headed for the counter.

"Why does everybody keep saying that to me?" I asked as I watched her get herself a cup of tea.

"Because you're the most predictable person this world's ever seen honey." She said nodding at me. I smiled.

"I wonder where I got that from." I said raising my eyebrows. She glared at me as she sat down, making me laugh.

"Your daddy." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh right." We both laughed a little. We sat in silents for a little bit.

"You amaze me Reba." Mama said looking at me over her cup of tea. I felt kind of confused.

"How do I amaze you?" she cracked a little smile.

"No sane person would've taken a little girl off the streets, given her a home, let her call you mommy, and fallen completely in love with her. No sane person would've given her heart away to someone, let them hurt you multiple times, and still come out strong as ever. And no sane person would've let her daughters take her into another state when you're in distress, let your mama bully you into talking to your ex, been able to sit here, not knowing what's about to happen, and still being so strong. Nobody could ever do that Reba. I never even would've thought you could've done it. This is so tough and incredible of you." I sat in proud shock. Mama never says things like that.

"Mama, I'm not that strong." I said not meeting her eyes. "I'm having a harder time with this than you think." She reached over and put her hand on mine.

"Of course it's hard honey; but it's the fact that you never give up. You keep holding on and moving on. That's what makes you so different from the rest of the world." I felt my eyes well up with tears.

"You mean that mama?" I asked in a little cracked voice. She smiled.

"Of course I mean it." She leaned in and hugged me across the table as best she could. I felt like everything was going to be okay now; even if it's only for the time being.

"Thank you mama." I said as we pulled away. She just smiled a little. There was nothing else she had to say now. That's how mama's always been.

"Is now a bad time?" Brock said from the doorway. Mama kept that little smile on her face as she stood up.

"Not at all; I was just going to bed." She nodded at him and kissed my head. "Goodnight."

"Night mama." I said as she left the room. I looked over at Brock. "I thought you were staying at a friend's?" I asked as I crossed my legs, leaning back in my chair. He shrugged.

"I planned too; but everybody wanted me staying here. I'm taking the couch tonight I guess." I nodded.

"Want me to go grab you a pillow and blankets?" he shook his head no.

"Your mom already did for me. Before I accepted." I laughed.

"Good old mama." He smiled.

"I'm surprised they like me." He said not focused on anything in particular, just staring oddly at nothing.

"Why do you say that?"

"After everything all these years. I was just walking the trail back to my old house," he laughed. "Do you remember that time your dad almost caught us out there?" I laughed to.

"Thank God we both fit in that old hollow tree!" he nodded smiling.

"I'm positive he would've shot me if he found us." I laughed again.

"That was probably the scariest moment of my early years." He made a face.

"Early years?"

"After that it was getting married, moving in with you, having a baby, then another, then one more, and on from there." I said with a smile. He didn't say anything for a minute. We just sat in comfortable silence.

"Do you realize how crazy of kids we were?" I smiled as I took a sip of my tea.

"It still amazes me when I think about it." I said holding my cup smiling. He shook his head.

"Makes me feel so old." He said looking at the ceiling with a little smile. I laughed.

"You are old." He rolled his eyes.

"So are you."

"Not as old as you." I said making a face. He just laughed. I stood up and put my empty cup in the sink before leaning on my hands. I looked out the little kitchen window. It was so pretty out there.

"Want to go for a walk?" I smiled.

"Sounds like a plan." I followed him out the door and over to a different trail from last time. This was the path to his house we made years ago. "I'll never get over how beautiful it is out here. "He looked over at me.

"You're a different person up here." I looked over at him and met his eyes easily.

"How so?" he smiled a little bit.

"You look at home. You don't look old to me at all but up here you still look like that teenage girl I knew." I felt myself smile a little as I looked at him.

"I still see that old you up here too." We walked in silence for a minute. I didn't understand how I felt like I was 17 again. I felt like I walked through a time machine.

"I think I'm going to move back up here." He said suddenly. I looked at him in shock.

"You were the one who counted down the minutes until you could leave for Houston. Why do you want to move back?" he shrugged.

"Everything seemed to fall apart after I left here. My life didn't turn out the way it was suppose too. Maybe if I come back here I'll be able to figure some stuff out." I shook m y head in shock.

"What about the kids?" he sighed.

"They don't need me around. Our kids are too busy for dad, Henry hates me and wants nothing to do with me, and the grandkids avoid me." I felt sad for him. I could've cried.

"That's not true Brock." We had stopped walking and were facing each other. He held my eyes with his empty ones. There was no hope left in his eyes.

"Yes it is. Everybody's slowly drifted away from me. I don't know how to repair that. It's done Reba." I shook my head, feeling my eyes glaze with tears.

"The kids love you Brock. They're making time." He met my eyes and I realized what this was really about. I didn't say anything for a long time. I was too stunned to speak. "Is it because of me?" I whispered. He looked away.

"It's everything." I closed my eyes.

"I'm sorry." I barely got out.

"It's my own fault. I'm the reason for everything going on."

"Don't do this Brock, don't run away. You've always done it and that's how you got to this. Break the cycle." I felt like I needed him to stay in Houston. He was still my best friend. And now with Scott gone, I don't want him to leave.

"Well if you think about it, it seems to be all I'm good at Reba." He said a little frustrated. I didn't know what to say so I just walked away. He didn't follow me. I walked clear down to the little pond we use to go to all the time. I sat on the grass and felt myself go back in time.

_ If he wants to leave I can't stop him. It's his choice. I don't need to worry about him; I've got enough problems of my own. _ I thought sternly. I sighed. _I miss Scott… _my eyes went wide as I shook the thought away.

"No I don't." I said out loud in a bitter voice. "I don't care if I never see him again. That big stupid jerk."

"Wow, that's kind of harsh." Brock said from behind me. I turned around in shock to see him looking hurt.

"No Brock, that wasn't about you." I said honestly as I stood up. I felt very exposed.

"Who was it about then?" he asked stupidly. I didn't say a word, just looked down at my feet. "Oh."

"I didn't think you'd follow me." I said quietly.

"I've never just left you out here." I shrugged.

"Thing's are different than they were back then Brock." He half smiled a kind of sad smile as he came over and sat beside where I was sitting. I sat back down too.

"They may be completely different, but there still so much the same." He had his eyes out on the water.

"What do you mean?" he smiled that little smile again.

"I found you here talking to yourself after you and Terry split." I didn't say a word, just looked out over the water. "He was crazy over you. You didn't seem that broken apart after the breakup though." I didn't say a word. "You okay?"

"Fine." I said not taking my eyes off the water.

"Look, just because we talked about everything earlier doesn't mean we can't now." I closed my eyes. I don't want to talk to Brock about Scott.

"We talked earlier; why is that not enough?"

"Because I can see it in your eyes Reba. You're on the brink of falling apart." I closed my eyes tight.

"What does it matter to you Brock?" I asked looking out over the water again; my eyes were glazed with tears.

"Because you're my best friend." He said looking over at me. I shook my head.

"If I'm your best friend, then why is it so easy for you to keep leaving?" he didn't say anything for a long time. I felt so alone sitting there by the water with him.

"I've never known what else to do." He said quietly.

"Because of what you just said, is why I handle myself the way I do." I said flatly.

"I'm sorry." He nearly whispered. "Do you want me to stay?" I shook my head with a little laugh.

"Do whatever you want Brock. I learned to stop chasing after you years ago. It's not my problem anymore. I learned how to handle myself." I said standing. I started brushing the dead leaves off my backside.

"You're so stubborn." He said angrily as he stood up too. "You never give me a straight answer; I never know what's going through your thick red head." He said throwing his arms up in the air.

"You've known me all my life, you should just know! But you never did!" I yelled back at him. I could feel my temper flair.

"How could I learn when you never shared?"

"Because I knew everything about you even when you didn't say a word! I knew what you were feeling or what you were thinking just by looking at you!" I snapped.

"There's a lot you didn't know about there in the end Reba." he said bitterly. I laughed.

"You don't think I didn't know the moment Barbra Jean came into the picture? I knew the moment I saw you after she took you. Your eyes are like an open book Brock. I knew I was replaced before you did." He looked regretful. I let out an angry sigh and started walking.

"Why didn't you try to stop me then Reba?" he asked as he grabbed my arm. "You could've changed everything." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Why, so I could still be misunderstood by my husband another decade down the line?" I spat as I pulled my arm out of his grasp.

"Oh, and Scott knew you so much better after only a few months?" he said defensively.

"As a matter of fact, he knew me pretty damn well Brock. He knew me like I knew you." I saw his eyes change and I immediately regretted what I said.

"He knew you that well?" I let out a sigh. I felt the weight of everything sag on me a little bit more.

"Yes he did. I just didn't know him at all I guess." I closed my eyes and ran a hand down my face.

"I don't believe that." I crossed my arms and looked at him.

"Oh yeah? What makes you say that?"

"You could never be with someone you didn't know inside and out." I raised an eyebrow. "You told me that after Terry, said you'd never do that again." I rolled my eyes.

"People change." I said as I turned and walked away.

"You don't." he said grabbing my arm again.

"Everybody changes." I snapped as I pulled my arm away from his grasp again.

"You're still the same person you were 35 years ago." I tried walking away again but he held me in place. "You'd be the last person on this earth to change for anything and you know it. Even if everything around you changes, you're still the same on the inside." I closed my eyes and tried to block him out.

"Just stop it!" I snapped. I felt like I was about to cry.

"Admit it; you know it as well as I do." He said holding both my arms in his hands. I shook my head and fought the tears.

"I have too changed Brock; I couldn't be that person even if I wanted too. There's too much wrong." I said feeling a tear sneak out and run down my face. He caught it and pulled me into a hug. I felt myself let go of everything as I cried into his chest with his arms tight around me; protective.

"Even though you've changed, you are too the same Reba. Whether you choose to believe it or not." I looked up at him and for a split second I really was 17 again with 20 year old Brock's arms around me. I inhaled sharply and blinked a couple times as I backed away. Old man Brock was back and confused.

"Reba what just happened?" he asked stepping closer to me. I closed my eyes and put a hand over my forehead.

"I just had a flashback. I don't understand it." I said trying not to look at him thinking it'd happen again. It really freaked me out.

"What do you mean a flashback? Reba you're scaring me." I shook my head.

"Forget about it; I'm just overly tired. My eyes must be playing tricks on me." I said rubbing them. I could feel his attitude relax a little bit.

"Let's get you back to the house then." He said holding onto my arm as we started back to the house. I pulled my arm away from his grasp, still shaking about what I think I saw.

"I'm fine; I can walk back." I said as we started out. When we got back to the house, I went to bed and he went to the couch. I laid there confused and wonder what I saw.

_It was almost like we were kids again when it happened. Maybe I could just see how similar we were right then to what we were way back then? The only problem with that is we're so different from back then. We weren't right then…_ I though quietly. I missed my old friend. Not even our romantic relationship, just my friend. He was as protective as Pake back then. After time he started letting me fight for myself. I don't think he realized he did anything different, it just happened. Scott was that way with me. He'd protect me from anything without giving it a second thought. I loved how much he made me feel safe. _When he was around that is._

I rolled onto my side and curled under the blankets. _He's gone now. I don't need to keep dwelling on what I've lost; I need to focus on what I still have. _I thought sadly. I don't even know what I still have anymore. Everything's shifting around me. I just lay there watching Hailey sleep until I dozed off myself.


	29. Chapter 29

"These are really big horses." Hailey said as she sat on the smallest horse daddy had in the barn. It was still a big horse. I laughed as I climbed on mine.

"They're working horse's honey. They have to be big so they're strong enough to help my daddy get his work done." We started out of the barn at a slow pace.

"That makes sense." She smiled over at me.

"Can I have a horse one day mommy?" I laughed a little.

"We'll see. Don't say that around your uncle Pake, he'll buy you a dozen of them." I said with an eye roll. Her face lit up and I realized that was stupid to say.

"He would?" she asked hopefully.

"I think he would. Your Uncle Pake has a big soft spot for you." She smiled.

"I like Uncle Pake a lot. He's funny." I smiled too as we rounded the corner of the fence, headed to the paths.

"I know you like Pake and Marie, but what do you think of my mama and daddy?" she looked over at me with a little smile that melted my heart.

"I love them. They're just like you said they were. They both give really good hugs too." I laughed a little.

"I'm glad you think so honey. I know they love you already." We didn't say anything for a while. We just slowly made our way on the path. The sun was shining bright. It felt warm on my face for early December. I pulled my collar a little closer around my neck as the wind blew.

"You warm enough honey?" I asked looking over at her.

"Yes mommy, you put a lot of cloths on me." I smiled.

"Just so you wouldn't be cold honey." She just smiled. We rode the horses comfortable for a long while in the quiet.

"Are we going back home tonight?" she asked out of the blue. I sighed a little, seeing my breath and looked at her.

"Tomorrow night sweetheart." I said trying to smile at her. She didn't smile back at me.

"I don't want to go mommy." She looked down at her horse.

"Why not?" I asked trying not to show I already know the answer.

"You're sad at home. You've smiled almost the whole time we've been here mommy. When you're happy, it makes me happy. I don't like seeing you cry mommy." I felt like I was punched in the chest. I'm hurting my baby by being like this. I swallowed back the lump in my throat.

"Here soon home will be happy again Hailey. I promise it won't stay like this forever." She looked over at me with hope in her eyes.

"You mean it mommy?" I nodded with a smile.

"Cross my heart." She smiled back at me.

"I love you."

"I love you too." From there on we laughed and played the rest of our ride. She completely trusted me with everything. She believed I was going to make everything perfectly okay even though I have no idea what's bound to happen.

X xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x

Scott

I sat in my little bugged apartment and looked over the files again. Something wasn't adding up right. Spud agreed to do a test on my 'drugs', meaning he must know something's off. I studied everything carefully looking for the tiniest slip up on our part.

"Something's not right." I said with a sigh as I leaned back in my chair, running a hand over my face and through my hair.

"What's your gut telling you?" said my little earpiece. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't know Michael. It's just something seems off." I closed my eyes and leaned my head back.

"Is it because of the tests?" I rolled my eyes.

"I don't know Mike; it's just something about this whole situation. Something's not right."

"You're going to have to figure it out before something bad happens Scott. I'm not risking your life so you can lose it. You're the best we've got, prove your stuff here and you'll be unstoppable." I rested my elbows on the table to hold my head up and sighed.

"I've been told that before Mike; doesn't really mean a thing anymore."

"Well that was when you were run by a dumb ass; now you're playing hardball with the big guns. That's all that really matters and that's all you need to look forward too." My mind went to Reba automatically.

"Sure."

"Get her off your mind Scott, now's not the time for this. If you keep thinking about her right now, you're not going to be focused and you'll end up dead. Now for your sake, focus." I rubbed my face again.

"I can't help it Mike, I miss her." I heard him sigh. I just stared at the papers blankly.

_ Spud has been known for his unpredictability. _

"That's it!" I said jumping out of my chair suddenly as everything clicked.

"What's going on?" Mike asked in his serious stern voice. I picked up the paper and read it all over closer.

"He's playing mind games with me. Any cop would go in looking for clues; a dealer wouldn't waste his time with one client no matter how big. He's testing me to see if I'm a real dealer." I half smiled as I read the paper over again.

"Scott, you're a genius! So where're you taking the case from here?" I looked up confused.

"What do you mean me lead the case?"

"You've got everything, you know more about it all than anyone else. You call the shots Scott." My eyebrows went up. "As long as it's reasonable and you keep me up to date of course. You're risking my ass here too buddy." I laughed.

"I feel honored."

X xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x

Reba

"Reba, get up honey." Mama said tapping my shoulder a little bit. I opened my eyes.

"What time is it?" I asked rubbing my face with a yawn.

"4:00 in the afternoon." I looked over at Hailey. We were both beat after our horseback riding.

"I'm getting up." I said as I stood up.

"Since when are you a napper? You've always hated naps." Mama said as I tucked Hailey in. I smiled.

"Since I got old." She playfully slapped my arm.

"No you're not, because if you are, that means I really, really am." I rolled my eyes as we headed out of the room.

"So where is everybody?" I asked as we walked into the kitchen.

"Lori Anne and Marie ran to town for me, Pake and your Daddy are fixing something in the barn, and Kyra and Adam went on a walk." I smiled as I looked out the little window. I could see Adam and Kyra walking hand in hand off one of the trails. They were both smiling and laughing; they looked like they belonged together.

"Looks familiar." Mama said from behind me. I looked over at her.

"What looks familiar?" she looked at me from over her glasses.

"That sassy little redhead girl with that smart ass of a blond boy." I raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by that?" she pointed out the window.

"That's what I use to see when I'd look out that window. I looked out there earlier and I swore to God above it was you and Brock 30 years ago." I looked out the window and watched them fall in love a little deeper.

"They won't end up like we did though." I said trying not to think of those times.

"You can't say that, nobody knows those things honey." I let out a sigh. "Whatever happened between you two that was so bad it ended that?"

"Ended what?" she nodded towards the window.

"A love like that. What ended that? And don't you dare say that big blonde." She said pointing her wooden spoon at me.

"We just got so caught up in our busy lives I guess we just lost sight of how we got there." I looked out the window. "The kids, work, and the bills were more than what we were prepared for at the time. We didn't know how to keep time for us. We were so use to all this time for just the two of us, then it's like we stepped into these lives where we didn't even know each other anymore." I saw Adam pull Kyra to him and kissed her while she was laughing.

"Do you think things would've gone differently if you didn't rush into things the way you did?" mama asked softly from the other counter. I stood up straight, shaking those thoughts away.

"No, I wanted the kids more than anything in the world. I wouldn't change that if I could. Everything happens for a reason, meaning my divorce was supposed to happen the way it did." Mama raised an eyebrow at me.

"I know you wouldn't change anything Reba, but what I'm saying is if you didn't have the kids, do you think you would've made it?" I sighed.

"No." she just looked at me. "Maybe." I rolled my eyes frustrated. "I don't know, how am I supposed to answer that?"

"Well sorry for wondering, you're the one making goo-goo eyes." Mama said as she turned around. I hated when mama does that.

"What do you mean making goo-goo eyes?" she didn't look up from her mixing bowl.

"I've seen the way you and Brock look at each other, your mama isn't blind." My jaw dropped.

"I haven't made eyes at Brock in years!" I said in shock. She laughed.

"Alrighty then." I felt my temper flair a little.

"Why would you even say that?" I asked annoyed.

"You two were perfect together honey, I know you both still see it." Both my eyebrows went up.

"Yes I still see it, but I also see why we weren't good together. He has a tendency to lie and keep to himself. That and he's a little too good at up and leaving for my taste." I nearly spat. She put her hands on her hips and made that face, the I stepped out of line face. I felt my temper go down about three notches.

"Quit being such a stubborn ass Reba, you both still feel the same way when it all boils down to it. He's here for you when your little city boy wasn't." I felt a jab inside at the mention of Scott. Mama saw it. "You know what I mean honey. Brock's still here after all this time."

"Who was here when Brock wasn't? nobody. He left ME mama, not the other way around." I snapped before leaving the kitchen through the little backdoor.

"Reba, get back here." Mama yelled after me.

"Not this time mama." I said over my shoulder. I headed to the barn.

"It's alive!" Pake yelled when I came into view. Daddy did his deep chested chuckle.

"What do ya need Red?" daddy asked from the other side of the tractor.

"You guys almost done here?" I said with my arms crossed. I could see my breath and my jacket's in the house. I was shivering.

"Just cleaning up. What'cha need?" Pake said standing up with grease smeared all over the right side of his face. I smiled shaking my head.

"Do you want to go for a ride with me?" he gave me a confused look as he wiped his hands off on an old rag.

"Horseback ride? In December?" I nodded, feeling foolish. "Let me get some warmer clothes on." He looked me up and down with the same confused look. "You better dress a little warmer yourself, looks like you're shaking."

"I will, just wanted to make sure you'd go with me." A minute later we headed to the house. Daddy stayed in the barn.

"Alright so what's going on?" Pake said as soon as were out of sight of the barn.

"What do you mean?" I asked trying to play it off cool.

"Don't play games with me Reeber, I can read you like a book." I rolled my eyes.

"Mama." He nodded in understanding.

"Need me to grab your gear?" I nodded. "I'll be right back." He said heading up to the house. I leaned against a tree trying to block some of the ice cold wind. He came back a few minutes later all wrapped up in warm riding clothes and an armful for me.

"Thanks." I said slipping the sweatshirt on before putting my old thick working jacket on. I slipped my old work pants on overtop of my jeans and realized how tiny I use to be. It took a great effort to get into them. I slipped my hat on and wrapped my neck in my scarf before slipping my numb fingers into thick gloves. We headed into the barn and saddled our horses before heading out.

"So what'd mama do to tick off my 50 some year old sister?" I rolled my eyes.

"She tried telling me I'm supposed to be with Brock and that Scott was a piece of dirt."

"Sounds like mama." He said with a little laugh.

"I don't find that humorous." I said glaring at him.

"You know I'm just teasing." He said in that teasing voice big brothers do. "So what're your thoughts?" I looked back over at him.

"What do you mean my thoughts?"

"Do you want to get back with the old bag of bones or do you want to wait for your badge man or are you just going to say screw it all and find a hobo?" I scoffed, making him laugh.

"I don't want any of those options." I said annoyed.

"Now that's a lie. I know you still want to be with Scott, you've always wanted to be with Brock, and you love men who are down to get dirty in nature." I glared at him.

"Country guys Pake, guys who are working when they get dirty, not sitting on a street corner peeing themselves." He cracked up laughing.

"All joking aside, what is it little Miss Reeber wants?" I sighed.

"I don't know Pake. Nobodies given me two seconds to just let me breathe and think for myself. I have no idea what I want. I don't even know how Brock came into the picture here!" I said in loud frustration. "I should only be worried about Hailey right now, not all of this." I looked out at the path in front of me. He didn't say a word which led me to just keep talking. "I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Brock, I thought we were but he threw it away." I said raising my eyebrows. "I want to spend the rest of my life with Scott but he just can't seem to stick around long enough for that to even be a thought." I let out a sad sigh. "It's almost like I'm so insignificant no one wants to even try being with me for longer than necessary." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath through my nose.

"You know that's not true Reba." He said softly. I opened my eyes and felt the sting of the cold burn my cheeks.

"I haven't seen any proof of it to be not true." I said in a whisper.

"Maybe you should try things with Brock again. I've seen you two looking at each other this weekend, maybe that's what you need to try again." I just looked over at him.

"How have I been looking at him?" I asked flatly.

"Like you two are still 18 falling in love." I just looked forward. "How do you feel about him? Without all of us pestering your choices in one direction or the other." I felt the corner of my mouth turn up. That's the first time anyone's asked me what_ I _want.

"I don't know Pake. Till everyone started forcing this upon me, I had no interest in getting back together with Brock. I was happy with the way we were. He was my friend and I was his. Until he tried getting back together with me that is." I said bitterly.

"Have you considered any of it since then?"

"Not really, I was happy with Scott." I said flatly. It made me miss him even more.

"Do something rash then. Kiss Brock; spend the night with him," I looked at him in utter shock. "Something. If it's there, go for it. If it's not, then you'll know."

"Pake, I'm not going to sleep with my ex husband." I stated still in shock.

"You slept with buff boy a few times, what's the difference? You slept with Brock for most of your life." I felt my eyes go wider.

"I was in a relationship with Scott and I was MARRIED to Brock. Big difference Pake."

"I don't see a difference Red." I rolled my eyes. "Just consider it. Just a peck on the lips can determine it." I closed my eyes.

"And how am I supposed to explain that one?"

"I don't know, figure it out." He said like it was a stupid question. I rolled my eyes.

X xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x

Hailey went to bed early so I took that as my chance to hide away for some quiet. I brought a thermos of premilked and sugared coffee, a box of crackers, and a can of spray cheese. I headed into the barn and went up to the hay loft. I turned on the little radio daddy keeps up there and sat with my feet hanging out of the loft. I opened up the crackers and started eating them with the spray cheese. I sat there like that for maybe an hour and a half.

"So this is where you ran off too." Brock said from the yard in front of the barn. He was smiling and shaking his head with his hands in his pockets. I shrugged.

"Old habits die hard." He laughed.

"Care if I come up?" I shook my head no as I held up the can of cheese.

"I've got snacks." He laughed as he headed into the barn. A second later he was coming up the stairs and sitting beside me. "Want a cheese cracker?" I asked offering him the box.

"Cheese crackers? God I haven't had these in years." He said taking the box. I smiled.

"Being home makes me want all this stuff." He nodded as he popped one in his mouth.

"I know what you mean." He ate another one. "It's like my inner kid is coming out again." I nodded.

"I feel youthful almost." I said pouring a little coffee into the little cup. "Until my body shows me my age. Want a cup?" I asked as I handed it to him.

"Thanks." He said as he took it. "And what do you mean your age shows you?" I shrugged as I let a big breath out. I could see my breath. It was really cold I guess.

"Horseback riding today. Kicked my butt big time." He laughed a little.

"You seemed to do just fine. I remember you saying that 20 years ago too. You're still young Reba."

"I'm old Brock, nothing but old." He rolled his eyes.

"I don't see it." I just looked at him. Something about being here with him like this was comfortable. He looked over at me and his eyes caught the moonlight just right and were glowing like blue topaz. I heard Pake's voice in the back of my mind.

_Just a peck on the lips can determine it…._

I leaned in a little bit and he hesitated for a second before leaning in too. We stopped with an inch between our lips. I could feel my heart racing in my chest. His breath was soft and warm on my face. I took a quick breath and broke the gap. His lips formed so familiarly against mine. Just as soft as I remembered them to be. I felt his hand slowly cup my neck, then into my hair. Our lips started to move together in an almost automatic, thoughtless response. I felt those old butterflies flutter in my stomach again and that fire rush through my veins. It wasn't as strong or empowering as I remember it to be but it was still there. As the kiss grew deeper, I felt him pull me closer to him. I felt a warning flag pop up and broke the kiss apart. We were both a little out of breath as we rested our foreheads together. He still had his hand on my neck area. His thumb was softly rubbing my cheek. I pulled back.

"That was different." He said oddly as he sat back normal. I had my cold hands between my knees trying to warm them up.

"Yes, just a little bit." I said looking out over the farm. The moon lit everything up pretty well. After that we both went into the house without really saying anything to each other. It seemed awkward almost. I went to my room and him to the couch. I lay there most of the night trying to figure out if that 'kiss determined it'. I rolled my eyes. Pake doesn't know anything. I don't know what that determine…


	30. Chapter 30

** You guys are totally letting me slack! Kick my butt in gear! R&R? lol **

_'I love you, I've always loved you Reba.' Scott said as he pulled me by the hand back to him. I fought the urge to look at him. 'You love me too; I can see it in your eyes.'_

_ 'If you really love me you wouldn't have continued to leave me like you do.' I said trying not to cry. He pulled me closer to him and held my shoulders in his strong hands._

_ 'I'm doing my best, it won't keep going like this I swear it won't.' he said in angry frustration. I tried to pull away but he held me in place._

_ 'Scott I can't keep doing this.' I said in a tearful voice._

_ 'Why not? We're almost through this!' he said in fearful anger. 'Is it someone else?' Brock popped into my mind. _

_ 'There should be.' He let go of my arms, hurt. 'I should be able to just let you go but I can't.' a tear ran down my cheek. He looked like I just ripped his heart out._

_ 'Why? Why can't we just be together like we're supposed to be?' I squeezed my eyes tight._

_ 'Because this just doesn't work.' I nearly yelled in anger._

_ 'Why can't it? We can make it work Reba; couples make it work every day.' He said holding onto my arms again. 'Don't do this Reba,' his thumb rubbed my arm. 'I need you.' I felt a few more tears rush out as I fought my hardest to keep my composure. _

_ 'How can you need me when you're never here?' I asked looking him in the eyes._

_ 'I think about you every day of my life. I go to sleep wishing I was by your side. I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life right beside you. You pull me through every day Reba.' I had my eyes held onto his as a tear streamed down my face. He caught it and wiped my cheek._

_ 'That very well may be true; but what happens when you get to come home to me and get a new assignment?' I saw the sadness in his eyes._

_ 'I'll quit right now.' He said squeezing my arms a little bit. 'I'll do anything; I just don't want to lose you.' I closed my eyes. _

_ 'Kiss me.' I said without opening my eyes. I felt his questioning in the air. I opened my eyes and looked into his. 'Just kiss me.' He leaned in and swept my lips into a passionate kiss with one quick movement. I felt myself hold onto him so I wouldn't fall over. I couldn't stand. I felt a big burst of butterflies in my stomach and I felt like he set me on fire through my lips and into my veins. I felt like I was being brought to life right then and there in his arms. He broke apart way too soon._

_ 'I can't do this without knowing you're mine.' He said resting his forehead against mine. I tried not to cry. I wanted nothing more than to be his. I'd never felt this way with anyone else. Not even Brock. _

_ 'I can't.' tears escaped down both my cheeks. 'I just can't.'….._

I opened my eyes. I felt numb. I couldn't move; I was afraid something might shatter if I did. _Why did I dream that? He made his choices and now I just have to make mine…_ I thought to myself. We may be supposed to be together but fate just won't let it. I'm 50 years old; I can't keep waiting around for Mr. Right to come sweep me off my feet. I should be way past that at this point in my life. I should be celebrating my umpteenth anniversary; not looking for someone to spend my time with for a little while. That's all Scott could give me. That's all anyone can give me. Everyone at this point in their lives is already settled in, planning how they're going to spend the last bit of their lives now that the kids are all grown up and moved away. _That should be me too…._I thought, feeling the tears well up in my eyes. I tried to blink them back but they just wouldn't have it.

I rolled onto my back; hoping gravity would suck the tears back into my eyes. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash of color gleaming in the early morning light. I looked closer to see it was a vase of flowers. I flipped the covers off of me and crawled out of bed. The hardwood felt cool under my feet as I walked over to the nightstand. I picked the card off the little plastic card stick.

_I'm not sure what I'm doing, I'm not even sure what you're going to think of this. I'm a little out of practice with this whole type thing but I'll give it a whirl. Last night didn't go anything like I expected it to go. You surprised me big time. I don't know how you could surprise me; I'm so use to your every move being a surprise that it shouldn't have been. But it was. This is a peace offering; I'm not going to put the moves on you because I know you're not in a good place to deal with any of that right now. I understand. If you'd like you can meet me for breakfast up in the loft at 8:30, I'll be there. If you don't want too, I also understand. _

_ Love,_

_ Brock_

I put my hand with the card on the table as I closed my eyes. My heart is still with Scott right now. How can I even try to be with anyone else, Brock or not, when I don't even have my heart to give? Is it fair to do that? I thought the same thing when I divorced Brock but I somehow found Scott to pull me out of anything that held me down to my marriage. Now I may be going right back to it… I let out a sigh.

_What's it going to hurt to just eat breakfast with Brock? I don't have to be over Scott to eat right?_ I thought, trying to justify me going to the loft. Right or wrong, by 8:15 I was dressed and sitting on the edge of my bed looking at Hailey, waiting and debating breakfast still. I closed my eyes with a slow deep breath through my nose and left my room. I slowly made my way through the silent house and across the yard. As soon as I was out of sight of the house, the barn came into view. You couldn't tell anyone was up there.

_Maybe he's changed his mind…_ I thought as I walked into the barn and up the stairs. When I got up there, I saw a little table set up with a thing of orange juice and food. I looked up from the table and saw Brock sitting with his back to me. I took a deep breath and kept my arms crossed tight in front of me.

"Morning." I managed to get out. He straightened up and turned to look at me. He stood when he saw me.

"Good morning." It seemed so weird between us. Silent.

"I got the flowers." I said stupidly. Of course I did, I'm standing in the barn where he said to meet him.

"Were they okay?" he asked trying to meet my eyes and failing.

"Lilies are my favorite. You know that. My question is, where did you find a spring flower in the middle of December?" he smiled.

"Old Miss Ally down the road had that crazy greenhouse that could grow any kind of flower any time of year. After she died her daughters took it over."

"I thought they didn't sell anymore?" he shrugged.

"I guess they do now, place was pretty incredible." I smiled. That was where I first met Brock.

"Always has been."

"Do you remember when we met?" I nodded with a little smile. "I ran into you and we broke maybe three pots when we fell." I laughed.

"Three pots and my left arm!" he laughed too. I felt the tension melting away.

"It was a sprain, not a break." He said trying to defend himself.

"It wasn't a break until I went to feed the horses the next day." He laughed. I remember that.

"You should've gone to the doctors when I told you it was broke." He said pointing at me.

"Hey, I never went to the doctors unless I absolutely had too back then. This wasn't any different." He laughed.

"Some things never do change do they?" I made a face.

"What do you mean?" he rolled his eyes with that crooked smile.

"I had to convince you for three weeks to go to the doctors when you were pregnant with Cheyenne. You were so sick I thought you were dying! We never would've found out you were pregnant if I hadn't forced you to go." I scoffed playfully.

"I would too have found out I was pregnant. I just don't like the doctors." He laughed sitting back.

"Always something." I rolled my eyes at his stupid little grin as I crossed my arms, leaning on the beam from the roof to the floor.

"I always went though didn't I?" he shrugged.

"I guess so." I half smiled as I looked out the hay loft's nearly open wall. "It's such a pretty morning." I looked over at him. He was looking out the wall too. He had a very distant look in his eyes. I studied him while he wasn't looking. He was the same man I've always know but with a few wrinkles. His eyes were still so young but getting older with stress. Still that same blue. I was most happy Kyra got his eyes than anything. At least one of our kids got his eyes. He looked over at me and I looked out the window. I didn't want to look into his eyes. I knew what I wouldn't see. The man I had fallen in love with… It was right then that I realized I had no business being here.

"I think I should go." I said standing up straight. He looked confused.

"What, why? We haven't even eaten breakfast yet." He said standing. I sighed.

"I don't think this is a good idea Brock." I said looking at him. I felt bad for leading him on like this but I had to stop it while I was still ahead.

"Why not? You're the one who got all of this started, not me." He said defensively. I closed my eyes knowing I deserved this.

"I know, and I'm sorry." I said bracing myself.

"What do you mean; were you planning on just using me?"

"No I wasn't using you Brock. I guess I just had to know what could be." I felt like an ass being honest with him like this.

"What could be? And how did you figure that out already?" I sighed.

"I can just feel it. Nothing's like it use to be." He looked up at the ceiling.

"What was it, the kiss? Was it not good enough?" he snapped angrily.

"No Brock, it's just everything." I said just as angrily as I stepped forward, planting my feet for the fight. "It all started when you found yourself in someone else's bed." I snapped. He doubled back, hurt.

"That was a long time ago. Nothing's the same now Reba."

"My point exactly. If nothing's the same how do you expect me to feel anything between us the same as before?"

"Because I feel the same about you." He snapped. I doubled back in surprise.

"What if I don't." I said angrily.

"Then I don't know who the hell you are." He said bitterly.

"Even if I did feel the same Brock, we could never be what we were way back then." I said with a little less anger. I could see how hard this was on him in his eyes. I felt horrible.

"Doesn't mean we couldn't have tried." He said quietly. I closed my eyes.

"Tried for what? We already know we weren't good together in the end. That's why you cheated wasn't it? I wasn't what you needed anymore." I said gesturing between us.

"When did you stop needing me?" he asked studying me quietly. I didn't say anything for a long time it felt like.

"When I found someone who was good for me." I held my hand up to my chest. "Who I am now, not who I use to be." I saw the realization flood his eyes. At that I could feel everything between us shifting.


	31. Chapter 31

**Sorry it's been so long, been busy with School… this chapter is a big turning point, please, please, please review on it! I need to know what you guys are thinking of it before I get to the end! Pretty please? **

I felt relieved to be home as we pulled into the driveway. I carried Hailey up to the house and Pake got our bags. I could hear Cooper excitedly barking from behind the front door. It made me smile.

Can you get it?" Pake asked as I fumbled with my keys.

"I think I got it okay." I said as I unlocked the door. Cooper was at my feet in seconds. I laughed. "Hey now buddy, calm down." I carried Hailey upstairs as Pake took interest in the dog. I laid her in her bed and tucked her in. she was so sweet. My little angel.

I felt the tears welling up as I brushed the hair away from her face. Her soft blond hair in French braid pigtails; her favorite. I can't stand the thought that I may never do them again. I blinked hard as I tried swallowing the lump in the back of my throat.

I wanted to promise her nothing bad would happen; tell her I'd be the one helping her school shop, buy a car, help her get ready for her high school prom. But the fact of the matter is; I can't promise her anything. _I can promise her how much I love her._ I thought sternly. I wiped my eyes and felt myself straighten up.

_ That's it,_ I thought standing up. _I'm tired of playing victim in my own life. This little girl is MINE. I refuse to let ANYONE try and take her away from me. _I felt myself becoming stronger inside and out. _If I have to take everyone in Texas to court just to keep her at home with me, then that's damn well what I'm going to do. _

That was that; from then on I felt everything was going to have a different outcome.

X xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x

"Mommy, when are those people coming to get me?" Hailey asked as she poked at her grilled cheese. It was all she wanted for dinner, her favorite meal. I sighed.

"In the morning." She still didn't look up or move. Like she never heard me. I reached over and held her hand. "But we've still got tonight baby girl, we can do whatever you want." When she looked up at me her eyes were so sad, she looked like she was about to cry.

"I don't want to go away mommy." She said shaking her head. I felt my heart breaking in my chest and I stood up and crouched by her side, pulling her into a hug.

"It should only be for a little while baby. It won't be forever." She held onto me tight. I gave her a little squeeze.

"I don't want to leave at all." She said real soft into my hair. I pulled her back, holding her shoulders in my hands and looked into her eyes.

"I don't want you to leave either Hailey; but I can't promise you'll live with me forever. I'd love to keep you here like one of my other kids until you decide it's time for you to leave. I can't make that promise." She started to cry a little bit without a word. "But do you know what I can promise you without any way of it not being true?" she shook her head no. "That I love you like you are one of my babies. If you ask me, you ARE one of my babies Hailey. You always will be." She jumped back into my arms and cried as she held me close. I held her protectively to me as I thought of how to make things okay.

X xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x

I didn't sleep a wink all that night. Hailey fell asleep after we sang her favorite songs over and over for nearly two hours. I didn't mind it; I loved singing with that little girl.

I took another sip of my coffee as I looked at the clock. 4:30. 4 and a half hours till everything changes completely. I let out a sigh.

"Things will all work out. I have faith. Isn't that all I'm suppose to need in a time of need?" I said in a low voice looking at the ceiling like I could see God there. I half smiled. "You work in some crazy ways. I wish I knew what you were up too." I felt my environment get a little lighter just talking to Him like this. I've never really considered it praying, it's something I've just always done. It's more of a second nature anymore that I have to think about it to realize I'm praying. It used to make Brock smile when he'd catch me like this. Brock… I let a sigh out.

"Watch over him for me, he needs your guidance right now." I looked down at my cup as I played with the handle. "I feel guilty for what happened; but should I? I mean, I tried and it didn't feel right. Thanks to you I knew better right off the bat." I sighed again before I took another sip of my coffee.

"I know you have something up your sleeve, I can feel it. I just wish you'd let me take it easy for a little bit, it's getting harder keeping up with you God, I'm not so young anymore." I said with a little laugh. I just sat there smiling just a little for a little while.

"God, if you do take Hailey away from me for good, please put her somewhere safe where she'll be as loved as she is here." I felt my throat get tight with tears that I pushed to the side. "That little girl is my whole world. She saved me from myself and I know you did that on purpose. Thank you." I said honestly. "I'm not going to pretend like there's no chance she won't be coming back in three weeks, I'm not that naive. I know she might never be here with me again and as hard as it is for me to admit, I understand." I swallowed hard and blinked back tears. "You have a bigger plan. I just have to live with that." I looked down at my cup again, thinking about what I was going to say next and trying my hardest to believe it. "I'm through being angry with you over this; I know you're doing what's best for her. Whether it be here with me or not, it's best. Everything you do happens because you have reasons." I closed my eyes tight as the tears tried engulfing me. I couldn't bring myself to believe my own words. I felt a flair of anger inside me. I stood up angrily from the table and rested my hands on the counter as the tears snuck out. I looked at the ceiling.

"How can you do this to me, to her, to all of us?" I asked angrily as the tears ran free. "Have I not sacrificed enough to lead a happy life?" I looked down at the counter and let myself cry. "I don't know what you want me to do, I'm trying to follow you but the path's gone. I don't know where you need me to go. Every sign I thought I've seen, every feeling I thought you've made me feel, everything I've seen that I thought I needed to see; why? What is your reasoning?" I asked mid sob. I was finally letting everything go. My thoughts, my pain, on my terms. I felt my walls crumble as I pleaded with God. It was right now that I felt the most alone that I've ever felt in my entire life; but it didn't matter as I felt God pull me closer to Him.

X xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x

6:00. I let out a deep sigh as the minutes seemed to fly by but stand still all at once. I had my head in my hands as I tried breathing deeply to calm myself down. Out of nowhere I felt a hand on my shoulder. It startled me a little bit but by this point, nothing gets to me. I looked up to see Lori Anne standing there silently. I felt my eyes glaze with tears as I stood and pulled my bestfriend into a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry." I said on the brink of tears into her shoulder. She squeezed me tighter.

"I'm the sorry one Reba; I should've been here the whole time. I never should've let you walk away like I did. I knew you needed me and I still let you go." She said pulling back to look at me. She had tears in her eyes too.

"It doesn't matter, you're here now." I said pulling her into another hug. I could feel her fighting tears as hard as she could. She never was a crier. She pulled back and smiled a little.

"How you doing Reba? I have a feeling you haven't slept in a while." She said giving me that look. I let out a sigh.

"I slept a little at the house but not since I've been home. Too much to think about." I said as I walked over to the coffee pot to get her a cup. She sat down at the table shaking her head.

"That's what I figured. I knew you wouldn't sleep at the house either so I crushed up some sleeping pills and put them in your tea bags." I looked over at her in shock. She just shrugged. "Your mama helped me." I shook my head as I brought her coffee over to her smiling a little bit.

"Why does that not surprise me?" I asked making her laugh a little.

"Because I always seem to get your mama involved in all my hair brain schemes." I laughed.

"Only for you." I said sitting back in my chair and taking a sip of my coffee. She just looked at me for a minute. I didn't mind the quiet; it's all I've been in for the last 9 hours.

"You're still wearing the ring." She said softly. I looked at her confused.

"What ring?" I asked looking down at both my hands. Then I saw it; Scott's promise ring. I felt my stomach ball up.

"Is he back?" she asked looking at me with soft eyes.

"No, no he's not." I said shaking my head. I never took my eyes off the ring. I didn't even realize I left it on after he left, I just always put it back on. I felt numb.

"I'm sorry honey." She said patting my knee. I softly touched the two hearts, as if I was trying to make sure the ring wasn't just in my head; that it was really there. I felt the tears fill my eyes as I wished he was here with me. "You really need him don't you?" she asked softly. I nodded.

"I really do. I need him here right now." I said quietly.

"He's going to be back honey, you know he'll do everything he can to be back with you." She said soothingly. I shook my head.

"No, and even if he does, it won't be for long. He was only back for two days before he left me again." I said fighting the tears as I let out a humorless laugh. "He said he wouldn't leave me alone with this. He said he'd make sure Hailey never got taken away from me." One single tear streamed down my cheek. "But he hasn't been here for me at all." Lori Anne got down on the floor in front of me and pulled me into a hug only a bestfriend could give.

X xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x

"Thank you for braiding my hair for me mommy." Hailey said quietly as I did the only thing she asked of me this morning. I smiled sadly.

"I love braiding your hair Hailey." I said pulling her close to me. She held my arms in her hands as she pulled me a little closer.

"Thank you mommy. I love you." I choked back tears.

"I love you too baby." I said quietly. I never wanted to let her out of my arms again. Maybe I could just hold her like this forever.

"Knock, knock." Lori Anne said quietly from the doorway. We both looked over at her. I sat up a little bit, still holding onto Hailey. "They're here, they sent me up to get you two." She said in a low voice. I could tell she was trying to hold back tears. I swallowed hard as I closed my eyes.

"Let's go get your bags baby, we'll go downstairs together." I said trying to hold back the tears that were right there ready to fall. She didn't say a word, just took my hand and walked down the hall to her room with me. I felt my heart breaking with each passing moment. I couldn't take loosing this little girl like this. I blinked hard as I picked up her little pink bags of clothes. Lori Anne took them from me as I knelt down to pull Hailey close to me.

"You know I love you more than anything right?" I said in a tear filled voice in her hair. She squeezed me tighter.

"I know mommy." She said in the softest voice I've ever heard. I pulled back to look at her as the tears streamed down my face. I looked into those pretty little blue eyes and saw she was crying too. "I'm scared mommy." I brushed the hair out of her face softly.

"I'm scared too baby. But don't you worry, I'm going to make everything okay again, alright?" she nodded but I could still see the raw fear burning in her eyes.

"Mom," Cheyenne said from the doorway of Hailey's room. "They want the two of you down there right now." She said sadly. I could see she'd done her fair share of crying today too. I pulled Hailey close to me again, feeling my whole world slowly come to a stop as each second she became someone else's child.

I held her hand as we walked down the stairs slowly together. Hailey held my hand so tight it almost hurt. I didn't care, I never wanted her to let go again. When we got to the bottom of the steps I saw Van, Kyra, Adam, Jake, Pake, Marie, Jackson, and even Brock all gathered in the living room. I looked over by the door to see a man and a woman standing there like stone. They seemed so cold and mean to me.

"Mrs. Hart, say your goodbyes now please." The hard faced black woman said. She didn't even show any emotion or trace of remorse in her face. I closed my eyes and knelt down by my little girl for the last time. She didn't waste a second as she jumped into my arms, throwing her arms around my neck and holding on for dear life. I held her close and felt the tears run free. It was like I had no control over them, they have a mind of their own. My heart was breaking into a million little pieces. I thought I knew heartbreak when Brock left me, then everything with Scott, but this, this was a new heart break. This one was worse than anything anyone could ever experience.

"I love you Hailey, I love you so much. Always have and I promise I always will." I said whole heartedly as I held my whole world in my arms for the very last time.

"I love you too mommy." She said doing the little girl cry that made me cry harder.

"It's time to go now Hailey." The woman said. Hailey pulled back to look at me scared.

"I don't want to leave, you can't take me away ma'am, this is my mommy; you can't take me." She pleaded holding onto me tighter. I felt my chest tighten as the tears completely engulfed me.

"I'm sorry Hailey, I have no choice." She said a little softer, but just as cold and hard as before.

"But she's going to adopt me; we're going to be a family forever. If you take me away then she can't keep me." She said with big glistening tears streaming down her face like a waterfall. I pulled her to look at me.

"Hailey honey, it'll only be for a little while. Please be good for mommy okay?" I brushed a loose piece of hair out of her face as I tried to pull myself together for her sake. "Please listen to the nice people okay, do it for me?" I wiped her tears away softly, only to have them replaced moments later.

"I don't want to leave you mommy. I love it here. I love our family." She said crying fearful tears.

"You'll be fine with or without me Hailey, I know you'll be okay no matter what, want to know why?" I asked wiping her tears away again. She shook her head no. "Because even if I'm not here, you've got your other mommy and your daddy watching over you. They wouldn't let anything happen to you. I promise." I said swallowing the thick lump in my throat.

"It's time to leave." The man said coming over and taking Hailey by the hand. She threw her free arm around my neck and started screaming and crying as she clung to me for dear life. It killed me watching her.

"Please don't make me leave." She pleaded over and over again. When they got her free of her hold on me, they started pulling her towards the door. She was reaching for me and crying her eyes out. I just sat there in a pile on the floor falling apart as I watched her go. When she was out of sight I got up and ran to the door to see them putting her in the car, she looked so scared.

"I love you Hailey!" I screamed through my thick tearful voice. She started nodding.

"I love you mommy!" I heard her yell back before the door slammed. I fell to my knees as the tears overtook me; I felt like I just lost everything that's ever had meaning to me. I felt like someone just ripped the life out of me.


	32. Chapter 32

**I'm so excited about this chapter! Things are all starting to come together and fall apart, it's so fun to write! Please R&R? I love hearing your thoughts! **

"Should we wake her up? She hasn't eaten much of anything in about three days." Cheyenne asked in her hushed worried voice. I was lying in my bed, not asleep, but pretending for the sake of being left alone. I did feel myself drift in and out of a light sleep a few times over the three hours I've been up here though.

"No, just because you wake her up doesn't mean she'll eat, she hasn't slept much at all the past few days either. Just let her sleep." Van said as kind of an order.

_ I wonder how many of them are all just standing in the hallway watching me? Gotta love how they're acting like I'm a newborn, need to sleep, eat, and they even have a designated 'babysitter' for me now. They take shifts._ I thought to myself angrily.

"I'm just worried Van, I've never seen her like this before. Even when everything happened with dad she was still eating, sleeping, and being a part of the human race." Cheyenne said.

"You'd be surprised how she was during all that Cheyenne." I felt myself stiffen, Van knew more than anyone else about that. He wouldn't say anything would he?

"What do you mean by that?" she asked confused.

"Never mind that, just let her be." He said before I heard him head down the hallway. Cheyenne let out a sigh.

"I wish you'd talk to me mom. I know you're hurt because Hailey's not here, but neither are you anymore. We miss her too but we miss our mom more. You're right here in front of me but I just can't find you. I don't know how to get you back. I wish you'd just open your eyes and see that." She said softly from the doorway before she left too.

I opened my eyes and just laid there. I'm hurting my kids by trying to learn to live without Hailey here every day. I don't think they realize how hard it is to wake up every day and have no one waiting with a smile for breakfast, not having someone to look forward to picking up after a long day of work, and no more bedtime stories. It was a lot harder than I ever expected it to be. I felt tears sting at my eyes as I blinked hard. I miss her so much.

X xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x

"She's alive!" Pake said as I came down the stairs for the first time in a while on my own free will. I cracked a smile.

"Good to see you too Pake." I said as I walked slowly. I was so drained mentally and physically.

"You alright Red? You don't look so good." He said coming to walk to the kitchen with me.

"I'm fine, I just need to eat something." I said with a hand on my growling stomach. His eyebrows went up.

"You _want _to eat?" I rolled my eyes as I got in the cabinet and pulled out a loaf of bread.

"Yes. I haven't had much of an appetite lately for… known reasons," I said setting the bread on the counter and looking at him. "But I need to pick myself up by my boot straps. At least for the sake of the kids." He sat at the counter and nodded.

"You came to this conclusion pretty fast on your own." He was studying me. "What's going through your head?" I got turkey out of the drawer in the fridge along with mayo and lettuce with a sigh, thinking of what to say. I took my time getting the bread out of the bag.

"I overheard Cheyenne while I was asleep." I said as I spread mayo on the bread, not looking up at him. "I didn't like what I heard, I don't want to be that person." I felt ashamed of myself.

"She's just worried about you honey. You protected those kids from way too much when Brock left, they've never seen this side of you before." I snuck a peek at him. He had sympathy and understanding in his eyes. He was the only one to see that side of me when Brock left. I looked back down at my sandwich.

"I had my reasons." I said softly.

"You had pride." He said correcting me. I let a sigh out as I finally looked him in the face.

"Either way, I have to pick myself up and keep this family going." I said evenly. He shook his head.

"You're hiding Reba," I cringed a little at the sound of my name. "It's been round about 10 years, these kids have their own lives to worry about. You don't have to be their soccer mom anymore." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I didn't want to hear this. "Just be honest with them about everything, you owe them that much." When I looked back at him he resembled daddy so much.

"I've always been this way, do you really expect me to change?" I asked raising an eyebrow, making him laugh.

"I know you'll never change Red, but that was a funny try!" I smiled a little as I rolled my eyes, passing him his sandwich. Things may not be the way they should, but the world has to keep turning.

X xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x

_A week and a half later…_

It's been three weeks. I get to see Hailey tomorrow. I don't even know what to do with myself I'm so emotional. I've been very beside myself for the past few days over this.

"You alright mom?" Kyra asked as she put her hand on mine. I jumped a little as I came out of my thoughts.

"I'll be fine, I'm just ready to hold her again." I said taking a deep breath. She looped her arm through mine before rested her head on my shoulder. It's been years since we've sat on the couch like this, maybe since she was 8 years old. I rested my head on the top of hers.

"I miss her too." She said softly. "The house doesn't feel the same without her here." I felt the corner of my mouth go up a little.

"The house felt alive again. Been a long time since it felt that way." She nodded just a touch.

"It felt like the love was back; as corny as that sounds." She said rolling her eyes, I'm sure of it. It made me laugh. "It's like after we moved out, this place turned into an empty box." I nudged her playfully.

"Gee, thanks Kyra." I said with a little smile. She sat back and looked at me, keeping our arms looped as she rolled her eyes at me.

"You know what I mean mom." I nodded.

"I know, I felt it too." I said looking at nothing in particular.

"We're gonna bring her back mom. That feeling's going to be back." I looked over at her and tried to smile again as I patted her hand.

"I know honey." Is all I could force out. We sat in the quiet for a little while. Kyra's so much like me it's kind of funny. The corner of my mouth went up thinking about it. She's like a clone of me when I was her age.

"Lunch's ready Red's." Lori Anne said from the dividing window. I felt my stomach rumble as I stood up with Kyra. I felt like I haven't eaten in years. Even though I ate a ton of pancakes for breakfast.

"What're we eating?" Kyra said as we sat at the table. I felt weird when I sat down. I just shrugged it off.

"Spaghetti with my special garlic bread sticks." She said setting it down in front of us. I felt my stomach churn all at once. The smell was horrible! I covered my mouth and nose as I stood up and ran out of the room.

"Mom?" Kyra yelled after me. I ran up to my bathroom as I tried to keep my composer. I made it to my toilet just in time to throw up everything I've eaten today. Lori Anne and Kyra were right behind me.

"What the hell's going on Reba?" Lori Anne asked as she rubbed my back oddly. I sat on the floor and wiped my mouth shaking my head.

"I don't know, I think I ate too much this morning." I said trying to justify myself. I honestly have no idea what just happened.

"I heard your stomach mom, you were starving." Kyra said giving me that look. I shook my head.

"Can I get a glass of water?" I asked trying to pull myself back together. Lori Anne looked at Kyra and Kyra got up and left the room.

"Are you sick Reba?" she asked as soon as Kyra was out of ear shot.

"I've felt off lately, I thought I might be getting that cold that's going around." I said honestly. Hank from wok was hacking all over everyone last week.

"Have you thrown up before?" I shook my head.

"I felt like I might this morning but I was just hungry. It's been like that for a few days." She made a face.

"What was it that made you hurl?" I thought back to a few minutes ago.

"It just hit me in the kitchen. The smell was so strong." She raised an eyebrow.

"How do your boobs feel?" I looked at her with wide eyes.

"Lori Anne, what in the world's wrong with you?" I asked in utter shock. She rolled her eyes.

"Are they tender, do they seem bigger? Give me a real answer." I thought about it. The last few days my shirts have been fitting me nicely around the bust.

"Yes and yes, they've been very… plump I guess." I said trying to word it appropriately.

"Scott was back for a day or two there. What all, what all happened?" she asked beating around the bush. I felt so lost.

"What do you mean?" I asked stupidly. She rolled her eyes.

"I think there's a real good chance you're carrying around a little Fisher." I stared at her blankly before it clicked.

"You think what?" I asked as I started to laugh.

"You're pregnant Reba." She stated giving me her non joking stare. My laugh faded to nothing as the corners of my mouth slowly started to migrate downward.

"I can't be pre-" I took a breath, "I can't be pregnant. I have two grandkids, I'm 50 years old. That's impossible." I said trying to prove her facts wrong. She reached over and held my hand.

"Reba honey, it's not impossible. It's very real right now." Just then Kyra walked back in the room with my water.

"So what made you sick?" she asked handing me the full glass of water. I took it with a shaking hand and sipped it slowly.

"Someone at work used the wrong mug and your mom didn't realize it till afterwards. Just a bug." Lori Anne said with a shrug. I felt relieved slightly. I didn't have to tell my adult daughter that her mom got knocked up just yet. Yet…

X xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x

Scott

"We got 'em boss." I said into my undercover phone as a swarm of police raided the area all around me. I couldn't wipe this stupid grin off my face.

"I'll be damned!" Mike said with a laugh. "So you got them, it's all taken care of?" he asked in happy shock.

"Everything; I waited and they gave me exactly what we needed. They didn't expect a thing." I said feeling proud of myself.

"Great job Scott, now head this way and we'll help you revisit your life a little bit." _Reba, I get to see my beautiful Reba…_ I thought in surprise. I don't have to say 'here soon' or 'only a little bit longer', I just get to see her, end of story.

"Can I call her?" I asked as I ran to the car they designated for me. I need to see her right now.

"Well get back here first, I want to make sure everything is taken care of before you jump back in your life. If they have friends who watched, you could be in for it. Let's just be smart about this. First things first, come back here and we'll check everything out, second off, you can have your real phone back and call up your pretty lady." I smiled as I sped to the station as fast as I could.

"Almost there boss."

"Don't kill yourself on the way here bud!" he said with a laugh. I shook my head with a smile.

"I'll see you in a second." I said hanging up.

X xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x

Reba 

"This can't be Lori Anne, I'm on the pill, I've never missed one." I said pacing in front of my bed as she lay on her side, propped up on an elbow watching me. Kyra went with Adam a little while ago.

"Come on Reba, we both know that isn't a good excuse. You have living proof; your second child." She said raising an eyebrow at me. I let out a sigh.

"Those pills weren't responsive enough with my body back then, these are." I said trying to prove her wrong.

"You're getting older honey, your body's not going to respond the same to those pills as they did fifteen years ago." I sat at my vanity and held my head in my hands.

"I can't be pregnant Lori Anne, I just can't." I felt the tears building up as I started panicking. "All my kids are out of the house, I have grandkids. What about Hailey?" I asked feeling my eyes blur. "How can I fight for her if I'm dealing with a pregnancy?" I sat back and looked at the ceiling. "How am I going to support a baby? I don't make enough to raise two kids on my own, let alone a newborn." I felt a tear sneak out. I quickly wiped away the evidence. Lori Anne got up and came over to me.

"Honey, everything's going to be alright." She put her arm around me. "You'll get Hailey back without a problem and Scott will be back eventually to help with the baby. You won't be alone." I leaned forward to hide my face in my hands.

"Scott's not welcome back here." I said practically in tears.

"Reba, you're carrying his baby, you have to tell him." She said in a borderline order. She knew I couldn't keep something like this from him, it's not right.

"How can I tell him he's not welcome in my life anymore but tell him I'm pregnant?" I asked standing up to pace again. Lori Anne sat at my seat at the vanity with a sigh.

"You don't have much of a choice Reba, he needs to know." I sighed. "And I mean, how do you know this isn't a sign you two should be together? Maybe this is what's going to bring you two together again." I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"Yeah, for a few days time, then he's back to doing his obsessive work thing." I said bitterly.

"Do you believe you should be with him, that you two belong together?" I shook my head no. I couldn't bring myself to say it out loud. She walked over and held my arms in her hands. "Do you think you belong together?" I felt like crying as I looked at her.

"Of course we're supposed to be together Lori Anne," I said shrugging her off. "But that means very little here." I nearly yelled as my emotions built up.

"Why does it mean little?" she said just as loud as me.

"Because if every time I need him he's not here, it's not going to do me a lot of good. I'd rather spend the rest of my life alone than to live like that." I said ready to cry.

"Don't have a set mind, you never know what's in store for you honey, just don't block yourself off from something wonderful."

X xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x

"Reba, was that your phone or mine?" Lori Anne asked as she dug through her garbage bag sized purse. I rolled my eyes and picked up mine.

"It's mine." I looked at the screen, it's Jackson. I flipped it open. "Hey Jackson, any news on Hailey?" I asked a little anxiously.

"I'll have to tell him you say hi and I don't know anything on Hailey just yet, just got freed up." I dropped my phone with a gasp and fumbled to pick it up again, pressing it to my ear with a shaking hand.

"What?" I asked stupidly. I heard him laugh.

"Hi Reba, how you been?" I swallowed hard.

"What's wrong Reba?" Lori Anne asked a little alarmed. I ignored her.

"Is this some kind of a joke? Who the hell do you think you are?" I asked suddenly angry.

"What? No, what's wrong?" Scott asked worried. I could tell he was not expecting that response from me at all.

"What's going on?" Lori Anne asked again. I held up my hand to silence her as I stood up.

"You just call me up and act like everything's okay? You only disappeared for three weeks, nothing serious right?" I snapped at him as I paced angrily.

"Did Kyra not talk to you?" he asked in confused shock. I felt a sliver of guilt; he doesn't deserve to be blown up on this, especially without being given the reason. I sighed as I sat on the stairs.

"Yes she talked to me Scott, it's the fact that _you _didn't." I said feeling a little angrier.

"I know it should've been me Reba, I tried calling you but Kyra answered. I wasn't even supposed to call you at all. I had Jackson call my dad." I put a hand over my face as I felt like I overreacted when I know I do have reason to be upset.

"I understand that Scott, I do, but you've got to realize, you keep up and leaving me. How am I suppose to feel like we even have anything at all if you're never here long enough for me to think it's even an option?" I said trying to keep a level head. I put my hand on my belly, _for the sake of our baby._

"I know and I'm sorry Reba, it's just-"

"Stop Scott." I said cutting him off. "I don't want to hear excuses from you. I don't think this is a conversation for over the phone either, we need to talk about this face to face." I took a deep breath as I looked down at my hand over my belly. "And I've got something I need to talk to you about."

"Can we do dinner tonight then?" he asked cautiously.

"Dinner's fine. I'll see you then." at that I hung up and put my head in my hands.

"That didn't sound fun." Lori Anne said sitting down beside me on the stairs.

"It wasn't." she patted my back comfortingly.

"You going to tell him tonight?" I let out a sigh.

"I think I'm going to test him first." I said looking over at her.

"What do you mean test him?"

"If he can stick around for a little while and show me he's in this for the right reasons, I'll tell him. I want to know where we stand without this baby swaying his judgments."

X xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x

**Okay, I want to know what you guys think is going to happen. Put it in a review, message me, anything! I just really want to know your thoughts. If I can get 5 people to give me their idea of what's going to happen, I'll have another chapter up in the next two days. Deal? ;)**


	33. Chapter 33

**Sorry it's been a few more days than I had promised, things were crazy this past week. This one was a hard one to write, but it does take care of a bunch of issues! This is a very important chapter, the next few will be very important also. Please R&R, I love reading your thoughts! Since I didn't keep up on my end of the deal from last chapter, I'll have another chapter up in a few days time. **

I put the phone down on the counter in my bathroom with a sigh_. Do you realize_ _you're 50 years old and just scheduled an appointment to find out if you're really pregnant or not?_ I shook my head at my reflection. I hated myself for letting this happen. _You're a fool. You're not in a stable place in your life and you let yourself get pregnant. _I felt disgusted by my reflection.

"Did you make the appointment?" Lori Anne asked from the doorway of my bathroom. I closed my eyes and let a breath out.

"Yes, it's at 8 in the morning, I go to court for Hailey at noon." I said looking down at the sink. I couldn't bear to look at my reflection. Lori Anne came over and patted my back.

"It's going to be okay Reba, pregnant or not." She rested her chin on my shoulder like she use to in our college days.

"Don't say things you can't guarantee." I said with a sigh, resting my head on hers.

"But I can." She said looking at our reflections in the mirror.

"How?"

"Because God wouldn't do this if it wasn't going to end up okay." I felt a faint hint of a smile touch my lips.

"How can I argue with that?" she smiled.

"Exactly, you know it's true." I attempted a smile.

"Thank you."

'It's what I'm here for." She said smiling a little. Just then I heard the doorbell.

"Who's that?" I mumbled to myself.

"I'll go get it, just pull yourself together honey." She said leaving the room. I just stood there and stared at my reflection. I took a deep breath and looked down at my stomach. I touched it softly, like I expected the baby to acknowledge me. I lifted my shirt to look at my belly. It was starting to set in that I was carrying a baby. Scott's baby.

"Reba?" I heard Lori Anne from the doorway. I pulled my shirt down automatically.

"Yes?"

"Scott's here. I called him to come over early. I think you need him right now. Will you go talk to him?" I took a breath slowly.

"Yes." She just looked at me. "We need him. I know that now." She half smiled.

"We?" I tried not to smile as I held my belly.

"Yes, we. Me and my baby."

X xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x

I held Scott as close to me as I could. We didn't even have to say a word, as soon as we saw each other we ran into each other's arms.

"I love you so much." He said into my hair. I felt like crying. I buried my face in his neck and let the tears flow. He pulled me closer. "I'm never leaving you again."

"You can't, you just can't leave again." I said squeezing him.

"I swear I never will again. I'm here to stay." I felt tears of relief soak into his shirt collar. I pulled back laughing.

"I'm going to kill you if you're lying." He laughed too.

"So does this mean I'm welcome back?" my smile fell some as I looked him in the eyes. Everything inside me wanted to say no. everything except the baby I held inside me.

"I need you here." I said simply. I didn't want to give too much away but I wanted him to know where I stood. I studied his eyes as he tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear before cradling my face in his hand.

"And I'm never leaving you again." I felt tears prick my eyes again as I thought of the baby. _What if he does leave again? How am I going to take care of this child without him? Does he even want to take part in his child's life? What if he doesn't want this baby at all?_ The tears overwhelmed me as these thoughts rushed through my mind. He pulled me close to him again, trying to drown out my tears with his hug.

"But you can't promise that." I said softly into his shoulder. He rubbed my back softly.

"You're right, I can't promise it. But I can prove it." I felt everything inside me praying he would.

"What if you change your mind?" I asked not willing to look up at him.

"I couldn't." I pulled back to look him in the eye, needing to see his eyes to know truth from lies.

"You very well could. Anything could change your mind." I said with my hand on my belly softly. He didn't notice as he cradled my cheek.

"I don't care what happens Reba; nothing could make me leave you again. There's nothing you could say or do to make me even consider leaving." I felt a tear stream down my cheek only to be wiped away by his other hand. "I've lost you twice now; I'm not loosing you again. I love you." I couldn't bring myself to respond to him. I just hoped and prayed what he said was true.

"What am I suppose to do if you do change your mind?" he softly rubbed my cheek with his thumb without a word. He studied me for a long time, looking deep into my eyes.

"Then I'd have to make it right again. Believe me when I say I've lived without you and I'm never going to let it happen again. I've learned my lesson; I'm never making that mistake again." I could see how honest he was in his eyes. I could just feel it.

"I love you." I said softly. I knew in my heart I loved this man with everything inside me. The best blessing would be to spend the rest of my life with him and have his baby. I don't want anything else.

"I love you too." He said with a little smile. I could see similar thoughts flashing through his eyes. I tilted my head up at the same time he leaned in. We met in a perfect, promise kiss. We didn't have to say a word; you could feel the meaning behind it.

X xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x

"You ready to go?" Lori Anne asked as she came into my room. I was just sitting on the edge of my bed blankly. "Reba?"

"Yes, just give me a minute." I said taking a deep breath with my eyes closed.

"You don't have to be scared honey; you know Scott's going to stand by you no matter what. I mean, you fell asleep on the couch last night and he carried you up to bed; I don't think he's going anywhere even if he wanted too." I let out a bit of a humorless laugh.

"That's not the part that's got me Lori Anne, I'm about to find out if I'm really pregnant, then going to court to find out if I get to keep my 4 year old daughter. It's a little much to take in." she sat beside me and patted my back.

"I know it is honey, but you'll get through this. You've got all of us behind you and now you've got Scott."

"Scott only knows about half of the situation here Lori Anne. I'm dealing with double what he's even aware of. I mean, this could ruin everything with Hailey, I could lose her over this." I said standing and pacing.

"Lose Hailey over what?" Cheyenne said from the doorway, I wiped around to see her looking confused. I felt panic flood through me.

"Scott." Lori Anne said evenly. I'm glad she's here, I can't lie like she can.

"What about him?" she was still confused.

"He's back; him and your mom are a happy couple again." Cheyenne's eyebrows went up.

"That's nice. How long's he staying around this time, 2 or 3 days? Or is he gonna spring for a whole month?"

"Cheyenne." I said sternly.

"What, I mean he's pretty good at up and leaving, and if he's going to chance getting Hailey back, why would you be with him?" she was really angry with me over this.

"I really don't have a choice Cheyenne." I said trying to keep my growing temper in check.

"You always have a choice mom."

"I'm just trying to make the right one." I said flatly as I pushed through the doorway and headed for the stairs.

"Go easy on her Cheyenne, you have no idea what she's really dealing with right now." I heard her say before I got too far out of hearing range. I didn't stick around long enough to hear Cheyenne's response.

X xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x

"Got some good news and some bad news." My doctor said sitting down in the little white room. I took a deep breath as Lori Anne squeezed my hand.

"What's the bad news?" I asked cautiously.

"I think you need to hear the good news first to understand the bad."

"Okay then, what's the good news?" she smiled at me.

"You're pregnant with what seems to be a healthy little baby." I felt a wave of relief wash over me for finally knowing, but then a wave of a million other emotions were right on its tail.

"The bad?" Lori Anne said for me.

"At the extreme high rates your blood pressure has been in recent months, mixed with your age, it's not going to be an easy pregnancy." I hid my face in my hands and tried not to cry. "We will do all that we can do to make sure you and your baby are both safe at all times. It can go smoothly, but we plan for the worst here so there's no surprises down the road." She looked down at her little notepad. "How far along do you think you are?"

"Three weeks and three days." I said folding my hands in my lap with a heavy sigh.

"How do you know that for sure Mrs. Hart?" my doctor asked in here doctor tone. I rolled my eyes.

"Because that's the last time I-" I broke off, unable to finish my sentence.

"Her boyfriend left for a little while right around then. She wished him a happy, happy trip beforehand." The doctors eyebrows went up at the way Lori Anne put it.

"Thank you Lori Anne." I said in a happy sarcastic voice. She patted my knee.

"Anytime."

"So you're very well aware of where you are in your pregnancy?" I nodded. "Good, I shouldn't be surprised. You're a veteran mother." She said with a little laugh. I laughed too. She delivered Kyra and Jake for me.

"Should be a retired veteran." I said with a forced little laugh.

"There's no limit on this Mrs. Hart, I feel as long as God's given you the chance to create a new life, there should be no limit to that. Think of this as a blessing." I cracked a smile as I looked down at my hand on my belly.

"It is a blessing isn't it?" she smiled and nodded.

"Have you told Mr. Hart yet?" she asked with a smile. My eyes went wide as I let out a laugh.

"What?" I said with a laugh. She looked confused.

"Have you told your husband yet?" Lori Anne sat there in shock before busting out laughing.

"I'm no longer married to Mr. Hart." I said still in shock. Her face flooded with embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry, I had no idea." I tried to smile to lighten the moment.

"It's alright; I understand why you thought what you did. He was the daddy of the last two I was in here for!" I said laughing even though this was one of the most uncomfortable moments I've ever encountered.

"Well, I think we should just focus on this little one from here on out." She said with an extremely red face. I nodded in agreement. I looked over at Lori Anne and her face echoed my thoughts exactly. I shook my head and let out a sigh.

X xx xxx xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x

I stood by the doors of the courtroom waiting to see Hailey. I started biting my nails as I paced back and forth. The seconds felt like hours.

"You okay?" I turned to see Brock standing there oddly. I nodded.

"I'm fine, just ready to get it over with." I said with a sigh.

"Will they let you take her home today?" I shrugged.

"Nobody's told me anything besides what time to show up. Jackson told me Hailey would be here and I would be able to see here. That's all I know." I kept pacing.

"Is there something else bothering you Reba?" he looked concerned. He knew me well.

"Not that I can say." I said as I sat on the wood bench with a sigh. He sat beside me.

"You can still tell me anything Reba. I'm willing to just forget about everything that happened back in Oklahoma if you are." He wasn't looking at me, just straight ahead. I took his hand. He still wouldn't look at me, but he did look at his hand in both of mine.

"You will always be my bestfriend Brock, nothing's going to change that." He finally looked at me but couldn't meet my eyes.

"But?"

"But I have to deal with a whole lot more than I can tell you right now." He looked away.

"I heard he's back."

"He is." I said cautiously.

"Why did you let him back?" I closed my eyes and was tempted to touch my stomach but I knew better than too in front of Brock, that's how I told him every time I was pregnant, kept touching my stomach till he caught on.

"It's necessary. He needs to be here." I said carefully.

"But you have all of us, he's only going to do what he's always done and set you back even further." He said looking at me with a hint of anger. I let a breath out slowly.

"Look, I can't explain my reasoning right now. I'm here for Hailey and Hailey alone. If you can't handle that right now please leave." He just studied my face.

"I'll stop." I felt relieved.

"Thank you."

X xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x

"Mommy!" Hailey said as she ran in my direction. I broke out in an ear to ear grin as I fell to my knees with wide open arms. She jumped into my arms and squeezed me tighter than she ever has before.

"I missed you so much Hailey." I said trying not to cry in relief.

"I missed you too mommy." She didn't let up on her grip. "Can we go home now?" I let out a sigh.

"No, not just yet." I said quieter. She pulled back to look at me.

"Why not?"

"We just have to talk to a few people before okay?" I tried to keep my voice even.

"I do get to come home with you right?" I didn't know how to answer her.

"I'm sure you'll be home soon." Scott said from behind me. Her face lit up.

"Scott!" she said excitedly as she jumped into a hug with him. He laughed as he swept her up in his arms. I sat there and watched how different of a person he was with her, how much he loved her. It made me smile. _I can't wait to see him with our baby. He's not going to up and leave me because of the baby._ I thought happily. I felt my eyes glaze with tears as he looked over at me. Those two right there are my future.

X xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x

We sat in the courtroom while they talked about everything that happened over the course of the three weeks with Hailey. Hailey refused to sit on the other side of the room, insisting on sitting beside me, never letting go of my hand the entire time we sat there.

"The girl wanted no part in anyone or anything presented to her. She just insisted on going back home to her mother, who she claims to be Mrs. Hart." A tall man with glasses said. "There was no way her choices could have been swayed; Mrs. Hart had no communication with the girl. What is the problem here with the idea of separating them is the bond they have formed. It's strong as a real biological connection."

"The idea of the two of them staying together is absurd! The officers were unreliable, the case was illegal, and all the information presented was fabricated. Allowing the child to stay with Mrs. Hart would only destroy any chance of security and stability Miss McShorter could possibly have." A bald man argued.

"Seeing Mrs. Hart with the girl is one of the most real things I've ever seen. They have a real, honest love for each other only a real mother could understand and recognize." A shorter woman in shiny black high heels said. "A bond like this could not be faked, fabricated, or anything of the sort. What they have is genuine and to take that bond and treat it as if they're mere acquaintances would have to be the worst possible thing anyone could do."

"The undercover agent was romantically involved with Mrs. Hart. She could be abusing many numbers of things from drugs, alcohol, the child herself. Any number of things. The source of our information was unreliable. Look at the two of them now, side by side, holding hands, waiting to take their little girl back to their happy home." This curly blonde woman said as she leaned against the podium, looking directly at us. Scott squeezed my hand. "If we allow this young girl to live with Mrs. Hart, we are disgracing everything America stands for."

It went like this for a few hours with 15 minute breaks every hour. By the end we were all tired and worn down.

"Order." The judge said plainly. "Has the jury reached a verdict?" an older brunette woman stood up.

"We have your honor." The judged waved her to continue. It looked like he wanted out of here as much as we did. "No." my heart sank. "No. Yes. Yes. No. No. Yes. Yes. Yes. No. No. and No." I felt the world stop turning as it came crashing in on me. Scott squeezed my hand tighter.

"What is the final verdict?"

"The girl will be placed into another foster family."


	34. Chapter 34

I held a crying Hailey close to me as I stood talking to the judge.

"Sir, they can't take her away from me, she's more than a foster child to me, I think of her as my own daughter." I said still in complete shock. He let out a sigh.

"Mrs. Hart, there's nothing I can do personally, the jury makes the final call in cases like this." He sighed again before looking around. He leaned forward and talked in a hushed tone. "If you want to get her back at all, you're going to have to put up one hell of a fight. I can't help you unfortunately, but if you have any questions, call my office." He said scooting his chair back before leaving. I closed my eyes and held onto Hailey tighter.

"Thing's will be alright mom." Kyra said as she held onto my arm, resting her head on my shoulder.

"I want to agree with you darlin'. I really want too." I said quietly.

"It _will_ mom. It always does." She said sternly. I thought about how Hailey doesn't get to stay with me, how I'm pregnant and the only one who knows it is Lori Anne, how Scott's back but there's no guarantee he'll stick around, how all the kids are all moved out. My eyes filled with tears as I buried my face in Hailey's hair. It was just down plain. She hates her hair like that. She told me I was the only one allowed to touch her hair.

"Come on Hailey, let's go sit down." I said in a cracking voice. I pulled away from Kyra and sat in the little room a big buff security guard led me too. We sat down on the little couch quietly. You could hear Scott in the hallway screaming into his phone.

"This wasn't supposed to happen! You swore this would never happen! What the hell did they do to deserve this?" he screamed at Mike through the phone.

"I'm not going mommy." Hailey said wiping her eyes. I brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"What do you mean baby?" I asked gently.

"I won't go with them. If I say I won't go, they can't take me away. I'll just go home with you." She said sternly. I cracked a smile. She's so much like me and she's not even mine.

"You have to honey, I'm not allowed to take you home anymore." I blinked hard trying to keep the tears in my eyes.

"Why not? What did I do wrong?" she asked starting to cry again.

"You didn't do anything wrong Hailey." I said cupping her face in my hands. "Never blame yourself for this. It wasn't anything you did baby girl. People just don't think we should stay together anymore."

"But you're my mommy." She said in a hard voice. "Do they know we promised?" she asked looking at the buff security guard.

"It doesn't matter to them what we promised. That's something we promised each other without any way to make sure it stayed that way. And that's my fault honey, I never should've made promises I couldn't keep." I said starting to cry.

"It's not your fault either mommy. It's those bad people's fault." She said angrily. I shook my head.

"No honey, don't think like that. These people are just trying to do what's best for you. They're not trying to be mean." I said trying to put aside my own anger.

"But they're doing it wrong; I'm your daughter right? I thought daughters and mommies were supposed to be together. Isn't that best for me?" I closed my eyes and shook my head as I bit my lip, trying to keep the tears in.

"They think there's a better mommy out there for you, even one with a daddy too." I said trying to convince her of something I didn't agree with. Nobody can love this little girl like I can.

"But after my mommy died I chose you, I only want you. I don't ever want another mommy even if there's a daddy too. You're a lot like my real mommy; I don't want to lose her again too." She said in tears. I pulled her to me, not knowing what to say or do. We both cried. Hers were audible, mine were just silent streams. This is hurting her a lot more than they ever assumed. I have to fix this.

X xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x

The car ride home from the courthouse was complete silence. Scott, Lori Anne, and I; yet none of us knew what to say. Scott just stared at me as we sat at a red light. He reached over and held onto my hand that was gripping the steering wheel like my only lifeline.

"You alright Reba?" he said softly. His thumb was rubbing the back of my hand comfortingly. I shrugged his hand away before regripping the wheel.

"Why wouldn't I be alright Scott?" I asked not taking my eyes off the road.

"Reba honey, we both know it's really, _really_ not good for you to be keeping things bottled up right now." Lori Anne said from behind me. I glanced in the mirror to see her expression, warning me about the baby's health. I sighed.

"Talk to me, please." Scott said quietly.

"I have nothing to say to you right now." I said evenly, still not looking at him.

"I'm sorry Reba." He said softly. "I know you blame me; you have every right to blame me." I closed my eyes and sighed.

"I said I don't want to talk right now. I just want to go home and eat." The car moved slowly in silence again. When we got back to the house I pulled the key out of the ignition and headed to the house, not caring where the other two were.

"Reba honey I'll get that." Lori Anne said taking the supplies for grilled cheese away from me. I clung to it tightly.

"I've got it."

"Just sit Reba, you need to rest yourself." I pulled back again.

"I said I've got it." I said louder. Lori Anne persisted.

"Just relax, I can make the grilled cheese." She said calmly. I tried tugging it away from her.

"I can make my own grilled cheese Lori Anne; I can do it on my own!" I yelled as I broke down. The tears poured down my face against my will, frustrating me more. Lori Anne's arms were around me as I sank to the floor, bread and cheese still in hand. My head rested against her chest.

"It's okay honey." She said soothingly as she rubbed my hair. I sobbed loudly as everything hit me all at once. _I lost my baby. I lost Hailey. She's never coming back home. I lost my child._

"She's gone." I sobbed. "She's really gone." Lori Anne tried to sooth me.

"We'll try and get her back Reba; she's not gone forever honey."

"You don't know that!" I said rather loudly, trying to get out all the hurt. She didn't say anything. She just held me until I got out all my tears.

X xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x

"You need to talk to her." Lori Anne said in a hushed voice. I didn't move as I slowly came back into reality. I fell asleep after I cried myself dry.

"And say what? Oh hey Reba, sorry I cost you the daughter you love so much, but if it counts for anything, I still love you." Scott said in a sarcastic voice.

"I don't care what you say; I don't know how you two work. But you just need to talk to her. She needs you right now more than ever." I could feel Lori Anne looking over at me. I tried to make it seem like I was still sound asleep.

"I'll talk to her right now then." Scott said. I could hear him moving towards me. He leaned on the couch right in front of me, before softly pushing my bangs out of my eyes. His touch made me want to start crying again. I needed him so much, but I hate him so much right now too. "Reba, are you awake honey?" he whispered softly. "Reba, wake up for me baby." He said rubbing my cheek. I opened my eyes to see him giving me that heart stopping little grin. "Hey." I took a deep breath and adjusted myself some.

"What's going on?" I asked in a real sleepy voice. His thumb never stopped rubbing my cheek. I studied his eyes as he looked at me with love.

"Do you want to go for a walk with me?" Everything in me said to say no, kick him out, and never let him back in my life again. But the life we created that I held inside me at this very moment seemed to be in control over me. I nodded a little bit.

"Sure." My stomach rumbled loudly. He smiled.

"Do you want to grab a snack before we go?" I half smiled.

"Yeah." He pulled back and grabbed both my hands as he pulled me to my feet. I stumbled into him like I do every time he helps me up like this. I pulled back and took a step away from him, breaking all contact. I'll talk to him; I just don't want him to touch me. I'm just not ready for that. I turned for the kitchen without looking at him.

_ I really want a pickle and a peanut butter sandwich._ I thought to myself. I got it out and prepared my sandwich quickly, feeling the baby demand food right this instant. I ate a few large bites before I felt an itch for a pickle. I opened the fridge and got the jar out. I took another bite of the sandwich before I unscrewed the lid. I got a pickle out as I chewed my delicious sandwich. I stopped suddenly when the smell hit my nose. I felt myself gag a little bit as the pickle became very unappealing. I covered my mouth which was regrettably filled with peanut butter and ran for the stairs. I flew right past Scott who was standing in the doorway watching me.

"Reba?" he asked in an alarmed voice. I ignored him as I hurried to my bathroom. Lori Anne kept Scott out while I did what pregnant women do thankfully.

"You okay honey?" She asked from the doorway as I laid sprawled out on the floor. I let out a little laugh.

"Why do I have cravings that only ever send me here?" she laughed.

"Because even your body is stubborn." I rolled my eyes.

"Where's Scott?"

"I made him wait for you downstairs. He's freaking out a little." I raised an eyebrow at her._ Did she tell him?_ "No I didn't tell him Reba, I said it was from too much stress all at once." I let my head fall back to the floor with a relieved sigh.

"Good. Does he still want to go on that walk?" I asked, tempted to roll my eyes.

"I don't know. Go ask him yourself." She said irritated.

"Fine." I said standing up slowly.

"Don't hate him." I looked at her in surprise.

"What?"

"I know you hate him because of Hailey. But we both know you need him here right now. Don't hate him." I let out a sigh as I leaned on the sink.

"I lost her because of him." I said crossing my arms like a shield.

"There are many reasons those jerks wouldn't let her stay. But he's here and trying to make things right, you didn't see him in the backyard when you were asleep. You slept for maybe three and a half hours and he spent the whole time on the phone with everybody he knew, demanding Hailey be returned to her home." I couldn't look at her as she continued. "He got through to the senator Reba, he confronted the senator about this."

"How did he get through to the senator?" I asked still looking at the floor to my left.

"He worked his way up. I have no idea but he's doing everything he can think of. I think if he could get through to the president, he would. He's probably still not be able to keep from blowing his top either." I sighed.

"So you think everything's just fine and dandy huh?" I asked looking back at her.

"I didn't say that, but I've never met anyone who was willing to try this hard over something they have no control over."

X xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x

"You sure you feel up to this?" Scott asked for the millionth time as we left the porch. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, I told you, I just ate too much too fast on an empty stomach. Stress didn't help much either." I said trying to make my lie sound good.

"Alright then." we walked in silence down the street for a while. "Why are you letting me stick around?" he asked suddenly. I looked over at him in surprise only to see his eyes on me.

"Well," I started oddly. "As much as I hate to admit this; I need you here right now. No matter what's going on right now, I need you here with me." I said honestly.

"Why now? You've pushed me away any other time, but you let me in with arms wide open this time." I closed my eyes and sighed as I held my arms around me tighter.

"I can't explain it." I said quietly.

"I'm right here Reba, you don't have to keep yourself so bottled up all the time anymore." He said holding onto my hand. I shrugged him off.

"I'm not ready for that yet." I said referring to both his touch, and opening up.

"Do you blame me?" I didn't respond or look at him. "Do you?" I sighed.

"How could I not Scott? I was placed into a game I never wanted a part of." I stopped and faced him, full of hurt and anger. "You and your little police force used me and Hailey as pawns. And because of you, I lost her." I said painfully. "Because of you, I lost everything good I had, she changed my life into something good, then because of you it all got ripped away from me." I said as the tears started up again. I turned and headed back to the house.

"Wait." He said grabbing my hand. I tried pulling away but he held tight. I stopped but didn't turn; he came to stand in front of me so I closed my eyes. "You have every right to blame me Reba; I'm not saying you don't. But I'm asking if you'll just give me a chance to make everything right again." I didn't respond and he knew why. He knew I needed him right this instant, and I felt safer as he wrapped me in his arms to let me cry in the middle of the sidewalk on a busy Houston street.


	35. Chapter 35

Christmas passed very slowly. Everyone could feel the giant hole missing from our family. Scott seemed to hold us, mainly me, together enough to function properly. I was happy to see Christmas pass. Now I only have New Years to get through.

Everything with Scott's been touch and go. We really don't touch because he knows I don't want him to touch me anymore it feels like. But he never leaves. Even after I scream at him in tears and tell him I just want him to leave, he never leaves me. Just like he swore he wouldn't.

"Do you want a glass of wine mom?" Cheyenne asked as she poured a glass for Kyra. I panicked a little.

"No, no I think I'm going to stick with water tonight." I said holding up my water bottle.

"What? You always drink red wine on New Years. What's the change?" she looked at me confused. Even Brock and Scott looked at me confused.

"It's just with everything going on, I just don't feel like drinking." I said shrugging. They all kind of nodded and shrugged it off. Lately I've been using the loss of Hailey to cover up my pregnancy. It's worked rather well actually.

"I'm not drinking tonight either, don't worry; we can be sober buddies." She says with a smile.

"Why aren't you drinking?" I asked a little confused. She usually had a little with all of us. She shrugged.

"Being extra careful nowadays." She said smiling bigger. I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? And why's that?" I asked suspiciously. She hasn't needed to completely stop drinking in three years; she's one of the leaders in AA now. I unscrewed the lid on my water bottle and took a swig.

"Well you can't drink when you're pregnant." I spit water all over everywhere. _Cheyenne's pregnant? How the hell am I supposed to justify my pregnancy when I have three grandchildren?_

Scott had to catch me as my knees went out with shock.

"You alright mom?" she asked a little worried.

"I'm just shocked. I didn't imagine you two having another baby." I'm thankful Scott was holding me up; I was ready to fall over.

"Well, we've been talking about it for a long time now, but the doctors said it was going to be difficult getting pregnant this time." I swallowed hard.

"And why's that?" Lori Anne asked.

"We're not entirely sure, they were surprised when they found out she was pregnant though." Van said proudly.

"How far along are you?" I asked in a voice that I don't recognize.

"Three months come next week." She said smiling. I gulped.

"I'm very happy for you honey." I said walking over on wobbling legs and hugging her.

"Thanks mom." She said squeezing me.

"Well this would explain all the baggy clothes!" I said pulling away and forcing a laugh.

"I'm surprised you didn't catch on mom, especially at Thanksgiving when I went home early."

"You knew then and didn't tell me?"

"We still weren't sure if we were going to get to keep the baby, they said it was a risky one." Van said. I nodded knowingly.

"Well I'm happy everything's going good." I said hugging her again.

X xx xxx xx x

When it finally came time for the ball to drop I was exhausted. I wish everyone would just stop asking me questions. I'm glad Cheyenne came out about her pregnancy; it took some of the heat off of me for the evening.

_ I really wish I could drink that bottle dry…_ I thought to myself as I stared at it blankly.

"You want a glass?" Scott asked coming up behind me. I jumped a little bit.

"No, I just don't want to tonight." He just looked at me.

"Are you sure? You look like you really want a glass." I bit the inside of my cheek.

"I'm positive." I said forcing a smile. He opened his mouth to say something but Cheyenne cut him off.

"Hurry, hurry!" Cheyenne said excitedly as she held onto Van's arm. I looked at Scott.

"You going to steal a kiss when the ball drops?" Van asked Scott with his little grin. He just smiled. If he does, I'll kiss him back. It'd be too much of a hassle to explain myself if I refuse it.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" Scott pulled me to him, wrapping his arms around me and softly brought his lips to mine. I haven't kissed him since the day he came back, it feels like forever ago. I think he meant to pull back, but I didn't want to let this feeling go just yet. I held onto his shirt since my arms got caught between us when he pulled me to him. I kissed him like there was no tomorrow. He just held me close. He broke us apart against my will laughing.

"The kids want their kisses from you too." He said with a laugh. I blushed as I took a step back, looking around the room at my giggling children.

"Happy New Year mom." Cheyenne said coming over to me with her little smile. She hugged me and kissed my cheek.

"Happy New Year." I said embarrassed. _Well, that didn't go as planned…_

X xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x

"Reba, if you want to do that with him without knowing you're pregnant, you better do it now and not later." I elbowed her. She didn't need to say stuff like that, especially in my daughters' living room. "What? I'm just saying from personal experience, he'll be very touchy feely since it's been a while, get back into the groove of things and he'll less likely notice." I covered my face with my hand as I felt my cheeks get hot.

"Lori Anne, we're not ready for that yet." I said quietly. She laughed.

"With the way you were kissing him, it's no surprise you're pregnant." I slapped her.

"Stop it, you know I don't trust him that much yet." I said looking at him across the room. He was playing with little Matt on the floor. It was a sight that brought a smile to my face unknowingly.

"No, you're trying not to trust him. We all know you do, you're the only one who won't believe it." I let out a sigh.

"He doesn't." I said defensively. She let out a little laugh.

"Yes he does." I looked over at her in disbelief. "He knows more than any of us." I looked back at him. I've never seen him smile as big as he was right now. You could tell how much he loved that little boy.

"Then why hasn't he said anything? If he knows then why play along with me?"

"Because he loves you that much." I didn't say anything as I watched him get tackled by both Matt and Elizabeth. "He knows you're not in a place where you're willing to let him in yet, he respects you. He'd rather wait till you're ready than to rush you and lose you." I never moved my eyes.

"How do I know you're not just making this up so we're a happy little family again?"

"Because these are his words." I looked over at her finally.

"What?" she nodded.

"I was trying to tell him he just needed to make a move and things would go back to normal but he said all that instead." I raised an eyebrow.

"He did?" she nodded.

"He's not a normal type of guy. Even guys like Brock who are… decent people," she said forcefully. "Would've listened to me. He's so overly in love with you he seems to have lost touch with his manhood." She said disgusted. I laughed.

"So you thing I should sleep with him just because?" I asked looking over at her sarcastically, trying not to smile.

"You're already knocked up, why not?" I laughed as I nudged her a little.

"You're crazy."

"So are you peaches."

X xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x

I woke up in a cold sweat screaming. I felt so lost and alone as I came back into reality.

"Reba, are you okay?" Scott asked worried. I just kept crying. He must've waken me up. He pulled me to him protectively. "I'm right here, it was just a dream." I buried my face in his shirt as I tried to forget the fear of my dream. I can't even recall what it was, but I know it was horrible.

After about 20 minutes I felt better. Scott sat in bed with me and held me till I was done crying. He just soothed me back to a better state than I was in. He tried to slowly let me lay back down but I looked up at him and held onto his arm to stop him.

"I thought you were asleep." He said running his fingers up and down my arm like he has the whole time.

"No." I said softly. I didn't want him to leave; I knew the nightmares would be right back as soon as he left. "Don't go please. Will you just stay with me?" I asked quietly looking up at him. I felt like a little girl asking him like this. He smiled.

"I'm not going anywhere." He said kissing my forehead. We situated ourselves under the blankets to where I was curled up in his arms, resting the side of my face against his chest. I felt safe. I started drifting off again.

_ 'You'll never get her back; she'll never want you again!'_

_ I saw Hailey and reached for her but she got further and further away the more I reached for her. I screamed her name but it didn't do anything. _

_ A million voiced circled around me saying horrible things about me, telling me why I lost her, how I was never getting her back, and just horribly mean things. I started to cry._

"Reba, wake up." Scott said shaking my shoulder a little bit. I jolted away, happy to be out of that dream. "You alright?" I nodded as I ran a hand over my face.

"Now that I'm awake I am." He looked at me knowingly.

"Sounded bad." He said stroking my cheek softly.

"What do you mean?" I asked a little confused.

"You were saying things out loud." He said quietly. I felt ashamed of myself.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, not meeting his eyes. He lifted my chin till I did.

"I'm the sorry one. You have no need to be sorry. This is all my fault; never ever take any of the blame for this. Ever." He said seriously. I could see the anger at himself in his eyes.

"I know I should blame you for everything, that I should hate you for everything you're worth," I could see the pain in his eyes grow. "But you make it so damn hard too." I said placing my hand on his cheek comfortingly. He looked confused. "You have the best intentions at heart. You never mean for anything wrong to happen, but when it does, you're the first to go out of your way to fix it." the corner of his mouth turned up in a smile. "I love you so much Scott. I really do."

"You know I love you too." I leaned over and kissed him. It was gentle and reassuring. I pulled the blankets up closer to me as we adjusted ourselves. I rested my head on his chest just to listen to his heartbeat and count his breaths. I fell asleep like that with his arms protectively around me. I didn't have another nightmare.

X xx xxx xx xxx xx xxx x xx xxx xx x

What?" Lori Anne asked laughing. I nodded.

"I'm going to sue everybody I can until Hailey's back." I took a sip of my coffee as both Scott and Lori Anne stared at me in disbelief.

"Can you even do that?" I nodded.

"I've been looking all this stuff up for a while now. But I came across an article that gave me this whole idea. This couple sued the city for taking their three dogs away, so I figure, if people can get away with suing for such stupid reasons; why can't I sue for Hailey?" Scott looked taken aback.

"You're going to sue Houston?" I smiled.

"I really am. This is how I'm going to get my little girl back." He stood up excitedly.

"Then let's get you down to the courthouse."

_Half an hour later…_

"You're insane." The judge from Hailey's case said laughing.

"But?" he shook his head laughing still.

"I think that's insane enough to work." I felt hope flood me. "But you're going to have to be very careful about how you do this; if they feel this is just a big joke you're done. But if they know you're serious and you're playing hardball; you'll get their attention real quick." I broke out in a big grin.

"I'll be as careful as I possibly could be." I said honestly. "That little girl means the world to me; I'm about to prove it to the world."


	36. Chapter 36

A month has passed since I went down to the courthouse with Scott. I had all my paperwork together, everything in line, and now I'm just waiting for it all to go through.

I was in the kitchen making a bunch of salad for mine and Scott's lunch. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts about the baby that I didn't hear Scott come into the room from the garage. He wrapped his arms around me from behind, making me jump a little.

"You have no idea how good this looks." He said kissing just below my ear. It sent a little shiver throughout me.

"I thought you'd be annoyed we're eating salads again." I've been trying to eat really healthy for the baby. The doctor said the more greens I eat, the better. He kept kissing my neck, making me smile.

"I wasn't talking about the salad." He whispered in my ear. I felt a chill run down my spine.

"Oh, what were you talking about then?" I asked playing dumb. I've held my ground till now, its fun to watch him squirm. He ran his hand up my sides seductively. I felt my breath quicken.

"One sexy hot tamale with a shirt that's very unfair." I smiled.

"Why is it unfair?" I asked as I turned my head to the side, giving him better access to my neck. He took advantage of it. this is one thing I haven't minded lately, by holding out on him, he's very aware of what I have a weak spot for and treating me very well.

"Because you're teasing me." He said nibbling at my collar bone. I closed my eyes with a little moan. "It's been two months since you've let me truly appreciate this piece of work God's created, and you wear an outfit that looks like this." He said running one of his hands across my stomach. I thought about the baby he was running his hand over. The baby he still doesn't know about…

"So what is it you want to do?" I asked as I tried to not think about the baby right now.

"Depends on what you'll let me do." He kissed me just under my jaw were he knows it drives me nuts. I turned around and he pressed us together without hesitating. Just to tease me as much as I've been teasing him. It's working…

"Do your worst." I said right at his lips. I can play hardball too. He smiled.

"You can't handle my worst." He challenged. I laughed a little.

"You haven't seen mine either babe." I said running one finger from his collarbone down to his belt, then back up real slow. He looked like he was about to lose his ever loving mind. He lifted my chin suddenly and started all down my neck. My breath caught in my throat at how amazing it felt. I felt him laugh against my throat before leaving one more kiss there.

"I can be just as clever as you." He said with his smug little smile. I cocked my jaw to the side as I shook my head.

"You aren't going to get very far with an attitude like that." I warned. He just laughed at me.

"I've gotten further with you in the last ten minutes than I have in two months." I didn't know what to say because it's true.

"Well, why don't you go meet me upstairs?" I said quietly. I don't know what made me decide it but as soon as the words left my mouth I was ready to race him up there.

"Why don't I take you with me?" He said pulling me by the belt loop toward him. I shook my head with a lot of force.

"Lori Anne said she was going to drop by. I'll get rid of her so we'll have all afternoon." I said as I held onto his collar seductively. He looked like he was ready to fall apart. I haven't acted like this with him in a long time. Even I was loving this.

"I'll meet you upstairs then." I smiled as I gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Go." I said pushing him away a little. As he started walking away I slapped his butt, making him jump about three feet in the air. I laughed as he looked at me in shock before practically running up the stairs. I wanted to be up there with him so much right now. _Lori Anne better hurry the heck up…_

About ten minutes later Lori Anne came walking into the kitchen. I ate a small salad to distract myself and feed my always starving child and was currently putting my plate in the dishwasher.

"Here's your stuff Reba." She said setting a bag of vitamins my doctor suggested for me on the counter. I smiled.

"Thank you, so I'll see you tomorrow." I said opening the door.

"How about right now?" she said not moving. She looked at me like I was crazy. I sighed as I thought about Scott up there waiting for me.

"I have… things, to attend too." I said carefully.

"Things? What kind of things?" I sighed as she crossed her arms.

"Scott's waiting for me upstairs, I can't take it anymore." I said frustrated.

"What do you mean you can't take it anymore?" she seemed confused.

"These hormones." I said in a hushed voice. "I can't tell him no anymore, I am in like, sex withdrawal overdrive!" I said frustrated. She laughed.

You mean you haven't yet?" I shook my head.

"I wasn't going to for a while, but I forgot how strong my hormones get. So if you wouldn't mind, I'm about to lose my mind." I said gesturing at the open door. She laughed.

"Well you have fun." She said leaving. I slammed the door and practically sprinted up the stairs.

X xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x

I collapsed on top of Scott in a pant. He was breathing just as hard as I was. I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself some.

"I love you." He said between breaths. I smiled as I looked up at him.

"I love you." I said kissing him. He held my chin and deepened it. I pulled back with a little force.

"What, you don't want to go for another round?" he said with that smile. I laughed.

"You mean another one? We've only been through about a million rounds already." I felt exhausted.

"We've only done it five rounds Reba, but if you want to try for that million I wouldn't object to that either." He said with a smile. I laughed as I rolled my eyes.

"How are you not dead tired?"

"I've gone without this for way too long, I want as much of you as I can get." He said rolling us over, pining me underneath him. He started kissing my neck again, making me laugh.

"Can we at least take a quick nap? Maybe eat a little something?" I asked trying to fight the feeling. He looked at me.

"Real quick snack, then a half hour nap. That's about all I can handle." I laughed as I slapped his chest playfully.

"You got to get of me first." He smiled and laid his head on my shoulder.

"But I'm so comfortable." I laughed a little bit.

"I guess we're done for today then." I said running my fingers through his crazy hair. I was so content just being here with him. He rolled off me after a minute of thought.

"Please hurry." He said holding my hands as I put my robe on. I leaned down and gave him a kiss.

"I will." I headed downstairs and shoved so much food in my face I feel like a garbage disposal. After a few minutes I stopped to pace myself. I looked at the clock, 7:13. My eyebrows went up. We went upstairs at around 11am.

After I finished eating I just left my dished by the sink, I'll just do them later. I headed for the stairs, so ready for that nap. When my foot touched the first step the doorbell rang. I let out an annoyed sigh as I turned to open it. When I did I regretted it, it was Brock.

"What do you want Brock." I asked as I ran a hand down my face.

"Well hello to you too sunshine." He said sarcastically, which only caused me to roll my eyes.

"What do you want Brock?" I repeated.

"You weren't answering your phone; I wanted to know if you wanted to go grab a bite to eat."

"I already ate Brock. And I don't even know where my phone is right now." I said honestly. I looked in the living room and saw it on the coffee table. "There it is." I said going and picking it up.

"How did you not know where it was? It was right there." I rolled my eyes.

"I was busy, now don't you have somewhere else to be?"

"No, I thought we were going to go eat." He said stubbornly.

"I never agreed to that Brock." I said sternly as I walked back to the door.

"Why are you in your robe?" he asked suddenly.

"I was about to get in the shower Brock, not that it's any of your business." I said annoyed.

"His car's here." He stated more to himself than to me. "All makes sense." He said walking for the door.

"Brock, don't be like this." I said angrily. "You barge in here and then get mad at what you find, I'm tired of it." he stared at me.

"I'd say you need to pick between us but I already know what your answer would be." I rolled my eyes.

"Isn't that a little elementary?"

"You'd pick him over me any day wouldn't you?" I didn't answer him, I'm not feeding into his little temper tantrum. "I'm right aren't I?" he said a little louder. My temper snapped.

"Yes, you're probably right. I'd rather be with him than you." I snapped.

"I miss my bestfriend. If she ever comes back around here would you let her know?" he started to leave.

"I've had a lot to deal with Brock. Losing Hailey, fighting what feels like the world to get her back, trying to figure everything out with the-" I clamped my hand over my mouth before I could say the word baby.

"With the what?" he asked confused. I shook my head.

"Never mind, you wouldn't understand." I said shutting the door before either of us could say anything else. That was way to close on my end.

"Would I understand?" I jumped at the sound of Scott's voice coming from the middle of the stairs.

"I don't know." I said quietly. I didn't want to tell him about the baby just yet. He hasn't been around long enough to truly trust.

"Try me." He said coming down to hold my hands in his. I was leaning up against the door for stability. I couldn't meet his eyes. "Reba, I'm right here." He said softly. I took a deep breath and forced myself to meet his eyes. I could feel mine were full of tears. His were soft and understanding.

"I can't say right now." I said in a whisper. "Please just wait." He let go of one of my hands to catch my tears. He pulled me into a protective hug.

"I'll wait as long as you promise me you're okay." He said into my hair. I buried my face in his neck and cried a little. This all feels so much more real now that he knows about the baby in an indirect way.

"I'm fine, I just need you to wait till I'm ready." He squeezed me a little.

"Then that's just what I'll do." He said kissing the top of my head.

X xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x

As I came back into consciousness, I felt very satisfied. I soon came to realize it was because there was a hand running all over my torso gently as a set of lips kissed from my elbow to my ear over and over again, lingering on my collar bone. I smiled.

"What are you doing?" I asked not opening my eyes.

"Trying to wake up my sexy girlfriend." He said against my neck. I tried to laugh a little but I hated the word 'girlfriend', it made it just that much more clear how he could get up and run at any given moment.

"Is that so?" I said trying to sound normal. I kind of just want to punch him at the moment though. He looked up at me, not buying my normal act for a second.

"What's wrong?" I shook my head and pulled him into a kiss, hoping to distract him. He went with it for a minute but then broke us apart. "Talk to my babe." He said a little more demanding but just as soft as before.

"You could get up right now and leave if you wanted too. There's no stability to us. We're just that dating couple." I said rolling my eyes. He laughed.

"Because we're not married?" he seemed a little taken aback by this. I shook my head.

"It's not just that, it's the fact that you can leave so easily, like you've done before and all I can do is sit here." His eyes were huge.

"Well I thought it was a little soon for any of that, I mean you just let me back in your bed completely." I could feel his heart rate go through the roof. He stays every night, just with all our clothes on. He keeps my nightmares away. Last night was the first time we removed the clothes.

"I'm not saying I want to get married." I said trying to defend myself, which only confused him more.

"You don't want to marry me?"

"Yes I do."

"But you just said-" he closed his eyes and made a scrunched up face. "What do you want from me Reba? Please just tell me because I'm not understanding." I covered my face and laughed. "Oh, so you find this funny huh?" I shook my head trying to stop laughing. "You're just mean!" he said as he tickled me.

"I am not, stop it!" I said laughing. He was laughing too. I tried fighting off the tickling and eventually managed to get on top of him; pining his arms down at his head. We both knew he let me; otherwise our roles would be reversed. "You're the mean one." I said sticking my tongue out at him. He laughed.

"So will you please explain to me what you're trying to tell me?" he was still laughing which I think is a good sign.

"No matter what you've said, I still feel like you're going to up and leave me again." He opened his mouth to reassure me but I cut him off. "You promised the other times too but you still left. How am I supposed to believe it?" I let go of his wrists and crawled off of him partially.

"Mike won't let me leave again." He said running the side of his thumb down my cheek.

"You haven't gone back to work yet." I said quietly as I studied every emotion in his eyes.

"Mike won't let me come back for another month at least."

"After we've gotten too close." I said softly. He caressed my cheek as I closed my eyes, fighting tears. I hate being pregnant. I cry at everything.

"Look Reba, if I do have to leave again, I won't." I sniffled back tears.

"And how do you plan to do that?" he wiped my tears away again.

"I'll quit. I'll call in right now and tell them I can't do this anymore." I felt a new wave of tears at the offer to give up the only thing he's ever known for me.

"You love your job." I said shaking my head. He shook his right back at me.

"But I love you more. I want to prove that to you." He said reaching over to the nightstand to get his phone. I grabbed his arm.

"If something were to happen, I don't want you to blame me." I said trying to prevent him from doing this. It's just too much.

"I'm not doing it because I have too; I am because I want too."

"Then wait; do it another time. Make sure this is honestly what you want to do, not just because it scares me. Think it all the way through." He laid back down and held me in his arms.

"I'll call another time then." I sniffled again.

"Thank you."

X xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x

"Can't we just stay in bed all day?" Scott asked, not willing to let me out of his grasp. I laughed.

"I told you, I have a doctor's appointment today." He grunted, still not opening his eyes.

"You were just at the doctors the other day."

"I told you, they're watching my blood pressure, it's been up and down lately and they just want to make sure it's nothing bad." I lied. Although they were watching that too.

"Fine, but hurry back." He said opening his eyes a little as he let me go. I smiled as I put my robe on.

"I told you that yesterday would catch up with you. You're not 25 anymore." He made a face and shook his head.

"I'm just resting myself for tonight." He said stretching. I laughed as I walked over to my closet to get my clothes out.

"Is that right?" I pulled out a pair of looser jeans, a plain blouse, and an under shirt.

"Yes it is. I plan to drive you crazy all night tonight." I rolled my eyes.

"I hope you mean after dinner at Cheyenne's." I watched him out of the corner of my eye go stiff.

"What? I thought that was tomorrow."

"It was tomorrow; yesterday." He rolled his eyes as he woke up a little more.

"Do I have to go?" I crossed my arms and looked at him.

"Why wouldn't you?" he sighed.

"All the kids hate me right now. Except Kyra and Adam." I rolled my eyes.

"They do not." I took my clothes into the bathroom and came back and sat on the edge of the bed. "Why would you even think that?"

"Because they do." He said like I was stupid. "Did you not see Cheyenne at New Years? How she all but refuses to talk to me since?" I let out a sigh since I couldn't argue with him.

"She's just protective over me."

"Yeah, protective enough to stab me with a fork in the neck." He said oddly. I laughed as I nudged him some.

"She wouldn't. And Van still likes you; he'll show her you're a good guy still." He smiled a little.

"I still can't believe he ever liked me at all. I hurt him before I ever knew him." I laughed too.

"He respects you a lot."

"Really?" he asked in surprise. I nodded.

"He knows all you've done for me, he respects you for it." he just smiled.

X xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x

"Looks good Mrs. Hart." My doctor said as she wrote on her notepad.

"Baby's healthy?" I asked smiling.

"Very healthy."

"When will I start to show?" I asked with my hand over my belly.

"Within a few weeks, it's usually around the three month mark, but you may be a little ahead of schedule." My eyebrows went up as I looked at Lori Anne who was wearing a similar look.

"Ahead? How so exactly?"

"You've done everything I had advised, special vitamins, lots of greens, and plenty of rest. These have all helped the baby grow and function a little better than average." I couldn't speak.

"You okay honey?" Lori Anne asked. I nodded.

"There's nothing wrong with that Mrs. Hart." The doctor said to comfort me.

"That's not it, I'm still just not ready to tell him yet." I said quietly.

"Going to have to happen soon honey." Lori Anne said patting my knee.

"I know, I know."

"How about tonight when you two go out?" I shook my head.

"Tonight we go to Cheyenne's for dinner." She looked like she clearly forgot.

"Tell him afterwards. Or when you go home." I nodded with a sigh. He has to know sooner or later…


	37. Chapter 37

"Are you excited?" Kyra asked Cheyenne as she held her hand to her little tummy.

"How could I not be? I mean, I'm finally where I've always wanted to be in my life." She said smiling. She just looked genuinely happy. I held a fake smile as I watched the ordeal.

"Are you hoping for a little boy or a little girl?" Brock asked smiling too.

"As long as it's healthy, it doesn't matter." Cheyenne said smoothly.

"Although if it's a boy, nobody's going to complain." Van said in his goofy way. Cheyenne rolled her eyes.

"Nobody's going to complain if it's a little girl either." She added.

"Are you excited mom?" Kyra asked. I jumped at the question. Do they know I'm pregnant too?

"Oh umm, well why wouldn't I be?" I said forcing my smile to grow some. I got a feeling by the way she was looking at me, she meant more than happy for Cheyenne's baby.

"You sure you're okay?" Scott asked quietly. I just nodded.

"You seem a little off." Kyra said as she eyed me closely. I casually crossed my arms over my torso.

"I've just felt the start of a migraine all day. It's no big deal." I said shrugging it off. Lori Anne just slightly shook her head as she sipped her wine. The night drug on like this forever. I was so glad when we ate and just sat down to watch a movie. I took my usual job of cleaning up the kitchen while everyone else piled in the living room. _Gives me time to think anyways._

"You've really got a strange life going for yourself Reba." I mumbled to myself as I started loading the dishwasher.

"Still talk to yourself after all these years?" I turned to see Brock standing with his hands in his pockets. I shrugged.

"Old habits die hard?" he laughed a little.

"I always thought you were so weird for talking to yourself like that, then Terry introduced me to you." I crossed my arms as I leaned on the counter listening. "Then it just seemed weird for you not too, it makes up who you are." I tilted my head a little trying to understand.

"Me claiming insanity makes up who I am?" I raised an eyebrow jokingly. He laughed.

"Kind of, it's just all those little corky things about you that all add up to make you who I've always known." I half smiled as I looked at the floor. I didn't want to meet his eyes; I knew how they'd be looking at me.

"Yeah well, it's those little corky things that drive me crazy." I said shrugging. I started loading the dishwasher again.

"You're so hard on yourself. Don't you ever just sit back and let yourself be happy with yourself?" I laughed a little.

"I haven't had time for that since before we got married." I said honestly. I saw him laugh a little as he shook his head out of the corner of my eye.

"Well you've got time now; they're all out of the house." I had my back to him as I placed a hand over my soon to be showing belly.

"Don't think that's going to make much of a difference right now Brock." I said trying to keep the moment light.

"Once she's back things will be better." He said quietly. I looked over at him and he was looking at his folded hands on the island. He never brings up Hailey out of the blue like that anymore. He out of everyone has understood the reality of the situation.

"Once she's back it's going to be a fight to keep her. I don't know if I can even get her back Brock. It's not looking very good right now." I said focusing in on the dishes. He didn't say anything for a while which I was grateful for. I can't take talking about Hailey right now like this.

"I'm sorry about last night." He blurted out. I looked over at him in shock.

"What?" he sighed.

"I had no right coming over like I did last night. You're in a relationship with him, not me and I need to respect that." I nearly fell over at the words I heard.

"Wow. What brought this on?" I asked holding onto the counter before I could fall over.

"Thinking a lot about it all." He looked down. "That and Kyra pretty well put me in my place this morning." He said making a face. I laughed a little.

"What did she say to you?" he let out a little laugh.

"That he makes you happy and you deserve to be happy after all this time." He looked up at me. "That for the first time since the divorce you've actually let yourself be happy with yourself." I smiled a little at my daughters' words. "She said you were going through something no one knows about, and that it's taking a lot out of you." My eyebrow shot up. That didn't sound like it was Hailey based.

"What does she mean by that last part?"

"She wouldn't say. I figured it was Hailey." I nodded. "Isn't it?" I sighed.

"Yes it is. Just surprising." I felt ready to cry. _Damn these hormones!_ I don't even have a reason to cry right now!

"It's okay, I'm sorry." He said standing up. He came over and wrapped me in a comforting hug.

"It's okay, I'm fine." I said trying to stop the flow of tears. He pulled back and just looked at me.

"Why are you even crying?"

"I don't know." I said honestly. He started laughing which made me laugh too.

"You're crazy."

X xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x

After the dishes were done, I sat in the living room and pretended to watch the movie that was on. My head was racing so much I couldn't focus on it though. I got up and headed for the bathroom quietly. I have to go so bad all the time. It's ridiculous.

After I washed my hands, I opened the bathroom door to see Kyra standing there. I jumped.

"You scared me." I said putting my hand over my heart.

"Sorry." She said shrugging a little. She stepped toward me until we were both in the bathroom, then she shut the door.

"What're you doing?" I asked confused. Then my conversation with Brock came to mind.

"I want to talk to you. I heard dad mention me talking to him today." My eyebrows went up in anticipation.

"Yeah?" she reached into her back pocket and pulled out a little piece of paper. I looked at it confused for a second before it sunk in. That was my second ultrasound picture. My jaw dropped.

"It has your name on it. You left it out one day so I picked it up before Cheyenne could get it." I took the picture in shock. I couldn't find any words. "Will you please explain this?" she asked getting frustrated.

"I'm just… I..." I stuttered.

"Are you mom?" I covered my face with my hands and tried not to cry as I sat on the edge of the bathtub. I heard the door open and she left. I sat there and cried like only a pregnant woman can. I heard the door open again and I made sure my face was covered.

"Reba honey, what's wrong?" Scott asked as he fell down at my side. I shook my head.

"I'll talk to her Scott, its okay." Lori Anne said trying to usher him out of the room.

"I'm not leaving her." He nearly snapped. He pulled me into his arms tightly. "Does this have anything to do with what you needed me to wait for?" he asked into my hair.

"Yes." I said into his shoulder.

"He doesn't know?" Kyra asked confused.

"No he doesn't, but thanks." Lori Anne snapped.

"What don't I know?" he asked looking back at them both without letting me go.

"Ask Reba." Lori Anne said quietly. His eyes moved over to me. They went from hard sharp blue crystals to soft and gentle ones.

"What's going on Reba? Please talk to me." He brushed my hair out of my eyes and cradled my face in his hand. I closed my eyes and debated telling him about our baby, but something inside me said to wait. I shook my head.

"I can't yet. Please just wait a little longer." He closed his eyes frustrated.

"Reba, they know and I don't. How am I supposed to take that?" I shook my head and fought another round of tears.

"Kyra's not suppose to know and Lori Anne only knows by chance." I said defensively.

"But they know and you're keeping it from me. Why do you do this so much with me?" he asked frustrated. He was so angry but it wasn't directed at me.

"Because you can't know yet." I said angrily. He put his head down on my lap trying to keep his temper in line. I have no doubt he was hurt by all this.

"Tell him Reba." Lori Anne said softly. I shook my head no.

"Not yet." She rolled her eyes as her temper hit the roof.

"So what, you'd rather suffer though this alone than let it be a joyous thing we're all aware of?"

"You know damn well the situation at hand Lori Anne." I snapped angrily. Scott stood up and took my hand, pulling us out of the bathroom, down the hall, down the stairs and outside the back door.

"What's going on? This is way more serious clearly than you made it out to be." He said holding onto my arms. I'm not sure if he was worried about me falling over or himself.

"Scott, I don't think I can tell you right now." I said closing my eyes. He let go of me and stomped off to the side of the porch.

"Why not? Just give me one good reason why you can't tell me?" he asked throwing his arms in the air.

"Because I don't know if you'll be here long enough to help me deal with this." I nearly yelled.

"What are you talking about?" he looked so lost. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I opened my eyes and took his hand, placing it over my belly. He looked even more confused.

"Scott, I'm pregnant." He didn't react, nothing about him moved or changed.

"What?" I took a deep breath to calm myself.

"I'm pregnant. I'm carrying your baby." All at once it looked like it hit him hard.

"Pregnant. Like a baby pregnant." He said slowly. I nodded.

"But last night was the first since…" realization flooded his eyes.

"Thanksgiving." I said nodding a little. He stumbled into a chair that sat right behind him.

"How far are you then?" his eyes were huge and unfocused.

"Nearing my third month." I said quietly.

"You knew this whole time?" I nodded.

"I found out right before you came back."

"It's mine? My baby? A baby of me and you? Right there inside you right now?" he stuttered. I smiled a little as I stepped forward and took his hand.

"Yes, to everything." I said quietly. He just studied my face for a long minute before breaking out in an ear to ear grin.

"You're having a baby, my baby, our baby." I smiled back at him nodding. He stood up and wrapped me in his arms tightly. "I love you." He said into my hair. I felt tears of relief leave my eyes. He does want this baby…

"I love you too." I said feeling the weights lift off my shoulders.

"You're pregnant." He said in sudden urgency as he pulled me back.

"What's wrong?" I asked a little scared.

"That's my baby, my baby, do you realize what this means?" he said in horror. I felt the weights settle back down on me.

"What?"

"I'm that baby's daddy. I'm its father, I created it." he said as his eyes got wider. If I wasn't so scared I would've laughed.

"What are you trying to say here Scott?" I asked cautiously.

"I can't even keep a fish alive for more than a week! And I just helped to create a little life!" he looked ready to fall over. I tried hushing him so everyone in Houston wouldn't know tonight. "I'm not ready to be a father Reba, I can't keep myself together; how can I be trusted with our baby?" he sat down and put his head between his knees, breathing deeply. I suppressed a little laugh.

"It's going to be okay." I said crouching by him.

"I don't know what to do." He was shaking his head.

"What, do you just want to leave then?" I asked defensively as my anger shield flew up. He looked up at me like I had four eyes.

"What? Why would you even think that?" he looked nothing like Scott right here, he's always kept himself together fairly well. "I meant I don't know if I should quit my job right now or if I should ask for my two weeks' notice still or what I need to be doing, I have to support him I mean that's not even a question here." He said sitting back and looking at the sky. "What room is going to be the baby's room? Are you going to stay at the house?" he shook his head stupidly. "Of course you are. It's your home." He ran his hand through his hair with a heavy sigh. "What's going to happen between us now? Are we ready for this as a couple?" he asked gesturing between us. "How do we even approach this? I just-" I covered his mouth with my hand.

"First thing first; I'm not allowed to let my blood pressure get high for any given reason. You ranting like this on all the struggle and chaos this baby is causing, is not helping that cause." I said slowly. "Secondly, we'll figure this out. As long as you're in this with me, we'll be fine." He nodded as I moved my hand.

"You're right, I'm sorry." He said sitting forward and holding both of my hands in his. "We'll figure this out together. I'm not going anywhere." He placed a kiss on both of my hands. As I looked into his eyes, I felt like everything would really be okay.

X xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x

I climbed into bed with my every intention to rip every shred of clothing off of Scott. I straddled his and started kissing at his neck as I pulled on the seam of his shirt. It's like he didn't even notice as he lifted the book he was reading above me.

"That book's going to be here tomorrow. Why don't you put it down for the night?" I asked as I nibbled at his jaw line.

"Oh, what?" he said in a daze as he rejoined the real world. I sat up and looked at him.

"I thought we had plans for our night." I said taking off my pajama top to get his attention off the book and on me. He didn't even react.

"What?" he still wasn't quite paying attention. He was so wrapped up in his book. I rolled my eyes and grabbed it, sticking his bookmark in it, and reached over to put it on the table when the title caught my attention. _What to expect when you're expecting._ My eyes went wide. "I was reading that."

"Already? I haven't even gotten it out for myself yet." I said in shock. His eyes were huge as I looked back at him.

"What's going on Reba?" he was looking me up and down, completely in the dark as to how we got in this position.

"We had plans I thought." I said annoyed as I climbed off him and put my shirt back on.

"We still can can't we?" he asked carefully. When I looked over at him his eyes were on my belly.

"I think the moment passed when I told you about the baby."

"That's not true." He said trying to pretend it wasn't true when we both know it is.

"You can't go three seconds without worrying about the baby. How can I expect to have a time with you if I have to worry about you saying the word baby in the middle of climax?" he looked distant.

"We were pretty crazy yesterday, sex can't hurt the baby can it? Are you allowed to have sex when you're pregnant?" I rolled my eyes and put my pillow over my face as I lay there trying not to scream. "Reba? What's wrong?" he pulled the pillow away and I just looked at him.

"Lets just go to sleep." I said plainly as I rolled my eyes. He ruined the moment completely.

"I'm sorry honey; this is just so new to me. I want to do this right, I don't want to do something to hurt the baby or mess it up."I sat up and took his hand.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me, truly. But other things make me happy too. I've been through this a time or two, I won't let you injure our child in any given way." He half smiled at me.

"Alright. So now that that's out of the way, about our plans…" he said as his smile grew. I smiled right back at him.

"That ship has sail babe." I said patting his cheek before lying down to sleep. Two can play hardball.


	38. Chapter 38

**Okay, I know I've said this a million chapters ago, but im wrapping everything up here soon! R&R please! **

A month has passed since I told Scott about my being pregnant. He's still at the extreme end of everything, but getting better. We've started turning Cheyenne's old room into the baby's room. It's hard to get things together when the kids still don't know.

I stood in the room after taping up a few paint sample papers with my arms crossed debating which color I liked the best.

"I think we should go with the light green." Scott said as he came into the room with the tarps. I smiled as he set it down and kissed my cheek.

"You don't have to pick yet, we find out the gender later today, we can pick a color for boy or girl if you want too." He came to stand beside me with his arms crossed as he looked at the colors with me.

"Maybe, but I think if we paint the walls pink or blue it may be too expected." He said making a face.

"This is true, but its traditional." I said as I tilted my head to the side. I felt something move in my belly and I jumped. "Quick, quick, give me your hand!" I said excitedly. I placed Scott's hand on my belly and watched his face as I waited for the baby to move again. He jumped a little.

"Was that the baby?" he asked in shock. I nodded smiling. "Does it hurt?"

"Not at all, it kind of feels like a strange little poke." He smiled.

"Hi baby. Can you hear me in there?" he said against my belly. I laughed a little. "Can the baby hear me?"

"Yes, if you're even in the room the baby knows it." he smiled. I could tell he already loves this baby a whole lot.

"That's amazing." He said running his hand all over my little belly as if inspecting it.

"Alright, it's about time to go. Let me put on an unflattering shirt." I said with a sigh. He stood up and pulled me close to him.

"Why don't you just wear this?" he asked smiling. I rolled my eyes a little as I smiled.

"Because the kids can't see my belly. Especially Cheyenne. I'm not going to rain on her pregnancy."

"They'll find out sooner or later." He said shrugging. I sighed. "And besides, I want to talk about my happiness. I'm having a baby with you too, why can't we enjoy it?"

"We are enjoying it." I said stubbornly.

"Yeah, in secret." He said making a face. I laughed a little at his expression.

"Just not yet. We'll tell them soon. " He rolled his eyes.

"Gee, where have I heard that one before?" I laughed a little.

"I'm just looking out for them." He just sighed and shook his head before smiling a little bit.

"Well until they can get their say in," he said as he reached over and ripped the green swatch off the wall. "I say we go with the light green." He said holding up the swatch with a big smile.

X xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x

"Alright Mrs. Hart, are you ready to know the sex of your baby?" I looked over at Scott as he squeezed my hand.

"I think so." I said with a little smile. Before she could say a word Scott jumped in.

"Wait, can you write it down for us? I have an idea on what to do." He said with a smile. The doctor just smiled knowingly at the first time father.

"I'd be happy to." She wrote on a little piece of paper and slipped in an envelope before sealing it. "Here you go." She said handing it to Scott.

"Thank you so much." He said with an ear to ear grin.

As we left, hand in hand, I questioned what he was thinking.

"What?" he asked looking at me slyly.

"Just trying t guess your motives." I said trying not to smile at him.

"Oh? Any leads?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Not yet, plan to share with your..." I bit my tongue. "Girlfriend?" he just kind of looked over at me.

"You really hate that word don't you?" he said making a face.

"I never said that." I said defensively. He just kind of smiled.

"You don't have to, I can see it." he said smoothly as we reached the car.

"And what would it matter if I did or didn't like it?" I said crossing my arms as I leaned on the car.

"Absolutely nothing." He said leaning in and stealing a quick kiss. I just rolled my eyes as he laughed.

X xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x

Scott 

"Why'd you call me down here?" Jackson asked as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Because I need your help." I said as we walked to the building.

"I caught onto that. What I'm asking is, how am I supposed to be a help with this?" I just rolled my eyes as we walked up to the manager.

"Hello Mr. Fisher, are you here to pick up your lovely crafted piece of work?" he said with a big smile.

"Yes sir, have to get it checked with this guy before I actually get to do it." he smiled.

"Very well sir, I'll have it brought out swiftly." He said as he walked into the back.

"Wow, they really kiss ass here don't they?" he said in a hushed voice to me. I laughed.

"Don't make fun of them, they do a great job here." I said defensively. He just rolled his eyes.

"You're not the man I use to know." I just looked over at him until he explained. "The Scott I use to know never would've set foot in a place like this or done anything this crazy. You were just here a few months ago. Why are you coming back already? Isn't this a little soon?" I laughed.

"First off, how is this crazy? And yes, this is a little soon but it's also a little too late. This is supposed to happen now, I can feel it."

"Here you are sir." The manager said as he brought out a small box. I couldn't help but smile as he set it on the little glass counter. He opened the box carefully to reveal what I've waited for my whole life.

"Oh Scott." Jackson said in a surprised tone. I didn't take my eyes off it. It was perfect.

"Think this is the right one?" I asked as I picked it up carefully. It glistened as it caught the light just right. It was beyond what my greatest expectations were.

"It's exact." He said still in a state of awe.

"Mr. Fisher created it himself." The manager said with a smile. Jackson shook his head with a laugh.

X xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x

Three weeks later…

"Scott, I don't want to go out all dressed up tonight." I said as I lay on the bed. I just felt sick.

"Come on, it'll be fun. We haven't gone out in a long time. Just tonight? I won't ask for anything ever again after tonight." He said leaning over me making the dorkiest puppy face I've ever seen. I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Fine. But you owe me big time." I said rolling my eyes as he broke out in a grin.

"I swear I'll make it up to you!" he said as he kissed me goofily. I couldn't help but laugh.

"So how am I supposed to dress?" he just kept smiling a suspicious smile at me.

"You know that pretty dress Lori Anne bought you a few days ago?" he was referring to the black dress she helped me pick out. It was a pregnancy dress, but when I was in it with the little sweater over it, you couldn't even tell I had a belly.

"The one that hides my 'pudge'?" I said putting up finger quotes. Scott rolled his eyes. He hates my belly being referred to like that.

"Look, I told Cheyenne that she didn't need to make any comments about your weight again."

"It's not even the fact that she thinks I'm getting fat, it's the way she put it; 'mom, you're getting a little pudgy don't you think? What happened to you dieting?' It drives me crazy." I said frustrated. He kissed my forehead with a heavy sigh.

"Lets forget about all that tonight. Just me, you, and the baby." He said with his hand on my growing belly. I just smiled.

"I thought we could get a sitter for the night." He rolled his eyes.

"Not for a few more months there honey." I just laughed.

X xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x

"Would you like the wine menu ma'am?" our waiter asked politely.

"Actually, could we get your best bottle of sparkling grape juice please?" Scott asked oddly. He just kind of looked at us for a minute.

"Can't have wine for a few more months." I said with my hand resting on my belly. His eyebrows went up in realization.

"Oh, congratulations ma'am!" he said over excitedly. I just smiled as Scott talked with him briefly before walking to the kitchen.

"I love you." He said leaning across the table. I smiled as his thumb rubbed the back of my hand.

"I love you too." He just held that curious smile.

"How much?" I raised an eyebrow.

"What're you up too?" he just laughed as he looked down at our hands then back to me.

"This whole pregnancy thing's got me thinking quite a bit lately is all." He said tilting his head to the side. Seems like he can't stop smiling.

"You know, I was so worried you wouldn't take an interest in me being pregnant. I actually thought you might leave." I said honestly.

"What? How could I leave? This means the world to me. Even though it wasn't planned, I still consider this to be the best thing that's ever happened in my life." I smiled as I looked at the man I loved with all my heart.

"I'm glad you think so; I couldn't do this without you."

X xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x

He took me to our dogwood tree after dinner. It wasn't in bloom yet or anything but it was still beautiful. I sat on a blanket as he got everything set up. He doesn't like me standing much since he heard the doctor say I should stay off my feet as much as possible.

"Dance with me." He said after he got the radio set up.

"Dancing?" I asked trying not to smile. His smile was bigger than I've ever seen it get.

"At least one dance? That's all I need." He said trying not to smile so much. He was failing.

"Need? Why do you _need_ a dance?" He rolled his eyes as his face turned a new shade of red.

"I just miss dancing with you. One more time before the baby comes?" I rolled my eyes. "Please? Just this one dance?"

"You've been saying a whole lot of 'just this once' tonight." I said smiling just a little. I love teasing him like this.

"I know, and it'll all make sense here soon. I promise." I rolled my eyes. "Pretty please? I love you." He said kissing up. I sighed.

"Fine, just help me up." I said reluctantly. I thought he was going to start jumping he looked so excited. After I was standing, he ran over and turned on the music. There You Have It by Blackhawk; one of my favorite songs. He came over and I wrapped my arms around him as we started to dance. He was singing it to me…

_You're the kind of woman, I've been dreaming of.  
>But I never thought I could ever say it good enough to win your love<br>You probably think I'm foolish you'll probably tell me so_

He got a very nervous smile on his face.

_I'll open up my heart then you're probably going to tell me no, but here I go  
>I want to give you all I've got inside, I want to love you for the rest of my life<em>

He started spinning me around, making me laugh as he continued to sing.

_There I've done it.  
>There I've said it.<br>There you have it.  
>I don't regret it.<br>I'll give you my love, in a minute, if you want it, come and get it.  
>There I've done it.<br>There I've said it.  
>There you have it.<em>

He looked really happy and nervous all at once suddenly.

_This is confidential, I never told a soul.  
>Every time I see you, feel my heart begin to lose control.<em>

He stopped dancing and held my hands as he kept singing to me. I felt confused but happy. I don't understand what he's up too._  
>And all I know; is I'm feeling something I've never felt.<br>I want to be with you and nobody else._

He said as he hit one knee, ring in hand. My jaw dropped as my lungs stopped working. I stood there in shock trying to comprehend what was in front of me.

"Will you make me the happiest man on earth Reba?" _Scott's asking me to marry him… _I opened my mouth and tried to respond but no sound came out. My head started moving up and down since my words didn't exist.

"Yes?" I started nodding more as a smile and a laugh escaped my lips.

"Yes, yes of course I will." He slipped the ring on my finger before he stood up and wrapped me up in his arms. "I will marry you." I said into his shoulder with a smile. We spun around as the song finished off.

_There I've done it.  
>There I've said it.<br>There you have it.  
>I don't regret it.<br>I give you my love, in a minute, if you want it, come and get it.  
>There I've done it.<br>There I've said it.  
>There you have it.<em>

_There I've done it.  
>There I've said it.<br>There you have it.  
>I don't regret it.<br>I give you my love, in a minute, if you want it, come and get it.  
>There I've done it.<br>There I've said it.  
>There you have it.<br>Oh yah yah yah_

_There I've done it.  
>There I've said it.<br>There you have it._

I'm getting married to the father of my unborn baby, the love of my life…

X xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x

"He finally asked!" Lori Anne and Kyra gushed back and forth as they tugged my hand back and forth, fussing over the ring. I pulled it out of their grasp.

"Yes he did, but it's no big deal." I said smoothly as I tried to keep a smile off my face. Kyra rolled her eyes.

"Just because I'm engaged doesn't mean we can't fuss over your engagement." Lori Anne gave me a look.

"You can't tell me you were surprised by this, given the situation." She said referring to the baby. Kyra nodded in agreement.

"I'll admit that I'm quite a bit surprised." Cheyenne said sipping her coffee. I let a sigh out.

"What are you surprised about exactly?" I asked as I held my hand over my belly under the table as the baby moved around.

"The fact that he's still around, that he proposed, that you accepted." She said shrugging as she took another sip of her coffee. I let out a big sigh as I looked down at my new ring.

"I know it's not what you expected and I understand you're upset Cheyenne, but try and understand what this means to me." I said looking up at her. "I do love him and whether you choose to believe it or not, he does love me too." She just held my gaze for a long time.

"How can you be so trusting of him already? Did you not see what we saw you go through? Do you even care that he's capable of hurting you so much so easily?" I closed my eyes and tried to keep my emotions smooth.

"Things are different now Cheyenne. Nothing is going to happen that'll tear us apart. We're very grounded with our lives right now."

"Mom, he does nothing but hurt you." I felt my anger flair.

"And you think Van isn't capable of hurting you? Do you think you can't be hurt by him just because you haven't been before?" her eyes softened and got angry all at once.

"I know he could hurt me mom, it's the fact that he doesn't."

"I use to say that about your father too." I said quietly. Her eyes filled with tears I'm positive were brought on by the baby.

"I'm sorry to hear that." She said with a cold expression. "You know I'm only looking out for you but it doesn't seem to matter." She stood up. "I'm sorry mom, I can't just sit back and watch you destroy yourself over and over like this." She said as she grabbed her purse and walked out the kitchen door.

"She just doesn't understand." Kyra said as she squeezed my hand.

"I don't think it'd make much of a difference if she did." I said ready to cry. I stood up angrily and walked to the fridge.

"Why're you so upset?" Kyra asked confused. I threw my hands up in the air.

"Because I'm pregnant! This is what happens to me, I cry about everything! Good or bad!" Lori Anne started laughing.

"Honey just calm down." I leaned on the counter and covered my face with my hands as I tried to pull myself together.

"What all does dad know?" Kyra asked suddenly. I looked up to see she was holding her phone confused.

"What do you mean?" she looked back at her phone.

"Does dad know about the baby or the engagement?" even Lori Anne looked confused.

"The only people who know about the baby besides Scott are sitting in this room. And it wouldn't surprise me if Cheyenne called him up about the engagement." I said rolling my eyes. She'll do anything to end this. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason then." she said shaking her head as she closed her phone.

"What?" Lori Anne asked.

"Dad just asked me what moms hiding. He said he thinks he knows but he's not about to ask given how thin of ice you two have been on." I rolled my eyes.

"Good. Let him think what he wants, let everybody think whatever they want." I put my hand on my belly as the baby moved around a little. "Cause soon enough everything will be right again." Feeling the baby made me feel like it was all okay.


	39. Chapter 39

_'You don't love me like you promised you did.' I shook my head in tears._

_ 'Yes I do, I love you so much you don't even understand.' I pleaded. She just shook her head at me._

_ 'Then where are you? You just left me.' She said smoothly. I reached out for her hand but it was too far away._

_ 'I'm trying baby girl, I promise I am. I would never just leave you.' She looked down at my belly._

_ 'You replaced me.' I put a hand over the baby, like I was trying to hide it from her._

_ 'It's not replacing you.' I said quietly. She looked back up to meet my eyes._

_ 'Why're you crying?' _

_ 'Because I love you and want you back with me again.' She half smiled._

_ 'You're a good liar.' She turned around and walked away. I started screaming for her to come back but it's like she couldn't hear me or was just ignoring me. I ran after her but no matter how fast I ran, she got further away._

"Reba, Reba honey, wake up." Scott said shaking my shoulder. I opened my eyes taking a sharp breath. Out of habit my one hand when to the baby, and my other hand to cover my face as I started crying harder. "What happened?" I buried my face in Scott's chest as he pulled me to him.

"The dreams just won't stop." He squeezed me a little tighter.

"Hailey isn't going to hate you. We're doing all we can do to get her back, she can't hate you for that." I tried to believe what he said but the guilt still overpowers the truth.

"She said I replaced her with the baby." I said turning my head to rest my cheek against his chest, feeling my tears smear all over the both of us.

"No you didn't, this baby isn't replacing anyone; the only thing he is replacing is all the hell we've been through over the past year."

"But what if I can't get her back and she grows up thinking those things? She'll know about the baby, about us and feel replaced." I said as a new wave of tears hit me.

"Don't you dare even think like that." He said sternly. "As soon as you let thoughts like that in is when she'll start to slip out of your hands. She WILL come back." I looked up at him only to see pain and fear in his eyes. He wiped my cheeks clean of tears.

"You're just as scared as I am." I said quietly.

"I love and miss her too honey." He said quietly. "She opened my eyes to what life should be." He said as his thumb rubbed my cheek softly. "If it wasn't for her, I'd still be lost and alone in this world. Hailey's the reason I have you, this life we're building together, and our unborn baby." He looked so serious. "How could I ever just let her go after all she's done to save my life?"

X xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x

_Ring, ring, ring!_

I rolled my eyes as I rolled over to grab my phone off the nightstand. It was Brock.

"Hello?" I said trying to sound like I wasn't violently ill and over tired.

"You feeling okay?" he asked oddly. I rolled my eyes as I realized how badly my attempt at sounding normal worked.

"Just got a bug, I'll be fine." I said trying not to say too much. My pregnancy isn't going to stay a secret forever, I don't want to lie.

"You've gotten a lot of bugs lately. You sure it's not something more?" I could tell by the tone in his voice he was trying to imply something. I rolled my eyes.

"You caught me Brock, I've just been playing hooky from work." I heard him laugh which made me crack a smile for the first time today.

"Why do you have to be such a smart ass?" I laughed.

"It's what I do best."

"So you're not at work today?" he asked with a smile in his voice still.

"No, stayed home. Just don't feel real good today." I said honestly.

"Scott there?" I raised an eyebrow.

"He ran to do some errands for me, why?"

"Is it okay if I come over for a bit? I can bring food." I rolled my eyes trying not to smile at the tone in his voice.

"I guess so. But I ain't getting all done up, I'm sick and I look it." I warned. He just laughed.

"I'll have to find some way to handle that."

"I'll see you when you get here then."

"Give me 20!" at that we hung up. I laid there with a heavy sigh at the thought that I have to get up. When I rolled on my side I felt the baby start to stir.

"You behave; you've been a little brat all day. Give me a little peace time." I said with my hand on my belly. He kept moving. "I can't wait till your dad gets home." I mumbled. He's always good when Scott's around. I walked over and pulled a sweater out of my closet. I pulled it over my head before pulling my hair into a pony tail. I looked in the mirror and saw my belly was hidden, but not very well. If you knew what I was hiding, you'd see it automatically.

"I guess it'll do." I mumbled as I headed downstairs. I got a bottle of water out of the fridge right as Brock came through the door.

"You don't look sick to me." He said as he set a paper bag on the counter. I rolled my eyes as I took a sip of my water.

"The glory of makeup and coffee." I said flatly. He just laughed.

"So are you hungry?" I nodded even though food doesn't sound like anything I want a part of. But the baby must think it's a good idea. "I picked up wonton soup. You always eat it when you don't feel good so I thought it was a safe bet." I smiled. Wonton soup has always made me feel better, especially during a pregnancy.

"Get the little fried noodles and the soy sauce?" he just smiled.

"How could I not?" I laughed before getting two bowls out. We sat at the kitchen table and started to eat our soup.

"So what brought this on?" I asked as I took another bite of one of the noodles. He just shrugged.

"I just felt like it was time I handled things the way they should be handled and learn to deal with life." I stopped chewing for a second and just looked at him before finishing my bite.

"What exactly does that mean?" he just looked down at his soup and played with a noodle.

"I want to be happy for you and Scott," he said looking up at me but not meeting my eyes completely. "I can see how happy you two make each other and I want that for you." He took a deep breath. "I just want our friendship back. I know I've said that before, and I ruined it every time but this time I really mean it. I love you Reba, I always have and I always will; you know that as well as I do. But like you said, neither of us are the same people we were back then. It's probably my fault for everything that changed us and made us grow so apart. I take full responsibility." He said quietly. "But I think I'm finally ready to accept this for what it is; if all I can be is your friend, then that's exactly what I'm going to be." I just kind of sat there not knowing how to respond to that.

"Wow." Is all that came out. He looked down at his soup again.

"I'm sorry." I shook my head a little.

"That caught me off guard a little." He glanced up at me slightly. "I'm the one who should be sorry here. I didn't mean too, but I lead you on back in Oklahoma and I had no right too." I said looking down at my hands. "It wasn't fair to you."

"Why did you?" I shrugged a little bit.

"Everyone kept trying to get us back together after Scott left. Everybody just kept pushing it to the point where I didn't know if it was what they wanted or what I wanted." I sighed a little. "I felt that way about a lot of things after he left." I said honestly.

"Then why are you marrying him?" I looked up to see him studying me.

"It's what we both want, it's what's needed." His face didn't change.

"There's a reason behind it." I rolled my eyes as I tried to pretend he was way off.

"Love isn't a good enough reason?"He smiled.

"Not for a girl like you." I just shook my head as I took another scoop of broth.

"People change." He just smiled.

"Not you."

X xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x

"They approved the case!" Scott said as he busted through the front door, scaring me awake.

"What, what's going on?" I asked confused. He ran over to me and took my shoulders in his hands as I sat there in confused shock.

"Hailey's case! The state approved the case! We're getting Hailey back!" my jaw dropped as a smile danced on my face.

"When is it?" I asked excitedly.

"Tomorrow, the senator's even coming to watch. Said he's never seen someone go this far for a child they had no attachments' with. He said it's inspirational and he wants to see it firsthand." I was so excited I didn't know what to do with myself.

"How soon can she come back?"

"We'll find out tomorrow!"

"That is if she gets to come back, remember?" Jackson said from a few feet away. I jumped a little at his voice; I didn't see him come in with how Scott was acting.

"She will; there's no question in my mind." Scott nearly snapped.

"Just trying to be realistic." He said putting his hands up.

"Thank you Jackson." I said smiling. "Even though she_ is_ coming home, it's good to remember there are many possibilities." I said trying not to jump for joy.

"I knew I liked her." He said with a smile to Scott. I stood up and went to hug him, not really thinking. When I was hugging him, the baby kicked, sending him three feet in the air.

"What in the name of grits and gravy was that?" he asked with wide eyes. I just looked over at Scott with a similar expression. He gave me a little nod that said to tell him. I sighed as I lifted my sweater over my belly, revealing my tank top that held the shape of my pregnant belly. His eyes went huge.

"That would be this." I said oddly.

"You can still get pregnant at your age?" my jaw dropped as Scott punched him in the arm. "Owe, sorry."

"She's not too old to get pregnant, stupid." Scott said annoyed. I just looked over at him.

"So I'm old?" he just looked at me blankly.

"I didn't mean it like that." I just rolled my eyes.

"Whoa, back to the situation at hand here," Jackson said blankly. "Reba, the redheaded woman standing in front of me, is pregnant… with Scott's baby… pretty far along…" he said with his wide eyes glued to my belly. I pulled my sweater down and crossed my arms over it.

"What about it?" Scott said with an edge to his voice as he put his arm around me.

"Not trying to sound like an ass, but does this have anything to do with the proposal?" I just kind of looked at Scott. We never really talked about it.

"Well the timing of the proposal yes, but not entirely. You know as well as I do I was designing the ring a few months back, I just gave it to her a little sooner than I had planned." He said with a harsh edge. He was very defensive as he pulled me a little closer to him. Jackson put his hands up in surrender.

"It was just a question Scott. I didn't mean anything by it, but I do think I have a right to know what the heck's going on too." Scott felt like he was ready to kill if needed just to defend me, the baby, and just us in general. I put my hand on his chest, silently telling him to stop.

"Whether it was planned or not, we all know we were going to end up engaged. Our entire history has shown that we're supposed to be together." Scott pulled me closer to him proudly.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." he said softly as he kissed the side of my head.

"Well I know that, we all know that." Jackson said rolling his eyes. "But I just feel like you're rushing into this."

"I'm not getting any younger Jackson. I don't want to waste a bunch of time doing things the way I should have 30 years ago, I just want to be happy with the woman I can call my wife." I smiled a little at the way he said that. I feel like I belong with him. Jackson sighed.

"I guess so, just being over protective. I don't want to see the two of you fall apart because you're moving too fast." I rested my head on Scott's shoulder.

"Well, rushing or not, this is where we are and we're happy." I just smiled.

"Then I'm happy for you."

X xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x

**You're going to court for Hailey?**

I read the text from Cheyenne in confusion. I didn't tell anyone about that yet.

**Yes, how do you know?**

I looked over at Scott as he slept soundly with his arm protectively slung over my belly. The only time the baby stays still is when he has his hand somewhere on my belly.

**Scott called Van earlier. You mad at me?**

I sighed.

**You're my daughter. I'm not mad.**

I typed back simply. In all actuality I am mad at her. She has no right to get mad at me for making myself happy for once in my life.

**You have every right to be mad. I was wrong.**

I just rolled my eyes.

**It's fine.**

I really don't feel like dealing with her right now, I just want to lay here and enjoy this moment with Scott. Listening to him breathing softly as the baby sits in his hand.

**Liar.**

I rolled my eyes.

**Goodnight Cheyenne**

** Breakfast in the morning?**

I raised an eyebrow.

**Long as you don't mind Lori Anne.**

** She's like my aunt LOL no problem there. I do have to ask you something tomorrow tho**

I just kind of looked at my phone blankly.

**Ask me what?**

** Tomorrow.**

** Why not now?**

** Just because**

I sighed frustrated like.

**I hate games Cheyenne.**

I didn't hear a response back for a few minutes and I started to doze off.

**Why did Scott ask you to marry him now? Why didn't he wait a little bit?**

Suddenly I felt wide awake.

**We both just feel it's time. Why does it matter to you so much?**

Her response was delayed.

**You're my mom. I just want you to be happy.**

** Liar**

** You caught me… I'm jealous of him.**

Both eyebrows went up in shock.

**Why are you jealous of him?**

** He's making my mom happy, that use to be our job. Doesn't work anymore. **

** You guys will always make me happy, that'll never change. But you're raised and I need something for myself now. Scott is that something, I just hope you can accept that one day.**

** I love you mom**

** Love you too darling**

I said simply. We both left it at that for the rest of the night.


	40. Chapter 40

"Hello senator." I said nervously as I shook his hand. He smiled at me.

"Hello Mrs. Hart, I must say that was a very impressive case." I half smiled.

"She's my daughter, I'm not going down without one heck of a fight." He laughed.

"I could tell in there. That's not the kind of thing that can be faked. You seem more than determined." I nodded.

"I will get her back. I didn't do anything wrong to lose her, there isn't a single reason they should be able to keep her from me." He smiled as he nodded.

"I have a feeling you'll get her back." He said with a wink. My heart stopped.

"Are you going to help me get her back?" he looked around a little before looking back at me.

"I'm going to talk to a few people, like you said; they shouldn't legally be able to take her away from you without legal backing. And they are lacking greatly in that right now." I broke out in a huge grin.

"So what exactly should I do now? I'm kind of lost actually. I didn't expect to get here so soon." I said honestly.

"Sit and wait. There's nothing you can do but wait." I nodded. He looked at his watch before reaching his hand out. "I have to be back for a meeting here shortly, I'll be in touch with anything new Mrs. Hart." He said as he shook my hand.

"Thank you, you have no idea what this means to me." He just smiled with a nod before turning to walk away.

"Don't worry about it." he stopped and looked back at me. "And congratulations." I looked at him confused.

"About what?" he gave me a weird look before nodding towards my belly. I thought I had it well hidden today but I guess not.

"Congratulations. It's a little blessing." He said with a smile before walking forward and through a set of double doors. I just stood there with my hand over my belly in shock. Scott appeared out of nowhere and pulled my hand off my belly.

"What're you doing, do you want the entire courthouse to know?" he whispered. I couldn't respond and he looked a little concerned. "Reba honey, what's wrong?"

"He knows."

"Who knows what?" he asked confused.

"The senator knows about the baby." His eyebrows went up all at once.

"Well this is awkward now." I just nodded. "What did he say exactly?"

"Congratulations, it's a little blessing."

"I always thought he was nice." He said oddly.

X xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x xxx xx x

Scott took me out for a celebratory lunch with all the kids except Jake who is back at school still. As we sat on the outside patio, I got a really strange feeling I couldn't shake, so I went to the bathroom.

"Scott, I think something's wrong with the baby or something, I have a really bad gut feeling." I whispered in his ear on the way back to the table. I had taken a longer than normal bathroom break so Scott came to get me.

"Gut like, physical feeling or gut like that freaky way you know something's fishy?"

"The fishy one." He just nodded.

"We'll go to the doctors' right after this. I'd say now but the kids would get suspicious." I nodded, thinking that would relax me, but the feeling only got worse with every passing minute.

"You okay mom?" Cheyenne asked looking a little worried.

"I'm fine, just don't feel too good right now." I said as I sat down. It was hard to sit like normal when you're starting to get really pregnant.

"Maybe you just need to eat; food always makes me feel better." Van said as he handed me a menu. I tried to smile but failed. I felt very on edge, food isn't going to help.

"Thanks Van." He nodded with a little smile as he looked at me questioningly. I ignored his gaze and looked down at my menu. I ended up ordering a bowl of soup and a salad while everyone else got real food. I held both my hands over my belly the entire time, feeling overly protective over him. Scott reached under the table and squeezed my hand.

"Love you." He said giving my hand another squeeze. I tried to smile again.

"Love you more." He smiled at me.

"You two are so corny." Lori Anne said in disgust. I pretended to laugh with everyone else.

"You're just jealous." Kyra said with a smile. Lori Anne just rolled her eyes.

"If I wanted so much sweetness crap all the time I'd go buy a box of peeps." Van's face lit up.

"Oh, can we get some on the way home?" He asked looking at Cheyenne. She rolled her eyes with a laugh.

"You're going to make me a fatty Van."

"Who says they'd be for you?..." he asked confused. She slapped his arm, making even me crack a smile.

"Still have that bad feeling?" Scott asked as he leaned over towards me after the food came. I nodded a little.

"It's worse." I said stabbing at a piece of lettuce.

"I kind of feel it too." He said quietly. I looked over at him in surprise.

"You do?" he nodded a little.

"Police instinct is kicking into high gear." I could tell he was hiding it from me, he felt it stronger than he wanted me to believe.

"What does that mean?" I asked getting worried.

"It feels almost like we're being watched." He said under his breath as he casually looked around. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was examining everything. He looked down at his plate and took a bite of his pasta casually. He looked completely normal to everyone except me. "Text Jackson and tell him I say to do a scope around this place. He'll know exactly what I'm talking about." I pulled my phone out and did what he said.

** I've got all my guys out there now, headed there myself. What's going on? Is there something going on or is it just a feeling?**

** Both. I got the feeling soon as we pulled up; Scott's turned all official on me now too. We thought it was about the baby but he's starting to think otherwise, I have been too. Please help Jackson, 2 pregnant ladies here, this is risky.**

** I've got your back toots. **

"Everything okay?" he asked casually. I nodded.

"Everything's fine." He smiled as he continued eating.

"Since when is texting at the table okay?" Van asked with his goofy expression. I rolled my eyes.

"Since I found it necessary." I said simply.

"Couldn't wait?"

"Pake wanted to know about the case, so I told him. He loves Hailey." I saw Scott relax a tad bit out of the corner of my eye.

"Oh, well everyone deserves to know." Van said smiling. I just faked a smile right back. Right after Cheyenne made everybody order desert so she didn't look fat, Jackson texted me.

**Strange activity, not too sure what to make of it yet. I got that bad feeling going too. Tell Scott to get ya'll the hell out of there NOW.**

** How do I say it without coming out and saying it, my family will make a scene big time, I know them.**

Scott looked over at me with sharp, very aware eyes.

"What did Pake say now?" he asked smoothly, not moving his eyes off mine.

**Say it in code, someone says we need to go somewhere for some stupid reason. Idk, use your imagination woman! Just get out of there!**

I closed my phone and set it on my lap before looking at Scott calmly. I took a deep breath and thought up a lie.

"He said he needs to get away from the farm real soon. Said things are just too crazy, his minds not there so it's getting dangerous. Might just be extra precaution, but he just wants to get away for _right_ now." I said calmly before taking a bite of soup. I was shaking and my heart was racing but I'll be damned if I let it show.

"Did he?" he said blankly.

"Why does uncle Pake need to get away?" Cheyenne asked loudly. I could've smacked her.

"Must be for a good reason." Kyra said as she caught onto the vibe that was going on.

"It's a personal problem he told me about. He's got a hunch and needs to get away right, now." I said looking at Scott. He stood up.

"You have to go to the bathroom? I'll walk you there." He said ushering me out of my seat suddenly. I stood automatically; glad to be out of there.

"Cheyenne, why don't you come with me, I need to tell you something anyways." I said standing by her chair. She gave me a confused look but stood up and came with us.

"I want in on the drama." Kyra said standing and following. When I looked over at her I could tell she knew something serious was going on. I just gave a little nod to answer her silent question. When we got to the women's restroom, Scott pushed all of us in the room before coming in himself.

"Hey, this is the girls' roo-"

"Shut up Cheyenne," Scott said in the most serious voice I've ever heard. She doubled back in surprise. "Something serious is going on, I'm not sure what yet, but you all need to stay in here." He looked at me. "Reba, keep your phone on you, you'll be the women's communicator. If anything at all would go wrong, there will be a million officers in here. I guarantee Jackson has some of them dressed undercover in here already given your state."

"What's your state?" Cheyenne asked as she recovered from her shock.

"I'll tell you later." Kyra said to shut her up. Scott cupped my face in his hand as I fought tears.

"I love you. I promised you I'd never let anything bad ever happen to you. I told you I would protect you from anything and everything." He wiped my face dry of my falling tears with his other hand, so he was holding my face in both his hands. "I won't let you down Reba. I can't." he said sternly.

"I love you too." I sniffled a little as my hormones raged. "Please keep your promise." He leaned forward and gave me a kiss. I tried not to think of it as a goodbye kiss, but you never know.

"I'll die trying." He pulled me to him and he held me close, in his tight safe grip. I didn't want him to let me go. My phone went off. Scott let go of me and we read the text together.

**Where the hell is Scott? Get those guys out of there too! **

** On his way back. Where do you want them?**

** With ya'll. Safest bet.**

Scott kissed me one more time before hitting his knees and grabbed my belly.

"Bye baby, I love you. Be good." He kissed my belly a few times before standing back up. He wouldn't look at me as he headed for the door. He stalled at the door. I ran over and grabbed his arm before he could leave but when he turned towards me I was shocked. His eyes were filled with tears.

"Scott what's wrong?" I asked worried. He looked like he was in an anger frustrated state he couldn't understand.

"I've never had anything to lose. Then I met you and I was scared to death of losing you. Now I have the baby too, I feel so vulnerable. If anything were to happen to you-" I put my hand up to his mouth.

"You just have to fight harder. You have to come back to us. There is no questioning it; you have to come back to me."

"But what if something goes wrong?" he was ready to fall apart. I put my foot down.

"Those thoughts are not allowed Scott." I said harshly. "You will come back; you have no other choices here. You've been the best till now; don't let that chance now that you have people who need you." He nodded.

"I love you. I love you so much Reba." He said into my hair as he held me tightly in his arms.

"I love you too." I said trying to keep myself together for his sake. He pulled back and just looked at me. I pulled him into another tight hug before he left. I stood there staring at the door, fighting tears.

"Mom, what's going on?" Cheyenne asked quietly.

"I wish I knew." I said quietly. Kyra pulled me into a hug.

"He will come back mom. You know he will." I sniffled back tears again.

"I hope so." I said quietly. My phone went off and I pulled out of Kyra's grasp automatically.

**Boys headed your way. Don't let anyone besides them in there. Everybody's a suspect here.**

** Is there a crime?**

** Not yet, but I have a strong feeling there's about to be.**

** Keep me filled in. and keep Scott safe please**

** He's my partner too honey, I've got his back.**

I closed my eyes and tried to pull myself together. I need to be composed just as well as Scott does.

"So…" Cheyenne started out. Both me and Kyra looked over at her. "Why did Scott get on his knees to kiss your stomach goodbye exactly?" I raised an eyebrow.

"That's not exactly priority right now is it Cheyenne? We've got bigger things to worry about here." Kyra said annoyed like.

"Sorry, just curious." Cheyenne said quietly.

"Look you two, Adam and Van are going to be brought in here any minute now. We need to all stay calm and quiet. When I give an order, do it without question or hesitation. Understood?" the both nodded.

"Do you know what's going on?" Kyra asked. I let out a heavy sigh.

"Not entirely, all I know is that something serious is going on, Jackson's here with the whole squad and Scott's an important factor in this. I don't know much more than that." I said honestly.

"You were texting Jackson at lunch then?" I nodded. Just then there was a tap on the door before Van poked his head in, when he saw us he opened the door just enough for him and Adam to squeeze through before closing it and locking it. I felt disappointed that Scott didn't come back.

"You guys alright?" Van asked as he hugged Cheyenne. Adam did the same with Kyra as I stood there alone.

"We're fine." I said with my eyes glued to the door. No one said anything.

X xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x

Scott 

"What the hell is going on Jackson? I know you're keeping things from Reba, what is it?" I asked when we were in the hallway.

"They're after you Scott." he said not looking at me. I felt confused and shocked. "That drug bust? Well they have something going on, revenge on you it seems like." My jaw tightened as I thought of everything I've done since then. Living at the house with Reba practically, trips to the doctors with her, the kids, and everything I've come to know as my life, now being threatened.

"What do we do?" he stopped and turned towards me.

"I am taking care of this situation, keeping the people here safe from harm. You on the other hand, are going to be taken out of here." He said pointing at me.

"I'm the reason for this, why shouldn't I stay and help?" his face turned red.

"Because if you stay, you're going to be the reason for someone's death." He snapped. "I'm not chancing anyone's life here Scott." he started walking again. "Besides, Mike wants you and everybody at the station right now."

"How are we getting there?" he looked over at me skeptically, he expected a fight to stay.

"Mike's going to call me when everything gets cleared. He's taking Van and Adam out in the first car," I started to protest but he ignored me. "If they really are after you, they'll take the first car, thinking it's the only. Then Reba and her daughters, then you lastly."

"I can't ride with Reba?" I asked quietly. What if something happens?

"You'd be putting her in more danger than anything." He said looking at me with sympathy in his eyes. "I know you want to be by her side Scott, I really do. But you've got to understand, you're not safe right now." I closed my eyes and nodded, trying to believe what he said to be true.

X xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x

Reba

Two hours later…

**Reba, I'm coming in to get all of you. Send Van and Adam out first.**

"Van, Adam, get ready, you guys are leaving first." I said from my spot on the counter. I couldn't stay on my feet anymore; the baby and my blood pressure were not helping this situation.

"Why aren't you girls going first?" Van asked as he stood up.

"I don't know Van, they didn't say." I said plainly. It felt odd that we were talking at all; we haven't said a word the entire time.

"They'd never put us in danger. They have good reason for this."Kyra said from across the room. I nodded in agreement.

**Where's Scott? Is he safe?**

I texted Jackson. I felt sick at the thought of Scott being out there.

"Everything's going to be alright Mrs. H." Van said as he came over to me. I nodded without saying a word. "It's true." He said smiling at me. I blinked hard to keep the tears in.

"I hope so Van." I said quietly. He pulled me into a hug. I tried to keep my belly away from him but he managed to feel the baby moving.

"What was that?" he asked quietly as he looked at me. "Mrs. H, are you?..." I nodded slowly. "Is that why… this is the reason for all of this?" I nodded again.

"We planned to get married before, but this just rushed the matter."

"This happened by accident?"

"Well it wasn't exactly planned, I'm a grandmother." He laughed a little.

"Well I'm happy for you anyways." He said hugging me again. "Does anyone know yet?" I shook my head.

"Kyra and Lori Anne know, Scott does too of course."

"No one else?" I shook my head. Just then there was a tapping on the door. None of us moved.

**Open the door, it's me and Scott.**

I jumped up with Van's help and ran to the door, unlocking it and throwing it open. Before Scott was even through the door, I jumped into his arms, ready to cry that he was still alive.

"Don't leave me." I said as he held me tightly.

"I won't." he said sternly as he squeezed me.

"Okay you two," Jackson said trying to sound stern but ending up sounding soft. "We need to move." Scott tried to pull back some but I refused to loosen my grip on him.

"Reba honey, please let go. We have to hurry." He said into my hair. I slowly let him go but refused to break contact with him. He squeezed my hand tightly as everyone looked at us. His other hand rested on my belly, relaxing the baby.

"Van and Adam, you two are first."Jackson said pointing at the two. "It's the safest thing, so hug your girls, let's go." The each hugged my daughters tightly.

"They'll be safe won't they?" Cheyenne asked in tears. Kyra was crying a little too. But she refused to let it be known.

"I won't make promises. But they should be fine." Jackson said honestly. "I'll make sure they make it home safe to you." Cheyenne nodded, not completely relaxed but trying to be.

"I'm so sorry Reba." Scott said against my hair as I leaned into him as he held me and the baby.

"What are you sorry for?" I asked quietly.

"This is all because of me. I put us all in danger. I put the kids in danger. I put our baby in danger." He pulled me closer. "I put you in danger." He whispered. "I never should've let any of this happen." I buried my face in his neck and tried not to cry.

"I don't care; I just want to wake up tomorrow morning with all my children safe and you by my side." He kissed my forehead.

"I'll die trying to make that happen." I shook my head.

"Don't you dare say that." I said sternly as the tears found their way out.

"Okay, the car's ready right now; let's move." Jackson said in a serious voice. Each boy let go of each of my daughters before coming over to me. Adam was the first to hug me, he pulled me close.

"I'll see you soon Miss Reba." He said trying to sound hopeful. "I expect to see those wedding plans next week." He said as he pulled back from me, making me smile.

"I like the sound of that." He nodded before hugging Kyra again. Van hugged me.

"I'll see you for dinner Mrs. H." he said sternly. "I will see you." He pulled back and looked me in the eye. "Keep Cheyenne safe. Keep yourself safe too." He said before placing his hand on my belly. "Stay safe."

"You too." I said quietly. He turned and hugged Cheyenne close before following Jackson and Adam out of the room. Scott pulled me to him and I rested my head on his chest.

"Alright, here's the deal." An older man said in an all serious voice. "We're relocating you guys till we can get you out of here safely."

"Where are we going Mike?" Scott asked.

"Other side of the building. They have a staff area that's safe." We followed him into the hallway where we were met by a few officers.

"Just relax Reba." Scott said holding me closer. I shook my head.

"The feel's stronger." I said as I covered the baby with both my arms.

"Nothing's going to happen to you." He said sternly. I didn't believe him as we turned down another hallway. I just wanted to run full speed away from here.

Just then we heard loud yelling and shuffling. Mike turned around and pointed.

"The stairwell; now!" Scott shoved me in front of him, holding onto me the entire time. When we got to the staircase, the sounds were closer. "They're here; all of you go down there now." Mike said as he pulled his gun out. "Cheyenne go first, Kyra help her, then Reba and Scott, go!" he screamed. When my girls were down, the sounds were right behind us. Scott pulled a gun out and tried to shield me from whatever was going on behind us.

"Reba, cover your head!" Scott barked as a gun shot. I automatically shielded my head and started down the stairs.

"Scott!" I yelled as I glanced behind me. He was standing part way down the stairs with his gun aimed at an oncoming group of men. I wanted to go back for him but knew I couldn't. Another gun went off and I heard Scott gasp. Tears started pouring down my face. I rounded the corner at the bottom of the first set of stairs only to be met by a scary looking man with an evil smile. I gasped and tried to go back up the stairs but he grabbed me by the hair, making me fall off balance.

"Where you going baby?" he said in a slimy voice. I fought him the best I could but got nowhere as he laughed.

"Scott!" I screamed. He turned around automatically and aimed his gun at the man holding me by my hair.

"Get the hell away from her!" he screamed as he shot. It hit the guy in the shoulder and he threw me. I screamed as I tumbled down an entire flight of stairs.


	41. Chapter 41

**This will be the last chapter of Unplanned Blessings. Give me your opinions, do you want a sequel or leave it sketchy? I need your input! I have some ideas I'd like to work with if you guys would be willing to follow another story? This chapter's an odd one, I want it to be very gray area like. **

Everything was in a slow motioned blur. I lifted my head and everything starting to spin. I blinked and set my head back down. When I opened my eyes again I saw Scott's face above me in a sketchy blur. I couldn't make out anything at all. I closed my eyes again. When I opened them I saw moving lights and blurred faces. I closed my eyes again and I think I was in a white room, or maybe it was just the lights. I looked to my left and a woman was doing something to my arm. I closed my eyes and heard Scott yelling.

"What about the baby?" his words echoed over and over. I shook my head to make it stop. Someone held onto me and my head stopped moving. I felt sick. I think I sat up and threw up. Something pulled me back to lie on my back and everything started spinning out of control.

X xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x

_ I was in a dark room all alone. I started running for the door with the only light in the room above it. When I got my hand on the doorknob, it melted. I let go in a panic. As I looked around, everything around me started melting. I ran; I didn't know what else to do._

_ 'Scott!' I screamed. Suddenly everything around me was gone, completely melted away. I was at the top of a million flights of stairs. I hit my knees in fear as I screamed for Scott again. The little square of ground I was on started chipping away. I stood and ran down the stairs in front of me. They never seemed to end as I ran faster and faster down them. I looked behind me only to see the stairs falling apart right behind me. I looked forward again and tripped, rolling down the stairs. They ended suddenly and I hit the ground with a thud. _

_ A group of men appeared out of nowhere and picked me up by my arms and legs despite my resistance. I started screaming for help but it was like I was the only one who could hear my pleads. They put me in a small room with only a bed and a lamp in it. They dropped me in the room and I hit the ground hard. They left the room without a single word to me. I sat there and pulled my knees to my chest and tried not to cry. _

_ 'Why won't anyone help me?' I asked myself quietly. _Because there's no one here stupid. _I thought to myself._

_ I stood up and went to the door only to find it locked and unmoving. After what felt like hours I went over to the bed and fell asleep. _

_ Suddenly I was wide awake again as I fell through air and darkness. It was never ending as I screamed once again for Scott. As soon as his name was out of my mouth I landed in a liquid that appeared out of thin air. It was water. I swam to the surface as fast as I could and gasped for air. I managed to get to what seemed like a sand bank. When I got onto it, it turned into a white tiled room. It closed in around me as I continued walking into the room. There was a glass window in front of me that I walked towards curiously. When I got there I screamed. Scott was on the other side. I started pounding on the window trying to get to him. He looked over at me blankly. I screamed his name as I tried to break through to him. He started shaking his head at me. _

_ 'What?' I asked in confused frustration. He shook his head again. I looked down suddenly as I felt a sharp pain stab through my torso. Something stabbed through me completely. I hit my knees as I gasped for air._

_ 'You'll be alright.' Scott said suddenly as he held me to him._

_ 'Why is this happening to me? I don't understand it.' I gasped. _

_ 'It's just the way life goes.' He said quietly. 'I love you.' He said like he was getting ready to leave. I held onto him._

_ 'Don't leave me.' He shook his head._

_ 'I'm not the one leaving; you are.' I looked at him confused as a woman appeared out of nowhere holding a baby. Suddenly we were in a hospital room, the pain was gone and I felt safer than before. She placed the baby in my arms and Scott smiled down at it._

_ 'It's a little girl.' The woman said before she ran away. _

_ 'Our baby.' I said softly as I held the little face in my hand._

_ 'She's beautiful.' He said as he kissed her head. The baby looked up at me and smiled, confusing me. A new born baby can't do that._

_ 'Hello mother.' The little girl in my arms said. I jumped a little in shock and fear._

_ 'What is this?' I asked as I held the little girl up. She started laughing._

_ 'You're a bad mommy aren't you?' I screamed. Scott was frozen like a stone when I looked at him. _

_ 'Scott?' he didn't move a muscle, he wasn't breathing. He wasn't in any kind of motion, he was frozen. The baby I held pulled out a scalpel and I tried t throw her away but she held tight and stabbed me in the stomach. _

_ 'You don't deserve to live, time for you to leave now.' She said as she stabbed me again. I let my head fall back as the pain took over. _

_X xx xxx xx x xx xxx xx x_

"It's been nearly two days, when is she going to wake up?" I heard a voice say from far away. It sounded like I was in a small box and a big voice was echoing down to me. I felt like I was coming into some kind of a new reality.

"She could wake up at any time now. It all depends on her." I felt a wave of something horrible roll over me. I let out a groan before feeling someone beside me. I felt like I came back a little more.

"Reba, honey?" it must've been Scott. I tried to open my eyes and the first thing I saw when I did manage to get them open was Scott's face. "Are you awake? Say something honey, anything." I tried focusing in on his face but it kept turning from one, into three faces. I didn't know which one to focus in on.

"Scott?" I managed to get out in a hoarse voice. He cupped my face in his hand and smiled.

"It's alright, don't strain yourself sweetheart. Just take it easy." He said as he brushed my hair back. I closed my eyes.

"I'm so tired." I whispered.

"Just sleep, but don't stay gone too long okay?"

"I feel so distant." I barely got out.

"Sleep it off, that's what the doctor said to do. Just relax baby girl." He said softly. I tried looking at him but my eyes were so heavy.

"Don't leave me." I was ready to cry I think. I couldn't tell much of anything. But the images of him frozen burned holes in my mind.

"Couldn't if I tried." Right as he said that I slipped away. It was an odd state; I wasn't entirely sure what was going on.

_ 'Mommy?' I heard a voice yell from another room. I looked up and headed in the direction of the voice. 'Hurry! I want to show you a picture I drew!' I smiled at the sound of Hailey's voice in the kitchen again. _

_ 'I'm coming baby girl.' I said as I rounded the corner. She was sitting at the table smiling with a bunch of pictures spread across the table._

_ 'Look, I drew you and Scott.' She said holding one up. She went through a bunch of pictures of the family. She said it's what means the most to her. She held up one picture that made me gasp. It was a picture of the little girl that killed me. I took it from her and ripped it up into a million little pieces. _

_ 'Why would you do hat mommy?' Hailey asked in tears. I felt guilt eat at me as I realized what I did._

_ 'I don't know honey, I'm so sorry.' I said as I pulled her to me. She pulled back and showed me the rest of the pictures. They were all of that little girl, I was so scared as I looked at each of them. _

_ 'Why did you draw these?' I asked as I held one. It was me and Scott with that little girl. She had the scalpel in her hand. _

_ 'I don't know, I just drew.' I looked up at her._

_ 'Don't draw this girl again. Understood?' I said sternly. She looked confused._

_ 'But it's my little sister.' She said innocently. I just looked at her confused._

_ 'Where is she?' she pointed at my belly. It was completely flat, I couldn't feel the baby at all. I ran my hand over it and shook my head._

_ 'No it's not.' _

_ 'Yes she is.' Just then I got a piercing pain in my belly that made me fall to my knees. 'I told you.' She said shrugging. I fell onto my side as the pain increased. I screamed._

"Don't sedate her again, wake her up." A male voice said sternly right above me.

"Reba, stop. It's okay." I heard Scott's voice say soothingly. I heard screaming and opened my eyes completely only to find that the screams were coming from me. A woman to my left was doing something with the tube in my arm. I gasped for air that refused to fill my lungs. "Relax, you have to relax." Scott said as he brushed the hair away from my eyes. Everything felt fake.

"What the hell is going on with me?" I snapped. Or tried to rather; I sounded like I was on drugs which I guess I was.

"You're not in a very good state right now, if you don't relax, the doctor's going to sedate you again. Please stay calm." He pleaded.

"Reba, look at me." I looked in the direction of the voice to see three of a man standing by the bed. I couldn't focus in on him. "Why were you screaming?"

"Dreams. They were so real, I can't take the anymore." I said as tears streamed down my face. He wrote something down.

"Don't sedate her again; she's having dream reactions." He said sternly. "Calm yourself down. If you don't, it's only going to make things harder." I closed my eyes as I felt a wave of nausea wash over me. I leaned over the bed and threw up a sickly liquid before I passed out again.


End file.
